Poké Rangers Dimension Warriors
by Poke Rangers
Summary: The original three authors of Poké Rangers have been called to Japan under false pretenses, to become what they themselves created, Poké Rangers! The last member's here at last!
1. Breaking The Third Wall Part 1

A/N: Hi folks! And welcome to Poké Rangers Dimension Warriors! If you need more description about this than given in the summary, then I suggest you pay a trip to the forum. However, I'll just let you know that this is a group project of all the other current Poké Rangers authors, with the first two chapters being written by Psyduck Ranger, author of Poké Rangers Johto & Neo. Therefore, there will naturally be some differences in our writing styles.

Disclaimer: Neither I nor any of the other authors of this own Pokémon or Power Rangers, but I think its fair to say we own Poké Rangers, and certainly these characters, as all the Rangers are based on ourselves.

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_With our shining light,_

_Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "YankeeFan2 as Frank"_

_And with our new power,_

_Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "o0Tomoyo Daidouji0o as Brooke"_

_We will fight!_

_Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger as Jack_

_Every minute, every hour,_

_Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_For what is right!_

_Megazord formation complete_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_Standing at attention!_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_Shadowy figures stand, smirking down at Earth_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E_

_Heading into battle,_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_Morphing into action,_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_Time to show our mettle,_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_Reap the satisfaction,_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_This war must settle!_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_Rangers first meeting at the airport_

_Standing at attention!_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_Rangers training for battle_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_Go! Poké Rangers!_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_Season logo_

Breaking The Third Wall – Part 1

Written by Psyduck Ranger

'I can't believe it. If someone had told me six years ago where I'd be now, and what I'd be doing now, then – well. I don't know what I would've done. But now I'm about to catch a plane to Japan to turn my fanfiction series into an actual TV show! I was at the airport, all ready to set off, but first there were too more people I have to meet up with,' thought Frank, better known to many of his fans and friends as YankeeFan2, the author of the original Poké Rangers story, Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers.

He was wearing a red, short-sleeved shirt, under a maroon sweatshirt reading "Lead me not into temptation, I can find it myself" and black jeans. He had dark hair, with golden tips, brown eyes, a tanned complexion, and he was quite muscly too. He stood at just over six foot. He was all set to leave for Tokyo, but first he had to meet up with two more people…

He was stood in the airport's cafeteria, surrounded by his bags, looking at the planes landing outside, when a girl approached him from behind. She had light brown, styled, shoulder length hair, was just less than 6 foot tall, and was also fairly fit, thanks to gymnastics. She was wearing a pink tank top, with a jacket over it and a pair of matching shorts, and sandals.

"Surprise!" she cried, putting her arms around his head and covering his eyes. "Guess who?" she asked, relenting her grip on him, and he span round.

"Mimi?!" he cried, looking at her and smiling.

"That's me. But from now on you can just call me Brooke," she said smiling back.

"Cool. My real name is Frank," he said with another smile.

Suddenly, they heard a loud commotion coming from nearby, and they looked around and saw someone stumbling towards them, lined with bags, and he tripped and fell over when he neared them.

His hair stuck out, it was jet-black and messy, due to him never combing it. He also had matching sideburns and a thin moustache, due to his hatred of shaving. He had hazel eyes. He was also much taller than the others, about seven foot, and he has matching feet, mouth, tongue, and ears. He was wearing a pair of blue trousers, and a yellow hooded jumper so he could keep his large ears warm when it was cold. He wore a pair of blue trousers, and white trainers.

"Are you ok?" Frank asked.

"Uh – yeah, I'm fine. That was just my first time flying, that's all. I'm Jack, by the way," he said, as he stood up brushed himself off, and held out his hand.

"Psyduck? Great to meet you, at last. The name's Frank," Frank said, shaking hands.

"Call me Brooke," Brooke said, and she also shook hands with Jack.

"Can we get going then?" Jack asked.

Yeah, the pilots been all set to leave for about half an hour, you guys were late," Frank said with a chuckle.

"Darren did it!" Jack cried suddenly.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry…never mind…forcive habit. So…I call the front seat!" Jack cried, rushing off in the wrong direction.

"Jack! The plane's this way!" Frank called, and Jack ran back.

Shortly, on the plane…

"Whoa!" was all the trio could say, as they saw the interior. It had a hot tub, comfortable sofas, a mini-bar, several wide screen TV's, with multiple sets of headphones each, and much, much more.

"So how come I had to come here from England in third class?" Jack asked, already lying down on the sofa.

"I don't know. But it's weird. This is a bit much for three people who are off to make a TV show…" Frank said, but he shrugged it off.

On the flight they decided to get some sleep, as they worked out that the average time difference between Japan and America was a few hours less than a day ahead, and it had been the morning when they had left. They were all awake shortly before they were due to arrive.

"So does this mean we're going to get our birthdays a day early now?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah, this will be-" Jack started, but he stopped when he caught sight of something out the window, as did Frank and Brooke. They all slowly walked to a window each to get a better look outside, and they were shocked at what they saw.

"-Sweet," Jack finished lamely, as he looked up at the navy blue hole that was in the pitch-black sky. The sky around it looked normal, filled with clouds, and the moon – but the hole stood out. It was nothing but a blob of blue in the sky. Part of the moon even disappeared behind it.

"What the hell is going on?!" Frank cried.

"Passengers, please return to your seats, we will be landing in under five minutes," the pilot said on the intercom.

But the three young authors stood for another minute, and they saw the strangest thing they'd ever seen leap from the hole.

It looked like a Tauros stood on its hind legs. Where its front hooves would have been, it now had human hands. Its figure was much more human like than a Tauros', and its face was slightly squashed, making it more human looking.

"Oh please tell me this is just a promotion for Poké Rangers," Tomoyo sighed, and they realised they were supposed to have buckled up, so they did so.

Once they'd landed, and had entered the jeep that was taking them to the studio, however, they realised that this was no promotion. There were sirens going off, and as far as they could see, the three of them and the driver were the only people in the streets. The Tauros thing was causing mass devastation, and causing many buildings to topple.

"Is it really a good idea for us to be out at a time like this?" Brooke asked the driver.

"Yes, we need to get you to the studio right away!" he responded, and she sighed.

Despite having to take many detours on behalf of the Tauros thing, they eventually managed to arrive at the studio, and the driver had them hurry down a staircase he opened with a key card.

"And take this with you; I'm not allowed to keep it anymore," the driver said, handing Frank the card.

"Aren't you coming down too?" Frank asked.

"No, I don't have clearance. But I will be fine, now go!" he cried, and he closed the doors, and ran into the buildings main entrance, before the Tauros thing could attack him.

The trio ran down a long, winding staircase, until eventually they came across an incredible, humongous room. It was filled with TV's and computers of all kinds. There was also a corner devoted to exercise, with several exercise machines, a kitchenette, and a few doors leading off. There was also an elevator right next to the staircase they'd come down.

"At last! You're here! Welcome to the Hub, but we must begin immediately!" a woman urged them, as she rushed over. She was wearing a striped black suit, matching shoes, and a pair of glasses. Her hair was done up in a bun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! What's going on?" Frank asked.

"And what is that – _thing_ out there?!" Brooke asked.

"You mean you haven't been informed yet?" a man asked, who was sat at a computer, spinning round in his chair. He was wearing a white lab coat over a blue suit. He was also wearing glasses, and he had short brown.

"No! Aren't we here to make a TV show?" Jack asked desperately.

"No," the woman sighed, "My name is Miss Suzuki, and this is Dr. Junpei Ito, our technical expert hired to try and sort out the problem at hand," she said, introducing herself and the man.

"Call me Doc," he said with a smile.

"What's up, Doc?" Jack asked, causing Frank and Brooke to groan.

"Sorry – couldn't resist," Jack.

"Ok, well you know who we are, so can you please tell us exactly what is going on?!" Frank asked.

"Of course – but where do I begin – well, it all started several weeks ago, when we first contacted you, Frank, about making the series. At that point our only intention was to make the programme – but then about a week later, that great big blue hole in the sky – a dimensional portal, as we now know it – appeared, and with it came a monster not unlike the one out there now – we did all we could to stop it, but before we finally did, it had caused incredible nationwide," Miss Suzuki said.

"Wait, if this has been going on for so long, how come we haven't heard about it? This should be international news!" Brooke cried.

"Believe me, the international news you see on TV, it doesn't cover half of what is going on around the rest of the world. We only heard about George W. Bush's suicide last year," Miss Suzuki said, shocking the three young authors.

"Let's continue. Since then, people all over the country have been trying to find a more successful way to combat these things, but we think we may be the only people to succeed. We've developed the ultimate weapons, by using the power of the dimensional portal against the creatures that come from it. But we didn't know who could use it. Only people with the highest amount of will to do so can use them to their full potential. And we believe you would be the ideal candidates. So we continued our negotiations as though things were perfectly normal, but you were supposed to be told all this on the plane – but no matter. Lady and Gentlemen, I present to you the Dimension Morphers!" the Doc cried, pushing three buttons on one of the computer consoles simultaneously, and three draws slid open.

They each contained what appeared to be a Nintendo DS Lite, one red, one yellow, and one pink, each with a picture of a pokémon on them.

"You – you want us to-" Jack stuttered.

"Yes. We want you three to become the very things you created. We want you to become the Poké Rangers Dimension Warriors!" Miss Suzuki said.

"Oh YES! This is what I've wanted to do ever since I was a kid! It was just always so cool…I mean, sure there's the possibility that both the world and I could be destroyed, but…actually, maybe being a Ranger isn't such a good idea after all. But I'm still in!" Jack cried.

"I agree. There are millions of people who could be hurt by this. We have to stop it. And who knows how far it could spread? These monsters could destroy the whole world! I'll do it too," Frank said.

"You guys are nuts! Sure, maybe as a kid this seemed like a cool, fun idea. Sure, we may be nuts about Pokémon and Power Rangers. And had all the merchandise, and went crazy whenever we heard anything new to do with either show, and absolutely fell in love with Jason David Frank – ok, so maybe that last one was just me – but this is insane! We could get killed, and putting the fate of the world in the hands of a small group of inexperienced young adults might work in fiction, but this is the real world!" Brooke cried, and she began breathing deeply, having said all that in one breath.

"There are innocent people out there who need our help. I for one am not going to let them down," Frank said.

"What he said," Jack agreed, pointing at Frank.

"Thank you, both of you. Frank, as the original creator of Poké Rangers, we thought it fitting to give you the Red Growlithe Morpher," Miss Suzuki said, and Frank took the Red DS, with a picture of Growlithe on. He flipped it open saw there had been some minor adjustments to the controls.

"Jack, as your love for Psyduck is so well known, and for the last 5 ½ years you've introduced yourself as Psyduck Ranger, we decided you should have the Yellow Psyduck Morpher," the Doc said, and Jack took his new games console.

"YES! Donny McDonald, eat your heart out!" Jack cried, punching the air.

"Oh, all right, all right, I'll do it! Somebody has to keep these two in line," Brooke said, stepping forward and taking the final morpher.

"You barely know us and you already think that we need someone to keep us in line?" Frank asked.

"You're male, that's all the proof I need," Brooke said.

"Thank you. We know this monster to be called Bull-E. We need you to defeat him as soon as possible! Go now, and, as they say, may the poke power protect you!" Miss Suzuki said, and the Rangers rushed to the elevator.

"Wait! That elevator only leads into the main building, you need to take the stairway to get outside," the Doc said.

"Oh man!"

"There were over 500 stairs!"

Eventually the new Rangers found themselves outside again, and they tried to attract the attention of the monster.

"Hey, Bull-E, you big bully!" Brooke yelled.

"Very original pun, Brooke," Jack said sarcastically.

"I kind of think Bull-E's name is a pun, Jack," Frank said.

"I know that, I was being sincere," Jack said.

At some point in their conversation, they had attracted Bull-E's attention, and he was leaping over to where the new Rangers were, ready to crush them.

"Whoa! We'd better morph! Ready, guys?" Frank asked.

"I was born ready!" Jack said.

"Let's do this," Brooke agreed.

"Dimension Warriors, Transform!"

Frank pushed the Start button on his morpher, followed by A, X and R. On the touch screen of his DS, he saw himself, and on the top screen was his new Ranger suit. As he transformed, these two images swapped places.

Frank's morpher emitted a bright red light, and bit-by-bit, his body was covered in the new suit. His legs were covered in a pair of red trousers with white stripes down the sides. His boots had a red rim at the top, and were otherwise solely white. The sleeves were similar, red with a thin white stripe, ending in white gloves with a red rim. As for his torso, it was red with thin white stripes on either side of a golden-rimmed poké ball. His helmet was red, with a visor shaped like the tuft of fur on top of a Growlithe's head, with a silver mouthpiece, and golden lined. His morpher was then placed, still open onto his belt.

"Power of Hoenn!" he cried, striking a pose.

Brooke typed in Start, B, X, L, and her transformation began. Her suit was primarily the same as Frank's, with red being replaced by pink (except on the poké ball). The key differences were the fact that she had a skirt, which was pink with white stripes either side, and her visor was shaped like two branches of Corsola's coral, one leading off from the other.

"Power of Kanto!" she yelled, striking her pose.

Jack dialled Start, A, Y, L, causing his DS to emit a golden light. His suit was also more or less the same as Frank's, except his was yellow, and his visor was in the shape of a Psyduck's bill, pointing downwards.

"Power of Johto!" he called.

"Urh! No! You not be here! Boss promise no Rangers here! Boss promise!" Bull-E cried frantically, backing away from the trio in front of him.

"This is amazing! It's incredible. It's – fantastic. It's-" Frank cried, looking over himself.

"It's really, really cool!" Jack agreed.

"Any last words, or do you wanna retreat? Go on, we'll give you a head start," Brooke said, and Bull-E whimpered, until something fell from the dimensional portal in the sky.

It seemed to be that someone had dropped a box of thumbtacks – but those thumb tacks grew into an army of creatures known as Cruelios (basically Lucario only two foot taller).

"You two still feel like this was a good idea?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah!" both Frank and Jack said in unison, leaping forward.

They pressed Frank pressed L, R on his morpher, and Jack pushed R, L.

"Warrior Blade!" Frank called, as he held out a sword like weapon, and he began slashing at the things in front of him, and, though he took a rough beating from them as well, they did go down.

"Dimension Laser!" Jack cried, summoning a blaster type weapon, similar looking to the Warrior Blade. Using it, he easily struck down his half of the Cruelios.

"Well, I'd help, but they seem to be enjoying themselves," Brooke sighed to herself, and she was right; Frank and Jack were laughing as they smashed the Cruelios up.

"Great way to relieve stress and tension, right Frank?" Jack asked, banging two of their heads together.

"You know it!" Frank agreed, basking one of their skulls into the ground.

"Pink girl go bye-bye now! Giga Attack!" Bull-E cried, leaping at Brooke, about to attack, and she had no chance to respond. But someone else did.

"Whoa!" Jack cried, and he rushed over, pushing A, B as he did so, and he cried "Warrior Weapon! Psychic Shield!"

Brooke flinched, waiting for the inevitable, until she realised it wasn't coming. She opened her eyes and saw that Jack had managed to block the attack with what appeared to be a glove resembling a Psyduck's bill on his left hand.

"Get him! Now!" Jack cried, feeling the strain from holding back the immensely powerful attack.

"Right! Warrior Weapon! Spike Cannon!" Brooke cried, pressing A, B on her morpher, and summoning a cannon that appeared to be made from a Corsola's coral.

"Spike Cannon!" she cried, firing a barrage of spikes in Bull-E's face, distracting him and stopping the attack.

"My turn! Warrior Weapon! Torch Gun!" Frank called, also pressing A, B on his morpher, summoning a weapon that lived up to its name.

"Flamethrower!" Frank cried, pulling the right trigger, and burst of flames burned up Bull-E, but he was still standing.

"All together guys!" Frank called, and the Rangers positioned themselves in an (equilateral) triangle around Bull-E.

"Flamethrower!" Frank called.

"Spike Cannon!" Brooke cried.

"Psychic!" Jack finished. The three attacks combined into one, and they managed to destroy Bull-E.

"Yes! Our first successful mission!" Brooke cried, jumping up and down. Frank was doing the moonwalk. Jack was backing away slowly.

The Rangers heard a beep from around their belts, and, realising that it was their morphers, they each picked them up and looked at the top screen, which showed Miss Suzuki and the Doc.

"Excellent work Rangers! You did perfectly. But…there's one more thing. Frank was right, the dimensional portal is growing, who knows to what size, but it could start raining these monsters tomorrow. You have to go inside, stop the source, and get out before the portal closes!" the Doc told them.

"A Ranger's work is never done," Frank sighed.

"Well, until he and/or she has stopped the bad guys," Jack pointed out.

By leaping off the sides of buildings, the Rangers managed to get high into the air, until eventually they reached the hole, and finished inside of it.

A/N: And so the Rangers head off into the pokémon world. Remember, this is supposed to be reality in five years time…right. Well, please review, and keep reading next chapter! See ya!


	2. Breaking The Third Wall Part 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the slow update!

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_With our shining light,_

_Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "YankeeFan2 as Frank"_

_And with our new power,_

_Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "o0Tomoyo Daidouji0o as Brooke"_

_We will fight!_

_Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger as Jack"_

_Every minute, every hour,_

_Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_For what is right!_

_Megazord formation complete_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_Standing at attention!_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_Shadowy figures stand, smirking down at Earth_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E_

_Heading into battle,_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_Morphing into action,_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_Time to show our mettle,_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_Reap the satisfaction,_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_This war must settle!_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_Rangers first meeting at the airport_

_Standing at attention!_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_Rangers training for battle_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_Go! Poké Rangers!_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_Season logo_

Breaking The Third Wall – Part 2 

Written by Psyduck Ranger

The three new Rangers fell from the sky into the presumably parallel dimension, Frank and Brooke landing on their feet, Jack on his head.

"Ow – where are we?" Jack asked, as he returned to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Well, if this is anything like the anime, then judging by that windmill outside that huge building, I'd say that we're on the edge of Pallet Town," Frank said, looking into the small city below the hill.

"Really?! So this must be the hill that Ash always stands on when he returns home…we're in the pokémon world!" Jack cried, jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Well where'd you think we'd end up, Narnia?" Brooke asked.

"Seriously, is that the only thing from British culture you know, you mention that SO much!" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Stop it guys! We don't want to attract attention to ourselves! I don't think Poké Rangers are known in this world, I think this is just how it is on the anime," Frank said.

"But it has poké-monsters coming from it," Brooke pointed out.

"You realise that that's redundant, don't you? Because the "mon" part of pokémon is short for monsters," Jack said.

"Hey guys, look! Actual pokémon!" Frank cried in awe, pointing towards a Jigglypuff and Clefairy that were both jumping, trying to reach a big red shiny apple hanging from a tree.

"Wow!" Jack cried, rushing towards them, and scaring the living daylights out of the small pink pokémon.

"Jack! Watch it!" Frank cried angrily, as he and Brooke tried to hold him back.

"Jack! Look at them, you're terrifying them!" Brooke said quietly and compassionately. Jack looked at the looks of pure, unadulterated fear on their faces, as they both backed away from Jack, and clung together.

"What – oh, hey guys, look, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Jack said, taking off his helmet.

"See! I'm just a normal guy," Jack said, and as a peace offering, he reached up and pulled the apple down from the tree, split it in half, and gave half to each of the pokémon, who ate their halves up hungrily.

"See! We can be-" Jack began, but suddenly, from out of nowhere, a Cruelio swooped down atop a Fearow, and grabbed Brooke, carrying her off.

"Guys! Help!" she screamed, pummelling the Lucario wannabe, but even with her enhanced strength, she couldn't get the grunt to let her go.

"Brooke! Oh my God!" Frank cried.

"We have to go and save her!" Jack cried, and he turned back to the two pokémon, who were shaking in fear again.

"Have you guys seen some of those before?" Jack asked.

"Jiggly," was his response, along with a nod.

"Do know where they live?" Jack asked, and again, he received a nod, this time from Clefairy.

"Could you help us get there, to save our friend?" Jack asked with a smile, and once again, he received a nod, from both pokémon.

"Jack, look! The dimensional portal is bigger here!" Frank said, and Jack looked in the same direction as the Red Ranger, towards the sky, and saw he was right.

"Yet another reason we have to close that thing, who knows what could have come from our side, and who knows what they could be doing here," Jack said, "Looks like this has become a standard DID mission, too," he finished.

"A did mission?" Frank asked.

"DID: Damsel In Distress," Jack said.

"Ok, so we have to guides to show us where we're going, only problem is, how do we get there?" Frank asked.

"Well, if these two know where it is then it cant be too far, we could probably walk it," Jack said, however, at that moment they received calls on their Dimension Morphers.

"Rangers, we – wait, where is Brooke? Why hasn't she answered as well?" the Doc asked.

"She's been captured by a Cruelio, so we have to go after her, pronto!" Jack said.

"Ok, we've got just the thing to help! Code A, B, Y on your Dimension Morphers can unlock you some speedy vehicles to get you there faster – although I'm afraid they cant quite reach 3000 miles per hour, Jack, but they can reach an impressive 600 mph," Miss Suzuki said.

"Excellent! Thanks, guys," Frank said.

"Back to action!" Jack cried, and then fumbled for a minute trying to put his helmet back on.

They both pressed the relevant buttons on their Dimension Morphers, summoning the Warrior Wheelers. The two Rangers had been anticipating something along the lines of a motorcycle, but they were shocked to see that their vehicles looked more like the Defender Wheel from Power Rangers Zeo, only in their respective Ranger colours.

Neither Ranger voiced their astonishment as they entered their vehicles (Frank taking Jigglypuff and Jack carrying Clefairy); there was work to be done.

Which way, guys?" Frank asked, and Jigglypuff pointed in the direction that Frank and Jack knew must lead to Viridian City, and they sped off in that direction.

Meanwhile, the Cruelio had knocked out Brooke, and either that caused her to demorph, or the Cruelio itself did somehow, and they were now entering a cave inside the mountains on the northern edge of Kanto.

As it entered the cave, it leapt off the Fearow it was flying, and it continued off into the distant reaches of the cave. The Cruelio lifted Brooke onto its shoulder, in a fireman's lift, and carried her to a large room in the cave, and he laid Brooke down on a stone table, and shackles instantly bound her to it, as they sprang from the table itself.

"Your Majesty, I have brought you the Pink Dimension Warrior," the Cruelio said with a bow.

"Excellent! Yes! You have pleased your Queen, now go!" a female voice barked from the shadows, and the Cruelio rushed out of the room.

"Yes. The first of them is within my grasp. And two more are on their way. I must keep this one alive, for now, to use as bait," the voice said to herself, as she opened up a dimensional portal about the size of a TV, which she used to monitor Frank and Jack. As she closed the portal again, Brooke awoke, and the creature stepped out from the shadows.

The sight that met Brooke's eyes was not a pretty one. Her head was wide and golden, with glowing red eyes, and she had only a thin slit for a mouth. Her torso was encased in a golden cage, like exoskeletal ribs. She had huge black wings with red tips on her back, two pairs of arms, each with golden gloves, and similar legs, with golden boots. She had a grey tail sprouting from her back. She sounded, and had already said that she was female, but nothing about her appearance gave that image.

"Welcome to my home, Pink Ranger. The Castle Rage," she said maliciously.

"Not much of a castle…well, this has only helped in increasing my number of questions…" Brooke said slowly.

"Naturally. But that doesn't mean I will answer any of them. I'll just tell you that it is my purpose in life to wipe all trace of your existence, along with your friends…" the creature said with an evil smile.

"Ok then…could I at least ask your name?" Brooke asked.

"You may call me your demise, but I am known to my equals and superiors as Tina Rage," the creature said.

"Right. And, not that I want you to get on with it or anything, but if you want to destroy me, why don't you get on with it?" Brooke asked.

"I am using you as bait to draw in your fellow Rangers," Tina told her.

"You know they'll still come if you destroy me, they wont know, will they?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

"Hmm. You're right. Very well, goodbye, Pink Ranger," said Tina Rage, and her tail rose, ready to strike.

"Me and my big mouth!" Brooke cried.

Meanwhile, the two Rangers and two pokémon had passed through Viridian City and Viridian Forest, and were beginning to wonder how much further it could be.

"Jigglypuff, if the castle is this far away, then how do you know where it is? I mean, you can't have been this far recently!" Frank cried.

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff," the pokémon replied.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that I understood you as saying that you and Clefairy travel the world together," Frank told it.

"Puff," Jigglypuff said with a nod.

"Fairy, Clefairy, fairy!" Clefairy cried, pointing at the mountains just visible behind Pewter City.

"That's where they are?" Jack asked, and Clefairy nodded.

"Ok then, let's move!" Frank cried, and they picked up their speed, zooming past many confused citizens as they headed for the mountains.

Back in the cave…

"No – no, this isn't right," Tina said, and she lowered her tail, and turned away. However, she then raised her tail again, and Brooke braced herself, but all Tina did was shatter the shackles, and Brooke hurried to her feet, and instinctively took a defensive stance.

"Why'd you free me?!" Brooke asked in confusion.

"It is not right to fight a defenceless opponent. It is my purpose and duty to destroy you, but I have honour. I will only do it decently," Tina said, sounding angry with herself for not destroying Brooke.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Morph, so that I may defeat you!" Tina hissed.

"Fine. Dimension Warrior, Transform!" Brooke cried, and she felt the familiar sensation of bright light encasing her as she pushed in Start, B, X, and finally L. To finish off, she posed and cried "Power of Kanto!"

Tina ran at Brooke, with her tail in front, and she instantly had it lash out at Brooke, who managed to catch it with both hands, and she span it round, causing Tina to fall off balance, and both her fists missed Brooke, but one hit her (Tina) in the face.

Brooke span Tina round by the tail, eventually releasing her and throwing her into the wall.

"Looks like you shouldn't have released me," Brooke said smugly, but Tina wasn't wasting time with taunts; she was already running at Brooke, and because she had been talking, Brooke didn't have time to defend herself from the impending attack.

"Shadow Claw!" Tina cried, lashing with the claws on her left hand, following up with "Dragon Claw!" and slashing with her right claws.

"Now to finish this! Shadow Dr- NO! What's going on?!" Tina cried furiously, as all sorts of alarms began going off, and she snapped her fingers, opening up a small surveillance-dimension portal. She saw Frank and Jack had entered the "castle" (leaving Jigglypuff & Clefairy with their Warrior Wheelers), and were drawing closer to the throne room.

"No! Not yet! Ludiconga, keep them busy! Take some Cruelios if you have to!" Tina shrieked, and her cry echoed throughout the castle.

"Now, to finish you off!" Tina hissed, as she turned back to Brooke – only to find she'd escaped.

"GAH! Cruelios, find her and DESTROY her!" Tina screamed, before rushing off to search herself.

Meanwhile, with Frank and Jack…

"An idea where we're actually going?" Jack asked.

"I was following you! You said you'd been here before!" Frank cried, stopping in his tracks.

"Why the duck would I say that, how could I have been to a place that I though didn't and couldn't exist!" Jack cried, not stopping, but turning round to face Frank and walking backwards. He soon backed into something living, and he leapt forwards in fright, and span round.

"Well hey there, Poké Rangers, wanna dance?" a Ludicolo-like monster (presumably Ludiconga) asked. He was surrounded by Cruelios.

"I hope you mean that rhetorically and/or figuratively," Jack said.

"Let's go! Dimension Blaster!" Frank called, summoning said weapon, and blasting at the front row, who merely stumbled back.

"Get 'em," Ludiconga said maliciously, but he led the charge against the Rangers, and from the nowhere the Rangers heard a dance beat.

"Warrior Blade!" Jack cried, and he merely held his sword out at arms length, and the Cruelios skewered themselves.

"These things are moronic! They might be tough, but-" Jack began, but he paused as one-by-one the Cruelios pulled themselves off of his Blade.

"Ok, they're _really_ tough! Warrior Weapon, Psychic Shield!" he added, summoning the glove-like weapon, and he sliced the Cruelio's in half.

"Good idea! Warrior Weapon, Torch Gun!" Frank cried. He used a quick Ember attack on the surrounding Cruelios, along with those that Jack had chopped in half, and they melted.

"Not so fast, Rangers! Taste the power of my Hydro Pump and Solar Beam attacks!" Ludiconga cried, and he drenched Frank, causing major damage thanks to his weakness, before unleashing the Solar Beam on Jack, which did the same.

As both Rangers returned to their feet, they saw more Cruelios arriving.

"Now what?!" Jack asked desperately, and Frank thought desperately for an answer.

"Got it! Flamethrower!" Frank cried, blasting the floor with fire.

"What are you do-?" Jack started.

"Now quick, use your Hydro Pump!" Frank cried.

"Oh, I get it! Hydro Pump!" Jack cried, and the heated floor around them cooled down. Frank stomped hard on it, and it collapsed, taking Frank and Jack down a floor.

"Going down!" Frank laughed, as they fell, and the pile of rocks built up from nearby collapsing rock as well, preventing Ludiconga and the Cruelios from following.

"Frank! Jack!" they heard a voice call.

"Brooke! You ok?" Frank asked.

"She may be now, but she wont be for long!" they heard a voice cry, and a slightly bedraggled looking Tina Rage walked through a dimensional portal.

"What on Earth is that?" Frank cried in disgust.

"Just a wild guess, but I'd say the thing that's causing all our problems and our main enemy?" Jack asked rhetorically, "Boy, he is _ugly_!" Jack said, attempting a low whistle, but failing.

"It's a she. Say hello to Tina Rage," Brooke introduced.

"Weird. Normally all the main female villains look human," Frank pointed out.

"Well either way, you might as well go home sweet heart, because the only way you're going to beat us is if you do what all Power/Poké Rangers baddies do, and grow your monsters to mega size," Jack said triumphantly, and Frank and Brooke sighed angrily.

"First, I AM at home, you two broke in! Second, that's not a bad idea!" Tina cried, and she left through a dimensional portal, appearing outside moments later, along with Bull-E and Ludiconga, in giant size.

"Nice going, Jack," Brooke said.

"I'm guessing you're being sarcastic, but I wanted them to grow; I want to use our new Zords!" Jack said happily, then he flipped open his morpher, and, pressing Select, Start, he called Miss Suzuki and the Doc.

"Hey, we get Zords right?" he asked informally.

"Yes, and I guess you need them?" Miss Suzuki asked, and Jack nodded.

"Ok then, we'll send them right through the dimensional portal, but please, hurry!" the Doc said frantically.

Outside, the Rangers found their glorious new Growlithe, Corsola, and Psyduck Zords waiting for them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jack cried, and they all rushed forward, entering their Zords by the feet.

"Now how do you pilot this thing – ah, here we go, an instruction manual," Frank said, and he flicked through the book quickly, as did Brooke in her Zord.

"Hey, guys, are your instructions in Japanese too? I don't know any Japanese!" Jack cried, but he had more pressing problems than that.

"Thunder Punch!" called Bull-E, slamming his fist into the Psyduck Zord.

"Rock Blast!" Brooke called, and the boulders managed to knock Bull-E away.

"Jack, just use your morpher, it'll wirelessly connect to your Zord!" frank cried, as his face appeared on Jack's (still open) Nintendo DS screen.

"Now you tell me!" Jack cried, and he launched an Amnesia attack on Ludiconga.

"Huh? What's going on?" the confused monster asked.

"That Tauros thing just attacked you, get him!" Jack cried quickly, and since he had nothing else to believe, Ludiconga did as he was told, and using his Ice Beam he destroyed Bull-E again.

"My turn! Fire Blast!" Frank cried, and his Zord engulfed Ludiconga in flames, "Now let's finish him with Crunch!" he added, and he did just that.

"Those pathetic FOOLS! Never mind! You may have defeated those pathetic minions, but you stand no chance against me! Earthquake!" Tina shrieked, and the three Zords fell to the ground.

"Shadow Claw! Shadow Punch! Shadow Ball!" she cried, launching all three attacks at the same time, with her left claw she attacked Jack, her right fist she hit Brooke, and she blasted Frank with the Shadow Ball.

"Something tells me that this is when we first form a Megazord," Brooke said roughly.

"Right! Let's do it guys! Activate the – uh – Dimension Megazord!" Frank cried, and the three Rangers activated Wireless Connection, activating the combination.

The Corsola Zord split in two, right down the middle, and the spikes shot off, and those from each half of the Zord combined together, creating two fists. The two halves of the Corsola Zord also split almost all the way along, and folded, so that it was longer and thinner. The two fists attached to each of the sides that had been the face.

The Psyduck Zord also split in half right down the middle, but connected together at the feet to form the bottom of the waist. The arms lifted the halves of the head off the body, and held them up, to elongate the new legs, with the head and bill/beak acting as feet.

The Growlithe Zord's arms and legs folded in to the chest, covering it up, and slid up the back, and attached to it, looking forward but what would have been upward. From amongst the bushy tail, a face appeared. The arms connected to either side of this, and the legs to where the Growlithe Zord's head had been.

"Dimension Megazord, activate!" the three Rangers cried in unison, all now in the cockpit in the head.

"Yeah, about that name, don't you think it could be a bit more original? Like – I don't know, how about "Mega Warriorzord" or something? You really need to be more creative, Frank, especially since you're supposed to write fict-" Jack said critically, but he paused as Frank rolled the Megazord out of the way of a Meteoric Swarm attack.

"And _you _really need to pay more attention to the battle!" Brooke yelled at him.

"Sorry – my bad – ignore everything I said," Jack said, and he stood back up.

"Try and stop this! Eruption!" Frank called, and the Growlithe head spouted molten rock, which burned into Tina.

"Grr…Shadow Drive!" Tina screeched, and she vanished.

"Oh great, where is she?" Jack asked.

"Behind you!" they heard Tina hiss, and she slammed them face first to the floor.

"This is the end, Rangers! Pulse Bomb!" Tina cried. As she did so, Jack frantically fumbled with his morpher, and used a Disable attack on Tina, freezing her before she could attack.

"Disable," he said smugly.

"Nice one, Jack! Let's finish her, now! Giga Attack!" Frank cried, and once the Megazord pulled itself to its feet, it turned round, and launched the aforementioned attack, causing an explosion.

When the dust had settled, the Rangers saw no monsters remaining.

"We did it! Now what?" Brooke asked.

"Now you get out of there!" the Doc said, as his face appeared on their morphers, along with Miss Suzuki.

"Ok, chill, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything, we stopped that," jack pointed out.

"Maybe, but with its source of power gone, the dimensional portal is closing! If you don't get back here pronto then you'll be trapped!" Miss Suzuki cried.

"Next stop, reality!" Frank said, and he made the Megazord jump into the dimensional portal. However, whilst the Megazord had been stood still, the curious little Jigglypuff and Clefairy had climbed onto its foot, and as the Megazord jumped, they clung on for dear life. When the Megazord landed in Tokyo, and split into the three individual Zords, the two small pokémon set off to explore a new world.

Later, at the Hub…

"Thank you all, that was brilliant work! However, there are still many monsters trapped in Japan, so we need you to stop them as well. In the meantime, whilst you are staying in Japan, feel free to stay here; there are individual bedrooms through the doors at the end of the corridor, there, as well as a bathroom and kitchenette. No expense has been spared for our saviours. We also have this area, where you can simply relax, or exercise, or continue working on the new Poké Rangers series," Miss Suzuki said, as she gave the Rangers the grand tour.

"And you're fully welcome to use the computers as well. Just don't break anything," the Doc said with a nervous laugh.

"Thanks! Now if you don't mind, saving multiple worlds is pretty tiring, think I'll go to bed early – or late," Jack said, checking his watch.

"Oh wait! There's one more thing first," Miss Suzuki said, handing each Ranger a piece of paper.

""Zord piloting lessons"?" Jack read questioningly.

""Poké Rangers meetings"?" Brooke said, doing the same.

""Weapons training", what is all this?" Frank asked.

"You're schedules. This isn't like the shows you know; you can't just go around randomly in a giant war machine, and you're still expected to work on the series. I'll see you in an hour for your Karate lesson," Miss Suzuki said, demonstrating some moves as she left, leaving the stunned Rangers to almost faint.

Meanwhile, back in the pokémon world…

"Did they really think there pathetic Megazord could stop me?! Fools! I'll go after them, now!" Tina Rage cried, as she broke free of the rock from the mountains that had been burying her. She tried to open a dimensional portal to the real world, but it was small and weak.

"No! With my high power level, I don't stand a chance of fitting through that! I shall have to summon other monsters! Yes, I will call upon Eraggron of Hoenn! And Serena of Johto!" Tina cried, and she cackled away maniacally.

A/N: I've finally finished! Ok, I'm not going to hold this off any longer, so I'll let Tomoyo get on with chapter 3, so until chapter 11, see ya!


	3. Frank's Voice

A/N: Due to some important reasons, I am taking over Cassie Chan's spot for the next episode of Dimension Warriors. This was supposed to be the 5th chapter, but apparently I was recommended to do the third. So, here it is. Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors Chapter 3. It was supposed to be called the Middle Man but now I changed it to Frank's Voice because I didn't like it.

Oh and by the way, this is Yankee Blaze.

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_(Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers)_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_(The three Rangers pose together)_

_With our shining light,_

_(Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank")_

_And with our new power,_

_(Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Cassie Chan Astro Pink as Brooke")_

_We will fight!_

_(Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger as Jack)_

_Every minute, every hour,_

_(Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera)_

_For what is right!_

_(Megazord formation complete)_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_(Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub)_

_Standing at attention!_

_(Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing)_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_(Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios)_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_(Shadowy figures stand, smirking down at Earth)_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_(Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E)_

_Heading into battle,_

_(Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal)_

_Morphing into action,_

_(Rangers look round at the pokémon world)_

_Time to show our mettle,_

_(Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster)_

_Reap the satisfaction,_

_(Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage)_

_This war must settle!_

_(Rangers relaxing at the Hub)_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_(Rangers first meeting at the airport)_

_Standing at attention!_

_(Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers)_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_(Rangers training for battle)_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_(Dimension Megazord fighting a monster) _

_Go! Poké Rangers!_

_(Rangers strike battle poses)_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_(Season logo)_

**Episode/Chapter 3: Frank's Voice**

Written By: Yankee Blaze

_From the diary of Frank's journal…_

'_Being the boss of the Poke Rangers franchise is really quite fun. Even though I update almost every four days, I still enjoy the company I have when talking to my friends on the forum. But, when I met my two friends, Psyduck Ranger and Cassie Chan, who was actually Tomoyo in person, I knew it was going to be a blast. The best part is we became the Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors.'_

Frank closed the small brown book and sealed it under his chair and began to take out his laptop and continued to write his next chapter of a new fic he was writing. He was at peace, so far, no one to disturb him well until his DS morpher began to sound. He reached for the DS and flipped it open. A yellow screen was flashing, it was Jack, who else?

"Yeah?" asked Frank.

"Just wondering, you have anything planned for tonight?" asked Jack.

"Um, no," said Frank as he shook his head.

Suddenly, he knocked on the door. Frank closed the DS Morpher and went to the door to open it.

"Yes?" asked Frank.

Jack walked in with three black tickets in Japanese.

"Oh come on, what's this?" asked Frank as he read the ticket.

"I'm guessing from the logo, it's Super Sentai Spirits 2011," said Frank.

"Correct!" said Frank, "The concert starts in an hour. Where's Brooke?"

"I don't know," said Jack, "Let's get her and go!"

They left Frank's room and walked into the hub. Miss Suzuki was working on a project for something important while Jack and Frank walked in.

"Miss Suzuki?" asked Frank.

"Why, Frank, how may I help you?" asked Miss Suzuki.

Frank nodded, "Uh, Where's Brooke?"

"The bathroom," she said, "She was humming her little brains away."

"Let's go," said Jack, but Frank grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him back.

"Are you insane?" asked Frank, "Suppose the door is open and Brooke is naked?"

"Oh," said Jack. He lowered his head. Frank grumbled as he activated his DS Morpher to contact Brooke.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack.

"She better have brought her DS Morpher," said Brooke.

In the bathroom…

She turned on the radio as Brooke slept in the bubble bath with bubbles covering her. She took out her beautiful massage stuff and rubbed it all over her back.

"After that beating with Tina, I need to sleep," said Brooke.

Suddenly, her Pink Dimension Morpher started flashing.

"Oh great," said Brooke.

She took out the DS Morpher and opened it.

"Frank, hi. What's up?"

"I need to ask you something, me and Jack are going to see the Super Sentai Concert. We would be really happy if you came," said Frank.

"I'm there!" she yelled.

She closed the DS and got out of the tub.

Castle Rage…

Tina Rage walked around the cold floor. She screamed her brains off.

"I need to think of something," she cried, "A monster or something! Japan and Earth must be MINE!"

She ran to the cold chambers and pressed a gold button. The door opened to reveal a general of hers. He was a large armored Aggron black-and-red in color. He has wings of a Salamence, but was steel plated like wings of a Skarmory.

"My name is Eraggron. At your service," he yelled.

"Eraggron!" she said. She pressed a green button and another general appeared. A Milotic like monster appeared with colors of a Sneasel. The fan of her tail was claw like. The claw could sharpen and destroy anything anywhere.

"Serena!" she yelled.

"Hello," she said.

"Time to show these Dimension Warriors who I am! I AM TINA RAGE! THE EVIL SORCERER THAT WILL DESTROY JAPAN AND THE WORLD! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

She laughed maniacally with the other generals behind her. She walked toward the viewscreen on the cold wall to notice the rangers walking toward a concert hall.

"Perfect place," she said.

"Eraggron! Serena! Send some Cruelios and attack the rangers while I think of a plan to kill the leader!" said Tina Rage.

"Right!" said Eraggron.

"Okay!" said Serena.

Super Sentai Concert…

Jack, Frank, and Brooke were watching Kenta Satou sing High Speed Squadron Turboranger. Even Frank began to sing the English lyrics of that song. Brooke turned around to him as he continued singing.

"Oh my god!" said Brooke.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"What?" asked Frank.

"You sing so good!" said Brooke.

"Thanks," said Frank.

Suddenly, screams occurred from all over the place. Two streams of light, hit the stage.

"I am Eraggron!" he yelled.

"I am Serena!" she yelled.

"We are here to destroy you!" they said together.

They shot out metallic beams from the stage to the audience. Jack, Frank and Brooke were thrown on to the pavement. Frank got up to notice everyone left but them. The generals growled as they brought Cruelios. They charged at them with extreme force.

"Let's-," said Jack, but Frank put the Dimension Morpher down.

"We can take these without them," said Frank.

Frank charged at them. As one swung its fist, Frank ducked and used his head on the Cruelio, making the others fall. He jumped up and kicked the others behind him, sending them on a wild ride. Jack was astonished that he knew all of this stuff.

"Wow, he's good!" said Jack.

"Come on," said Brooke, "We can't let him have all the fun!"

Brooke jumped up in the air and spun around and drilled one of them. She punched two of them on either side and kicked the one in front of her and used her other leg to kick the other one behind her. Jack punched one of them and threw one of them on the floor. He threw one of them over the edge and into the water.

A/N: Yes they were near the ocean. Go figure.

They ran toward the generals.

"Okay, you beat up the grunts! You can't beat us!" yelled Eraggron. He used his Mighty Ax and struck at the ground. The rangers dodged it.

"Okay," said Frank, "Now, we morph! Ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dimension Warriors, Transform!"

The authors pressed their respective buttons and transformed into the Dimension Warriors.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Serena.

"Power of Hoenn, Red Growlithe Ranger!" yelled Frank. A background of ruby, sapphire and emerald streams appeared behind him.

"Power of Johto, Yellow Psyduck Ranger!" yelled Jack. A background of gold, silver, and crystal streams also appeared behind him.

"Power of Kanto, Pink Corsola Ranger!" yelled Brooke. A background of red, blue, and yellow appeared behind her.

"We are the Rangers of Reality," said Frank, "Poké Rangers…"

"Dimension Warriors," they yelled. The legendaries Rayquaza, Celebi and Mew appeared behind them in their respective colors.

"Oh, Tina told me about you," said Serena, "You will die for the trouble you caused!"

"We will not let you destroy this planet as long as we stand!" yelled Frank.

"Right," said Jack.

"Uh-huh!" said Brooke, "Prepare to get yo asses whooped by us!"

Serena used her eyes and an electron beam shot them. Frank and the others got up from the pavement.

"Dimension Lasers!" yelled Frank.

They pressed R, L and white blasters appeared with golden stripes on either side. On the right side there were numbers to press.

"Okay, set for full stream!" said Frank.

"What was it?" asked Jack.

"Miss Suzuki said the code was 845," said Brooke, "Let's try it."

They pressed '845' on the code panel.

"Fire!" yelled Frank.

Three beams, one red, one yellow and one pink hit the two generals. No response.

"You think we are going to be destroyed by you?" asked Eraggron.

The rangers put the blasters back in the Dimension Morphers and pressed L, R.

"Warrior Blades," said Frank.

They took out their swords and attacked. Frank fought Eraggron while Jack and Brooke attacked Serena. Frank slaughtered Eraggron's armor there was no effect. So, Eraggron used his Mighty Axe and slaughtered Frank with it. He fell toward the water, but was saved by Jack.

"This isn't working," said Jack.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the ground and a monster appeared. He was a Loudred with huge Megaphones in his ears. He also has Exploud's arms too with the scars on his claws.

"I AM KNOWN AS THE LOUD SQUEALER!" he yelled.

The rangers covered their ears as they heard him yell.

"Come on," he said, "I can take you on!"

Frank ran toward him and activated his Dimension Morpher.

"Torch Gun! Flamethrower!"

He burned Loud Squealer's mega phone. He squealed with his other Megaphone, bringing Frank to him. He bit his neck, making him squeal as something went out of him and into Loud Squealer. Frank fell down on the ground. The generals laughed as the Loud Squealer disappeared.

"Frank!" yelled Jack and Brooke.

Frank tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"What did he do to you?" asked Jack.

At the hub…

Frank was on the table with the helmet off. Jack and Brooke took off their helmets as they waited for results. Clefairy and Jigglypuff jumped on Frank's body, trying to wake him up.

"Clefairy, now is not a good time!" said Jack.

"Yeah Jigglypuff!" said Brooke.

The pink Pokemon left Frank's body. Miss Suzuki and Dr. Junpei went to them with sad news.

"Apparently," said Dr. Junpei, "Frank lost his voice."

"What?" yelled Brooke.

"Okay," said Jack.

Frank looked at his friends and turned to Miss Suzuki.

"You might as well get to bed," she said.

Frank nodded and rolled off the table. He got up and walked to his room and closed the door. Brooke sighed as she looked at Jack.

"We'll think of something," said Jack.

"I hope so," said Brooke.

Brooke went into her room and sat on the bed. She turned on her laptop to type her next chapter.

"I can't think right now," she said to herself, "Frank's voice got snatched. Wonder what will happen now?"

Castle Rage…

"Yay!" said Tina Rage, "Now, let's get some Margaritas!"

"What now?" asked Serena.

"Frank was a prototype. Now, to take other voices around Japan! Loud Squealer! NOW!"

Loud Squealer nodded as he began to disappear into Japan. In Tohoku, he grabbed all the voices he could find. He went island hopping and laughed as all the voices were in his metallic container.

"You won't be able to fight me now, because I am still here!" he yelled. He yelled.

Jack was sleeping in his bed and suddenly his Dimension Morpher was screaming. He fell out of the bed and opened it.

"Yeah?" asked Jack.

"Jack, Loud Squealer's attacking!" said Miss Suzuki.

"At 4 in the morning? I'll get Brooke!" said Jack.

Jack went to Brooke's room and woke her up. Brooke opened her eyes to notice Jack wearing yellow pajamas with ducks all over them.

"What is it?" asked Brooke, "I am not in the mood. I want sleep!"

"LS is attacking," said Jack.

"Let's move it or lose it," said Brooke.

"Dimension Warriors, Transform!"

The two rangers fled on their Warrior Wheelers to Tohoku, where LS just attacked.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"We would be really happy," said Brooke, "If we had Frank's voice back!"

"You will have to kill me!" said LS.

Cruelios attacked and the two rangers took them down easily and went to the monster.

"We're not kidding around!" said Jack, "Now give it!"

"Never!" yelled LS.

He began to use his Megaphones. Jack quickly took out his weapon from his DS Morpher.

"Psyduck Shield!"

Brooke did the same thing and took out hers.

"Spike Cannon!"

They launched their weapons at him, LS was tickled by the attack.

"Come on!" he yelled. He took out his jar, "I might as well take your voices as well!"

Jack and Brooke looked at each other as they knew they would go mute for life. Suddenly, a beam broke the jar, freeing the voices. Jack and Brooke turned around as the red beam head straight for… Frank.

"Frank!" yelled Brooke.

Frank nodded and smiled and then turned to LS.

"You have some nerve taking voices in the middle of the night! Now, we will punish you! Red Dimension Warrior, Transform!"

He morphed into the Red Dimension Warrior and flipped down toward his friends.

"Torch Gun!" he yelled.

He pressed A then B and his gun appeared.

"Let's combine!" said Frank.

"Right!" said Jack.

"Okay!" said Brooke.

The weapons combined to become one blaster. The Torch Gun connected to the back of the Spike Cannon and the Psyduck Shield attached to the bottom.

"Dimension Cannon!" said Jack, "Target locked!"

Like the Kiryoku Poke Cannon, she put in three orbs. One red, one yellow and one pink in the Torch Gun.

"Ready," said Brooke.

"Fire," they yelled.

An orange blast shot LS, making him explode.

Castle Rage…

"Not by my watch!" yelled Tina, "Time to grow!"

She screamed as the portal appeared zapping LS's corpse and then the portal appeared to make LS Giant size.

"Dimension Zords, Arise!" said Frank.

They turned on their Dimension Morphers and their Dimension Zords arrived, combining to become the Dimension Megazord.

"Let's do this and go home!" said Jack.

The Megazord swung a punch at LS. LS used his Megaphones and nearly blew out the Megazord's armor circuits.

"That's it! Dimension Megazord!" yelled Frank, "Giga Attack!"

The Megazord struck him with full force and suddenly LS exploded.

Castle Rage…

Tina screamed her brains out as she ran toward her room, "Damn them!"

Eraggron and Serena looked at each other, "You think we should comfort her?"

She looked at him, "Nah."

Hub…

Frank, Jack and Brooke walked back exhausted. Junpei looked at them with a really great smile.

"You better get some sleep. Meeting tomorrow," he said.

"WHAT?" yelled the others, "OH MAN!"

**TBC…**

A/N: Okay, so here's my installment. Next chapter will be written by Starfighter364. So, please review this chapter and review MMPR too. Thanks! Until Episode 7! Hasta luego…


	4. Brooke's Birthday Blues

**A/N: **_Hey there, everyone, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity (formally known as Cassie Chan Astor Pink) with my first addition to the Dimension Warriors series, and this one is a birthday special, in honor of my 16__th__ birthday! So I hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_With our shining light,_

_Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "YankeeFan2 as Frank"_

_And with our new power,_

_Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: " Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke"_

_We will fight!_

_Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger as Jack_

_Every minute, every hour,_

_Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_For what is right!_

_Megazord formation complete_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_Standing at attention!_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_Shadowy figures stand, smirking down at Earth_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E_

_Heading into battle,_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_Morphing into action,_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_Time to show our mettle,_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_Reap the satisfaction,_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_This war must settle!_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_Rangers first meeting at the airport_

_Standing at attention!_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_Rangers training for battle_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_Go! Poké Rangers!_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_Season logo_

* * *

**Episode/Chapter 4: Brooke's Birthday Blues**

Written By: Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity

* * *

All was silent within the Hub this night, as Jack and Frank were sound asleep in there rooms, dreaming about being Ninja Turtles or being Spider-man, while within Brooke's room, the young authoress was sitting upon her window sill, gazing out, past the water drops that lied upon the window and into the quite night.

Brooke knew she should be asleep like Jack and Frank, dreaming the night away, but she couldn't she was too excited. For within an hour, it would be her 21st birthday. Brooke always acted like a complete kid on her birthday, she loved receiving presents and hearing those wonderful words, "Happy Birthday". Unlike many, turning a year older was a big deal to Brooke.

Another hour had soon past by, as Brooke was now barely awake, gazing at the clock from her window watching the digits turn form 11:59 to 12:00.

"Happy Birthday to me," Brooke said with a smile, before finally giving into sleep.

* * *

**Castle Rage-**

"Perfect simply perfect!" Tina cackled the Queen of evil had done it; she had developed the perfect plan that would be the beginning in destroying the Poké Rangers once and for all. "SERENA! ERAGGRON!"

Within seconds, Tina's two henchmen came scurrying into her chamber, bowing at her presence.

"Yes your evil one?" Serena asked her leader, as the two henchmen watched Tina unveil a vile, filled with some kind of black ooze, from which she kept hidden within her hand.

"This vile you see here, one sip from it, will bring us the downfall of one of our ranger friends." Tina cackled. "And that ranger friend will be Miss Pinky. So I want you two and the Cruelios, to go down to Tokyo, and pay a little visit to our rangers and give our Pink Ranger a little taste test."

"Yes your majesty!" Eraggron responded as he retrieved the vile from Tina, and began examining it. "But how will just one sip bring us the downfall of-"

"No questions Eraggron just do what I say and you will soon see the effect it will have." Tina told Eraggron, as both of her henchman, gave Tina one finale bow before fleeing the chamber, to round together some Cruelios. "Just think of this Pink Ranger, as a gift from me to you."

* * *

**Back in Tokyo-**

The morning had soon arrived for Brooke as the Pink Ranger, was greeted with "Happy Birthdays" from both Jack and Frank, and later by Doc and Miss Suzuki.

Jack and Frank gave Brooke her presents, giving her some jewelry and pink clothing, along with a home made, "1 free video game play" coupon, courtesy of Jack.

The boys wrapped everything up by taking Brooke to her favorite restaurant in Tokyo, Sakura: sushi eatery for brunch. Brooke thought the food was ok, the only reason it was her favorite because they had a really HOT waiter there, Roxas, who Brooke had become very good friends with since arriving in Japan, three months back.

"Jeez Brooke slow down, Roxas will still be there when we get there," Jack called up to Brooke, who was by now a few feet in front of both ranger boys.

Since the sushi eatery was not too far from the Hub, Brooke, Jack and Frank thought it would be a fine time for a walk.

"Oh shut up you two, I am not walking fast, you two are just slow!" Brooke snapped back.

"Sure, you're probably hoping that Roxas gives you a birthday kiss, huh?" Jack said, waiting for the angered response he would receive from Brooke.

Brooke would always try to deny her liking of Roxas, but it was obvious she did.

"Oh shut-" Brooke began, but was cut off as blasts from above were fired down, throwing the three rangers in every direction.

As the three stumbled to their feet, they saw Serena, Eraggron, and a troop of Cruelios, marching towards them.

"GREAT!" Brooke growled," I was hoping to avoid this on my birthday."

"Oh don't worry Pink Ranger, we are only here for a short visit," Serena announced, before turning her attention to the Cruelios. "Take out the Yellow and Red ranger so we can talk to our Pink friend."

With a nod in response, the Cruelios raced towards the two male rangers, avoiding Brooke and lunging at the ranger boys knocking them to the ground.

"FRANK! JACK!" Brooke shrieked, as she raced over to her two friends to help break free from the Cruelios, but failed to do so as Eraggron raced up to her from behind, grabbing her neck, holding her up from the ground.

"You shouldn't worry about them Pink Ranger, it is you, you need to worry about." Eraggron told her, tightening his grip on her neck, causing her to cough and choke.

"Brooke!" Both rangers yelled out, beating off the Cruelios so they could rescue their friend, but every time they knocked one away another would take its place.

By using his free hand, Eraggron pulled out Tina's black vile, popping off the lid he held it up to Brooke's gasping mouth feeding her some of the black ooze, before dropping her to the ground.

"Our work here is done," Eraggron announced. "Let's go Cruelios."

With his final words, Serena moved to her partners side, and the band of Cruelios moved off of the male rangers and to where Eraggron.

"It was nice talking to you Pink Ranger," Eraggron smirked, and in a flash of light they were all gone.

"OW!" Jack yelled out as he and Frank struggled to get to their feet. "Man, Those Cruelios, they were EVERYWHERE! They came right at us without warning, we didn't have a chance!!"

"Yeah," Frank agreed, as the two finally reached their feet, followed by Brooke who seemed to have a harder time getting to her feet.

"You okay Brooke?" Jack asked just as the pink ranger reached her feet, coughing and wheezing.

"I don't…I don't…" and those were the only words spoken, as Jack and Frank watched the brunette collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"BROOKE!"

* * *

**Tokyo Hospital-Hours Later,**

Brooke's eyes slowly opened her vision clearing up as she sat up, looking around the room in confusion. This place was unfamiliar to her.

"Brooke, you're awake!" A voice called out to Brooke as the injured Pink Ranger turned in the direction the voice came, only to see Jack and Frank moving towards her bed side.

"Jack? Frank? Where…where am I?" Brooke questioned her fellow rangers.

"We're at the Tokyo Hospital, we would have taking you to the medic at the hub, but it would have been hard to explain to Roxas that we have our own medic in our house." Jack told his friend.

Brooke's eyes widened as Roxas's name passed through her ears: "What about Roxas?"

"Roxas said he was on break when he heard us call out your name and saw us attempting to pick you up and rushed over to help. We told him what happened; leaving out a few details and so he insisted on taking us three to the hospital. So like we said how could, we say no, it would be kind of hard to explain why we have a medic in our house. He carried you to the car; it looked really sweet, while Frank and I acted helped each other, it wasn't very sweet…at all…" Jack finished explaining, as he looked down at Brooke, who was blushing at the fact that her crush carried her, like a knight with his princess.

Brooke's blush began to fade as the pink ranger looked around the room for her knight in shining armor. "Where is Roxas?"

"Oh, he stayed around for a little bit, until he heard from the doctor on your condition, which he said that you just had a loss of oxygen that caused you to faint and you would be able to leave as soon as you were awake and you felt you were ready. He wanted to stay around till you awoke, but he had to get back to work and said to stop by when you were feeling better." Frank told her.

A new blush grew upon Brooke's face redder and brighter; Roxas was too sweet to care about her like this. "Well I feel great! I guess I can go and pay him that visit!"

"Sorry but no, Doc wants to see you first, we told him about the potion Eraggron gave you and he wants to give you a scan to find out what it was." Frank told her.

"But once you're done with that we can go visit your BOYFRIEND, and Frank and I can get something to eat."

"He's **not** my boyfriend Jack!" Brooke exclaimed.

Jack just rolled his eyes as he mumbled: "Yet…"

About a half of an hour had past, before Brooke was checked out of the hospital, after being told by her doctor how she should take it easy the next couple of days. Though the pink ranger may have said she would, but Brooke knew that wasn't going to happen as long as she wore that pink suit.

Brooke, Jack and Frank headed back to the Hub where Doc did a scan on her for the substance that was given to her only to find no trace of it anywhere in her body, it was like it vanished. The only conclusion that Doc would come up with is that whatever effect Tina was hoping for with it, was simply a dud, dieing out in Brooke's body, and probably had flushed out of her body.

Shortly after Brooke's examination by Doc, Jack and Frank decided to attempt again at taking Brooke out for a birthday meal. They were both STARVING by now and needed something in them, besides they knew Brooke was starving for a certain blue eyed, blonde haired waiter.

* * *

**Castle Rage-**

Back in the Pokémon world, Serena and Eraggron had returned to their Master's domain, giving her the news on their success and questioning the effects of the substance given to the Pink Ranger.

"You will see in time my henchman," Tina responded. "But trust me when I say it will all be worth it."

"Excellent," The henchman grinned, just before Serena piped up. "But your majesty, what will we do till you potion takes full affect?"

"We attack them." Tina responded, "Serena my dear, by weakening our Pink friend, it will be easier for the potion to take control over her and the downfall of the Poke Rangers to begin. So get a monster that will give pinky a little workout.

"Yes your Majesty!"

* * *

**Sakura: Sushi Eatery**

Frank, Brooke and Jack soon arrived at Sakura's, sitting in their usual seat, being the area that Roxas covered.

Frank and Jack were preparing to order almost everything off the menu, while Brooke was fretting over how she was looking for Roxas.

She wasn't obsessed, the pink ranger just hoped she could be something more than just a friend to the waiter.

"God, I hate my bangs! They just hang in front of my face, which makes me look like a slob, which means that's what Roxas is going to think of me…" Brooke pouted, trying to blow the brunette hair to the side. "Ugh! I'm going to the bathroom and I need to do SOMETHING about these bangs!"

With her finale words, Brooke rose from the booth seats right in front of Roxas, barely missing him; which would have ended badly for the ranger's drinks.

"Oh sorry Roxas!" Brooke apologized pushing her bangs up and out of her face, before storming off to the bathroom to fix her problem.

Roxas let out a deep sigh as he set each drink in front of its proper setting, in a rather nervous manner; Receiving the attention from the two male rangers.

"What's wrong with you Roxas?" Frank piped up.

"Oh…it's just uh…well I just uh…" Roxas stumbled.

"Spit it out man!" Jack cried out.

"I don't know how to give…um…Brooke her birthday present." Roxas spat out.

A sort of 'duh' expression came across Frank and Jack's face as Frank spoke: "So why don't you just give it to her when she comes out?"

"Well it's not that easy…" Roxas began, taking a long pause. "You see, I have these tickets to a movie tonight and I wanted to see if you know she would want to go with me."

"So basically a birthday date?" Jack concluded.

"Exactly," Roxas said with a light laugh. "I know how I want to ask her, it's just I'm afraid that she might say no…"

"Oh I have a feeling her answer will be anything BUT no…" Frank assured.

* * *

**Ladies Bathroom-**

Brooke made her way through the heavy swing door, allowing her entrance into the lady's bathroom as she went straight for the sink and it's mirror to try and make, in her eyes, more attractive.

Brooke turned the nozzles on the sink to a comfortable temperature, before hanging her hair near the running water.

Brooke cuffed her hands as she gathered some of the flowing water, splashing it towards the top of her hair, letting it run down to the tips, getting it damp.

Once getting it damp enough to style, Brooke flipped her hair back to its natural position, preparing to style it. As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror Brooke noticed something odd in the reflection; nothing with her, but with WHO was standing behind her.

It was what appeared to be a woman; only there was something off about her. She had perfect length shoulder length blonde hair. She had big beady eyes, rosy RED cheeks, and a huge almost frightening smile. Her body, seemed as it was sculpted it was almost TOO perfect.

"Hello there, Pink Ranger!" The girl sang.

Brooke's eyes widened in shock; how did this stranger know her secret identity?

As Brooke turned to react to the startling comment, the blonde girl raised her fist and in one swift action punched Brooke straight in the jaw, causing her to collapse on the bathroom counter, letting out a soft shriek.

It didn't take long for Brooke to react, as she pulled herself up from the counter, only to get attacked again by the blonde women, grabbing the pink rangers neck and pushing her up against the center of the large bathroom mirror.

"God…uhn…what's with people and grabbing my…uhn…neck today?" Brooke whine, as she watched a devilish grin form upon her attacked face.

"My name is Fighter Barbie, and I have been sent here by Tina to destroy YOU!" Fighter Barbie announced, throwing Brooke to the ground.

"I HIGHLY doubt it Barbie BITCH!" Brooke growled as she swung her right leg towards Fighter Barbie knocking her flat on the ground, kicking her square in the face before the plastic monster could recover.

Brooke swiftly made her way to her feet, followed by Fighter Barbie who lunged at the pink ranger knocking her flat on her face.

"OWWW!!!" Brooke cried out after the attack, before the pain intensified when the Barbie monster grabbed a hold of Brooke's hair and started yanking at it.

Brooke let out a few shrieks, before jabbing Fighter Barbie in the stomach with her elbow stopping her for a moment allowing for her to take a slash at the plastic girl's face, using her pedicure nails, leaving behind red cuts.

* * *

**Sakura, Dining Area-**

Meanwhile, from outside the ladies bathroom, Roxas, Jack and Frank were still waiting for Brooke's return. A few shrieks have made their way outside of the bathroom area, but were drowned out by loud commotion of the customers and food being cooked within the kitchen.

That was until was loud SCREAM, which was easily identified, by Jack and Frank, as Brooke's, echoed throughout the area, receiving EVERYONE'S attention.

"Huh…?" Frank uttered as the two rangers exchanged worried looks, before rising from their seats and racing over to the lady's bathroom door, stopping dead in their tracks.

Frank and Jack knew they couldn't just barge into the girl's bathroom, because it was the GIRL'S bathroom. But they had to figure out if Brooke was in trouble, so they did the only thing they could:

"Brooke are you ok in there?" Jack called out, as the two rangers listened for anything out of the ordinary, but all was silent. "Brooke??" Jack shouted once more, only again to receive silence.

Jack and Frank exchanged looks of worry, before they both pushed through the door, looking in every direction of the room only to find nobody, no one was in sight, including Brooke.

"She's gone…"

The two rangers swiftly pulled out there DS morphers as they contacted Doc and Miss Suzuki, so they could track down their fellow ranger.

For only if they were a few second earlier, would they have been able to stop Fighter Barbie from taking Brooke to an empty park outside of Sakura's, to where they would finish their battle.

One on one, with only one victor…

* * *

**Empty Park, Tokyo-**

"Oh this is TOO easy!" Fighter Barbie cackled as she gazed down at the fallen pink ranger, who had just taken a hit from her Super Barbie Laser Gun.

Brooke clenched her chest in pain, she took a direct hit, and was about to take another one as Fighter Barbie raised her gun for a second fire, pressing down on the trigger as the blast shot out.

In a swift movement, the Pink Ranger rolled out of harms way, the blast hitting only inches away from her body, before climbing to her feet.

Brooke knew she couldn't take on Fighter Barbie like this; she would have to Power up.

"Dimension Warriors, Transform!" Brooke cried out, as she pulled out her pink DS morpher opening it up, pressing B, X, L in sequence allowing for her to transform into the Pink Dimension Warriors Ranger. "Power of Kanto!"

"Do you really believe that changing into your little pink costume will help you?" Fighter Barbie laughed.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Brooke smirked, as she begun charging at the Barbie monster, throwing a punch, taking a direct hit on Fighter Barbie's face, knocking her back a few feet.

Brooke's attacks didn't stop there, as before the oversized doll could recover, Brooke kicked Fighter Barbie straight in the stomach, followed immediately by two punches across both sides of her face.

Brooke finished off her attacks by grabbing a hold of Fighter Barbie's hair, throwing her as far in front of her as her strength would allow.

"ARGH!!!" Fighter Barbie cried out, as she moved to her feet, and without warning charged at Brooke throwing her to the ground, sitting on top of her, and began her attacks.

Not even moments after attacking, was Brooke throwing her own attacks at Fighter Barbie. These girls weren't going to stop until one of them came out victorious.

It didn't take Brooke too long before she was able to knock Fighter Barbie off of her, as the two girl's got to their feet, forming a fighting pose.

"I WON'T let you win Pink Ranger!" Fighter Barbie growled, as a grin formed beneath Brooke's helmet.

"Awe, well too bad!" Brooke sarcastically whimpered, as she pressed A,B on her DS morpher, summoning her favorite weapon. "Warrior Weapon! Spike Cannon!"

"Oooo that's a pretty weapon you have there, Pinky. But too bad it won't help you!!" Fighter Barbie shouted firing off her laser gun.

Brooke watched as the red laser came closer and closer towards her and before it would have taken a direct hit, she dodged out of the way, quickly moving to her feet aiming her Spike Cannon at her enemy. "Spike Cannon!" Brooke called out, as a barrage of spike fired at Fighter Barbie taking a direct hit, knocking her to the ground.

Though unlike all of Brooke's attack before, this time the oversized doll didn't get up as quickly, as Brooke made her way over to her enemy.

"It's over Fighter Barbie," Brooke announced upon arriving at where her enemy had fallen.

"No…" Fighter Barbie barely got out, using the last remains of her strength to help push her in her attempt to rise up from the ground.

"Yes," Brooke assure, picking up the struggling Barbie doll by her hair. "I won," and with her finale words the Pink Ranger raised her Spike Cannon to her enemy's head, firing off another attack.

Destroying the oversized Barbie….

* * *

**Castle Rage-**

From within her Domain's, Tina, Eraggron and Serena had just seen the events that took place in the empty park, as Serena and Eraggron had already begun apologizing for their failure.

"We're sorry Tina, we have failed you!" Serena cried out.

"We won't let it happen again!" Eraggron assured his master.

"You better not!" Tina growled. "These victories will only allow the rangers to become stronger, and we don't can't allow it, especially for the Pink Ranger. The downfall of the rangers will never come by your continuous failures!"

"Yes your majesty!"

* * *

Shortly after her defeat of the Fighter Barbie, Jack and Frank arrived, all suited up and ready to take on Brooke's caper. Only to find out there Pink Princess was able to defeat one of Tina's Monsters.

Boy, were they proud, they believed it was all there teaching that helped her in her victory. So, Brooke just let them believe that…

They didn't chat long in the park before they headed back to Sakura's so they could FINALLY finish Brooke's birthday lunch and Roxas could give Brooke her gift.

* * *

**Sakura's-**

"God Dammit, I have been chocked twice, gone to the hospital, and gotten in a catfight with Barbie, could my day GET any better!" Brooke said sarcastically, shortly before Roxas arrived with their main entrees.

The three rangers were able to come up with some excuses for their unusual absences, and strange enough Roxas bought it. He was probably just glad that Brooke came back.

Roxas placed each food in front of its proper person, and as he finished he said those famous waiter words:

"Is there anything else that I can get you guys?"

Brook flashed Roxas a sweet grin as she responded: "You could give me my present!"

"Wha--??" Roxas exclaimed, getting caught off guard.

"The boys said you had a present awaiting for me." Brooke said sweetly.

"Well yeah I-I do…um…um…" Roxas began, his face growing redder by the second. It was now or never." Brooke would you—would you want to go to dinner and a—and a movie with me tonight??"

Roxas gave Brooke a goofy smile as he waited, what seemed like hours, for Brooke's answer. Until finally the Pink Ranger, returned his goofy smile with her sweet smile as she spoke:

"Of course I do…"

* * *

**The Hub, Later that Night-**

Brooke and Roxas continued the birthday lunch acting like giddy little middle schoolers, and once they arrived back at the Hub, Brooke spent her remaining hours till her date, making sure she looked PERFECT. While Jack and Frank went straight for the video games, they were going to advance to the next level tonight, no matter what!

Roxas picked Brooke up around seven, as Roxas had planned for the two of them to head out to a fancy restraunt, and from there see a movie, before finishing up the evening by going for a carriage ride in the park.

Hours past before Brooke finally arrived back at the Hub, expecting the boys to be asleep she opened the door only to Frank sitting on the couch watching TV, and Jack standing in front of her, with his hands on his hips,

"Young lady do you know what time it is?" Jack said as seriously as possible, tapping his foot.

Frank let out a light laugh as she shook his head, ignoring Jack's question: "So how was you're and Roxas's date?"

"Well…" Brooke began biting her lower lip. "Let's just say you're going to be seeing Roxas around here a lot more…"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there you have it…there's my 4__th__ episode…don't worry you'll find out what the ooze is later on this season. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was a little late I did try my hardest! Well I won't be writing again till chapter 10 I belie, but please review and check out next chapter!_


	5. Anthony's Story

I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon. This is Starfighter364.

"talking"

Description of what's going on, something a character is doing, or the narration of a character.

'thoughts and quotes'

_"Translated Pokemon Speech"_

-Point of View-

Green Ranger's Story

-Normal-

A 21 year old man with brown hair that is almost black and brown eyes, who is about 6 feet is seen standing on a hill, not far from Tokyo, which he is looking at. He is wearing a dark Blue shirt with Nintendo written on the front, dark Blue jeans, a dark Blue headband, and glasses (but not ones that make him look geeky). He has pretty decent, but not large, muscles. There are a Pikachu and a Baby Mewtwo behind him.

-Anthony-

If someone had asked me a few years ago what I would be when I grow up, I would have said a Video Game Designer, not a writer, but that is what happened, and it's not all that's going on now. This is my story, and my next chapter in it will soon begin. I am Anthony, aka Starfighter364, the author of stories like Poke Rangers Orre and Poke Rangers Future Force, but I also have another identity, the Green Sceptile Ranger. I suppose I should explain how I gained these powers. It all happened a few days ago.

**Flashback**

I had just received a letter from some TV show producers in Japan saying that I was wanted to help with making my Poke Rangers series, along with the other authors' series into shows; I was told the other authors received invitations to join as well. I was outside my home, waiting for my family to come out, since they wanted to go with me to the airport. Suddenly a bunch of creatures that looked like 6ft tall Lucarios appeared and grabbed me, and then my family came out just in time to see the creatures teleport me away. I was teleported to a laboratory in front of a Magmar like monster with Aerodactyl like wings.

**A lab in the middle of a desert**

"So you found him did you?" The Magmar and Aerodactyl combination asked as he got an evil grin on his face. "Welcome Starfighter, I am Mirzo, servant of Tina Rage."

"Who is that?" I asked in confusion.

"The future ruler of the universe, that's who." Mirzo replied. "Only we have some problems. A team of Poke Rangers are being formed, but we have a way to counter them, allow me to present the Green Sceptile Ranger Morpher." He revealed a device that looked like a golden Nintendo DS.

"So that's what's going on." I said in response. "Let me guess, you want my help in taking them down, right?"

"That's right." Mirzo replied with a grin.

"Well tough luck, because I will never help you!" I replied.

"Then I'll have to force you." Mirzo said as he prepared to fire a ray gun at me. "This will make you an evil servant of Tina Rage!" He fired it at me and it hit, right as it hit I started glowing, but Mirzo didn't notice because of the timing.

'Anthony.' A voice said in my mind through thoughts. 'As you know, your brain doesn't work like most people's brains, the ray won't work.'

'Who are you?' I asked, I figured since he was communicating to me with thoughts that maybe I could do the same.

'I am Marshall, your brother.' The voice said.

'Marshall?' I thought. 'How, you're dead!'

'I'll explain later, but when this ray stops, you must pretend that it worked until you can get that morpher.' Marshall replied.

'Fine, I will.' I replied as the ray stopped.

"How do you feel?" Mirzo asked.

"I am ready to serve Tina Rage." I replied in monotone. "I will destroy the rangers."

"Good." Mirzo replied with a smirk. "Take this." He handed me the morpher, and I smirked as soon as I put it on.

"Why are all villains idiots?" I asked as I kicked Mirzo away.

"What's going on?" Mirzo asked.

"Your stupid ray didn't work on me; I just pretended it did so that I could get the morpher." I replied.

'Brother, I can instruct you on how to use the power.' Marshall said. 'Say Dimension Warrior, Transform, then press Start, X, L, R, finally, shout Power of Orre.'

"Dimension Warrior, Transform." I shouted as I pushed the Start button on my morpher, followed by X, L, and R. On the touch screen of the DS, I saw myself, and on the top screen was a Sceptile Ranger suit. As I transformed, these two images swapped places. My suit was Dark Green, with a Sceptile helmet, a gold shield on my chest, the DS turned into a golden belt buckle, and on my arms there were the blade/leaf-like things that Sceptiles have. "Power of Orre!"

"What! How is this happening?" Mirzo shouted in surprise.

'Call the Sceptile Dagger, it works like a flute, but by playing it you can fire energy blasts in every direction but behind you; you can also use it to create a force field that reflects all projectiles back in the direction they came from, and call your Zords.' Marshall instructed. 'You will know instantly how to play the dagger.'

"Sceptile Dagger!" I shouted as it appeared in my right hand; it had a coin with a Sceptile head in the spot between the hilt and the blade, along with three empty coin-shaped spots on one side of the blade. I began playing and blasted Mirzo and all of the other monsters in the lab. "Now to get out of here! Sceptile Zord!" I played a different tune, and a loud smash was heard as one of the walls was destroyed, and a Sceptile Zord was looking in. I jump on top of its head and it began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted a giant Mirzo as he came running towards my Zord.

'Use your dagger to call the Salamence Zord. It will combine with the Sceptile Zord to create the Sceptimence Megazord; it will be stronger than the Sceptile Zord, which is already just as powerful as a normal Megazord, but also eliminate all of Sceptile's weaknesses, just watch out for ice.' Marshall explained.

"Salamence Zord!" I played the same tune as I did to call the Sceptile Zord, and an orb of light came from the dagger as one of the holes on the blade was filled in with a coin that had a Salamence head on it. The orb went into the sky and a roar was heard as the Salamence Zord came down. "Sceptimence Megazord!" I played a new tune, and the Sceptile Zord ran forwards and jumped up as the Salamence Zord twisted around several times and separated into 6 different parts; one part attached to each limb of the Sceptile Zord, one piece, which had the head of the Salamence Zord attached to the chest and head, with the Salamence head over top of the Sceptile head, and the Salamence mouth opened with the bottom part attaching to the chest, the final piece, which was the tail, attached to the Sceptile Zord tail, which had detached from the rest of the Zord, the two pieces became a drill.

"What!" Mirzo shouted in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"Sceptimence Megazord! Drill of Orre!" I shouted as I played a new tune. The Sceptimence Megazord jumped into the air, aimed the drill, and then launched it like a spear as a weird tune played. Mirzo exploded. "What was that?"

'It's because of the Sceptile Dagger.' Marshall replied. 'It doubles as a musical instrument, and whenever you or an ally of yours uses an attack like that, which is usually used to finish off enemies, that tune will play. The Sceptile Dagger is controlled by your mind, and can change into other forms, such as a blaster, a regular looking flute, and a carrying case. Your morpher can turn into a gold cell phone to avoid suspicion.'

"Let's go!" I shouted as I got on the Sceptimence Megazord, then I began to play and the Zord began walking.

'There is more to learn about your powers.' Marshall said. 'You can give your shield to your one of your allies; you loose your reflective power this way, but your ally gains that power while you are playing the tune. You also will eventually gain the power to boost your strength by putting on armor similar to the Battlizer, but it is called Megabattle Armor. You can also heal your Zords by playing a different tune, but can't give them a new command while doing it.'

'Thanks.' I replied as a portal opened, suddenly a Pikachu and Baby Mewtwo that had green everywhere that the original had purple appeared beside me. 'Please explain.'

'The portal will take you back to your own dimension, and the Pikachu and Mewtwo are there because God copied them for you based on the ones you made in your fanfictions since a Clefairy and a Jigglypuff followed the other ranger's back, the other rangers you heard about were the other authors of Poke Ranger's fanfictions.' The Megazord brought us through the portal.

**End of Flashback**

-Normal-

'I guess it's time I get meet up with the others.' I thought as I began walking towards Tokyo.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Mewtwo said as his stomach growled.

"Here." I said as I took out some food and gave it to him. "Mewtwo, you have to stay hidden, and Pikachu, until we find the other rangers, you should pretend to be a stuffed doll, we don't want to attract suspicion to ourselves."

"Ok." Mewtwo replied.

_"I understand."_ Pikachu replied.

**Castle Rage**

"Mirzo! What happened?" Tina Rage asked as Mirzo walked in completely bruised.

"Our plan has backfired." Mirzo replied weakly as he explained what happened with Anthony.

"We can make this work to our advantage." Tina said with an evil smirk.

"Keclegone! Come out!" A Kecleon monster arrived. "Go and attack Tokyo, only make yourself visible to the Green Ranger."

**Dimension Warriors' base**

Suddenly the rangers, Doc, and Miss Suzuki received a message from Tina.

"How are you getting a message through to us and why are you?" Frank asked.

"Actually, I've sent this message to warn you." Tina said in a serious tone. "I was creating an evil ranger to try to destroy you, but he ended up betraying me and wrecked one of my labs, but he isn't on your side, in fact, he is heading your way to destroy you."

"Why tell us this?" Doc asked.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" Tina asked.

"Which one of us is the enemy, and which is the friend?" Jack asked.

"He betrayed me, so I dislike him more than you right now, and I hope you destroy him." Tina replied as the message ended.

"Something seems wrong with this." Brooke said.

**Outside the base, but in Tokyo**

Anthony was walking through the streets trying to find some clue where the place where his series was being made was at, when Keclegone started attacking the area.

"I haven't been back in my dimension for more than a few minutes and a monster is already attacking." Anthony muttered as Mewtwo teleported Pikachu away, Anthony went and hid behind a building to morph. The cell phone turned into a DS. "Dimension Warrior Transform!" He pushed the Start, X, L, and R buttons. He transformed, just like the last time. "Power of Orre! Sceptile Dagger!" He ran into battle and played the tune that fired energy blasts, which hit Keclegone, and caused the people to run in terror.

'Why didn't they run before?' Anthony wondered.

'That's Keclegone, a monster that can make itself invisible and so humans can't hear him to humans, machines, and even Poke Rangers.' Marshall replied. 'Since I'm an Angel, I can see it, but since you can, it means that Keclegone wants you to see it for some reason.'

**Back in the base**

"Evil Green Ranger!" Jack shouted.

"I guess Tina Rage was telling the truth." Brooke said in surprise.

"Let's go guys!" Jack shouted as they went into battle.

"Dimension Warriors, Transform!" All three shouted.

Frank pushed the Start button on his morpher, followed by A, X and R as he transformed.

"Power of Hoenn! Red Growlithe Ranger!" he cried, striking a pose.

Brooke typed in Start, B, X, L as she transformed.

"Power of Kanto! Pink Corsola Ranger!" she yelled, striking her pose.

Jack dialed Start, A, Y, L, as he transformed

"Power of Johto! Yellow Psyduck Ranger!" he called.

"We are the Rangers of Reality," said Frank, "Poké Rangers…"

"Dimension Warriors," they yelled. The legendaries Rayquaza, Celebi and Mew appeared behind them in their respective colors

"Ok." Anthony said. "I've been wondering where you were."

"So you attacked those people to get us here?" Frank asked angrily.

"What? No, I was fighting a monster that is invisible to most people." Anthony replied.

"Yeah, right." Jack said. "Like we're foolish enough to believe that!"

"Let's call our weapons!" Brooke said as the Dimension Warrior Rangers called on their respective weapons and attacked.

"I don't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice." Anthony said as he played the Sceptile Dagger. Frank and Brooke's attacks were bounced back to them, while Jack got hit by an energy blast.

"We need the Zords!" Frank said as the Zords arrived and they got in them.

"Sceptile Zord!" Anthony shouted as he began playing the tune to call the Zords. The Sceptile Zord arrived and Anthony looked at the Psyduck Zord. "I think I'll take that Zord." He began to play a new tune and the Psyduck Zord's eyes glowed green as one of the coin slots in the dagger was filled with a Psyduck coin, the Psyduck Zord then ejected Jack.

"What the heck just happened?" Jack asked in confusion.

"He just stole the Psyduck Zord!" Frank shouted.

"That's what I thought happened." Jack said. The Psyduck Zord used Water Gun on the Growlithe Zord, while the Sceptile Zord attacked the Corsola Zord with Leaf blade. During this, Jack decided to sneak up and tackle Anthony. "Give me my Zord back!" He shouted as he tackled Anthony. This caused Anthony to lose concentration and let Jack get his Zord back. The Psyduck coin disappeared. Jack got back in his Zord.

"Dimension Megazord, activate!" Frank, Jack, and Brooke shouted at the same time, the Megazord was formed.

"Sceptimence Megazord!" Anthony shouted, and then he played the tune to call Zords and the Salamence Zord came down as the Salamence coin reappeared and the Salamence Zord combined with the Sceptile Zord.

"He has his own Megazord!" Jack shouted in surprise.

"I'm not feeling too good about this." Brooke said in a worried tone.

"We can't give up!" Frank said with a determined tone of voice. "Giga Attack!"

"Sceptimence Drill!" Anthony shouted as the Sceptimence Megazord jumped back and up, the music played, and then the Zord fired the drill, which went through the Megazord, causing an explosion, and making the rangers fall out.

"No, we lost." Brooke said.

"It can't be over!" Jack shouted.

"This is it!" Frank shouted. "He's going to finish us!" Keclegone grew to a giant size and prepared to fight.

'Call the Sceptidimension Megazord!' Marshall said. "You will need to be inside it to use it though, your dagger can't control it."

"Sceptidimension Megazord!" Anthony shouted, then he played the dagger, and the Sceptimence Megazord grabbed the Sceptidimension Megazord and lifted it up. The Sceptimence Megazord separated into many pieces and covered the Dimension Megazord as armor. The non drill side of the Sceptimence Drill became a sword, Anthony jumped inside.

"Now he took our Megazord!" Jack shouted in disbelief. "This is overkill!"

"Sceptidimension Saber!" Anthony shouted as the music began again. The Sceptidimension Megazord came down and slashed Keclegone, who then exploded as he was destroyed.

"What was that?" Brooke asked in confusion. The Sceptidimension Megazord separated into the separate Zords, which then all left.

"Why did they all leave?" Frank asked as Anthony jumped down. "Also, what was with the music?"

"I'm out of here." Anthony replied. "When you decide to listen to me, then I will explain." Anthony teleported away.

**Inside the base**

All of the rangers were demorphed and upset.

"How did he defeat us so badly?" Jack asked while shaking his head.

"Rangers, another author has arrived!" Miss Suzuki said as Anthony walked in.

"Do you guys know how hard it was to find this place?" Anthony asked. He noticed that they were upset. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"They were just defeated by another ranger." Doc replied.

"Is this guy a ranger too?" Frank asked.

"He would have been, but his morpher was stolen by Tina Rage." Doc replied. "He would have been the Green Ranger. When we get his morpher back, he will be a ranger, so we've told him everything."

"Which author is he?" Brooke asked.

"My name is Anthony." Anthony replied.

"Starfighter?" Jack asked.

"That's right." Anthony replied.

"You guys go get to know each other better, we need to figure out what to do next." Doc replied. All four rangers left the room, with Pikachu and Mewtwo behind Anthony.

"Why are there Pokemon with you?" Frank asked.

"They are copies of my Pikachu and Mewtwo from Poke Rangers Orre." Anthony replied. "I gained them when I was kidnapped by one of Tina Rage's servants, who tried to make me an evil Green Ranger." Anthony replied.

'Are you going to tell them?' Marshall asked.

'Not until I can convince them that I'm their ally.'

**End of Chapter**

The tune that played when my character was using finishing attacks is the tune to the Dimension Warriors theme song. I didn't put the theme song up, because I didn't know how the others want it now that Anthony has arrived.


	6. There's No I In Dimension Warriors

A/N: Hello one and all, it's your friendly neighbourhood Psyduck Ranger here! Hopefully this chapter will be able to help clear up any anomalies that have arisen throughout the last few chapters, due to us authors not wanting to give away the secrets of what we'll be writing…

And I feel I should take a moment to advertise the all-new Poké Rangers forums! I don't mean the one on this site either, we've gone and got ourselves our own shiny new website…well…sort of our own…I think… Check our current forum for the address, because this thing doesn't let us post web addresses in the fics…

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_With our shining light,_

_Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank"_

_And with our new power,_

_Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke"_

_We will fight!_

_Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_Every minute, every hour,_

_Anthony stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Sceptimence Megazord transforming, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony"_

_For what is right!_

_Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_Standing at attention!_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_Heading into battle,_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_Morphing into action,_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_Time to show our mettle,_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_Reap the satisfaction,_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_This war must settle!_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_Power of Dimensions!_

_Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_Standing at attention!_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_We will fight as Warriors!_

_Rangers training for battle_

_We will fight to win this war!_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_Go! Poké Rangers!_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!_

_Season logo_

Chapter 6; There's No "I" In Dimension Warriors 

Written by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack

Disclaimer: In the upcoming argument, the views presented are likely not actually those of the actual authors saying them, and I know that they're not my views. They're just there for the sake of the story.

An argu- a friendly debate had broken out in the Hub…

"It's pronounced aluminium!" Jack cried.

"Aluminum!" both Brooke and Anthony said together, trying to contain their laughter at Jack's frustration.

"You guys miss off an entire syllable! A-l-u-m-i-n-_I_-u-m!" he wailed.

"A-l-u-m-i-n-u-m!" Brooke giggled.

"NO! I accept some American variations, but that one annoys me to know end!" Jack moaned.

"That one what?" the Doc asked. They'd been walking down the extended corridor from their living quarters, into the main section, with the Doc hard at work on his computers.

"Aluminium! Tell them that it's pronounced aluminium! Come on, they're ganging up on me here…there's three of them yanks, and only one of me!" he whined.

"Speaking of yanks, where's Frank?" Anthony asked.

"You owe me one for setting that up," Jack said, his misery and the previous conversation completely forgotten.

"He's in his room, still working on his early episodes," Miss Suzuki said, as she exited the lift.

"How do you know that if you were upstairs?" Brooke asked.

"He's been in there all day," Miss Suzuki pointed out.

"I don't get it, why does it take so long for him to write something he's already written? Surely he could just copy out the originals with a couple of edits…" Anthony asked.

"Remember, this is supposed to be a children's show primarily, and the big suits upstairs said his series needed a few more changes than the rest of you," the Doc told them, spinning round on his not spinny-chair.

"Well I can see why; the swearing, the blood, the sexual innuendo…" Jack listed.

"So polite, Jack. Let's go see if he needs any help," Brooke said. She and Anthony walked back down the long corridor to Frank's room.

"What did I say?" Jack asked, before hurrying after the others.

"Hey there, Frankie!" Brooke said cheerfully, skipping into his room and sitting on his bed, as did Anthony and Jack. Frank sighed before answering.

"Hey guys…"

"You ok there, YF2?" Jack asked, getting up again to check on his work, "What episode are you working on now?"

"Episode 11," Frank replied.

"Hey, that's where you introduce Rangerz, right?" Jack asked cheerfully, "Hey, I always thought it'd be funny if Danny-" Jack began, but Frank angrily cut him off.

"Yeah, well you know what, it doesn't matter what you think, because I'm writing it, it's my fic – show," he corrected himself. Jack, Brooke and Anthony just stared wide-eyed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help you, to make the episode a little better-" Jack said quietly, but Frank cut him off once again.

"Oh yeah, because you're so perfect! You never make any mistakes, and everyone always loves _everything_ you write!"

"That's not true, people have told me quite a few times that they found it boring or whatever, and they've told me how I can improve…which is more than I can say you ever did!" Jack argued.

"I was _trying_ to be nice to people, I didn't see the need to point out every single tiny little mistake people made!" Frank yelled, getting up out of his seat.

"It's called constructive criticism! It's what you do to try and help people improve! But no matter how many times I pointed out your mistakes, you kept on making them! Do you even know what "apparently" actually means!?" Jack asked, staring Frank square in the eyes, neither one willing to blink.

"Hey, guys, maybe you two should just take a break or some-" Brooke tried to interject calmly.

"Oh and you're hardly any better, Brooke, I mean, it took you how long to update that time, just because you're waiting on him!" he cried, pointing to Anthony, "And then you always took ages to update, for who knows what reason! And your main character was just you, but of course, you made him a Gary Stu!"

"Hey, leave them out of this, they didn't do anything!" Jack yelled.

"I can fight my own battles Jack!" Brooke cried at the Yellow Ranger.

"What did I do!? I'm trying to defend you here!"

"We can fight our own battles!" Anthony repeated, and then Brooke rounded on her.

"You've got no battle to fight, everything Frank said was true!" she yelled. After this, all four of them began childishly and incoherently yelling over the top of each other.

"The battle scenes were so boring!"

"So were yours!"

"What about the swearing, and the violence, and-!?"

"It was age appropriate for the intended audience! I wasn't aiming to entertain little kids then, was I!?"

"Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you have to!"

"What about your horrible puns!? What was "Ranger Than Fiction" all about!?"

"Hey, do not dis Ranger Than Fiction, it's-!"

"And your character was such a Mary Sue!"

"HEY! What the heck is going on here!?" Miss Suzuki asked (loudly) as she ran in the room, and everyone bar Jack became silent.

"You know what else, _Yankee_!? You don't think people trust each other, and _you_ don't trust people! I mean come on, you didn't give the Green Ranger a chance before! He said he was innocent, but of course, you trusted TINA RAGE over him! I reckon you're more likely evil than he is!" Jack yelled, at which point Frank snapped, and went to punch Jack, but Miss Suzuki grabbed his hand, and held him off with an incredible grip.

"Ok, does someone want to explain to me what's going on here?" she asked, as though the young adults were her five-year-old children fighting. Nobody answered.

"Forget it, I'm gonna go see Roxas…" Brooke said under her breath.

"I've got better things I could be doing," Anthony sighed, also leaving the Hub.

"I'm gonna – go call my Mum or something…" Jack said, trailing off towards the end, going back to his own room.

Miss Suzuki stared at Frank for a moment, trying to make eye contact, but he was looking at his desk. She slowly left the room, and closed the door behind her, shaking her head as she left.

Shortly, in a busy street in Tokyo…

A creature fell from the sky, and after flailing through the air (as opposed to falling gracefully) it landed on all fours on top of a stationary car on the road, crushing the roof. The occupants evacuated, and everyone on the street ran for cover.

The creature's fur was coloured a blend of red and gold, and its posture indicated that it would be comfortable on all fours, or just on two legs. It wore a mask like a Ninjask's face, and had large Ninjask wings. It had a long, sharp black tail, and a similar protrusion on its head, like an Absol. It also had small black spikes protruding from its back. It sniggered as it rose to its feet.

"It's time to rock this town. Let's go, Cruelios!" the monster called, scattering a box of thumbtacks, which grew into the six foot Lucario grunts.

Back at the Hub…

"We have a problem!" the Doc cried, as alarms went off. Frank rushed into the control room, and watched as the monster flipped a truck, and the Cruelios just generally caused damage.

"Who's this ugly freak?" Frank asked.

"He goes by the name of Corzac," the Doc said with a grimace as he read the information off a computer screen.

"I'll get down there now," Frank said, walking to the stairs.

"Jack must not have heard, I'll go-" Miss Suzuki began, walking towards the living quarters, but Frank cut her off.

"No! Leave him. I can handle this myself," Frank said, and he left.

"Well, give Brooke a call at least," Miss Suzuki sighed once he was gone.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo to the monster…

"Clefairy?" the little pink pokémon asked his friend. He was stood hidden near a fruit stall, with Clefairy trying to get as close to the vendor's ears as possible without being seen. Jigglypuff gave Clefairy a thumbs-up signal and began singing, sending the vendor to sleep on his feet. Clefairy then grabbed three apples, as Jigglypuff jumped down, and they both ran into a nearby alleyway.

"Jiggly!" the appropriate pokémon giggled.

Jigglypuff took the apples and gobbled one up whole, then shared out the remaining two equally.

"Clef, Clefairy fair!" the fairy pokémon cried angrily.

"Puff, Jigglypuff!" the greedy balloon said back mischievously, about to take a bite from an apple.

(A/N: Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to write dialogue for these two?)

Jigglypuff leapt on Clefairy and they wrestled each other, rolling around the dirt, each one trying to get the apple. When they stopped wrestling, they realised that both apples had rolled off onto the road and gotten crushed by cars.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Clefairy!"

At which point they both angrily stormed off, in opposite directions.

Back with Corzac…

"Well what have we here? You're probably the ugliest thing I've seen since the last time I met up with one of Tina's freaks," Anthony said smugly, as he walked down the street towards the monster.

"And you must be the traitor. Well you're a human, so I don't really need to go into how ugly you are," Lucky hissed back. Anthony shook his head.

"I'm not a traitor. Dimension Warrior, Transform!" he called. He typed into his DS, and morphed into the Green Ranger; "Power of Orre! Green Sceptile Ranger! Sceptile Dagger!" he yelled, summoning his weapon.

Corzac pulled the black thing out of his head, and he took in it his hand like a sword. They silently ran at each other, leaping over abandoned cars, and they struck weapons as they both stood on different cars next to each other in the different lanes.

As Anthony forced Corzac down against the roof of the vehicle, the Cruelios lifted up the car he was stood on, and threw it to the other end of the street. Anthony had to roll off of it to avoid being crushed by it.

"Oh, I am SO not in the mood for you right now!" Anthony heard Frank say, and he looked up. The Red Ranger was stood nearby, looking down at him through the helmet that hid his emotions.

"Hey, don't you think that just maybe, the Yellow Ranger might have been right!? Maybe I was telling the truth, and Tina was lying, and I'm on _your side_?" the Green Ranger asked.

"How do you know he-?" Frank began, horrified by the Green Rangers knowledge, but he was cut off himself as Corzac's blade collided with his neck, just as Brooke showed up on the scene.

"Frank!" she cried, rushing over to the Red Ranger, "You ok?"

"Back off, I don't need your help!" he yelled. He didn't even wait for her indignant response before going in for an attack.

"Warrior Blade!" he called, leaping high above Corzac, but the monster noticed him in time, and swatted him away.

Meanwhile…

Clefairy was still hungry, so she climbed up behind the same fruit vendor as before, and began to use her own, less effective Sing attack. The vendor feel asleep again nonetheless, and Clefairy jumped down from the stack of crates she was perched on, onto the fruit unnoticed, but the table toppled over, and a crate fell on Clefairy's head. The vendor woke up, and Clefairy ran off quickly before he could catch the pokémon. She ran into the alley.

"Clefairy…" she sighed, reminiscing about its former partner in crime.

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff had pulled the same stunt on another fruit vendor not far away, and had gotten away with the apples, but he found them too much, and he tried to force down the last one, but couldn't. He too sighed, feeling rather lonely.

Back at the battle…

"Spike Cannon! Power Gem!" Brooke called, launching her attack, hitting Lucky on the spot where he'd pulled his weapon. The monster moaned in pain, and Frank ran back over to where she and Anthony were stood.

"I said I don't need your help!" he yelled angrily.

"I don't care, _I _am going to try to protect Tokyo and do my duty, whether _you_ like it or not!" she yelled back.

"Why can't you just accept that not everyone is your enemy, and there are some people who just want to help you!? You're so arrogant!" Anthony bellowed, and Frank rounded on him again.

"Oh, and you expect me to trust you after you attacked us and stole our Megazord last time!?" Frank cried, going to punch him in the face, but Anthony help him off, and flipped him to the ground.

"Forget it, you two idiots can just fight each other as much as you want, _I'm_ gonna go and fight the enemy!" Brooke said, summoning her Dimension Laser, and running down the street to battle Corzac.

Back at the Hub…

"Jack, I think the others could really use your help," Miss Suzuki said, entering his room unannounced. He turned off his DS, and followed her to the control room.

"Typical. A monster is attacking so he's fighting the guy who says he's on our side! I'd better get down there and save the day, as usual. Wait, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Jack asked as he watched the screen.

"Well – Frank thought it best we didn't," the Doc said with a light blush.

"And you listened to him!? Seriously, he is not fit to lead this team…I should be in charge or something…" Jack mumbled, as he walked up the stairs.

Soon, back at the battle again…

"Knock it off, morons! Barrier!" Jack called, wielding the Psychic Shield. He created an invisible wall between the two fighting Rangers.

"What do you think you're playing at!? We've got to stop him!" Frank yelled.

"What do you think you're playing at not telling me about that monster!? Over there! The one you're supposed to be fighting!" Jack told him. He ran over to help Brooke.

As Brooke shot at Corzac, dodging his Razor Wind attacks, Jack leapt on his back, wincing as the spikes dug into him, and hit the monster over the head with the spikes on his weapon. Corzac flinched, but flailed at his back, and he sent Jack flying to the ground.

"Jack!" she cried, leaping over the monster, "You ok?" she asked, offering him her hand to help him up.

"I don't need you help," he said quietly, pushing himself up.

"Oh fine!" she yelled. Putting her hands in the air.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant – oh forget it, it's not worth it," he sighed, only making Brooke angrier.

"Heh. Looks like you guys could us a break," Corzac chuckled, as a small dimensional portal opened next to him, which he leapt inside.

"Good going! You let him get away!" Jack yelled at the Pink Ranger.

"ME!? I was just trying to make sure you weren't dead!" Brooke yelled at him.

"Hmm, yeah, I get you, you tried to make sure the guy who agreed to put his life on the line, and has super powers, instead of the rest of the world!" Jack yelled.

"What happened!? Where's the monster!?" Frank asked angrily as he ran over to the other two Rangers.

"He/She let him get away!" Brooke/Jack yelled, both pointing at the other.

"Nice work! I knew I'd have been better off alone!" Frank cried.

"Well maybe if you'd been fighting the enemy instead of _him_ we wouldn't have had this problem!" Jack yelled back.

"You're blaming me for him!?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"You're so arrogant and narrow-minded! Forget it, I'm out of here," Jack sighed, walking off. Frank and Brooke both left, and Anthony was already gone.

Castle Rage…

"My Queen, the Rangers seem to have had an argument of some kind, they aren't working together," Corzac reported.

"Interesting…we have to exploit that. Well Serena, he's from your army, why don't you go and help him?" Tina asked.

"At once, my Queen," Serena said with a bow. A dimensional portal opened, and she led Lucky through.

Shortly, back in Tokyo…

Anthony sat alone on a bench near a children's park.

'Why won't they trust me?' he asked himself in his head.

Brooke was sat at Sakura's (her favourite restaurant, for anyone who can't remember or be bothered to check back a few chapters), waiting for Roxas, and also thinking hard.

'Why won't those arrogant boys stop arguing?'

Frank meanwhile was wondering aimlessly near the battle site.

'Why won't they just admit that I'm right?'

Jack sighed and shook his head, his hands in his pockets as he walked along a street busy street, far from where they'd been battling. He looked across the road and saw that Clefairy was trying to steal fruit yet again. He rushed across, causing many drivers to get angry and yell, but fortunately he didn't understand Japanese swear words.

"Can I have two apples please?" he asked, using a combination of basic Japanese and crude sign language. He and the vendor exchanged money and food, and he signalled to the hidden pokémon to follow him. They soon turned into an alley, and sat down.

"Hey Clefairy. I guess you're hungry?" he asked, handing the fairy pokémon an apple.

"Clefairy!" she said happily, gobbling it up in one bite.

"Where's Jigglypuff?"

"Clefairy, Clefairy fairy, Clefairy!" she said in an angry tone. Jack took it to mean they'd had an argument.

"I hear that. You know what? I'm starting to think everyone who isn't me sucks!" he said with emphasis. Clefairy looked up at him with a confused expression, "Ah, you wouldn't get that reference…nobody ever gets my references! Maybe they're not as clever as I think…no, that can't be it… Argh, why wouldn't Frank just accept my help!?" he cried.

"Fairy! Fairy Clef Clefairy!" Clefairy agreed, nodding her head furiously, and standing up.

"But maybe there's a reason for that…I've been working with him for how long now, but we hardly ever just talk about each other's lives… But can't he at least just accept that the Green Ranger might just be on our side!? Oh…but maybe there's something there again that I just don't know…maybe it's the same thing! We all really need to start talking to each other more…hmm…" he said, rolling the apple round in his hand. His train of thought was interrupted by his morpher beeping.

"What's up, Doc?" he asked as he opened the DS.

"Corzac's back, and he's brought Serena with him!" the Doc told him, "I'll patch you through his location on GPS."

"Thanks," Jack said, disconnecting the call, "And thank you, Clefairy. I guess, at the end of the day, everybody needs friends," he said, chuckling at how corny that must have sounded, "Here you go," he added, giving Clefairy the second apple. The small pokémon didn't eat it, merely held the apple as she thought.

Meanwhile, Serena and Corzac had returned to the abandoned street, and were already battling Anthony…

"Leaf Blade!" the Green Ranger grunted, slashing wildly at Corzac, as he either dodged or met the Sceptile Dagger with his sword.

"You're going down, traitor!" Corzac taunted, as Anthony's weapon narrowly missed his head.

"Unlikely. And if I'm lucky, I'll take you down before the others show, so I won't have to worry about Frank…" Anthony cried back.

"Not a chance! Lucky's my middle name!" Corzac told him.

"I'm sure," Anthony replied.

"No seriously, my full name is Corzac Lucky Rodri-" Corzac began to tell him, but Serena's voice became much louder.

"Twister!" she screeched, knocking Anthony off his feet.

"Besides," Corzac added, looming over Anthony, "How lucky can you get if your enemy can split in three!? Double Team!" he called, and two more Corzacs faded into existence.

"Lucky me," Anthony sighed.

At that moment, the three core Rangers ran onto the street from a crossroad, coming face to face with each other.

"Look, I can't be bothered, I'm just gonna go fight the monster, and I suggest that you two stay out of my way, ok?" Frank asked.

"Ugh! Fine with me!" Brooke yelled, angered by his stubbornness.

"Hold on, time out guys! I've been talking to Clefairy, and she said – well actually she just said several variations on her own name, but my point is – don't you think we'd get the job done better if we helped each other, worked together, like the team we're supposed to be?" Jack asked.

"I'm all for it," Brooke said with a shrug. She and Jack looked to their would-be leader.

"Well…I guess so…" he said.

"So what do we say guys, are you two ready or what?" Jack asked happily, as he ran towards Frank, as did Brooke.

"Ready!"

"Dimension Warriors, transform!"

With beams in the colours of their respective regions' respective game, the Rangers gave their pre-battle cries.

"Power of Hoenn! Red Growlithe Ranger!"

"Power of Kanto! Pink Corsola Ranger!"

"Power of Johto! Yellow Psyduck Ranger!"

"We're the Rangers of Reality!" Brooke called, prompting Frank to mutter "Hey, that's my line!"

"Poké Rangers…" Jack cried, and Frank added "So's that!"

"Dimension Warriors!" they all yelled, Frank pushing forward slightly, and the Pink & Yellow Rangers giggled.

"Look who's come to dinner," Serena commented.

"Yeah, and they're my main course!" Corzac grinned, and all three copies leapt forward at the Rangers.

"Warrior Weapons!" they all called, tapping their DS's, and each summoned their weapon. Jack held off Corzac as he attacked with his sword, Brooke forced him back with a Spike Cannon from the same-named weapon, and Frank fried him with Flamethrower when he tried Headbutt.

"Well see if you can stop my Agility!" Brooke's opponent called, disappearing from sight.

"Where'd he go?" she asked, halting her attack.

"There!" Jack cried, as his Psychic Shield glowed blue from the relentless beating Corzac dealt it. He kicked his Corzac in the groin, and he fell back, leaving Jack able to spin round and fire Psychic at Corzac trying to attack Brooke from behind. Brooke reacted with split second timing, and fired Rock Blast at the Corzac rearing up to attack Jack again.

"Nice moves!" Jack told her.

"Thanks," Brooke said back.

"Well, looks like I have to deal with you," Serena said, leaning down low over Anthony.

"Wow. You have really bad breath. Seriously, I can smell it through my helmet!" Anthony cried, wafting the air in front of his face. Serena growled, and stood up.

"Why you insolent little-!" she hissed, about to launch an Aqua Tail, but she fell back, reeling in pain from Anthony's Needle Arm.

In the confusion, she accidentally shot an Ice Beam wildly, hitting Corzac in the back. He span round as Frank's attack ended.

"Hey, watch it! We're supposed to be fighting them!" he yelled.

"Look who's arguing now," Brooke commented, as she hit Corzac hard with Ancientpower.

Frank's fist became enflamed as he approached Corzac from behind, and he slammed him on the head, on the spot where he'd removed his sword. The copy screamed in pain before fading out into non-existence.

"That must be a weak spot or something!" Frank cried happily.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, as he ducked a swipe from Corzac's sword. He stepped back, and surrounded Corzac with a Whirlpool.

"Go Brooke!" Jack called, and Brooke fired at the monster with a Spike Cannon, hitting it on the head, and it too faded away.

"That just leaves the original," Frank said, turning to Brooke's opponent. It had the sword implanted back in its head, meaning there was no opportunity to attack it.

"Eat Horn Drill!" he laughed, as he charged head first at the Pink Ranger.

"I don't think so!" Anthony called. He gave Serena a swift kick, and leapt onto Corzac with Stomp. He rolled forwards, pulling the sword out with him.

"Do it!" he yelled. The other Rangers combined their weapons.

"Warrior Cannon! Ready! Aim! FIRE!" they called in unison, blasting the fallen monster from existence.

Castle Rage…

"No! You're not getting out of it that easily, Rangers!" Tina hissed. She opened a dimensional hole that swallowed up Corzac's remains, and spat them out as a giant. He took his sword and sliced a tower building clean in half.

"And you won't get away from me that easily either!" Serena yelled, leaping forth.

"Hey, about you two take the Spectile-wassit Dimension Zord, and me and Brooke tackle her?" Jack suggested to Anthony and Frank. The Green Ranger looked over to the Red. Frank paused and then nodded.

"Let's do it! Doc, can you send us the Dimension Mega-" Frank said, calling the Hub on his morpher. The Megazord appeared before he finished speaking.

Anthony summoned his two Zords, and combined them with the Megazord, forming the…

"Sceptidimension Megazord! Activate!" they both called.

"Ok, let's make this quick, we use the Sceptidimension Saber and strike his head again," Anthony said.

"I don't think so! Queen Tina eradicated my weakness! You cannot defeat me this time!" Corzac laughed. He had not only the sword in his hand, but also implanted in his head, giving him no reason to remove it. He lashed out with his sword, "Night Slash!"

The Megazord parried it with its own blade, and tried to hit home with a Low Kick, but Corzac took to the air to avoid it.

Back on ground level, Serena was flitting between the Pink and Yellow Rangers, occasionally launching herself at them for Bite or Crunch. Eventually though, Jack managed to get his Shield between her and him, and it psychically held her in place.

"Hydro Pump!" Brooke called, shooting a strong jet stream of water from close range. Serena eventually could take no more, and retreated back to the pokémon world.

"Let's bring it back down to earth with Gravity!" Anthony commanded, and Corzac crash-landed.

"And then hit it with Earthquake!" Frank commanded, centralising an Earthquake around the monster, "Take it Greeny!"

"Sceptidimension Saber!" Anthony cried. The Sabre pierced Corzac's mask, and the creature imploded.

Castle Rage…

"So, you and your army are the best in Johto, are you!?" Tina asked furiously. Serena did nothing but avoid eye contact. Tina sighed and sat in her throne, "We must defeat those disgraces before they build yet another morpher!"

Shortly, back the Hub…

"Hey, Anthony," Frank said, at the doorway to the author of Orre's room, "I just wanted to say…you know, about everything I said before…I'm sorry, you know…I just got angry, and things got out of hand, and-"

"It's ok, forget about it," Anthony said with a smile, interrupting Frank's rambling.

"Oh, hey, Frank, glad I caught you, I just thought of something that would have been SO funny for Mika to say in episode 12," Jack said, running up the hall.

"Ok, I know I said you could help me with the rewrite, but you might want to save some for me," Frank laughed, as he headed back to the main room. Jack was about to follow when Anthony called him back.

"Hey, Jack," he said nervously, "You trust me, right?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Jack asked.

"Because I – I really need to tell somebody, but I need to know you trust me, and I can trust you first," Anthony said seriously.

"Ok, where's the body?" Jack asked.

"What!? No! It's nothing like that…here," he said, pulling the green DS Lite from his pocket.

"Wow, cool DS, wanna have a pokémon battle? You can't those two," Jack added, pointing to Pikachu and Mewtwo, sat next to Anthony on his bed.

"Don't you realise what this is?" Anthony asked.

"Huh? Oh sure, Green Ranger morpher, you're the Green Ranger after all, now come on, I'm itching for a battle!" Jack moaned.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Anthony asked, disbelieving Jack's reactions.

"Like what? I mean, I hardly thought the Green Ranger was evil after today, did I? Plus, you being evil doesn't even make sense, I mean think about it! So, should we tell the others?" Jack asked.

"Not just yet…I want to be certain I can trust them first…"Anthony said.

In the main room, Frank and Brooke were pestering the Doc over by the computers.

"Come on, Doc, just tell us what you're working on, and we won't ask any more about it!" Brooke pleaded.

"No! Look, I wasn't even supposed to mention it yet, so Miss Suzuki is going to be really angry with me!" Doc told them. His arms were outstretched over the computer screens to prevent the Rangers from seeing their contents.

"And why will I be angry?" Miss Suzuki asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, no reason," Doc told her, folding his arms behind his back, as the two Rangers walked off, whistling innocently.

Finally, on the other side of Tokyo…

"Jiggly…" Jigglypuff sighed, exhausted from too much food.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy giggled, jumping off a garbage can behind the balloon, and grabbing one of the remaining apples to eat it whole.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff cried delightedly, getting onto his feet. He felt his appetite return with his friend back, and he made to grab the last apple, but Clefairy did so before he could.

"Jigglypuff!" he yelled angrily, and Clefairy began to run away, prompting Jigglypuff to follow.

A/N: Wow. I've said it a lot lately, but this is the longest single chapter I've ever written… If anyone thinks they spotted a mistake with multiple spellings of the same word, i.e., "Sabre" and "Saber", they'd be wrong; The first is the (correct) British spelling, and was used whenever it wasn't actually being said out loud, and would have been used if said by Jack, and the later is the US spelling, said by American characters…checkmate!

By the way, the whole apple thing wasn't arbitrary when they were first seen, Clefairy and Jigglypuff were trying to get – you guessed it, an apple.

And finally, the thing with Anthony telling Jack but not the other characters wasn't my suggestion (not just trying to big myself up here), but Starfighter's, and he plans on letting the other characters in later…not sure when, but I'd have thought in an episode penned by Starfighter himself…

See ya!


	7. The Flying Peltine

iA/N: I hoped you enjoyed the last three chapters, because now you will see two chapters back-to-back written from me. I know, yay! Anyway, due to some mistakes I made from Episode 3, I swear to god I will never do it again, okay? Oh, if I over exaggerate in the beginning, I'm sorry, you'll see why.

OH AND NOTE, the second-half gets serious, and I mean like I pretty much pour out everything. Note that this is false, you are seeing Frank's meltdown.

* * *

Frank – 

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke"_

_**We will fight!**_

_Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_Anthony stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Sceptimence Megazord transforming, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony"_

_**For what is right!**_

_Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers training for battle_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Season logo_

_Back at the Hub, Doc was typing something on the computer. You see, I noticed this last Tuesday. He's been working on it for twenty-four hours straight, for the last week. I couldn't get any sleep because of his project. Tonight was the last straw, either I find out why he's keeping me up so late, or I am going to have to migrate to the bathroom and sleep there. _

It was four in the morning, and now I am mad. Trust me, if I don't get any sleep and you keep me awake, you **BETTER** have learned to defend yourself because **I DON'T GIVE ANY GOD DAMN MERCY WHAT-SO-EVER! **I kicked the door and Doc turned to me with a solemn, tired voice.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Doc.

"I would be," I said, "The last seven days I couldn't get any sleep."

"Why?" asked Doc.

"You have been talking about some flying fortress, like talking to yourself, and since my room is next to where you do these projects, I would really like to know what's going on before I behead people!" I whispered loudly without anyone waking up.

"Okay," said Doc, "Can you keep a secret?"

I sat down next to Doc as he showed me the project. It was a Mantine three times bigger than a zord Mantine with a Pelliper also three times bigger. The Pelliper was attached to the Mantine and in the inside all of our zords were in there.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is the Peltine," said Doc, "It's a flying fortress which you will pilot. It is armed with attacks from Pokemon and modern weapons here, like heat seeking missiles, rockets, machine guns, chains, nets, the whole thing. Also, your zords will be released from the Pelliper's mouth."

"Where are you thinking of putting this big carrier zord? Certainly, not on top of the blimp!"

"Of course not, Frank!" said Doc, "I was thinking of putting it in the bay of Japan, next to Tokyo Bay, on the pier."

"Great idea," I said, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," said Doc.

I walked in the room and closed the door, seeing the crack of light still peeping, making a blue straight line from the pillow. It went through the bed and landed on the floor, heading toward the crack. I got into bed and pulled out from my drawer a red sleeping mask. I never used it ever, so I thought I wouldn't use it again. Well, until now.

* * *

Back at Castle Rage, Tina couldn't sleep. After trying a couple of hours to sleep, she finally couldn't and she got out of the bed. She walked out of her room and walked down the stairs to look at Tokyo and Pokemon World.

"You know," said Tina, "I want to destroy Tokyo again. But, should I wake them? Yes! SERENA! ERAGGRON! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Serena and Eraggron came down wearing pajamas and Eraggron was bringing a stuffed Teddiursa.

"What's with the stuffed Pokemon? Put it away!" yelled Tina.

Eraggron looked down at it and put it behind his back, "Why are you waking us so EARLY?"

"Because I have a plan to take care of Tokyo!" yelled Tina, "I read what happened in World War II. The Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, right? So, I decided with the help of you guys, we can make fighter jets, and we can bomb their ships, and their military! Oh and if we're lucky, kill the rangers! And the best part is, the Japanese will think the Americans did it, when they actually really didn't!"

"Great, can we pilot them?" asked Serena.

"Why, Serena. I made one for you two to sit in already. But, as you can see," said Tina, "I haven't tested it yet."

"We'll go," said Eraggron.

"Yeah, we want to cause damage," said Serena.

"Well, GO!" yelled Tina Rage, "In the meantime, I will go back to bed and think of a Dimension Monster! It's in the hangar!"

"Let's cause some damage!" said Serena.

"Okay, never again," said Eraggron.

They ran toward a silver hangar. There they noticed a huge Beedrill at the end of the gate.

"Yes," they both said, "We're going to destroy Tokyo!"

* * *

**Chapter/Episode 7- The Flying Peltine**

* * *

Serena and Eraggron took their seats as the Beedrill flew out of the hangar and entered the Earth Dimension. It was so complicated, because the only thing Serena knew how to do on this Beedrill craft was to go forward. 

"Where the hell is the weapons button?" asked Serena, not noticing there was a red button above her head.

"Press the damn button," said Eraggron.

The Beedrill started to activate its weapons systems, not to mention noticing that Serena could've pressed it first before they left. Every button began to start blinking.

"Powering up," said Eraggron.

The Beedrill's bottom stinger began to glow.

"Triple Rockets fire!"

The stinger was launched toward a huge city. The stinger split into three rockets. The three rockets destroyed one of the skyscrapers in Tokyo.

"Yes!" they yelled.

"Twineedle Rockets, fire!" said Serena.

The Twin Stingers were released, destroying another building. The stingers grew back as they began to continue to destroy.

* * *

In the meantime, my night went from bad to worse as the alarm began to sound in the hub. I rolled out of bed and literally ran into the door, trying to get out of my room. I walked out wearing my sleeping mask on my eyes, running into Jack. 

"Uh, Frank, can you remove your sleeping mask?" asked Jack.

I pulled the mask over my head. Soon the others, Anthony and Brooke, came in. Brooke was wearing pink pants with ducks on them with a pink shirt. Anthony wore a white short with green boxers and Jack was wearing a yellow t-shirt with black pants. As for me, I just wore red pants.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"Um, there's a fighter in our area," said Doc, "Go, now!"

"Um, sure," I said, "I forgot my morpher!"

"So did I," said Jack.

"Ditto," said Brooke.

"Uh, I'm going to bed," said Anthony.

We all got back thirty seconds later, with our morphers, while Anthony went back to bed.

"Let's go!" said Frank.

"Right," said the others.

"Dimension Warriors, Transform!"

We all transformed into our original costumes and ran toward the business district. People were screaming and running behind us, some of them were injured. Serena and Eraggron fell down from the Beedrill and came down here.

"Look what the Persian dropped in," said Serena, "You shouldn't be snooping around. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Sleep means shit when you're destroying the place," I said.

"Okay, Red. If you think you can stop us, then go ahead. Cruelios, attack!"

"Rangers, Dimension Lasers!" I said.

Everybody pulled out their Dimension Lasers.

"Set to Rapid Pulse," I said.

I pressed the code 901 on the Dimension Laser.

"Fire!" I yelled.

Everyone's laser destroyed the Cruelios. But, more kept coming.

"Dimension Swords," I said.

We all ran toward them and began to fight. I jumped up and slaughtered one in half. I kicked the other one and slashed the other Cruelio. I grumbled as I realized that there was another program on my sword.

"Dimension Sword, Fire Bomb!" I yelled.

The Dimension Sword struck the ground and explosions occurred from behind. Brooke jumped down from the top building and activated her sword.

"Dimension Sword, Spikes!" yelled Brooke.

Spikes came from the ground, impaling the Cruelios near her. Jack jumped and threw the guy to the ground. He quickly grabbed his Dimension Sword.

"Dimension Sword, Psywave!" yelled Jack.

His sword activated a wave that caused the Cruelios to fall to the ground, "These guys get easier every time."

Suddenly, the Green Ranger came with his two daggers.

"Razor Leaf!"

He destroyed the Cruelios with his two daggers, causing a major explosion. Serena and Eraggron looked at them.

"Villains, I think you know us by now, we are the Dimension Warriors!"

"Power of Hoenn!"

"Power of Johto!"

"Power of Kanto!"

"Power of Orre!"

As Anthony posed with Ho-Oh behind him.

"Rangers of Reality… Poke Rangers," I said.

"DIMENSION WARRIORS!"

This time the background showed the legendaries with a dark background, with a Lugia in the middle.

"Well, let's give you a show of our power!" said Eraggron, "To the Beedrill!"

"Beedrill?" asked Anthony.

Suddenly, a mechanical Beedrill arrived and launched rockets toward them. The rangers ran, trying to dodge the rockets.

"Now, Doc. Send the zords!" I said.

"But, I just-," said Doc, "Okay."

The Green Ranger nodded, "I got this, go Salamence!"

The Salamence zord came down from the Hub as the Green Ranger jumped into it. The Beefighter flew up toward the sky and launched its stingers and Salamence. Anthony pressed the button that caused Salamence to use Dragon Rage.

"Okay, now to destroy it. Outrage!"

The Outrage of Salamence ripped the Beefighter apart. Serena and Eraggron fell down and hit the city building on top of them.

"We won't take this!" said Serena.

The henchmen left the scene. I was finally relieved that it happened.

"Okay, to the hub," I said, "That way I can get some sleep."

We got back to the hub and Doc was just about to finish his project, which I only knew about at the time. In the meantime, I knew Tina was up to something.

* * *

"Perfect!" said Tina, "But, I can't believe it got killed by Salamence." 

"Well," said Serena, "Sorry?"

"Oh no, it's okay. Now, that I know there's a weakness in the fighter, I will make more that will be at least resistant to zord powers!" said Tina.

"You sure?" asked Eraggron.

"Yeah," said Tina Rage, "And since I made another monster, it will be perfect!"

"A monster?" yelled Serena.

They turned around to notice a Glameow with a humanoid body with a huge staff and was wearing heavily armor with wings of a Skarmory.

"Cool huh? I call it Glamory!" she said, "The rangers can't fight while the monster is in the air."

"I say," said Serena, "Cool monster. When are we going to attack?"

"Time is coming soon," said Tina, "Just kidding. If you want to mess with Frank, you can. He's at the fishing dock."

* * *

_(Dimension and Sceptimance Megazords appear with the logo in same location)_

Later in the day, I decided to go to the pier, because well it was near Episode 16 and I wanted to relax. I bought fishing gear before I left for Japan, so I decided to fish because well I'm depressed. I still kept thinking on what happened on the last battle. Maybe I didn't trust my friends because, well I don't know why. I was confused. I sighed as I waited for a bite. Suddenly, I turned around to notice Brooke with a fishing rod and wearing pink bubbly sunglasses.

"So Yankee, what are you up to?" asked Brooke.

"Fishing and thinking," I said.

Brooke released her line, "Was this referring to the time of… the argument?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Brooke rubbed my shoulder, "Let it go."

I nodded, but then I shook my head, "I don't know if I can."

There was a long pause of silence.

"You see Brooke, uh, I have been an over-protective person since I was like fifteen, ever since then I couldn't trust anybody because where I come from, the people I met were either stupid or stupider. They would take my stuff and throw it out the window. If I didn't beat them up, I wouldn't be who I am today," I said.

"So, that's why you were angry at us. You were like this since you were in high school," said Brooke.

"Yeah, and my parents were so proud of me. They're still are today. But, something happened to me which caused of what happened to why I don't trust anybody," I said.

"What?" asked Brooke.

I lifted up my shirt to show her some whip lashes. They were all scars now, some were unnoticeable but there is at least one huge one down the back of my spine.

"OH MY!" said Brooke, "What happened?"

"I was fourteen years old, and I was wearing nice clothing. Suddenly, a gang came up to me. They beat me up and whipped me. So much! I never ever left home after that day. I was so scared, that was when my mom and dad decided to move out of the city and we lived in the suburbs. It was a lot nicer than in the city," I said.

Brooke began to press on one of the scars, when she did that, I began to jilt.

"Still pain there?" asked Brooke.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Brooke scaled her fingertips to the edge of my back. I looked at her with curiosity, "Uh, shouldn't you be doing this to your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he's fine. You need it to relax, if I can find your pressure points, but with your scars, it's hard," said Brooke.

Suddenly she found some pressure on the spinal edge. She pressed firmly on it with her finger tips.

"You remind me of my old girlfriend!" I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Brooke, finding my pressure points.

"She would always touch my pressure points when I am stressed," I said.

After a couple of seconds, she was done touching my back, "Okay," said Brooke.

Suddenly, we heard sinister laughing from behind. It was who else? It was none other than Glamory and Serena.

"Prepare to die," said Serena.

We rolled up our lines quickly and threw them on the dock.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"More than ever!" said Brooke.

"DIMENSION WARRIORS, TRANSFORM!"

We pressed the appropriate buttons and posed. Suddenly, the other two rangers came along.

"Psyduck! Green Boy! Let's go!" I said. The Green Ranger glared at me and I smiled back.

We flipped all toward one side.

"Hoenn…"

"Johto…"

"Orre…"

"Kanto…"

"Rangers of Reality, Poke Rangers…" I said.

"DIMENSION WARRIORS!"

Just for fun, explosions of red, green, pink and yellow appeared.

"Glamory, I'm going to send Beefighters and here a present from Tina!"

Glamory opened the gift to notice that she began to grow with Beefighters behind her.

"Not good," said Jack.

Suddenly, beams occurred from her eyes. The rangers ran toward cover. I began to contact Doc at the Hub.

"Send the Dimension Zords," I said.

"Um, I have a surprise for you. Activating Peltine!" said Doc.

Below the pier, a huge metallic base appeared. The gates opened, and the Pelitne began to fly overhead toward the city of Tokyo. My teammates were surprised, so surprised, and I couldn't believe it either.

"Let's go!" I said.

All four of us ran into the Peltine. Inside, the interior was all black with multicolored lights and there were seats in the front and the back. Brooke, Jack and I were in the front while no one was in the back.

"This is good," said Brooke, "Kind of like sitting in a black leather seat. It makes me feel powerful, and so hot!"

I cut her off and pressed a button to make the Peltine fly over head.

"Activate Weapon Systems," I said.

The weapons activated from either side of the Mantine.

"Fire Mini-Missiles!" I said.

Brooke nodded, and in a couple of seconds, mini-rockets blasted from the sides, causing huge explosions and destroying a lot of Beefighters. Glamory began to use her attacks on US. The fortress shook like lightning just struck. Now, I need to launch the net. I had a plan and we weren't going to lose this battle.

"Activating Peltine Net!" I said. .

The net was released from the bottom and Glamory screamed as she was caught in the net.

"How dare you?" she screamed.

The Peltine landed and turned toward Glamory.

"Activating zords!" said Jack.

The top of the Mantine opened and the Salamence appeared while Pelliper's mouth opened the zord bay.

"Salamence, let's go!" said Anthony as he played his flute.

Salamence rose up from the Peltine. In the meantime, Growlithe and Psyduck were ready to go.

"Growlithe, launch!" I said.

"Psyduck, launch!" said Jack.

Growlithe and Psyduck jumped out of the Pelliper's mouth and headed toward Glamory. In the back, Corsola and Sceptile were ready to go.

"Corsola, launch!" said Brooke.

The last zord were released and the five zords glared at Glamory.

"Dimension Combos start!" I said.

The Corsola Zord split in two, right down the middle, and the spikes shot off, and those from each half of the Zord combined together, creating two fists. The two halves of the Corsola Zord also split almost all the way along, and folded, so that it was longer and thinner. The two fists attached to each of the sides that had been the face.

The Psyduck Zord also split in half right down the middle, but connected together at the feet to form the bottom of the waist. The arms lifted the halves of the head off the body, and held them up, to elongate the new legs, with the head and bill/beak acting as feet.

The Growlithe Zord's arms and legs folded in to the chest, covering it up, and slid up the back, and attached to it, looking forward but what would have been upward. From amongst the bushy tail, a face appeared. The arms connected to either side of this, and the legs to where the Growlithe Zord's head had been.

The Sceptile and the Salamence combined with ours.

"Megazord Combination Complete!" we all yelled.

The Sceptidimension Megazord took out its own saber!"

"Night Slash!"

The sword slashed Glamory. Glamory fell out of the net and cried out in pain, "No! I will not die! Steel Wing!"

Glamory headed towards the Dimension Megazord.

"Flare Blitz!"

The Dimension Megazord erupted in flames as it tackled Glamory. Glamory screamed as it burned to nothing. Glamory fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

In the meantime back at the Hub, I bought the DVDs of Choudenshi Bioman and was watching them in my room, leaving my friends to do whatever. Suddenly, a series of knocks appeared. It was Brooke. She jumped on me as I watching the first episode of this marvelous series.

"So, that's also why I didn't see you. You bought a sentai show!" said Brooke.

I smiled and laughed, "Yeah. I was just watching the first episode."

"What happened?" asked Brooke.

"Well, this empire called New Empire Gear arrived to destroy the world. The Bio Robo awakened and found five people with Bio Particles fused in them to become the Bioman. Reminds me of us," I said.

"Yeah, but I don't see Jack as a girl," said Brooke.

I looked at her and she looked at me. We all burst out laughing and suddenly Jack walked in the door.

"What about me?" asked Jack.

"Nothing," I said.

Jack found a pillow and began to attack us, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

* * *

_(The authors are cleaning up the Peltine)_

_The horizon no one knows _

_(The Dimension Warriors are on the Warrior Wheels)_

_From the shining mirror _

_(Serena and Eraggron look at each other)_

_Someone whispers "That's OK" _

_(Tina Rage gets upset at them for another plan gone!)_

_When the courage in your heart overflows _

_(The Beefights attack the city)_

_You too can fight together with us (Let's Go Dimension!!) _

_(Frank turns to the camera, Red Growlithe falls from the sky)_

_Dimension (Yeah!) _

_(Anthony turns to the camera, Green Sceptile jumps from the skyscraper)_

_Dimension Warriors! (Warriors!) _

_(Jack turns to the camera, Yellow Psyduck jumps from the blimp)_

_Who are they? They are the Poke Rangers! _

_(Brooke turns to the camera with a smile, Pink Corsola jumps to the ocean)_

_Dimension (Yeah!) _

_(The Peltine lands, sends out their zords)_

_Dimension Warriors _

_(Megazords attack the monsters)_

_Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors!_

_(The rangers pose and take out their sabers in the desert with the Megazords behind them. The Toei Corp symbol appears. © 2006-2007 Poke Rangers productions, with the help of Toei Corp. Limited, well not really!)_

A/N: I hope you liked the ending of our wonderful episode. And if more rangers are added, I will edit the ending. Anyway, next chapter will also be written by me. So, if you want to look at what happens, read it!

**Episode 8- Tina's plan to destroy both Dimensions is easy! Just a doomsday device can do it! That's where Brooke and Frank come in. Can they solve this before Jack and Anthony become road kill? Find out!**

**Chapter 8- Six Hours Till Doomsday**


	8. Six Hours Until Doomsday

A/N: Hey, been a while. So, this is my last chapter until Episode 13. Then, ClarinetWrathArineko takes over. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoy writing it!

Note that I have also started a Power Rangers series, like this but similar to MMPR.

**It's Morphin' Time**

And Mimi-Tachikawa started a spin-off of it:

**Let's Rocket**

I may put my story in the Poke Rangers Online forum under Power Rangers Fan Ficiton, if some Poke Rangers authors would like to read it.

DISCLAIMER: The first scene talks about girls, from 23 years ago. No, I don't think they're hot now and I already have a crush on somebody, okay?

How long has it been since Frank, Brooke, and Jack became Dimension Warriors? Well, a good six weeks. Well, I mean… 7. Anyway, at the hub, on break from writing his season, Frank was well watching Bioman Episode 16. He somehow has a taste for hot girls on the screen, especially for Jun. Beautiful, hot sexy Jun was all he can think about, even if she is wearing Yellow. Suddenly, Jack opened the door to notice that Frank was on the bed, drooling.

"Uh, Frank, are you there?" asked Jack.

"Jun Yukabi, so hot," said Frank.

Jack looked at him, "Hello? What year was this show in?"

"I don't know," said Frank, smiling hysterically, "I want you Jun."

"It was over 20 years ago! Like 1984! Frank, YF2, GET BACK TO REALITY!" yelled Jack.

Frank shook his head, "Life's a bitch."

Jack rolled his eyes, turned to the camera, and then went to Frank, "You know little kids are watching this right now seeing you drool?"

"I don't care," said Frank.

"WELL, YOU GOTTA!"

"No, I don't!"

"Do…"

"Don't…"

"Do…"

"Don't…"

"Don't…"

"Do… I mean."

Jack smiled and shook his head, "Wow."

Suddenly, Brooke and Anthony walked up the stairs to see Jack still drooling on the side of his bed. Anthony burst out laughing while Brooke turned away as she saw his saliva on his clothes.

"What is he watching? Oh my, who's the girl in the pink shirt?" asked Anthony.

Anthony pushed Frank over as he saw Hikaru.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Jack.

"We love hot girls, even if they look 23 years younger, like for example in this show," said Frank.

"I don't get you two. At least in England, we are proper to the ladies," said Jack.

Brooke shook her head as she walked toward the TV to notice Shirou aka Red One on the screen.

"Hottie!" screamed Brooke. She suddenly jumped on Frank, who didn't feel the pressure.

Jack shook his head, "I'm out of here."

Jack walked outside and went downstairs until he heard another female's voice that sound pretty, especially in Japanese. As he turned around and stepped behind him, he fell down the stairs.

A/N: My opening teaser.

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke"_

_**We will fight!**_

_Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_Anthony stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Sceptimence Megazord transforming, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony"_

_**For what is right!**_

_Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Dimension Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Peltine arrives from the sea_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Season logo_

**Episode/Chapter 8: Six Hours Until Doomsday**

**Written By Yankee Blaze**

Back at Castle Rage, Tina Rage, Serena and Eraggron were all together in the same place as usual as Tina Rage made another monster. It was an Electrode with a timer as a nose. It also had long arms and legs with fur and had sharp, golden nails that could claw. Also, he wore a hat with sticks of dynamite on top.

"Who's that?" asked Serena.

"Doomsday," said Tina Rage.

"Doomsday?" asked Eraggron. He began to run up the stairs, but Serena pulled him.

"Not Doomsday, as in we're going to die. That's his name: Doomsday!" said Serena.

"Oh," said Eraggron.

Serena smacked herself upside the head, "It's a good thing I'm smarter than you."

Serena looked down at the metal case that was next to Tina, as she went to pick it up, she began to jilt.

"Ouch!" said Serena, wrapping her finger with a bandage, "What the heck is that?"

Doomsday laughed at Serena, and she shook her head. Tina grabbed it and put it on the table.

"This, my friend is the Doomsday Device," said Tina. She opened it to reveal a timer with two red buttons. She set the device to say 18:20.

"Serena, go to the Spear Pillar in Sinnoh. Set this device in the middle and press the set button. Eraggron, I want you to go around Japan and set these detonators anywhere surrounding eastern Japan. When they go off, a rip in the dimensions, will cause destruction to the Pokemon World and natural disasters in this world! This is perfect!" yelled Tina, "We're finally going to win!"

Serena turned around to notice that Jack took a taxi over to Toei Studios.

"Go see what Jack is up to," said Tina.

"He's going to a TV Studio," said Serena.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GO!" yelled Tina.

Serena nodded, "Where's the thumbtacks?"

Back at Toei Studios, Jack looked at the tokusatsu posters, and turned to notice the rangers that they have seen. Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him. He turned around to notice Frank behind him.

"Oh hey," said Jack, "Just looking."

"Looking at one of my favorite sentais," said Frank, "Right?"

"Yeah, the Choudenshi Bioman," said Jack, "What does Choudenshi mean?"

"Super Electron," said Frank.

Jack nodded, "Ahh. Okay, then who are these guys on the left?"

Frank smiled, "I'm glad you asked. The Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Kagaku means Science in Japanese."

While they were talking, thumbtacks were thrown toward them, causing Cruelios to appear.

"I guess we're in a jam. Aren't we?" asked Jack.

Frank nodded and turned on his DS, "Brooke, get your butt down here."

"Why?" asked Brooke over the intercom.

Frank turned to the Cruelios and then to Serena and a huge monster named Doomsday.

"Because Serena is with a huge Electrode monster," said Frank.

"Okay," said Brooke and she shut her DS off.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Frank.

Suddenly, everyone in Toei Corp. screamed as they all left the studio. Frank used his tornado kick technique, causing the two Cruelios to be hit faster than usual. Jack punched one of them, and blocked one of their weapons. He jumped over the next Cruelio and kicked one square in the face. Frank jumped up and hung on one of the bars above next to the ceiling. He kicked each Cruelio in the face. When the Cruelios couldn't take it anymore, they all melted into nothing. Frank released himself from the bar and turned to Jack.

"What was that all about?" asked Jack.

"I want to know," said Frank.

Frank turned to the device that was blinking red, and it was ticking down.

"We got to go," said Frank.

Jack and Frank hurried down the stairs and jumped toward the stairs. Brooke came toward them, "Are you okay?"

Frank nodded and the three of them ran to cover, "Why are we running?" asked Brooke.

Suddenly, the building exploded into a million pieces and the posters of past sentai began to fly in their faces, with smoke on them. Some were almost set a flame.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Frank.

Jack tapped Frank on the shoulder, "We got to get back to the hub."

Back at the hub, Doc and Miss Suzuki looked astonished from their story, "Is this true?" asked Doc.

"Yeah," said Frank.

Doc nodded, "Same thing with the Pokemon dimension."

"What?" asked all three rangers.

"Apparently, there is some time device at the Spear Pillar," said Doc.

"Spear Pillar? Like in Sinnoh?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah, if they put a detonation device in there, it could rip this world and the Pokemon dimension apart! Everything standing here will be destroyed!" said Doc.

The rangers fell silent for a minute.

"How long do we have?" asked Frank.

"If you don't get there by 18:20 tonight, you could say good-bye to this planet and the Pokemon World," said Doc.

"What's 18:20?" asked Brooke.

"It means 6:20 pm," said Frank, "In Military Time."

Jack nodded, "So, we need to get to Sinnoh."

"How?" asked Brooke, "We need a Dimension Portal!"

Doc nodded and he pressed a couple of buttons, "I can make one, but I can't bring you back though, understood. The portal should be activated in Tokyo in thirty seconds. Brooke and Frank, I suggest you use the Peltine to get through."

"What about me?" asked Jack.

"I need you to keep Anthony company, and if they're gone, what about you? You and the Green Ranger are the only ones who will still be here. So, we need you while Eddie and Brooke go undercover to stop this device. Understood?" asked Doc.

Jack looked down at the floor and turned to Frank and Brooke.

"I understand," said Jack.

_(A picture of the Peltine is shown with the Poke Rangers inside the cockpit)_

_(Sceptidimension Megazord is on the screen)_

The portal was already open and boy was Serena happy.

"Yes, come on Doomsday," said Serena, "Doomsday?"

Doomsday walked toward her, smiling away as other people began to run. Serena and Doomsday jumped into the vortex, and the portal began to close as the Peltine headed straight for it.

"Okay," said Frank, "We're almost there!"

The Peltine penetrated through the portal like a rocket heading toward a building. The fortress began to shake, but eventually they got there.

"Activate cloak," said Frank.

"Got it," said Brooke.

After four hours had passed, the Peltine went invisible as they were on the top of Mt. Coronet. They stood there as they changed into suits. Frank wore a black suit with black glasses and as for Brooke; she wore a black vest with black pants, and black boots. She was also chewing on a piece of bubble gum. They were even carrying machine guns, and they still wondered how Doc put them in there?

"Why are we carrying firearms?" asked Brooke.

"I have no idea," said Frank.

Frank and Brooke hid under the tombs, where they saw Serena plant her time detonator. She also activated it and implanted the button on Doomsday.

"Great," said Serena, "Now, before the Rangers find out, go destroy Tokyo while I tell Tina and just in case people are being wise asses!"

She threw thumbtacks on the ground changing them into Cruelios as they went back to the portal.

Back at the hub, there were two hours remaining until that device was activated and Jack and Anthony kept playing monopoly. Suddenly, Miss Suzuki walked in.

"Jack, we need your help on this series, can you come?"

Jack nodded, "Excuse me."

"Anytime," said Anthony.

Jack walked toward Miss Suzuki, "What's up?"

"Doomsday's attacking and we need you to get down there," said Miss Suzuki.

"You got it," said Jack. He ran toward the Warrior Wheels and transformed. In the meantime, Anthony went to talk to Miss Suzuki.

"If you'll excuse me, I am going to go to Osaka to see if there are any fishing rods," he lied, "I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay," said Miss Suzuki.

Anthony went behind the wall and pulled out his Golden DS Morpher.

"Green Dimension Warrior, Transform!"

He transformed into the Green Ranger and teleported out of the Hub. In the meantime, Jack had his hands full.

"Cruleios, open fire!" yelled Doomsday.

"Psychic Shield, Mirror Coat!"

The shield reflected their attacks back at them. Pressing 901 on the keypad of the laser, Jack aimed at Doomsday.

"Rapid Shot!"

A multi-rapid beam shot out of his laser shot Doomsday. Doomsday fell down and hit the cemented road. Psyduck activated his Dimension Sword.

"Dimension Sword!"

His sword began to glow yellow as he aimed at Doomsday, "Psywave!"

Doomsday fell backwards and landed on the ground. Suddenly, Anthony jumped down from the ground.

"I can see that you need help," said Anthony.

"Thanks, but I think I got it covered. You're a bit…"

Suddenly, Doomsday began to grow from the portal.

"On time," said Jack.

"Salamence and Sceptile, launch!" yelled Anthony.

The Sceptile and the Salamence began to transform into the Sceptimence Megazord.

"Okay," said Jack.

"Let's kill these guys and go home," said Anthony.

In the meantime, back at the Spear Pillar, Brooke and Frank checked their watches. It was now one hour until Doomsday.

"What now?" asked Brooke.

"Wait," said Frank, "Then again, we have fifty-nine minutes."

He pulled the bolt of the M-16 assault rifle and pulled hers back as well.

"You ready?" asked Frank.

Brooke nodded.

"Let's go!"

The two warriors jumped out of the tomb and the Cruelios came into being. The warriors pulled the trigger and the rounds shot each Cruelio that was there. However, more kept coming and time was coming up very short. Thank gosh they brought more ammunition to keep them going, because every time one would come down, others came up. When they were all clear, Brooke looked at her watch.

"We have thirty seconds!"

Frank looked at her and they began to search for the detonation device. Suddenly, Frank tripped over a wire and he fell as he saw a time portal above him. He turned to his right to notice a huge white box with a detonator in it.

"Ten seconds!" yelled Brooke.

In slow-motion, Frank dashed toward the detonator. He had to work quickly or otherwise both words will be gone. He got to the detonator and saw the numbers.

Nine…

He didn't know where the switch was.

Eight…

Seven…

He looked up from the bottom and threw it down.

Six...

Five…

Frank pressed a button to notice wires inside.

Four…

Three…

Two…

Frank took out pliers quickly and chopped off three wires.

One…

And nothing happened.

"Whew," said Frank.

Brooke ran toward him, smiling as it was all over for him.

"Frank! You're alive!" said Brooke.

"Yeah," said Frank, "Come on, we got to find Doomsday and see if we can get home!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up, and someone could be breaking in.

"Before Tina comes," said Brooke.

The rangers jumped into the Peltine that was cloaked and took off into the portal. In the portal, yes Tina Rage was coming through with anger and noticed a huge fortress heading towards her.

"Oh no they didn't!" she screamed.

Doomsday was finally slaughtered, but it went back down to small size.

"What?" yelled Jack.

Jack and Anthony fell down to meet Doomsday.

"I should've blown up," said Doomsday, "What happened?"

"YOUR PLAN HAS BEEN SABOTAGED!"

Doomsday turned around to notice Frank and Brooke.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Doomsday.

The rangers looked both ways before they told them their identities.

"Frank Mariendo. Red Dimension Warrior, Transform!"

"Brooke Taylor. Pink Dimension Warrior, Transform!"

The four rangers stood together.

"Power of Hoenn! Red Growlithe!"

"Power of Johto! Yellow Psyduck!"

"Power of Orre! Green Sceptile!"

"Power of Kanto! Pink Corsola!"

"Rangers of Reality, Poke Rangers," said Frank.

"Dimension Warriors!"

The three rangers formed the Dimension Cannon.

"Dimension Cannon, FIRE!"

Doomsday was hit by the blast, but it didn't affect him, even Anthony's slashes didn't work.

"Well, what now?" asked Jack, until he noticed something, "What about the timer?"

"Yeah," said Brooke.

"Possibly, aim for that; Dimension Cannon, fire!"

The timer exploded and so did Doomsday! And Anthony already left.

Back at the hub, Frank and Jack were watching the next episode of the series.

"What are they saying?" asked Jack.

"Oh, they think the girl's crazy!" said Frank.

"Who's crazy?" asked Brooke.

"Well, not you," said Frank.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"You're crazy, Frank. You nearly shot me at the Spear Pillar," said Brooke.

"I did not," said Frank, "You couldn't shoot a gun. I'm surprised you can still fire a laser!"

Suddenly, Brooke went on top of him and a huge wrestling match started between Frank and Brooke…

_(The authors are cleaning up the Peltine)_

_The horizon no one knows _

_(The Dimension Warriors are on the Warrior Wheels)_

_From the shining mirror _

_(Serena and Eraggron look at each other)_

_Someone whispers "That's OK" _

_(Tina Rage gets upset at them for another plan gone!)_

_When the courage in your heart overflows _

_(The Beefights attack the city)_

_You too can fight together with us (Let's Go Dimension!!) _

_(Frank turns to the camera, Red Growlithe falls from the sky)_

_Dimension (Yeah!) _

_(Anthony turns to the camera, Green Sceptile jumps from the skyscraper)_

_Dimension Warriors! (Warriors!) _

_(Jack turns to the camera, Yellow Psyduck jumps from the blimp)_

_Who are they? They are the Poke Rangers! _

_(Brooke turns to the camera with a smile, Pink Corsola jumps to the ocean)_

_Dimension (Yeah!) _

_(The Peltine lands, sends out their zords)_

_Dimension Warriors _

_(Megazords attack the monsters)_

_Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors!_

(The rangers pose and take out their sabers in the desert with the Megazords behind them. The Toei Corp symbol appears. © 2006-2007 Poke Rangers productions, with the help of Toei Corp. Limited, well not really!)

**A/N: I thought it would be okay if we all did something like this, the 31 Super Sentai memoriam. Well, it's pretty easy, all you got to do is tell what happened and then do something funny. Here is how it works:**

(Poke Rangers logo appears)

Frank: Hi, even though I started the Poke Rangers series, we have a series that we, as a team would like to thank. Yes, the Super Sentai Series and the Power Rangers Series, so let's get started. Our first sentai is…

Jack: Uh- Chicken Sentai Johto?

Frank: (shakes head) Secret Squadron Five Ranger (Goranger)

Brooke: From what I heard in the year 1975, these rangers came from five bases that were destroyed from the terrorist group called the Black Cross Army.

Anthony: The longest sentai series with 84 episodes.

Brooke: The Pink Ranger named Peggy was the first one to go under costume changes! Yeah!

Jack: And their Special Attack is the Goranger Hurricane technique! Even though I don't understand why would they use something like a football or a soccer ball to destroy the mask monsters!

(Frank begins to eat curry in the Peltine)

Brooke: Oh my god, curry. Kiranger's favorite dish! May I have some?

Frank: Well, since Ki means Yellow, I should give it to Jack.

Jack: What? You ate my curry!

Frank; (begs for mercy) I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! (keeps saying sorry while Anthony pops up)

Anthony: Hope to see you next time!

**Next time, if ClarinetWrathArineko doesn't mind, will be JAKQ Dengeki Tai (Shock Team)**

**I will provide you of what happened, then I will make suggestions on how to make this memory of sentai fun, like the one above.**

**Speaking of CWA, her chapter is next, then Mimi, then Psyduck, then her again… I think, So Until Chapter 13, bye! **


	9. Blue Is the Color of Oddity

Disclaimer: As with the other authors, CWA does not own Pokémon, Power Rangers, the Poké Rangers concept or any placed products. Or any of the other authors, for that matter.

CWA: This is Wrath, also known as the maiden of ever-changing penname, writing for the Dimension Warriors name! Welcome to Chapter 9, also known as Blue is the Color of Oddity. I'm not doing any other explaining, so start it up! Say hello to Author Number 5!

* * *

_Seven Weeks Ago _

A woman in her early 20s looked at a letter she had received in the mail. Her hazel eyes focused on the letter intently, which said:

_Dear Miss Davis,_

_You are cordially invited to participate in the new television show "Poké Rangers." Your expertise in this topic from being an author in the fanfiction version makes it so you are needed for this job. You are also needed for information about the made-up region, Sonora, which is, in fact, your creation. The studio is in Tokyo, Japan, so we would like your reply as soon as possible for the job. Once you are there, we will inform you on the details of the job itself._

_Hope to see you soon, ClarinetWrathArineko,_

_Miss Suzuki_

The female smiled, and then frowned. She wasn't sure if she could leave right away. She sent a letter informing Miss Suzuki of why she was indecisive, and waited for a response.

* * *

_Two Weeks After That_

The female had finally received her response. She could bring one guest with her for the staff of the show. She had been waiting for that, so she called the one person she wanted to bring and sent word that she was coming.

(CWA: Opening teaser, FYI)

* * *

Frank – 

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke"_

_**We will fight!**_

_Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_Anthony stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Sceptimence Megazord transforming, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony"_

_**For what is right!**_

_Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Dimension Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Peltine arrives from the sea_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

* * *

_Present Day_

The female that had been spoken of sighed. She looked to her left and saw the love of her life for the last four years standing by her. His eyes met hers and she smiled. She saw a sign asking for Alyssa Davis, and she went to it, her boyfriend in tow. "Miss Davis, we've been looking forward to your arrival for quite some time," the woman holding the sign said. Her hair was done up in a bun and she was wearing a white suit with a black shirt under it. "And this must be Nicholas. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alyssa, the woman originally mentioned, looked to her left again and smiled, gazing in to her boyfriend's hazel eyes with a look that said, "Don't worry, it'll be fine." She bowed and followed the other woman quietly until they reached a black limousine. They entered silently. "So, Miss Davis, you're the first made-up region author of the Poké Rangers saga. I believe this is a perfect setting for you, then, seeing as your character with your name often speaks in Japanese. I believe an introduction is necessary. I am…"

"Miss Suzuki, am I wrong?" Alyssa interrupted. Miss Suzuki shook her head. "Please, call me Aly. Very few people call me Alyssa anymore outside my family," she said lackadaisically. Her voice got sharp. "I heard that the other authors have already arrived. Am I wrong?" she asked.

"No, and I'm guessing you are the type to stay behind the scenes with the show until you gain your bearings, am I wrong?" Miss Suzuki asked. Aly shook her head. "Now, what role would you like to play, Nicholas?"

"Where do you need help?" the male asked. He stared at his girlfriend's form with adoration, looking at how her black skirt formed around her hips and how her blue tank top fit her perfectly. He also looked in her eyes and saw how her brown hair framed her face perfectly. "I believe the role where I am needed most would suit me well. And, if you do not mind, I would prefer to be called Nick."

"Nick it is, then. You will probably be needed in the film editing parts most, we're short there for now, and maybe filling in plot holes that no one understands," Miss Suzuki said. "I heard that you two are each other's worst critics besides yourselves, am I wrong, Nick?" Aly and Nick shook their heads. "Your works are both good, yet Nick knows how to fill in plot holes better, so that's where he'll be. Aly, your role will be much different. You have a good idea of this role, you have written it, now, are you willing to play it?" Aly looked confused. "Alyssa Christine Davis, would you be willing to take the role of the Blue Spheal Ranger of Sonora and help defend Tokyo?" Miss Suzuki held a blue DS Lite with a Spheal on it towards Aly.

Aly nodded in understanding. "Yes," she said with determination, taking the blue DS Lite out of Miss Suzuki's hand. "I will take the role. Now, may I please meet the other authors?" Miss Suzuki nodded as they stepped out of the limousine. They took the elevator up in to the main building where four people in their 20s stood. They stood at the ready as Aly approached. "Okay, guessing game time. You're Brooke, also known as Mimi Tachikawa – Sincerity," she said, pointing at the female of the group, "I believe you're Anthony, also known as Starfighter364," she continued, pointing at the male who she believed looked like his characters, "You're Jack, also known as Psyduck Ranger," she said, working her way down the line, "which leaves you as Frank, also known as Yankee Blaze and the creator of Poké Rangers itself. Correct me if I'm wrong," she concluded. "I'm Aly, but you know me better as Wrath or ClarinetWrathArineko." Nick nudged her slightly. "Oh, this is Nick, my boyfriend and biggest critic, who needs to stop elbowing me," she stated, motioning to the male on her right. She looked at him, he looked at her, and then Aly burst out laughing. "Gomen ne, that's just me being weird."

"Otaku Japanese, check, random bursting out laughing, check, knowing who everyone is before we know who she is, check, bringing forth someone she probably shouldn't have, check," Frank stated. "Yep, this is definitely Wrath. Welcome aboard." Frank turned his head. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know. Why am I here, Alyssa?" Nick asked. Brooke, Anthony and Frank's jaws dropped. "She never told you her real name? Not surprising, she doesn't really like it."

"Hey, I've got more of the Choudenshi Sentai Bioman series DVD upstairs, want to see it?" Frank asked. Aly and Nick looked confused. "Super Electronic Bioman. It's Sentai, want to watch?"

"Sure, why not. I've never seen any of the Sentai series before," Aly replied, following Frank. Aly went up while Doc and Miss Suzuki held Nick back.

"Okay, since you're not a Ranger, and the only exposure you have to being a Ranger is through your girlfriend, you need ground rules," Miss Suzuki said. "Rule number one, you stick to your own room at night. That's a mom-type rule. Rule number two, no telling anyone about the Rangers. If you feel like information is going to leak, you leave the conversation. And, finally, rule number three, if you break rule number two, you're gone. Aly stays, but you leave. I understand you breaking rule number one. Got all that down?"

"What's the consequence for breaking Rule Number One?" Nick asked. Miss Suzuki smirked. "Oh, that's for Frank or Jack to decide?" Miss Suzuki nodded. "Based on Alyssa's descriptions, I'd be scared by that."

"I have a question," Doc said. "Even though everyone else calls her Aly or Wrath, you call her Alyssa. Why is that?"

"My logic is that, if you know someone's real name, you should use it. I didn't know her real name until a few days before I asked her out," Nick said, "yet I use it frequently now. Even you would say that if you can use a real name, you should, right, Dr. Ito?"

"I see your point, Nicholas, however, I get irritated if someone doesn't call me Doc," Doc stated. "If someone is irritated by something, is it right to keep doing it?"

"Only if it's to teach them a lesson, Doc. I'll be going," Nick said, going upstairs and following the sounds of the television. "Hey, what did I miss?" he asked as he took a seat behind Aly.

"Not much, really. We didn't start it up yet, it's been loading and taking forever," Frank said. "Damn you, 7 year old electronics!"

"Language, Frank," Brooke said. "Little kids may be watching this."

"Reading, actually," Jack chimed in. This made Aly, once again, burst out laughing. "Oh, the puns again. Sorry, I can't help myself half the time."

"And what about the other half?" Aly asked with a smirk across her face. Nick looked at her with an expression that said, "I can't believe you just said that." Aly turned to him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, mean humor is your thing." The DVD had started and Aly said, "Nope, the characters do nothing for me on the physical level, but, hey, I'll watch anyway." A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Miss Suzuki entered. "Hey, Miss Suzuki, what's up?"

"We have a problem," Miss Suzuki replied. "Brooke, Anthony, Frank, Jack, come with me." Miss Suzuki led down the first four Rangers, leaving Aly and Nick behind. Instead of waiting, Aly took off her shoes and tiptoed down the stairs. She saw an image of a freak combination of a Lairon and a Salamence on the screen. "This thing's been attacking Tokyo Bay. We need you to stop it. Suit up and go."

"Red Dimension Warrior, Transform," Frank stated, morphing.

"Yellow Dimension Warrior, Transform," Jack continued, continuing the Morph sequence.

"Green Dimension Warrior, Transform," Anthony added.

"Pink Dimension Warrior, Transform," Brooke concluded, finishing the Morph sequence. There was no clichéd end line, just, "Let's go."

Miss Suzuki shook her head. "Aly, I wanted you to have an example before you went, but I guess now's as good a time as any. There's a Dimension Portal open, too, and there's going to be a flood of monsters if it doesn't close," Miss Suzuki said, knowing Aly was there the entire time. "It's a portal to Sonora, I think, so they need your help. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Blue Dimension Warrior, Transform!" Aly exclaimed, putting a hand up as she morphed for her first time. "Wow, I feel better already! I'll see you in a bit!" She quickly left the room to meet her first mission.

* * *

She hit Tokyo Bay quickly considering that she was on foot, and saw the other Rangers fighting the creature, completely ignoring the Dimension Portal. And who else would notice her but…Frank. He whipped around and attempted to fight her hand-to-hand. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked. 

"Didn't you learn your lesson with the Green Sceptile Ranger?" Aly asked under her helmet. Frank shook his head. "I'm on your side, Red, so I suggest you shut your damn mouth, stop fighting me and cover me. Or, better yet, have Pink do it, she has the Spike Cannon," Aly continued, flipping up her visor. Frank's jaw dropped under his visor as Aly lowered her visor again. "Pink, cover me. I've got to set something up, won't be long!"

"Spike Cannon!" Brooke said after she realized that the Blue Ranger was talking to her. She waited a few minutes, firing the Spike Cannon at the monster. After a while, she said, "Blue Person, are you done yet?"

"No one can stop…" the creature yelled, but was cut off by Aly.

"Lairomence, we know," Aly said, showing a giant catapult. "Spheal Vault, Ice Ball and Water Gun!" Ice and water pelted the combination monster.

The monster grew to 50 times its original size. "Peltine! We need the Zords! Growlithe, launch!" Frank yelled.

"Psyduck, launch," Jack continued.

"Corsola, launch!" Brooke finished.

"Salamence, let's go," Anthony said, playing his flute again.

"Dimension Combos Start!" Frank exclaimed. The Zords combined to form the Sceptidimension Megazord. The sword of the Sceptidimension Megazord slashed at the creature, yet didn't seem to affect it. "Look, Blue Ranger, if you're on our side, I suggest you show it now," Frank stated.

"Well, alright then! Spheal, launch!" Aly commanded. A blue ball-like Zord came out from the Peltine. "For one, that came from the Peltine. And two, Spheal Attachment – Pitchfork of the Devil!" The sword disappeared and was replaced with a periwinkle pitchfork laced with sky blue. Aly appeared in the Megazord. "Icicle Spear!" Icicles burst towards Lairomence from the far end of the pitchfork, which got pointed at him earlier. The monster shrieked and died from an icicle to the heart. "Now will you look behind the monster?" All of the other Rangers exchanged looks of shock. "That's supposed to be going to Sonora, Miss Suzuki didn't recognize it. I'm going in, who's going in with me?"

"I will, I've seen the map," Jack stated. Aly and Jack jumped in to the Dimension Portal quickly.

* * *

They ended up demorphed as they entered Sonora. "Hmm…that's interesting…where exactly are we going, Aly?" Jack asked. 

"We're in the right spot, the origin of the portal is in Malito City, it's just…" Aly said, stopping. "Oh, crap, it's in the bottom floor of the Elite Four Plaza."

"Fitting, no?" Jack asked. Aly looked at Jack and ran down to the origin of the portal. She put her hair up to the door, knowing it would work. "Oh, your characters are self-inserts with different names. I get it."

"Convenient, no?" Aly mocked. The doors opened and they bolted down the steps. She saw Mel in her room on the way down and said, "Sorry, Mel, but this is an emergency. I can't talk." She continued to run down the steps, Jack following closely behind. Mel glared, then Aly said, "Don't worry, he's with me. And don't tell Nick, he'll be confused and so will the other me." Mel looked confused as the descent continued. Three floors later, KT was sitting on her room's floor, meditating, and heard footsteps. She shook her head and thought nothing of it.

When they hit the bottom floor of the plaza, they saw Aly's counterpart in fanfiction on her bed, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a giant portal in her mirror. She did, however, see Aly and Jack and shrieked, then fainted. "Well, that was anti-climatic. Now, let's close it and get back," Jack said. A Minun pulled on Aly's skirt. "Aly, why is a Minun on your skirt?" he asked.

"I think she wants to come with us. No, Minun, you have to stay with the other me," Aly said softly. "We have to go. See you next time a portal emerges!" They stopped the small portal and jumped through.

* * *

The two authors were spat out of the portal and rolled out on to the ground. The portal closed behind them. "Now do you believe me?" Aly asked. Frank nodded. Aly saluted Brooke and Anthony as she got up. "Let's go back, Nick's probably worried sick, and Doc and Miss Suzuki will want to know how things went." They went back and returned to their normal lives, or, as normal as an author's life gets.

* * *

After they got back, Brooke's stomach growled. "Anyone up to going to Sakura's?" she asked. Aly looked confused. "It's this awesome restaurant, and my boyfriend works there! What do you say?" 

"I would like to meet this boyfriend of yours, Brooke," Nick said, "so let's go." The Rangers and Nick all ended up at Sakura's after their tiresome day.

* * *

_(The authors are cleaning up the Peltine)_

_The horizon no one knows _

_(The Dimension Warriors are on the Warrior Wheels)_

_From the shining mirror _

_(Serena and Eraggron look at each other)_

_Someone whispers "That's OK" _

_(Tina Rage gets upset at them for another plan gone!)_

_When the courage in your heart overflows _

_(The Beefights attack the city)_

_You too can fight together with us (Let's Go Dimension!!) _

_(Frank turns to the camera, Red Growlithe falls from the sky)_

_Dimension (Yeah!) _

_(Anthony turns to the camera, Green Sceptile jumps from the skyscraper)_

_Dimension Warriors! (Warriors!) _

_(Jack turns to the camera, Yellow Psyduck jumps from the blimp)_

_Who are they? They are the Poke Rangers! _

_(Brooke turns to the camera with a smile, Pink Corsola jumps to the ocean)_

_Dimension (Yeah!) _

_(The Peltine lands, sends out their zords)_

_Dimension Warriors _

_(Megazords attack the monsters)_

_Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors!_

* * *

Brooke: Next Sentai Is JAKQ Dengeki Tai (Pronounced Jacker)

Frank: 1977. Four humans become cyborgs to fight monsters of a secret organization called CRIME. CRIME is a mafia too!

Jack: Thank gosh it ended short, 35 episodes (smiles)

(Anthony, Jack, Brooke, Aly, Nick, and Frank began to play a card game called Bull Shit)

Jack: (puts down two cards) Two Aces

Aly: BULL SHIT! (Reveals Two Jokers, Aly throws the cards at him) Take them, you cheater! Jokers aren't allowed!

Nick: Alyssa...calm yourself. (Aly glares and tackles Jack to the ground)

(Frank, Brooke and Anthony took out fake cigars and began to play poker)

Jack: (wrestling with Aly) Well, we'll... OW! Talk... to... you... later. ALY, GET OFF OF ME!

Nick: Why are you on him? That's not right!

Aly: I could, but I'm trapped under the card table.

Jack: Blimey!

Nick: (removes card table from area) Next chapter is Battle Fever J.

Aly: (gets off Jack and brushes herself off and says in very Kagome-esque) See you soon!

Frank: (looks up) Never again.

* * *

CWA: Pass along a jug of reading and reviews! And come to the forum, which is now on the profile! 


	10. Meet The Family

**A/N: **_Hey there everybody, Mimi's back with my second chapter for the "Dimension Warriors", then after this chapter, Psyduck will be taking over!_

_Well enough babbling let's start this chapter, I hope you all enjoy! _**–6/15/07-**

* * *

Afternoon had arrived in Tokyo, as the four authors, Brooke, Aly, Frank, and Jack, plus Aly's boyfriend Nick, were driving down the busy streets of the city, heading towards the home of Brooke's boyfriend, Roxas. 

Normally the Pink Ranger wouldn't drag her fellow authors to see her boyfriend, but today wasn't any normal visit, for today was the day that Brooke would be meeting Roxas' PARENTS!

"Tell me again _why _we have to go again?" Jack whined, slumping down in the backseat, crossing his arms.

"Because, Roxas said so, his mom wants to meet my family, and for the past few months, you guys have been basically my family." Brooke explained to Jack.

"But it's going to be so _**boring**_!" Jack continued, "I could be home right now, working on some more episodes."

"I'm not going to take this from you today, Jack!" Brooke gripped the steering wheel, before eyeing at Frank in the passenger seat, then Aly and Nick in the back seat. "And that goes for all of you, today is suppose to be a happy day, and we're going to act like a happy family. Understand? Happy, happy, happy… **HAPPY**!!!! Brooke cried out, as she tried to calm herself down.

"Yes mam!"

* * *

Frank – 

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_Frank stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Growlithe Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_Brooke stands, in the background shots of her morphing, Corsola Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke"_

_**We will fight!**_

_Jack stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Psyduck Zord becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_Anthony stands, in the background shots of him morphing, Sceptimence Megazord transforming, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony"_

_**For what is right!**_

_Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers training for battle_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Season logo_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Meet The Family**

**Written By: Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity**

* * *

**Castle Rage-**

"So, little miss pink is meeting her boyfriends parents is she?" Tina said, reciting the information retrieved by Serena and Eraggron.

The two loyal lackeys had paid a visit to Tokyo, going undercover collecting information, on the Poke Rangers and their whereabouts, for their master, and her evil doings.

"Yes your majesty," Serena responded swiftly. "The Yellow, Red, and Blue rangers are also attending."

"This is perfect!" Tina cackled. "It gives me the perfect chance to try out my newest concoction." The evil sorceress stated, with her look of wickedness.

"And what might that be?" Eraggron inquired, as the two henchmen watched their queen, unveil a syringe, filled with a purple creation.

"This!" Tina cackled, expecting for her lackeys to join in, but to her disappointment, looked unimpressed.

"Another potion?" Serena indifferently, letting out a heavy sigh. "My queen, we have tried this once before, with the Pink Ranger, and so far have wound up disappointed. Why should we try again?"

"The pink ranger just needs time, my pets! This concoction of mine, will transform its victim into a monstrous demon instantaneously."

"But who shall our victim be, my queen?" Eraggron questioned, as both he and Serena waited eagerly for the sorceresses answer.

"A dear friend of the Poké Rangers," Tina responded, as a devilish grin began to form across her face. "Because how could the Poké Rangers destroy someone they care about?"

* * *

**Roxas' Home-**

The five Poké Rangers, along with Nick, soon arrived at Roxas' home; walking up to the front door, Jack was still wondering why he had to be dragged a long with this.

"But Anthony didn't have to go," Jack groaned, dragging his feet along the concrete.

"Well Anthony had other business to attend to." Brooke snapped back, not even bothering to look back at Jack, she was too focused on the upcoming event.

"So did I!!" Jack stated, throwing his arms up in the air.

"No you didn't? You told me this was your first day off in a long time!" Frank countered, receiving a dirty look and a mouthed "Shut up!" from Jack.

"Please let's stop this arguing and complaining! Remember we have act like a happy family," Brooke reminded her friends.

"Yep, happy, happy, happy!" Aly mocked the pink ranger. Brooke was stressed out enough, so her friends loved giving her a hard time.

The five young adults soon arrived up at the front door, as Brooke took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking on the hard door, waiting for someone to answer.

Within only a few moments, did the front door to the home swing open, revealing the familiar face of Roxas.

"Hey guys!" Roxas greeted with a friendly smile, before focusing his attention on Brooke. "Hey babe,"

"Hey," Brooke barely voiced, as the couple leaned in for a short but sweet kiss. "Has your parents arrived yet?"

"Yeah, they're out in the backyard," Roxas responded as he moved out of the doorway, allowing for the six young adults to enter. "They decided to bring my sisters; so I guess you get to meet the whole family!"

"Great!" Brooke muttered as she displayed an excited smile, but inside she felt like she was going to die.

Roxas led the group of five through his house and out to the backyard, where they saw on the patio, an older man and his wife, sitting in two lawn chairs hand in hand; they looked very high class and very judgmental. Then sitting out in the yard were two identical girls, lying on two chaise chairs, receiving an afternoon tan.

"Mom, Dad, Jamie, Allison," Roxas began, as he pulled Brooke away from the group pushing her towards her parents, before his two twin sisters arrived. "I would like to introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend, Brooklyn Taylor."

"Nice to meet you Miss Taylor, my name is Evelyn." Roxas' mom said in an elegant voice, extending out her hand, allowing for Brooke to take it in a greeting. "And this is my husband Walter, and our daughters, Jamie and Allison."

"Nice to meet you young lady," Walter's jolly voice greeted, smiling up at the young 21-year old.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine," Brooke responded in her sweetest voice.

"So are these your brothers and sisters?" Allison piped up, asking what both older twins had been wondering since their arrival.

"Oh no!" Brooke responded swiftly. "These are just my friends, my roommates. I guess they are kind of like family."

"Hi, my name is Frank Mariendo" The red ranger introduced.

"And I'm, Jack Farrell," The yellow ranger followed.

"My name is Aly Davis," The blue ranger continued, before pulling forward her boyfriend. "And this is my boyfriend, Nick."

"Hi there," Nick greeted, giving a little wave.

Roxas' parents, and sisters, smiled at Brooke's "family", as they looked the group from end to end, top to bottom, judging them.

"So," Walter called out, starting a new conversation. "Brooklyn, what do you do…well besides my son here," Walter chuckled, as Brooke's mouth dropped in shock, her face growing red, while her friends joined in the laughter.

"Just kidding," Walter still chuckled, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "But seriously."

* * *

Meanwhile, down the street from Roxas' home, the mischievous, Jigglypuff and Clefairy had found themselves traveling down this quite neighborhood, following their noses (and stomachs) to the delicious food scent that was coming from Roxas' home. 

"Jiggly/Fairy…" The two pink pokémon walked down the street, mesmerized by the smell as it led them to the home where the Poké Rangers were located, drool running down their chin.

Led by their noses (and stomachs) the two pink pokemon found themselves at the wooden fence, the obstacle standing in the way of them and filling their stomachs with delicious food.

"Clefairy…" The fairy pokémon whined, as it looked at the giant obstacle in utter defeat.

But for Jigglypuff, the balloon pokémon was not yet ready to give up, as she looked for anything they could use to get over the wooden fence, and to their relief two a metal dumpster rested against the fence.

"Jiggly Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff squealed as it trotted over to the trashcan pointing towards it in excitement.

"Fairy?" Clefairy responded, looking questionable at what Jigglypuff's plan of action was.

The pink balloon pokémon stared down the metal trashcan, and in one loud "JIGGLY!" leaped up grabbing the edge of the trashcan's head.

"Puff…Jiggly…" Jigglypuff grunted and groaned as it used all of its Poké strength to try and pull it self up on top of the trashcan, shaking.

"Fairy…?" Clefairy uttered as it made its way over to its pink friend, watching it struggle to the top of the trashcan; Clefairy understood what Jigglypuff was doing, but the question was would it work? (Clefairy is too short to help…)

As Jigglypuff prepared to get its last foot on the trashcan, completing the process, a loud, piercing shriek sounded off.

In a moment of fright, Jigglypuff lost it's gripping, falling off the trashcan, and landing on none other than its buddy, Clefairy.

"Fairy…Clef…Clefairy!!" Clefairy's muffled voice came from underneath the pink pokémon flapping its arm and legs every which way, struggling for freedom.

"Puff…" Jigglypuff ignored as it stared at the sight before it, in horror.

The trashcan Jigglypuff climbed on was plummeting for them, "Puff!!!!" Jigglypuff called out as the trashcan fell on them, hitting its target.

"Jiggly…."

* * *

As Jigglypuff and Clefairy were recovering from their little "excitement", the real excitement was happening just on the other side of the wooden obstacle, as Tina sent down her loyal servants, Serena and Eraggron, to pay the rangers a little "visit". 

Cowering in the corner Roxas's in his family watched as Brooke, Jack, Aly, and Frank jumped in front of the family, to protect them.

"Nick, take Roxas's and his family inside, away from danger." Aly demanded of her boyfriend, as he nodded and began to fulfill their duties.

"Come on guys, they can handle it," Nick told the family as he directed them inside the house, but they resisted.

"What are you crazy? They are regular kids, those monsters will KILL them!" Walter cried out, as Nick tried to hold back the family.

"Brooke!" Roxas called out to his girlfriend.

"Roxas, DO what Nick says!" Brooke demanded.

"But Brooke…"Roxas whined, as he was still being forced in by Nick.

"Oh don't make him leave," Eraggron snickered, as Brooke moved forward, away from the team. "He's the reason we're here!"

Eraggron left the rangers dumbfound as he raced towards Roxas direction, pushing Brooke out of the way knocking her to the ground.

"Brooke!" Frank and Jack cried out, as they went to the aid of the Pink Ranger, but all eyes were moved onto Roxas, as Evelyn shrieked:

"ROXAS!"

Brooke's boyfriend was in the clutches of Eraggron; his hand wrapped around the young mans neck, as he struggled to break free.

"Roxas…" Brooke mumbled, as she struggled and fumbled to get to her feet.

"I got him!" Aly stated, as the blue ranger ran to free her blonde friend.

"No so fast!" Serena growled, as she raced towards Aly, grabbing her hair from behind, throwing Aly to the ground.

"Uhh…!" Aly cried out, as she fell to the ground.

"No, Alyssa!" Nick screamed, as he watched Aly hit the ground, helpless to do anything; knowing that the moment we moved, he would suffer the same fate.

"Quit squirming, it will all be over soon!" Eraggron demanded, as he pulled out Tina's potion, raising it to the blonde's lips.

Pressing it to Roxas's lips, Eraggron forced the concoction down his throat, before dropping him to the ground, wheezing and coughing.

"There, done and done," Eraggron cackled, as he turned to Serena. "Let's get out of here!"

With a nod of response, both Serena and Eraggron disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the concoction to carry out the rest of Tina's plan.

"Alyssa!" Nick called out as he rushed over to his girlfriend, followed by Jack.

"I'm ok…" Aly grunted, as both Nick and Jack helped her sit up.

"Roxas…" Brooke mumbled as she continued struggling to get to her feet, but just didn't have the strength; Eraggron took a lot out of her.

"Brooke…!" Frank cried out, as the pink ranger fell back into his arms, but his attention didn't stay on her for long…

"Argggh!!!" Roxas's voice echoed, as the blonde grabbed his chest in pain. "My chest…"

"Honey," Evelyn called out, as She, Walter, and the twins went to his aid.

"Something's…wrong…!" Roxas grunted, clutching his chest tighter and tighter. "Stay back…"

"Roxas…" Walter spoke softly, as he placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"I said…stay…." Roxas growled, as his eyes turned a deep yellow, his body began to grow, his skin transforming into a dark green color; he was no longer Roxas, he was some kind of beast. "**BACK**!!"

With those final, spine tingling words, the beast Roxas had become, through its arms back, knocking away his family, forcing them to the ground.

"Roxas…?" Brooke barely voiced, as she stared at the beast that took Roxas's place; He was about 8ft, his body was fierce, his eyes petrifying, with three horns emerging from his head.

"Br---Broo---Brooke?" The beast uttered, as it stared at the pink ranger, in the arms of Frank, as anger filled his body. "BROOKE!"

With his final words the beast, charged towards Frank and Brooke, and in one quick motion, ripped Frank away from Brooke, forcing him to the ground, a few feet away.

"Brooke MINE!" The beast growled, as it held Frank against the ground by his neck.

"Frank!" Brooke shouted, slowly making her way to her feet, her body shaking and wobbling, as Jack and Aly swiftly made their way to where Brooke stood.

"What's happened to Roxas??" Aly cried out. "He's LOST it!"

"We have to get Frank away from him, or else he'll be KILLED!" Jack stated, as they watched, the beast growl, crushing Frank more and more with his claws.

"But if we try and fight him, it'll make him madder!" Aly cried out.

"We've gotta distract him…" Brooke stated, as Jack and Aly looked at her quizzical. "And I know just how…Roxas honey!"

As Brooke's sweet words traveled through the beast ears, he turned his attention away from Frank, releasing him from his grip, and onto Brooke.

"Sorry Jack," Brooke apologized, the yellow ranger dumfound as Brook grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him towards her, for a forceful kiss.

As Brooke removed her lips from Jack's, she placed her eyes on the dumbfound ranger, as she spoke. "Jack I'd run…"

Jack stayed put, as he still stared off dumbfound.

"Jack I said…RUN!!!" Brooke shouted, bringing Jack back, as he watched the beast, turn away from Frank, and began charging towards Jack.

"I hate you, SOOOO much!" Jack whined, as he his feet began to move, and in a matter of seconds he ran off, before the beast whisked past Brooke and Aly, heading after its prey.

"Frank!!" The two girls's called out as they made their way to the fallen ranger.

"Are you ok?" Aly questioned, as the two female rangers, helped Frank sit up.

"I think so…" Frank mumbled, as he clenched his side. "How did you get him off of me?"

"Well, he may be a beast, but I think he still has the same thoughts as Roxas, that's why he attacked you, because he thought that you were trying to get close to me…he was like many humans when their boyfriend of girlfriend is around the opposite sex, they get jealous…" Brooke told Frank. "So to get him off of you, I had to get him Jealous again…and NOW he's chasing Jack…"

"We've gotta save him…" Frank demanded, as the two girls's helped him to his feet. "Hopefully we're not too late…"

"Hopefully he's a fast runner…" Brooke muttered, as the three rangers, pulled out their DS morphers.

"Nick, stay by Roxas's family, make sure they're ok, we'll be back!" Aly told her boyfriend, as he nodded in response.

"Dimension Warriors Transform!"

With beams of colors, the three rangers transformed into the red, pink and blue, Dimension Warriors!

"Power of Hoenn! Red Growlithe Ranger!"

"Power of Kanto! Pink Corsola Ranger!"

"Power of Sonora! Blue Spheal Ranger!"

* * *

Whimpering and crying out, Jack ran as fast as his feet could carry him, the beast hot on his tail. 

I will NEVER, EVER forgive you Brooke!" Jack cried out, as he took a turn down an alley way hoping to lose the beast, but it was no such luck, he followed him, chasing him down to a…DEAD END!

"Oh no…" Jack cringed, as the beats moved closer and closer, before he reached into his pocket, pulling out his Yellow DS morpher. "Time to face the music…Dimension Warriors Transform!"

With a beam of Yellow light, Jack transformed into the Yellow Dimension Warriors Ranger.

"Power of Johto! Yellow Psyduck Ranger!"

As the beast let out a loud cry, he raised its mighty claw, for a final swing, ending the days of the yellow ranger.

"Not so fast…Psyduck Shield!" Jack cried out, as he brought out his Ranger Weaponry, creating a digital shield from the Psyduck head to protect himself.

The beast swung his mighty arm down, slashing at the shield, only to hit the Yellow Rangers shield. After a moment of defeat, the beast decided to continue on trying till he broke the shield. (Of course he's hitting the Psyduck head)

"That's right big fellow…keep on hitting the shield!" Jack taunted, as he waited till the shield took enough damage to unleash its REAL power. "That's it…and…NOW!"

With his final words, Jack released the Psyduck shields, real power, blasting a psychic force at the beast, throwing him through the air, and crashing to the ground.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Jack cheered, as the shield digital shield disappeared. "Don't mess with the Yellow Ranger!"

"Jack you ass (A/N: Sorry Psyduck!!)!" The familiar voice of Brooke called out; as Jack watched the Pink, Blue, and Red ranger, arrive at the scene. "You hurt Roxas!"

"Well he was trying to KILL me!!" Jack defended himself. "Thanks, to YOU!"

"And my job isn't finished!" The growling voice of the beast sounded, as his eyes ripped opened, moving to his feet, the beast charged at Jack and Frank.

"Torch Gun!" Frank called out his weaponry, as prepared his Psyduck Shield. "Sorry Roxas…"

With his final words, Frank shot off the flame blast heading towards the beast, taking a direct hit, but it barely faced him as he continued on charging.

Jack raised his Psyduck shield to form another Digital Shield, but it was too late, the beats raised his mighty arms and with one thrash, sent both Jack and Frank flying.

"Let's finish this…" The beast cackled, as it made its way over to the two fallen rangers.

"No you don't…Spheal Vault!" Aly commanded, as she pulled out the large bulky weapon, firing off ice attacks, like a catapult.

The ice attacks took, a direct hit, pelting the beat in the back, but it didn't even seem to faze him, all he was interested in was finishing off Jack and Frank.

"No…" Aly gritted her teeth, as she turned to the Pink Ranger who stood their helpless. "Brooke, we need your help!"

"I can't!" Brooke cried out, "I don't want to hurt Roxas!"

"This isn't Roxas anymore! This beast has taken over him! If we don't stop him, then Frank and Jack are doomed and you'll never see Roxas again! So HELP me!" Aly demanded of the Pink Ranger.

"Ok…Spike Cannon!" Brooke commanded, bring forward her weapon.

"Let's give this beast, a double attack!" Aly spoke, as the two female rangers prepared their weapons, and in a 1, 2, 3 action, fired off the ice and spike attacks, sending it towards the beast for a combined force.

Taking a direct hit from the combination attack, the Beast was sent flying through the air, crashing against the alley way's dead end. (In other words…the wall)

Frank and Jack, scurried to their feet, as they made their way towards Aly and Brooke, before the Beast could recover.

"Now let's finish him off!" Frank commanded, as the four rangers nodded in response as they charged towards the beast, before he could even react, punches and kicks were being thrown at him.

"Err…" The Beast began growling, his anger rising, as the kicks and punches were being thrown by the team of rangers. "**ENOUGH!!**" The Beast barked, as he regained control, grabbing a hold of the ranger's suites, one by one, throwing them towards the alley way's walls, collapsing to the ground.

"Puny Rangers, don't you understand? Beast is invincible!" The Beast cried out; he was no longer Roxas, he had given in to the beast.

"Oh really? I would like to differ…" A voice came from outside alley as The Beast turned to see, none other than the fifth Poke Ranger, The Green Sceptile Ranger.

"Oooo a new Ranger for Beast to play with," He cackled, as he charged towards the green ranger.

"Oooo a creepy little alien thing, for Green Ranger to play with," The Green Ranger mocked, as he pulled out his "Sceptile Dagger", before following the actions of his enemy.

The fallen four rangers, watched as the two fighters merged themselves into a battle, punches, kicks and slashes being thrown everywhere, while they struggled to their feet.

"He needs our help…" Frank stated, as their battle intensified.

"Why? For all we know the Green Ranger is our enemy, so why help our enemy?" Jack questioned his leader.

"Because, for all we know he could be someone trying to help us!" Frank countered, as they watched the beast gain full control over the Green Ranger, crushing his body with his giant arms.

"I'll crush you like the toothpick you are!" The Beast cackled, as he tightened his grip on the ranger, while Frank left his team behind to assist the fifth ranger.

"Err…I don't think so!" The Green Ranger growled, as he managed to break free his hand, holding the Sceptile Dagger, raising it into the air.

Frank stopped dead in his tracks, while the rangers eyes widened in shock as they watched the Green Ranger impale the dagger into the Beast's Chest, and all Brooke could do was yell: "NO!!!"

The Beasts arms became limp as he released The Green Ranger from his grasp, collapsing to the ground.

Brooke raced over the beast, just as the Green Ranger removed the dagger from the monsters chest. "What did you do to him!?" Brooke demanded an answer, as she kneeled down by the beast side, watching him growl in pain, clutching his chest.

"I pierced him with my dagger, I had encoded it with the antidote needed to return you friend here back to normal." The Green Ranger explained to the four rangers. "He should be back to normal within a matter of seconds." He finished up as Brooke turned her attention to the Beast as he began turning into the form she knew.

"Thank you," Brooke called out, as she returned her attention to the Green Ranger, who was heading away from the team of four.

"What ever…"

And with his final words, Aly, Brooke, Jack and Frank watched The Green Ranger disappear in a green flash.

(A/N: Sorry Starfighter, I hope I didn't make you like a HUGE jerk...that was not my intention...)

* * *

**The Hub, Later That Evening-**

Like the Green Ranger had said, Roxas returned to normal, and all was well; Brooke's boyfriend and family asked what happened, and thankfully they were able to give a good enough story, that wouldn't trace back to them being the Poke Rangers.

"Yeah, well I had a great time, you parents are great!" Brooke told Roxas over the cordless phone, as she emerged from her bedroom making her way to the living room, where the rangers and Nick currently were. "Well that's great, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ok see ya babe, bye!"

With her final words, Brooke clicked the "off" button on the phone, as she arrived in the living room, just in time for another episode of Frank's "Bioman" DVD collection.

"Was that Roxas?" Aly questioned the Pink Ranger, upon her arrival.

"Yeah, he wanted to know how I liked his parents, and I said I liked them a lot!" Brooke smiled, with a sigh of relief.

"Did he say, what they thought of us?" Frank asked his brunette friend.

"Yeah, they liked us over all, they don't think we're the Poke Rangers at all, thank goodness, but they said you guys are a little different…" Brooke relayed to them. "But hey, I guess that's what you get when you bring Jack along…"

"HEY!!!"

* * *

_(The authors are cleaning up the Peltine)_

_The horizon no one knows _

_(The Dimension Warriors are on the Warrior Wheels)_

_From the shining mirror _

_(Serena and Eraggron look at each other)_

_Someone whispers "That's OK" _

_(Tina Rage gets upset at them for another plan gone!)_

_When the courage in your heart overflows _

_(The Beefights attack the city)_

_You too can fight together with us (Let's Go Dimension!!) _

_(Frank turns to the camera, Red Growlithe falls from the sky)_

_Dimension (Yeah!) _

_(Anthony turns to the camera, Green Sceptile jumps from the skyscraper)_

_Dimension Warriors! (Warriors!) _

_(Jack turns to the camera, Yellow Psyduck jumps from the blimp)_

_Who are they? They are the Poke Rangers! _

_(Brooke turns to the camera with a smile, Pink Corsola jumps to the ocean)_

_Dimension (Yeah!) _

_(The Peltine lands, sends out their zords)_

_Dimension Warriors _

_(Megazords attack the monsters)_

_Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors!_

(The rangers pose and take out their sabers in the desert with the Megazords behind them. The Toei Corp symbol appears. © 2006-2007 Poke Rangers productions, with the help of Toei Corp. Limited, well not really!)

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys, sorry if that was kind of rushed towards the end…it's just I'm leaving tommrow for a week long trip and I kind of procrastinated on this…so yeah, but hey now it's done!! I know I picked on Psyduck, it's nothing personal, it's just I love the Brother/Sister relationship between Brooke and Jack! So yeah, next chapter is Psyduck I do believe, so yeah! See you guys in a week! _-**6/23/07-**

* * *

Now it's time for Battle Fever J!! 

Jack: Our next Sentai is...

All: Battle Fever J!

Frank: 1979. The First Super Sentai.

Jack: General Kurama assembles four young agents who had been dispatched around the world for training. They are joined by FBI investigator Diane Martin, whose father was murdered by Egos, an assassination organization. The five don powered suits to become the Battle Fever team.

Aly: Apparently, Fever was trendy.

Anthony: Not to mention, they have... A ROBOT!

Nick: The Battle Fever Robo, it's really sad that the team had to go through the-

Aly: We know how they got in, Nick (smiles and tries not to laugh)

Brooke: Their weapons on the robo were, a huge lightning sword, an axe, a trident! Oh and throwing knives!

(Everyone donned in Battle Fever costumes, Frank- Japan, Anthony- Kenya, Aly- France, Jack- Cossack, and Brooke- Miss America)

Brooke: (takes off the helmet) I hate this helmet, it freaks me out. And I don't have blonde hair.

Aly: (turns to Jack) where's the flag of the Soviet Union?

Jack: (smiles) Oh, I took it off and put on the British flag. Battle England!

Frank: (nods to himself) Very creative.

Aly: (takes out a battle stick and smacks Frank with it)

Frank: What is with the Battle Stick? (pulls it out, but Aly takes it. Soon the others combine it to make a boomerang)

Jack: Command Bat! Penta Force cannon!

(Frank runs away, and no matter how fast he ran, he got blown up)

Aly: I never liked wearing the Battle France costume anyway, I'm out!

Nick: That was so racist!

Aly: No it wasn't!

(They began to argue as Frank recovers from the explosion)

Frank: Next chapter is Denjiman and I hope to god I'm alive for that!

(Written By Yankee Blaze, thanks a bunch Yankee!! Really appreciate this!)


	11. The Eternal NapTime

A/N: Welcome one and all to my fourth, yes FOURTH chapter of DW…I really shouldn't be writing this just now, what with ten chapters to write in two weeks, but what can I say, I like screwing myself over…

By the way, the opening credits now include Aly, Nick and Roxas…don't ask why Nick and Roxas are there without the Rangers, they just are!

* * *

Jack felt small. Not small metaphorically, but actually, physically small. Perhaps half his normal height. And he was back home in merry old England (which kicks Frenchland's butt any day of the week), stood in his own driveway. Looking up. High in the sky, fighting, he saw some unknown monster fighting himself. The Yellow Dimension Warrior was in the air, in the midst of battle, being watched by a miniature version of himself. Suddenly, the Poké Ranger up high sent the monster flying to the ground, out of sight. Then he noticed Jack down on the ground. He looked down at himself for a few seconds, whilst he looked up at himself in return. The Ranger in the sky did a double take, waited a few seconds, and then leapt down to the ground, kneeling just beside Jack, and he placed one hand on his own, smaller shoulder. Jack felt his mouth drop.

Suddenly-

Unlike the stereotypical, waking with a start, bolt upright in bed, screaming and sweating wake up, Jack's eyes just slightly crept open, as he curled up in his bed at the Hub.

"Shleepy, shleepy, shleepy," he muttered to himself quietly, closing his eyes again. However, he then remembered his vivid dream, and his eyes bolted open. He sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_Three core Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank", "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke", "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_Above continued_

_**We will fight!**_

_Two additional Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony", "ClarinetWrathArineko as Aly"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**For what is right!**_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Roxas and Nick at Sakura's restaurant_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers training for battle_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Season logo_

Chapter 11; The Eternal Nap-Time 

Written by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack

* * *

It was a beautiful Thursday (I LIKE Thursday!) afternoon, around about teatime, when every alarm (even the fire alarm) in the Hub went off at once. Anthony was the first Ranger out of his room… 

"FIRE!" he screamed, as he ran through the main room, into the lift, not providing either miss Suzuki or the Doc a chance to stop and correct him – all just a ploy, of course.

"What's up, Doc?" Aly asked. The Doc flinched.

"You guys need another pun or something…where's Jack?" he asked. Miss Suzuki sighed and went to his room.

"Jack, time to get up," she said sweetly through a crack in the door.

"Five more minutes, Mum," he moaned. The other Rangers giggled, but stopped immediately as Miss Suzuki kicked the door down and screamed.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! SHE'S PROBABLY TWICE MY AGE! NOW GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THAT BED AND INTO THE MAIN ROOM!!"

She straightened up her jacket as she returned, and the Rangers stared wide-eyed at her, though there attention soon shifted to Jack.

His hair was messier than ever before. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts adorned with pi symbols, a single red sock, and his glasses, inside out of course.

"Jack," Brooke sighed, focusing on his face. Frank and the Doc were staring wide-eyed at him now, whilst Aly and Miss Suzuki looked away, "Why aren't you wearing any pants? And why only one sock?"

"Well the sock because I can – and my left foot was cold but my right foot wasn't. And I'm not wearing any pants because I've got boxers on. Only superheroes wear both – oh wait…" he said, trailing off, placing his hand on his stubbly chin, "But then again I normally wear pyjamas to bed anyway," he sighed, almost nodding off again.

"Well forget about getting dressed, you can where your Ranger suit instead, we've got a hot-headed monster calling himself Nidotran attacking downtown," the Doc told him, and the others.

"Yeah, I'd make a joke about the name, but I'm just too tired…mind you, it is always downtown, huh?" commented the Yellow Ranger.

"Let's suit up, guys! Ready?" Frank asked.

"Ready," called the Pink and Blue Rangers determinedly, whilst Jack simply sighed it quietly.

"Dimension Warriors, transform!"

"Power of Hoenn! Red Dimension Warrior!"

"Power of Kanto! Pink Dimension Warrior!"

"Power of Johto! Yellow Dimension Warrior!"

"Power of Sonora! Blue Dimension Warrior!"

* * *

Shortly, downtown Tokyo… 

"'Bout time," the Green Ranger commented on their arrival.

"Yeah, soz about that," Jack chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "But you know how it is, couldn't drag myself outta bed!"

"Whatever. You guys are just in time to help finish this freak off," Anthony told them, nodding to Nidotran – that's part Nidoran, part Heatran if you hadn't guessed. It was a Nidoran-F blue Heatran, on its hind legs, blemishes all over its body, a large horn, large ears, and buckteeth.

"No! You cannot defeat the might of Nidotran!" the genderless monster panted.

"Oh yeah? Wa-watch us!" Jack yawned.

"Water Pulse!" cried the Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers, whipping out their weapons, all using the attack in a different way; Jack had the water manifest from the ground, Aly's weapon plain and simple shot a jet of water, and Brooke's caused an explosion of water within Nidotran, causing it to collapse.

"Flamethrower!" Frank added after the water died down, set the monster ablaze.

"Leaf Blade!" Anthony finished, stabbing his weapon through it, finishing it off – but not for long, as a dimension portal opened, sucking its remains in and reforming them mega-size.

"Launch the Peltine!" Frank requested, flipping open his DS and quickly contacting the Hub.

When the giant carrier Zord appeared all five Rangers took a seat within.

"We don't need the other Zords to take this guy, the Peltine's got enough over him," Anthony informed the other Rangers.

"Lava Plume!" it called, trying to launch his attack.

"I don't think so, Surf!" Brooke cried, flicking switches. The Peltine commanded a giant tidal wave rising from the ocean, crashing down and soaking only (more or less) Nidotran.

"Launch missiles!" Aly yelled, pushing buttons. From the wings, Remoraid shaped missiles blasted forth, and destroyed Nidotran.

"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta jet," the Green Ranger said, with a salute. He opened the emergency exit door, and before Frank could cry "Wait!" he'd jumped out, without even a parachute.

"Who are you?" Frank asked.

"Margaret Thatcher," Jack sighed dreamily. The other Rangers looked round and saw that he'd not only demorphed, but also fallen asleep, and was sleep talking.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Rage… 

"Another humiliating defeat at the hands of those pests…this will not do. It's time to call out the heavy artillery. It's time for Operation J," Tina hissed.

Behind her throne, two Cruelios were talking, and counting on their fingers.

"Yeah, if you count the two-parter that makes ten attempts," one said, whilst the other nodded.

"Eraggron! You know what to do!" Tina barked through her castle. A portal opened in the lavatory and about a minute later Eraggron left through it.

* * *

Tokyo… 

Like Jack, Clefairy and Jigglypuff were sleeping, when Eraggron (I would have said a mysterious lurking figure in the shadows, but wouldn't it have been obvious?) approached, and snatched Jigglypuff, before returning to the pokémon world. Clefairy slowly fell down, having lost the support from leaning on Jigglypuff, and woke up.

"Clefairy?" she asked, wondering where Jigglypuff could be, before frantically screaming "CLEFAIRY!"

* * *

Back at the Hub… 

"I don't get it. Why's he been sleeping so much?" Brooke asked, as she, the other Rangers, and Nick stared into Jack's bedroom through the open door. The curtains were drawn (500 feet below ground!?) and the lights were out, and Jack was tucked up fast asleep in bed.

"It's to do with the time zones," Miss Suzuki told them, and they all jumped, not having realised she was there. She motioned them to follow her to the main room, and they did so.

"You see you guys are all from America, which has a perfect twelve hour difference in some parts, granted other areas are another hour or two behind GMT – but so when it's 12 o'clock here, it's 12 o'clock in the eastern parts of America. But Britain is 9 hours behind Japan – on GMT, of course. So midday here feels like 3 am to him, so he'd be asleep.

"But wait, that's am and pm, so America and Japan are even furth-" Nick started to say, but he was interrupted.

"PLOT HOLE'D!" a random voice called enthusiastically. The group then realised it came from a video the Doc was watching online.

"But wait, he's been fine the past few months, why's he suddenly so tired now?" Frank asked.

"Oh, uh – you see when he got here I forced him to drink a cup of coffee – he'd never drunk any before, which I didn't know – but heck, he's from England and he's never tried tea! Anyway, he downed a whole kettle in one by accident and he's been on a high from it ever since, hardly getting any sleep but acting otherwise fairly normal – by his standards anyway. But now it's worn off he needs to catch up on the time zone difference," Miss Suzuki said.

"But then isn't he more likely just recovering from the coff-" Anthony began.

"PLOT HOLE AGAIN'D!"

"Would you shut that thing off, Jack's trying to sleep!" Miss Suzuki barked at the Doc.

Suddenly the alarms began wailing, but Frank quickly turned them off.

"Let him sleep. Us and the Green Ranger can handle whatever it is," he said with a smile. He, Brooke and Aly ran out by the stairs.

"I think I'll go check how Orre's doing upstairs. You know, give Jack some peace and quiet," Anthony said, stepping into the lift.

"I'll just go read a book off screen…" Nick said, walking off.

* * *

Shortly in on the surface… 

"Oh my God! What the heck is that!?" Brooke cried, as she, Frank and Aly, all morphed arrived on the scene, where the Green Ranger was standing, looking repulsed by the monster.

"It's like – it _should_ be cute, but it really isn't," Aly observed.

"Well either way, it's a monster so we need to take it down!" Frank yelled, running forward with his Warrior Blade, slamming it against the monster's arm – but it slapped his weapon away, before turning on him.

"Doubleslap!" it said in a melodic voice, slapping him upside the head.

"Oh no you didn't! Spheal Vault!" Aly cried, tapping her DS's buttons. Her catapult launched Ice Ball after Ice Ball.

"Hyper Voice!" the monster screeched. He shattered the lumps of ice, as well as hurting the Rangers heads'.

"And now SING!"

* * *

Back at the Hub… 

"I fancy some flapjacks," Jack muttered to himself, stooping out of his room and into the kitchenette adjoined to the main room. He noticed Nick asleep on the table.

"He's got the right idea," Jack chuckled, opening the breadbin and pulling a cluster of honey soaked oats – before realising that the Doc was also sleeping in his chair, and Miss Suzuki had fallen on the floor.

"Hey, what's-?" he began, before realising the alarms were all flashing madly as well, "I'd better get my slippers."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack was running through Tokyo in his navy blue dressing gown and Homer Simpson slippers to where he knew the other Rangers were to be found. He didn't notice the cars crashed or the silence normally filled by chatter and angry shouts of motorists as his eyes drooped. 

"How very Arthur Dent of me…it's even the right day!" he laughed, before reaching his destination.

Clefairy was trying to wake the slumbering young adults, urgently shaking them. Frank, Brooke, Aly and Anthony were all asleep in the road, and covered in bizarre markings. Jack tried rubbing some off Brooke's cheek and found they were marker pen.

"Hey, Clefairy. What happened to them?" Jack asked.

"Fairy," Clefairy sighed, shaking her head.

"And hey, where's Jigglypuff? You guys have made up, haven't you?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. Clefairy just muttered variations of her own name sadly.

"Ok, I'll take a stab in the dark and say he's lost. Well look, you helped me find my friend before, so now I'll help you find yours," Jack said.

"Clefairy!" she cried happily, getting to her feet. She held out her hand, which held a single seed.

"For me?" Jack asked. Clefairy nodded so he bent down and took it, "Hey, is this-?" he asked, not finishing. He popped the seed in his mouth, swallowing it whole. This perked him up greatly.

"Well that woke me up, thanks," Jack said, smiling once again at Clefairy. However, Eraggron ruined the happy moment, falling from the sky amongst Cruelio pins.

"Oh how did I know you goons would be behind this?" Jack asked in a bored tone.

"Why aren't you asleep like the others!?" Eraggron asked furiously.

"Well I was 'til ten minutes ago, when you rowdy lot woke me up!" Jack said, with a single loud hooting laugh.

"Cruelios, destroy him, and the other Rangers!" Eraggron roared.

"Hey, be nice, they're napping! Dimension Warrior, Transform! Power of Johto! Yellow Psyduck Ranger!" he cried. Behind him soared beams coloured gold, silver and crystalline, With a Celebi floating amongst them.

"Psychic Shield!" Jack cried, blocking their strikes one after another to defend the other Rangers.

"Now Psycho Cut!" he called, slashing through half of them. He held his shield up against another trio, and low kicked a few more on his other side, but the sheer numbers overwhelmed him in the end, and they managed to take him down from behind.

"Ungh – get off! Urgh…" Jack groaned, as they beat him down.

"Clef!" he heard a long, drawn out cry, as Clefairy took down several with Meteor Mash, allowing Jack to return to his feet.

"Nice one! Now let's finish 'em, Hydro Pump!" Jack roared, launching an ultra condensed jet of water that restored the remaining Cruelios to thumbtack form.

"Ok now spill, Eraggron, what've you done to them, and where's Jigglypuff?" Jack asked angrily.

"What makes you think we've done anything to some little puffball?" Eraggron asked.

"I have psychic powers, remember, they're just not – oh! Wait, you made Jigglypuff do this!?" Jack gasped, "No psychic powers needed to work that one out."

"Ugh…Iron Tail!" the monster screeched, swinging round and crashing into Jack, sending him flying into the other Rangers.

"Warrior Blade!" Jack roared, leaping forwards, and slamming the weapon against Eraggron, but his steel skin protected him from most of the damage.

"Ah to heck with it," the Yellow Ranger sighed, kicking a certain monster in a certain area.

"ARGH! You'll pay for that!" Eraggron screamed, taking out his axe and wildly swinging it round.

"Uh-oh," Jack muttered, jumping back. Thankfully, due to Eraggron's fury, he didn't have very strong accuracy, which only increased his anger.

"WRARH! Tina, send him to Agent J, I can't be bothered with this any more!" the Aggron monster raged.

"Pathetic…" Tina's voice could be heard muttering as a dimension hole opened in the ground beneath Jack and Clefairy.

* * *

"Oh dear," Jack said nonchalantly as the duo fell into it, warping into a typical warehouse, full of crates and a Jigglypuff monster on a stage surrounded by speakers, and so on. 

"Sweet Mario! Jigglypuff, is that you in there!?" Jack asked, his mouth falling wide open. The monster now looked more like an Exploud than Jigglypuff; however, it was fully round, pink and had the unmistakeable eyes and swirly hair of Jigglypuff. It also held a black microphone with a green top.

"No! I am Agent J, and I always have been!" he chimed melodically. Jack gave him a funny look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked slowly. Agent J laughed.

"It means I have been working for Queen Tina since the day I was born! Even when I met you! Tina wanted me to lead you and the other Ranger to her castle! And she ordered me to come to this world!" he yelled.

Jack was shocked by the statements, his mouth as wide as he could manage with his helmet on, and Clefairy was on the verge of tears.

"No! You're lying! This is just whatever she's done to you speaking!" he cried, trying to convince himself and Clefairy more than anything.

"Nope, it's all true. Only two things got in my way; that little pest," Agent J spat, pointing at Clefairy, "And my infantile mind being distracted by normal things to this world! Thankfully Tina fixed that!"

"Clef – Clefairy," said she, her lip quivering and her eyes moist than a water type's mouth.

"Oh like I care about your feelings, you were nothing more than a nuisance to me!" Agent J said, trying to make his beautiful voice sound harsh, and failing miserably. He snickered and began to sing, his voice echoing across all of Tokyo, enhancing the extreme sleep

"Jigglypuff, Jigg-a-lypuff! Jigglypuff, Jigg-a- Wait, why aren't you failing asleep!? You're not even drowsy!" Agent J barked.

"Got that right. I think Clefairy got a lucky Metronome and produced Worry Seed. We've got Insomnia!" Jack laughed.

"GRAH! Then I'll take care of you two physically! HYPER VOICE!" he bellowed, losing all beauty to his voice. Both Jack and Clefairy pressed their hands the their heads to block the sound.

"Oh man! You couldn't have gotten us Soundproof?" Jack asked, not that Clefairy could hear him.

"Gyro Ball!" Agent J called. Jack's higher speed meant he was hit by the full force of the attack.

"Fairy!" called the fairy pokémon, using Doubleslap hard against Agent J. He winced but otherwise it didn't affect him.

"Get lost, pipsqueak! Focus Punch!" Agent J sang, swatting Clefairy away.

"Oi! Leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size!" Jack said, shoving Agent J like a kid in a fight.

"Clef," Clefairy hissed lowly. Both Jack and Agent J looked over to her, as her eyes turned fiery.

"I think you're in trouble," Jack said meekly, as Clefairy began her own brand of singing, slowly lolling Agent J off to sleep. He realised what was happening, and walked over to her.

"No! I can't go sleep! That's you-" he sighed, before going fully unconscious.

"Nice one, Clefairy!" Jack said in awe of the singing, "Now I think I'd better finish him – ok?" Jack asked. Clefairy nodded. Jack called on the Psychic Shield.

"Psycho Boost!"

* * *

Shortly, back with the other Rangers… 

"How come they're still asleep?" Jack asked worriedly. He and Clefairy were examining the Rangers, still sleeping and still covered in pen markings.

"Clef…Clefairy!" cried she, slapping Frank upside the head…second time in a day…

"Urgh…wah-?" he mumbled, groggily sitting up.

"Hey, Wake-Up Slap, nice!" Jack commented. Clefairy went on to slap the other Rangers.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Wait – where's the monster? And the Green Ranger? And when did you get here? And why is Anthony – wait…he's the-!?" he cried incoherently.

"He sure is. He's the," Jack smiled.

Frank looked over at Anthony as he sat up, the last one, and slowly the other Rangers realised his secret. He looked round at them all with confusion.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, putting his hand to his cheek.

"Well now that you mention it, you've all got something, sort of – in that general area," Jack said, circling his face with his finger.

"Anthony – _you're_ the Green Ranger!?" Frank asked. Anthony's mouth fell open and he looked angrily at Jack.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say nothing!" Jack said, holding his hands up.

"Jack knew!?" Brooke asked angrily.

"Look, there's a very reasonable explanation for me not telling you-" Anthony started, trying to calm everyone.

Suddenly, a distraction came in the form of Agent J crashing through the roof of the warehouse, mega sized.

"Never mind, we've got work to do guys, we need to morph!" Jack declared.

"Dimension Warriors, transform!"

"Power of Hoenn! Red Dimension Warrior!"

"Power of Kanto! Pink Dimension Warrior!"

"Power of Sonora! Blue Dimension Warrior!"

"Power of Orre! Green Dimension Warrior!"

"We are the Rangers of Reality! Poké Rangers!"

"Dimension Warriors!"

* * *

"Now enough of the posing, we need the Zords!" Aly announced. The Peltine flew over, and launched all the Zords. 

"Clefairy, wait for us here," Jack told the fairy pokémon. She nodded.

"Mega Warriorzord!" they chanted. The Zords combined as per last chapter.

"Told you it was a good name," Jack muttered to the Ranger in red.

"Not the time, Jack!" Frank snapped.

"You _will_ fall by my song!" Agent J yelled before unleashing Sing. Both the Megazord, and all the Rangers bar Yellow became drowsy.

"No, hold it together! Anthony, use Worry Seed!" Jack ordered frantically. The Green Ranger practically fell onto the controls, and everyone, the Megazord included perked up.

"NO!" Agent J cried angrily.

"Without your sleep-inducing powers, you're nothing!" Jack taunted.

"We'll see about that, Rollout!" Agent J barked, spinning into a ball and hurling himself into the air, slamming against the Mega Warriorzord.

"Barrier!" Jack called. An invisible wall was erected by the legs, preventing the attack from making it through.

"Now let's end it with a flaming pitchfork!" Frank called, twiddling some dials, as the weapon set alight. The other Rangers watched in awe, as the weapon was throw at the monster, which incinerated, shortly followed by a compulsory explosion.

"That should end his effect over the rest of Tokyo as well," Aly said satisfactorily.

"We'd better get back to the Hub and check…and have a little chat with our green friend here," Frank commented jokingly, and Anthony scratched the back of his helmet, chuckling nervously.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm just gonna have a quick chat with Clefairy," Jack said, evacuating the Megazord.

"Hold up, how come there's a Clefairy in Tokyo?" Aly asked. Now it was Frank and Brooke's turn to chuckle nervously.

* * *

Ground level… 

"Thanks for all your help out there Clefairy, I really couldn't have done it without you," Jack said, now demorphed, ruffling her hair. Clefairy giggled, but then they both became more serious, looking towards the settling dust.

"Come on. We'd better go look," Jack said, picking up the pokémon, and walking into the dust, covering Clefairy's mouth and holding his breath.

They looked around and found nothing but rubble, dust, and damaged vehicles. Clefairy sighed miserably, and Jack felt the utmost sympathy. He then noticed something that didn't fit.

"Hey, what's that?" he pondered, running over to it. He dropped Clefairy, and picked up the lump, wiping dust off it.

It was a large, pink, oval shaped object, covered in black swirls. In short; an Igglybuff egg.

"Just like on TV; they capture the friend, but then they turn back to normal when you destroy the monster," Jack laughed. He handed the egg to Clefairy, "Hang on to him, will you? Tina screwed up his head before, but you can raise him properly. Can you do that for me?" Jack asked. Clefairy nodded and saluted, before taking the egg.

"Thanks. Just walked round Tokyo with it loads; it'll probably hatch soon enough. Oh, and if you ever want any apples, don't hesitate to ask," Jack said with a smile. He took Clefairy out of the dust cloud before letting her go and wander off. He then returned to at Hub.

* * *

At said Hub… 

"Hey guys, so are we all-" Jack began as he made his way to the bottom of the long and winding stairs. However, he saw that all the other Rangers, the Doc, Miss Suzuki and Nick were asleep on the table.

"-Sleeping? Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them," he sighed happily, taking a seat, and nodding off almost instantly.

* * *

Jack was sat alone at the dining table in the Hub. 

"Eh…hello readers. I'm talking to you _from the future_! Wooo! Scary," he said with a chuckle, "Um…I'm supposed to be talking about…er…"Denshi Sentai Denjiman" whatever that means…ah, "Electron Squadron Electroman" according to that thing," Jack said, pointing to, and reading off the autocue, "but I don't know a thing about it."

"Don't worry Jack, I've been sent to help you," said a talking Houndoom as it emerged from nowhere. Jack blinked.

"What the f-!?"

"Now 3000 years ago, the evil Vader Clan attacked the Denjistar, causing an island called Denjiland to float off into space and land on Earth," said the pokémon.

"But then in 1980 the Vader Clan came to Earth, so the Denjiland computer woke the Denjidog IC," Frank said, walking into the room.

"Who I'm based on," the Houndoom added.

"Frank! You realise there's a talking Houndoom!?" Jack wailed. Frank nodded, and Jack moaned.

"IC then found five humans who he made the Denjimen to protect the Earth from the Vader Clan; Ippei Akaki, Daigorou Oume, Jun Kiyama, Tatsuya Midorikawa, and Akira Momoi," Brooke added, also stepping into the limelight.

"Brooke! Tell me you do not find this thing normal!" Jack pleaded, jabbing his fingers at the Houndoom. Brooke ignored him.

"But as they keep on winning and winning, the five heroes realise they may be descendants of the Denji people! They soon realise there are more scattered around the world," Anthony gasped, as he appeared at the table.

"Creepy talking poké-dog," Jack cried, indicating the Houndoom. Once again he was ignored.

"Queen Hedrian, leader of the Vader Clan is thrashed by the Denjimen, as is the Omnipotent Demon King when he took over, and the Denjimen succeed in defending the Earth," Aly said triumphantly.

"And now Jack has something add, don't you?" asked the Houndoom.

"Um…apparently Denjiman had the same number of episodes as each of my first seasons, 51. Now can we please address the topic of the talking Houndoom!" Jack yelled.

"Oh calm down, Jack. I'm not a _real_ Houndoom. I'm just a robot," it said happily. Jack screamed and ran away whilst the other five laughed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked all that…anyone can feel free to have Igglybuff hatch in their chapter now, but please don't have either of them evolve after that. Now I'm sure you realised that I didn't include the closing theme. I guess I simply didn't "agree" with it, so to speak, because whenever Power Rangers is shown on Jetix UK over here, they always cut before the credits now, so effectively they don't have credits in England…yeah that'll do…weird title I know… 

Anyway, Wrath is writing again next chapter, and she'll be covering Sun Vulcan. See ya!


	12. Splash in the Pan

CWA: Okay, I'm back with Episode 12 of Dimension Warriors, which is titled "Splash in the Pan"! So, I'm not being hired to dawdle, so let's roll it!

* * *

Frank – 

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_Three core Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank", "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke", "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_Above continued_

_**We will fight!**_

_Two additional Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony", "ClarinetWrathArineko as Aly"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**For what is right!**_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Roxas and Nick at Sakura's restaurant_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers training for battle_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Season logo_

* * *

**Episode 12: Splash in the Pan**

"I hate freaking Magikarp!" a voice yelled down the hallway one Wednesday afternoon. Frank and Jack ran to the origin of the scream, where Nick was calming down Aly. "Freaking fish…freaking useless fish…I wish it would just leave the Pokémon world all together, that way we wouldn't have to deal with it or its evolution!"

"What's wrong with Gyarados?" Frank asked. "What'd a Gyarados ever do to you?" Aly shook her head in disgust. "Do I even want to know?"

"The fact that you can't beat them with a Venusaur makes them triply annoying," Aly stated. "I mean, they were okay in Yellow, very easy to beat with your little Pikachu rat, but that's about it." Aly stopped and said, "And there's another Pokémon I can't stand in the game, Pikachu! And it's even more annoying in the anime because it's always there!"

"Calm yourself, Alyssa," Nick said sternly. "This is not something to get worked up about. You're a Ranger, you're supposed to protect Pokémon and Tokyo, even though some of them may annoy you to no end."

"You're lucky I love you so much, Nicholas," Aly snapped right back, "because if I didn't, I'd go ahead and slap you right here, right now."

"Whoa, we don't want violence in the ranks, so I'll just be…leaving," Jack said before running out of the room quickly. Frank followed him at a less rapid pace, leaving Anthony in the hallway wondering about things. Jack filled him in and said, "Just a tip, don't go in there for a few minutes, at least until Aly calms herself and Nick leaves the room."

Anthony didn't follow Jack's advice and knocked on the door before entering. "Aly, Nick, what's with the yelling? I just came to tell Aly that we have a situation, but then I hear her yelling about hating Magikarp," Anthony stated. "Aly, if you hate the Magikarp so much, now is your chance to fight one off! A Magikarp monster is attacking the park. Green Dimension Warrior, Transform!" He morphed in front of Aly and Nick.

"Sorry, Nick, I owe you," Aly said. Nick nodded to her silently. "Blue Dimension Warrior, Transform!" She ran off in uniform to the park.

* * *

The humanoid Magikarp wailed as he cast his weaker spells around the abandoned park, causing swings to flip over the bar and walls to pop up at the end of the slides. "WAHAHAHAH! NO ONE CAN STOP THE FIEND MAGICIAN, MAGIWIZARD!" he shrieked as a bench turned in to a Swampert. "FEAR MY MIGHTY WAND!"

"Hey, scales-for-brains! If you're going to cause chaos, at least do it away from the children!" a male voice yelled from the east northeast side of the Magikarp monster.

"Don't make it so everyone knows your name, either!" a female voice yelled from the west northwest side of Magiwizard.

"Because if you do, do you know what will happen? No, I don't think you do," a third voice, this one male, said from the south southeast side of Magiwizard.

"You'll get your ass handed to you on a silver platter," a fourth voice, this one female said directly north of Magiwizard, "because, I'm sure Tina Rage told you who we are!"

"No, she didn't, but I think you are, but can you please give me your names?" Magiwizard asked. Aly looked at him quizzically. "I want to know the names of who I defeat."

"You won't defeat us! Frank Mariendo, Power of Hoenn, Red Growlithe Ranger!" Frank said from the south southwest side of Magiwizard.

"Jack Farrell, Power of Johto, Yellow Psyduck Ranger!" Jack continued from the north northeast side of the creature.

"Brooke Taylor, Power of Kanto, Pink Corsola Ranger!" Brooke somewhat sang from the north northwest side of the monster.

"Anthony Madigan, Power of Orre, Green Sceptile Ranger!" Anthony stated from the south southeast side of Magiwizard.

"Aly Davis, Power of Sonora, Blue Spheal Ranger!" Aly concluded while setting up her weapon on the north side of Magiwizard.

"We are the Rangers of Reality, Poké Rangers…" Frank said, setting up the rest of the group to say with him, "DIMENSION WARRIORS!" Aly then sent a barrage of Ice Ball towards the monster, which he cast away easily. "Aly, what are you thinking? You need to think a strategy through!" Frank yelled.

"That never stopped you from acting rashly, now, let's make some sushi!" Aly shouted before charging at the Magikarp monster with her Warrior Blade out. Anthony groaned before trying to hold her back a little bit. "Anthony, don't try to stop me, this monster's going down!"

"Leave it to me, I've got the type advantage," Anthony said softly. He then sent a Bullet Seed attack at Magiwizard with his Sceptile Daggers, stunning it and weakening it. "See, that's using strategy. Your ice won't do much, so relax."

"You expect me to relax with a humanoid Magikarp around when I despise Magikarp greatly?" Aly questioned. Before Anthony could retort, Aly said, "Wait, don't answer that. Just look around." A giant Magcargo crossed with a Camerupt appeared near Magiwizard, along with a Shiftry crossed with a Breloom. "Okay, now we have some entertainment!" Aly had walked over to the Spheal Vault and aimed at the fire-type monster before saying, "Anthony, I think you'll need to take care of the fish now. We've got a few extras to keep us busy. Surf!"

"Psychic Shield, Water Pulse!" Jack commanded. The two Water type attacks hit the fire-type monster at the same time.

"No you don't! Eruption!" the fire-type creature said, aiming at Anthony. "FIRE BLAST!" More fire hit Anthony as he attacked Magiwizard, not relenting.

"Well, I, Shiftloom can't let him have all the fun, Mega Drain!" the grass-type monster said, draining energy from Jack.

"Aly, I need your help with the grass-type. Brooke, take care of the fire-type thing with Jack," Frank commanded. "Flame Wheel!"

"Fine by me! Ice Beam!" Aly said, shooting ice at Shiftloom while Frank shot fire at it. Shiftloom then came up fast and hit Aly with a Mach Punch. "Great, just great," she said, catching her breath. She saw a red-armored Aggron in the distance. "Oh, I just got an idea! An army is useless without its general, so let's show them what it's like to lose their general! Water Pulse!" She shot a Water-type attack in to the distance towards the Aggron-like monster.

"Aly, how do you know?" Frank asked. He looked at the monster. "Although he does look a LOT stronger than the rest of the monsters we faced, and looks just as strong as Serena, but not quite up to Tina Rage's power. All right! He probably is a general! Flamethrower!" Fire shot towards the Aggron-like monster quickly.

* * *

While this was happening, Shiftloom was sending attacks at Jack and Brooke, who were sending Water Pulse after Water Pulse at the fire-type, who was attacking Anthony, who was attacking Magiwizard, with Magiwizard weakening further. Suddenly, Magiwizard unleashed a barrier that made Anthony fly backwards about ten feet. "That's a Flail, and I wish I wasn't the only Grass-type on the team! Leaf Blade!" The last attack pierced Magiwizard through the heart, which left Anthony to notice Aly sending attacks from her Spheal Vault at an Aggron-like monster in the distance. He tapped Frank on the shoulder and asked, "What are you two doing?"

"Simple, trying to snipe the Aggron-like creature in the distance," Frank said. By then he was near Aly and sending Flamethrower after Flamethrower at the monster while Aly was sending Surf and Water Pulse towards it. "Why?"

"I thought you should know that Jack and Brooke are losing ground because of Shiftloom, so ONE of you should help fix it, and I'm guessing you would have an easier time of it than Aly because she's an Ice type and Shiftloom has a part of a Fighting type in there," Anthony stated. "Is that reasonable? If you want me to, I'll hold down this front with Aly."

"Do it, I'll go help the other two so they can help us," Frank commanded. He ran down to the two Monsters and shot Ember attacks at Shiftloom. "Now, let's do this right! Dimension Cannon!" The cannon was assembled quickly. "Ready, aim, fire!" Three colors of light hit Shiftloom and the anonymous fire-type hard. "Now, we've got another problem. Do you see the Aggron thing in the distance? Aly thinks he's a general. I'm not convinced completely, but she's attacking the thing with Anthony and needs a bit of help, and we need all the Water-type power we can get. Can you do that?"

"Yep," Brooke said. "Spike Cannon, Bubblebeam!" Bubbles hit the Aggron-like creature with force. "Jack, ready?"

"Absolutely! Psychic Shield, Hydro Pump!" Jack shouted as his shield released a stream of water towards it. The attacks appeared to have no effect on the monster. "I think we need more firepower."

"Aly, Anthony, ready to upgrade it?" Frank asked as he ran over to them with Brooke and Jack. "Dimension Cannon – Duo Upgrade!" The Dimension Cannon was formed. "Upgrade Mono!" Anthony pushed in the Sceptile Daggers, one on each side. "Upgrade Duo!" Aly put the collapsed Spheal Vault on top of the Cannon. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Fire!" Red, pink, yellow, green and blue lights entwined within each other and hit the Aggron-like monster.

"Oh, so you figured out that I'm a threat! No matter, I, Eraggron, will not be defeated! I'm out," the creature shouted before disappearing in the smoke. His voice remained around saying, "Until we meet again, Rangers!" Aly chased after him yet couldn't catch him. She cursed before they left the area.

* * *

"Well, I hope you learned something, Aly," Doc said after all of this ended. "What should you have learned?"

"Even though you hate something, you should still think things through before you go charging in," Aly said in a singsong voice. "Oh, and always focus on the highest power, because if the highest power falls, the rest will fall under it."

"I was only looking for the first lesson out of what you gave me," Doc said, "but that works, too. Also, even if they ask your name, never give your name to the enemy! Being a Ranger is a secret thing!"

"But, they'll know eventually, once the show is released, we're going to be watched like hawks, so what do we do about it then?" Aly objected. "It just doesn't make much sense to keep it a complete secret since our identities will probably be revealed once the show's released!"

"We won't let them know you're you," Miss Suzuki assured. "Your identities are safe as long as you keep them safe."

"Our identities have already been relinquished to one individual, but he's staying here so, as far as we know, they're pretty much safe," Anthony stated. "As far as we saw, the park had been abandoned by the time we got there."

"Yet Eraggron knows your names now, and he won't stop until he takes you down," Doc said. "After all, you're the main line of defense against Tina Rage. The police can't stop them, only you can!"

"Well, Tina Rage knows our names and attacked Roxas, yet we stopped her then," Brooke said. "We survived it once, we can survive it again.

"If you say so, but I still say it was stupid," Nick added. "Especially of you, Alyssa. You of all people should know the Ranger code, you don't even have your Rangers address each other in battle by their actual names!"

"Nick, I love you, but shut up, this isn't your battle," Aly snapped. "Ah, forget it, I'm going to my room." She left in a huff.

"Hey, Nick, you probably should follow her," Jack whispered to him. "She was only following our leads, and she didn't even use her real first name."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Nick whispered back. "This isn't like her." Jack glared at him so only he could see. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Aly sat in her room and punched the pillow on her bed. She proceeded to fall over and bury her head in it. There was a knock on her door and she shouted, "If it's Doc, Miss Suzuki, Brooke, Anthony, Jack or Frank, don't come in!"

"You forgot someone," the person at the door said as he entered. He wrapped his arms around her. "Alyssa, what's wrong?"

"Listen, Nick, I feel stupid and got caught up in the whole Rangering thing and forgot one of its most important rules," Aly stated, "and then I snapped at you when I should have been kicking myself for following along! Plus, I focused on the wrong target, Frank followed my lead instead of me following his, and we almost got Brooke and Jack killed. I feel like an idiot and this is not helping."

"Alyssa…I can't help if you won't let me, so will you let me?" Nick asked as he held her tightly. Aly nodded with tears in her eyes. "I was going to ask you something when you got back, but now I don't see this as a good time. I just want you to listen. Can you do that?" Aly nodded again. "We all make stupid mistakes, and I shouldn't have called what you did stupid. I know you, you're typically not a follower, but you need to think things through sometimes. That's something only you can master. Alyssa, I love you, and I wouldn't change who you are for the world. You just lost control of your thoughts, that's all that happened."

"Nick, you don't get it, not yet," Aly said in a very shaky voice. "I don't know what to do sometimes, and I go for the most sensible thing I can think of. Maybe I need solo missions, maybe I just need to relax, one of the two would probably help, but, the thing is, I can't control my impulses. If I could have, Eraggron would have escaped, but a combination of a Shiftry and a Breloom wouldn't have almost killed Brooke and Jack. That's what I'm pissed off about, the fact that we could've gotten rid of their problem sooner, yet we didn't."

"But, you see, I do partially get it. I cannot feel what you feel in the moment, but I do understand why you're ticked at yourself, why you hate what you did," Nick said, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "You just need to think things through a little more. If there weren't other targets to deal with immediately, I would have done what you did, too." Aly started laughing all of a sudden. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized our current colors are the same as of Power Rangers Mystic Force, which was a really BAD Power Rangers series, don't bother with it," Aly said. Nick looked at her and saw that she had just cheered herself up with a random thought. "REALLY random, I know, it's just my thing, you know?"

"Since you're a little more cheerful, maybe now I could ask my question," Nick said. Aly shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm too tired to answer any important questions right now," Aly answered, yawning. Nick tried to get up to leave, yet Aly held on to him. "I need you with me tonight. Not what you're thinking, I just need to be near you," she whispered.

Nick was confused for a moment, but then realized Aly had fallen asleep in his arms. Miss Suzuki looked in to the room and smiled when she saw her sleeping like that. Miss Suzuki then said, "Okay, Nick, you've helped enough, now get out."

"I would, but I kind of can't get up," Nick said quietly. "She's what you'd call a heavy sleeper." Miss Suzuki groaned. "Jack's out of the room, so someone has to fill his shoes!"

"Never again, Nick, never again," Miss Suzuki said as she left them alone, closing the door to Aly's room. She whispered, "Ah, to be young and in love…" as she exited.

* * *

Frank: Now, for this episode's Sentai, it's Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan! Created in 1981-1982, it involves the Black Magma machine empire and three males becoming the Sun Vulcan to stop it.

Brooke: This Sentai had the smallest squad to date, the only actual sequel to a Sentai series, the only Sentai with a change in leader and the only Sentai with an all-male team!

Aly: Small male team…hmm…

Nick: Alyssa, get your mind out of the ditch!

Jack: It's not her fault she's been corrupted! Besides, I'm sure you like it!

Nick: No, I don't like hearing vile things coming from an angel's mouth. _(sees that Aly is petting a panther)_ Alyssa, why do you have a panther, and why isn't it trying to attack you like the pygmy goat did?

Aly: Because I can and because I didn't try to feed it. Come on, you try to pet it! _(Nick comes over to pet the panther and it snaps at his hand, not biting it off, though)_ Gomen nasai, Nick! I didn't know it didn't like you!

Anthony: What am I going to do with you two? The next Sentai is Dai Sentai Goggle V, written out by none other than…our great inspiration, Yankee Blaze!

Nick: Hopefully I'll still have my hand next episode!

* * *

CWA: Warning - My next episode is Episode 20 and 21, a two-parter which I'm writing right now and it still might be late since I don't know of a good place to type it that's not home...anyway, I believe that's an eight episode gap, so I might actually have it done by then! So, R&R, if you please! 


	13. The Fast and the Furious

A/N: Hi, I'm back again with Chapter 13 of Dimension Warriors. I just hope someone looks and submits me a Black Mask for my new fic that recently came out called _**Hikari Sentai Maskman: A New Awakening**_

Blaze: Anyway, here's Chapter 13. And the best part is you get to see a huge race! Whoo!

Mika: Blaze, you told them too much

Blaze: Whoops!

* * *

In the Hub…

It was Saturday morning, Frank woke up and looked outside.

"Okay, time to get back on what I was doing," he said walking down the stairs changed and ready like usual.

Later…

Anthony and Jack snuck into Frank's room and decided to hide a huge box set in his room.

"When he finds out that the Changeman DVDs are here as a present, he will be happy," said Jack.

"Yeah, why?" asked Anthony.

"It's been five and a half years since the Poke Rangers were born. I didn't see him in January," said Jack, putting the DVD Box set on the bed. Suddenly, a huge 'ahem' was heard. Jack and Anthony turned around to notice Brooke smiling.

"Where's Yankee?" asked Brooke, "I haven't seen him ever since Magiwizard tried to destroy Japan."

"Uh, Frank is in the Peltine's bay. He's fixing something. It's secretive, so," said Jack.

"Who cares I'm going to go bother him," said Brooke.

Brooke left Frank's room and Jack looked at Anthony when finally Aly walked in.

"What's up?" asked Aly.

"Uh, what do you think Frank has in the Peltine's base?" asked Jack.

"Well, we could always look and see," said Anthony.

"Great!" said Aly.

* * *

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_Three core Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank", "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke", "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_Above continued_

_**We will fight!**_

_Two additional Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony", "ClarinetWrathArineko as Aly"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**For what is right!**_

_Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Roxas and Nick at Sakura's restaurant_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_Rangers stare up at the first dimensional portal_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_Rangers training for battle_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Fast and the Furious**

**Written By: Yankee Blaze**

It was a normal Saturday and this time Frank went to go buy a car. Not just any car, the new Chevy Cobalt that he got from America. It was red just like his ranger color with a couple of things that he decided to put in. In the garage next to the Peltine, our legendary Red Ranger of Hoenn has been reading a book on how to upgrade his vehicle to look "shiny" and "fast". He decided to install hydraulics and nitro engines to his car. Doc was thinking of using it as his main vehicle, but Frank told him that his old car got trashed by his cousin and he had to get a new one, because he didn't get it insured.

Now, I'm sure you are wondering what happened to his old car? His ditzy cousin decided to speed on Interstate 95 in Georgia, heading up to his parents house, when suddenly she was being followed by the cops. Her friend decided to get off the exit to Savannah and they jumped out as his old car landed in the Atlantic Ocean. And he wasn't going to go thirteen hours back to smack them. When Frank told the other rangers, they were dying from all that laughing.

Now, he was under his car installing lights and etc. When suddenly, he was being kicked by someone, he got on his scooter and rolled out to notice Brooke smiling away as Frank was in his blue auto suit with a tool box and everything.

"How's the car?" she asked.

"Um, so far, I'm making progress. As you can see," he said, wiping off the sweat from being under the car.

He jumped into the driver's seat to show Brooke. Brooke was impressed in what he got inside.

"No wonder you refused when Doc said you can use it as your vehicle to get around fast!" said Brooke.

There were red neon lights there were in the car, with neon column lights on either side in the back seat. There was also a GPS system with a huge computer on the side door with a radio, a CD player, a tape player, you name it.

"Oh my!" said Brooke, "Oh my god!"

"Watch this," said Frank as he went to the trunk. He opened up the trunk and pulled out a grey lever. The lever was released and the bottom of the trunk began to push backwards and a huge boom box appeared.

"This is what you were doing? You were pimping your ride?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah," said Frank, "That's why and the Peltine has kept me company."

"How are you going to get it out of here?" asked Brooke.

"I'll drive it to where your car is parked," said Frank, "Duh! And the best part is the security system!"

"What is it?" asked Brooke.

Frank pressed the red button in the driver's seat that said PANIC and suddenly a huge laser came out of the hood of the car.

**WARNING! WARNING! STEP AWAY OR I WILL SHOOT! THIS LASER IS SET TO VAPORIZE!**

Brooke looked at him, "Is it really?"

"No. It's filled with BB Pellets," said Frank.

"Okay," said Brooke.

Suddenly, the door opened. Jack, Anthony, and Aly were surprised to see the car.

"Oh my god, car!" said Aly.

"No, Aly. I didn't-," said Frank.

Suddenly, the laser gun started shooting BB Pellets. Aly screamed for her life as Jack and Anthony dodged the pellets.

"Turn it off," said Frank, "Brooke, in the car."

"Why?" asked Brooke.

"Do you want to get shot?" asked Frank.

Frank and Brooke dashed in the car and watched as Jack and Anthony ran around the area. The Peltine however, wasn't getting shot at all. Jack rolled over and got in the car.

"THIS IS YOUR SECURITY SYSTEM?" yelled Jack.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Frank.

Anthony got in the car and boy was he breathing hard, "Damn you. Damn you and your stupid car."

Suddenly, Aly opened the passenger seat, "Move over, Brooke."

The BB Gun started shooting faster at Aly. Aly ducked as the bullets hit the wall. Aly got in quickly and shut the door. Frank pressed the button.

**SECURITY DEVICE DEACTIVATED. **

"Okay?" asked Frank, "Now if you don't mind, since it's done, I'm taking it for a test drive. Who's coming along?"

"NO!" yelled Jack.

"Hell no," said Anthony.

"I would, but I'm afraid your laser will shoot me," said Aly.

"I'll go," said Brooke.

"Great," said Frank, "Anywhere in particular?"

"Well, I was thinking of inviting Roxas and have a nice picnic. He's off today, so… and he needs to see this. What do you say?" asked Brooke.

"Okay," said Frank, "Did I forget to mention that I literally can turn the tires into a sub?"

"No," said Brooke.

"Watch," said Frank. He turned on the engine and pressed the gas pedal. Meanwhile, Jack, Anthony and Aly were watching from inside the main room. The docking bay opened and Jack's mouth dropped.

"Is he mad?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, the tires flipped ninety degrees and went inside under the car. The tires spun as it began to float. The water started to flow in the water as Frank looked at Brooke with a smile. Well, Anthony was watching it through the view screen magnified times ten-thousand.

"I don't like that smile," said Anthony.

"What is he doing?" asked Aly.

Suddenly, the hydraulics began to fire.

"He has hydraulics or something?" asked Aly.

Suddenly, Frank pushed the gas pedal so hard, that he went through the water. Brooke was hanging on to the seat as Frank's car flew up in the air and landed on the ground. He pressed the brake hard before he ran into some office building. He turned off the hydraulics and looked at Brooke.

"I hope you had fun. To Roxas," said Frank.

"That was fun. Too bad the others missed it," said Brooke.

"Yeah," said Frank, "Shall we?"

Frank set the car in reverse and headed toward Roxas' house.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Rage…

Tina Rage was boiling in laughter as she saw Frank's new car.

"I got to admit, Frank's car is a little bit lovely. Too bad I have to take it though," said Tina.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

"Well, let's see. I was thinking that… we make a monster. With a mix of an automobile and a Pokemon combined!" yelled Tina.

"And how the hell are you going to do that?" asked Eraggron, cringing his teeth.

"Trust me, it will be fun. In the meantime, send some Cruelios to attack Frank and Brooke. I got an idea, and I hope to Arceus it works. Ha!" yelled Tina.

* * *

In the meantime, Brooke, Frank and Roxas were sitting at the park. Yes, the laser was deactivated but the sound of the panic alarm was activated, just incase anybody stole his beauty. Frank opened the trunk and activated the sound system. He had so many CDs from Super Sentai songs to Akon to well today! He activated a song on his CD Player and it was known as "Don't Matter" which was by Akon. As the song played, Brooke set up a huge blanket that was in Frank's back seat and Roxas brought over the food from Sakura's.

"So, I guess this is it. How's life?" asked Roxas.

"Fun, what did you think of my new car?" asked Frank, smiling away.

"Pretty awesome, now what are the nitro rockets?" asked Roxas.

"Just in case the hydraulics run out, I have put nitro rockets in there, and I haven't tested it yet," said Frank.

Suddenly, Eraggron arrived, "Hello, Rangers."

"Roxas, Brooke get behind the car!" said Frank as he pressed the key button.

**WARNING! WARNING! STEP AWAY OR I WILL SHOOT! THIS LASER IS SET TO VAPORIZE!**

Eraggron took one step closer and suddenly a huge barrage of BB Gun pellets were smashing into his armor.

"You have one cruel car, Red Ranger. Now, meet my homies! Go Cruelios!" he yelled as he threw the thumbtacks.

The Cruelios appeared and the rangers got into their fighting pose. Suddenly, Eraggron began to jump at Roxas.

"Roxas!" yelled Brooke. Brooke jumped up and kicked Eraggron in the face and the BB gun still kept firing pellets at the Cruelios. Frank jumped up from the car and kicked the Cruelio heading for Roxas. He jumped up and rolled over to kick Eraggron out of the way.

"Roxas, hide!" said Frank.

Roxas ran to the nearest tree and fainted as the rangers carried on.

"I think it's time for a costume change!" yelled Brooke.

"Yeah," said Frank, "Anybody there?"

"Roxas fainted," said Brooke.

"Well, that will have to do. Ready?" asked Frank as he pulled out his DS Morpher.

"Ready," said Brooke.

"Dimension Warriors, transform!"

The DS Morphers transformed them.

"Warrior Blades! Element Assault!" yelled the two rangers. Their blades smacked the grown and red and pink smoke came out from the ground causing some of the Cruelios to fall as explosions occurred. Little did they know what was going to happen next.

"Ha! Do I have to do everything myself?" asked Tina, "Dash, show them!"

The rangers were about to de-morph when suddenly, a huge monster arrived to defeat them. It was a Rapidash that looked like a race car. It suddenly transformed and spread out two arms and two legs. His smile was evil as he finally looked at them. He has blue metallic eyes with fire coming out of his nose.

"I'm Dash," he said, "And Tina Rage wants the car! Now!"

The sound of the engine began to boil his brains out.

"Uh, you have to kill me first, ugly," said Frank.

"Okay," said Dash, "Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower was so huge that Brooke and Frank were engulfed in flames.

"Brooke, now would be a good time," said Frank.

"Yeah, Spike Cannon!" she yelled, "Water Gun!"

A blast of water started to stop the Flamethrower, but it didn't work.

"We're screwed," said Frank.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a female voice.

"Spheal Vault! Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse hit Dash in the face as the two rangers were freed from the flames.

"Thanks Aly," said Frank.

"Any time," said Aly, "Listen, what do you want?"

"Rage wants the car that way she can amplify it to destroy the world!" said Dash.

"I think you need a lesson in when to shut your engine," said Frank, "Ever heard of the game Grand Theft Auto?"

"No," said Dash.

"Well, we'll have a race," said Frank.

"What?" yelled the Dimension Warriors.

"What?" asked Dash.

"Yeah, open a Dimension Portal. We'll drive around Kanto, if I win, we will dismantle you by our cannon, if you win you keep the car, comprendé?" asked Frank.

"Sure, go ahead," said Dash.

He opened up a dimension portal. Frank got into his car and began to drive into the portal.

* * *

Here are some promos:

**Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive:**

The original rangers are back with new powers to defeat the Machine King Baronaw of Machine Fortress Baranoia. He plans to eliminate all life and for machines to roam the Earth. However, when Danny Dragonfly unleashes the Overtech Crystal, there's a secret beyond that. What is it? Well, it's coming soon! Right after Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers!

**MONSTERS NEEDED FOR THIS SERIES: **I need machine monsters; I need about forty 'monsters of the week', and two technicians. If I were you, if you would like to submit a monster, send them by private message or go on Poke Rangers Online.

**As you can see Mighty Morphin' is coming to a close, so if you missed any chapters you read or reviews, start reviewing! Fifteen more chapters until the end! **

Back to your regular scheduled reading…

* * *

"Frank, be careful!" said Brooke.

"I will, just wait here, this shouldn't take long," said Frank as he got into the car. He drove into the portal.

The portal opened up in Viridian City. Dash transformed into a race car, with the engine burning.

"Okay, here's the map," said Frank as he gave it to him, "We are starting on Route 2, 3, 4, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21 and 1."

"19 to 21 are water routes," said Dash.

"Oh, what's wrong, you chicken?" asked Frank with a sarcastic tone.

Eraggron and Serena have heard of this and ran into the city, "Ready! Here's the traffic light!"

Serena stabbed the traffic light. The light turned red, then yellow, then green. Frank pressed the gas pedal while Dash began his trek through Kanto.

* * *

At the Hub, Doc and Miss Suzuki were watching TV, while Nick just sat there clueless.

"Where the heck is Aly?" he asked.

"Oh, she's doing something right now," said Miss Suzuki.

Suddenly, the TV Program suddenly switched to two people in a news room.

"We have a live special today. The Red Poke Ranger is in a dimension racing a monster named Dash for the fate of our world today…" said the girl news reporter.

"WHAT? Frank's out there?" whispered Miss Suzuki.

"Yeah," whispered Doc, "But, where's his-… he used the CAR!"

* * *

Back in Kanto…

Dash and Frank were neck and neck. They went through the Viridian Forest. Dash suddenly rammed Frank's car in the side. Two huge boulders were coming up on either side. He pressed a button by accident. Suddenly, the car rose from the ground and upside down. He crashed in the dirt and continued going forward.

"Asshole!" he muttered as he headed out of the forest into Pewter City.

In Pewter City, Clefairy were smiling as they were prancing around the city.

"Puff!"

"Fairy! Clefairy!" Clefairy pointed out as the cars were driving. Clefairy decided to jump on Frank's car.

"It's a good thing I have the emergency tank," he said as he pressed the auto-pilot button. He got in and poured the Hydrogen fuel into the hydraulic system.

"All right," he said, turning it off, "Time to go! Hydraulics activate!"

He pressed the hydraulics button. Suddenly, Frank's car was going over two-hundred miles-per hour past Dash. Clefairy was hanging on to the rear view mirrors of the car. Frank was too busy to notice them screaming for their lives as he went up toward Mt. Moon. Dash laughed as he went in.

"Moron," said Dash. He turned to notice that the car began to levitate up the mountain and over onto Route 4.

"Oh, two can play at that game. Bounce!"

He went over the mountain and transformed into the car robot and bounced over the mountain and nearly crashed onto Frank's car.

Tina Rage was laughing at the castle while Serena and Eraggron laughed as Frank was losing badly. And the rangers were watching.

"I think it's time for some Cruelios to go into the Beefighters and begin some massive attack. What do you say?"

"Okay!" said Eraggron, "Let's go!"

Tina pulled Eraggron, "Not you. Salamence trashed yours! You're under castle arrest!"

"Crud," he said.

Outside, the rangers were watching intently as Frank jumped over boxes and barrels in Cerulean City while Dash was on Route 9 when suddenly the huge Beefighters struck. Explosions occurred from all over. Roxas woke up and screamed as the Beefighters made more explosions.

"Peltine, launch!" yelled Jack.

* * *

The Peltine came out from the ocean and landed near them. The rangers ran into the Peltine's mouth and headed into the control room. This time Aly and Anthony were in the back while Brooke was in her spot. Jack took over Frank's console while working on his as they attacked the Beefighters.

"Let's go!" said Jack, "Peltine, launch!"

The Peltine flew up and was in close range. The Beefighter in front launched a missile at the Peltine. The Peltine flew over to the left, but the timing was wrong. It hit the left wing.

"Left wing damage, shields holding," said Aly.

"Okay," said Jack, "Flamethrower!"

Flames came out of the Peltine's mouth causing a huge explosion.

"Heat-seeking rockets, ready!" said Brooke.

"Hit every last one of them," said Jack.

The rockets were launched and the five Beefighters. The Beefighters exploded into a million pieces. The Peltine turned left and suddenly it was hit by another explosion.

"They're so many," said Brooke.

"Jack, I'll take Salamence to finish off the rest," said Anthony.

"Okay," said Jack.

Anthony activated the Salamence zord to be released. Anthony jumped down to the bay and jumped into Salamence's cockpit.

"Salamence, launch!"

The Salamence came out of the Peltine and headed behind it.

"Let's do it! Dragon Beams!" said Anthony.

Flaring beams came out of the Salamence, shooting the Beefighters down.

* * *

In the meantime, Dash made Frank turn into the Rock Tunnel.

"Neon Beams!" said Frank.

Red lights came from his headlights and under his car. He saw a flash of light on the other side of that wall. Clefairy and Jigglypuff managed to get into Frank's car unnoticed praying to Arceus that they would be okay. Frank literally used his laser.

"Okay, time to cut a hole!" said Frank.

The beam made a hole in the wall. Frank used the hydraulics again. He went over Lavender Town and he crashed in the docks.

"Holy sh-," said Frank as he landed in the docks. He had to drive carefully and boy was it annoying, in the meantime Dash tried to ram him, but when he stopped Dash landed in the water. Frank drove past the docks and landed finally on Route 13: Silence Bridge and then went to Fuchsia City. He got to Route 19 and began to drive in the water, like before in Japan, but noticed something different. Where was Dash? Suddenly, he grew enormous.

"Thank you Tina," said Dash.

"Excuse me? That's cheating," said Frank.

"That's what you get for throwing me in the water," he said, walking toward the city.

"Hydraulics, go!"

He went into Route 19 and went into submarine mode. He drove so fast that he got into Pallet Town. They both were about to head into Viridian when suddenly, Dash tripped over his car and landed in the trees as Frank got to the finish line.

"I win," said Frank and he went into the dimension portal with Clefairy and Jigglypuff.

* * *

Back in Japan, he noticed that the Peltine landed with smoke in the air.

"Damn, missed the fireworks already, eh?" asked Frank.

"So, you win?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Frank, "Dash cheated."

Suddenly, Dash arrived back to normal, "Time for you to die!"

"Power of Hoenn! Red Growlithe Ranger!"

"Power of Johto! Yellow Psyduck Ranger!"

"Power of Orre! Green Sceptile Ranger!"

"Power of Kanto! Pink Corsola Ranger!"

"Power of Sonora! Blue Spheal Ranger!"

"Rangers of Reality… Poke Rangers," said Frank.

"Dimension Warriors," the rangers said as they posed.

"And it's time to hold up your end of the bargain. Dimension Cannon!"

The three weapons of the original Dimension Warriors were activated and combined together.

"Duo Mode!" said Frank.

"Right!" said Anthony.

"Okay!" said Aly.

Their two weapons combined with the cannon.

"Fire!" yelled Frank.

The blast eliminated Dash into smithereens.

"Good bye, pile of auto parts!" said Frank.

Suddenly, with the help of Tina, Dash grew twenty times it size.

"To Peltine, now!" said Frank.

The rangers dashed into their zords. The zords were released out of the Peltine. The five zords charged at him with their strength.

A/N: I finally found the right saying

"Dimension Conversion, Start!"

In a four-way splitscreen, the rangers formed the Mega Warriorzord.

"Okay, let's stab the horse and go home!" said Frank, "Combine! Sceptdimension Saber!"

The saber began to slaughter the car.

"Okay, Aly. Take it away," said Frank.

"Okay, let's use it! Pitchfork of the Devil!" said Aly.

"Hydro Stab!" yelled the rangers.

The pitchfork stabbed Dash, causing water to leak out. Dash began to feel weak as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

"Now, that Dash is finally scrap metal, I'm going to bed," said Frank, "Later."

Back at Castle Rage…

"I BLAME ALL OF YOU DAMN IT!" screamed Tina.

"For what?" asked Serena.

"For being stupid!" said Tina.

"Last time I checked, you wanted the car!" said Eraggron.

"I know, but I'm evil. I'm allowed to blame others for my actions. Idiots… Numbskulls… Imbeciles…"

Back at the park, the rangers were having a party while Frank noticed something.

"How the hell did you get in the car?" he asked.

Clefairy gave him a look of confusion, like they didn't know. He took them by the ear and threw them back out of the car. Frank jumped into the backseat and activated his TV. He put in one of his Bioman CD's and put it in the CD player. The opening theme song was playing as he finally fell asleep. The windows were covered by black shades. In the meantime, Brooke and Jack went in to notice a sleeping Frank. Jack snickered as he began to put some Cool Whip whipped cream on his face. Frank's eyes opened and turned to Jack. Frank took the bottle.

"Close your eyes," said Frank.

He sprayed his eyes, nose and mouth. Frank led him out to show everybody. They all burst out laughing.

"What?" he muffled. Jack opened his eyes to notice whipped cream coming from the sides. He went into his car and looked at the rear view mirror inside.

"FRANK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he said.

Frank literally ran while Jack was chasing him with a bottle of whipped cream and PAM grease.

Clefairy smiled as she had the Igglybuff egg in her hands taking care of it.

* * *

_(The authors are cleaning up the Peltine. Aly falls on the floor and everyone laughs as she tries to get back up)_

_**The horizon no one knows **_

_(The Dimension Warriors are on the Warrior Wheels)_

_**From the shining mirror **_

_(Serena and Eraggron look at each other)_

_**Someone whispers "That's OK" **_

_(Tina Rage gets upset at them for another plan gone!)_

_**When the courage in your heart overflows **_

_(The Beefights attack the city)_

_**You too can fight together with us (Let's Go Dimension!!) **_

_(Frank turns to the camera, Red Growlithe falls from the sky)_

_**Dimension (Yeah!) **_

_(Anthony turns to the camera, Green Sceptile jumps from the skyscraper)_

_**Dimension Warriors! (Warriors!) **_

_(Jack turns to the camera, Yellow Psyduck jumps from the blimp)_

_**Who are they? They are the Poke Rangers! **_

_(Brooke turns to the camera with a smile, Pink Corsola jumps to the ocean)_

_**Dimension (Yeah!) **_

_(Aly smiles and stands next to Nick, Blue Spheal jumps from the mountain and rolls over an abandoned house)_

_(The Peltine lands, sends out their zords)_

_**Dimension Warriors **_

_(Megazords attack the monsters)_

_**Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors!**_

* * *

Next sentai…

Frank: Our next sentai is…

Aly: Dai Sentai Goggle Five

Brooke: Appeared from 1982-1983. Dark Demon attack!

Anthony: (looks at her) It's pronounced Deathdark!

Jack: Anyway, Dr. Hongou finds out that Deathdark was approaching to attack the surface world. He was saved by Akama Kenpachi. With four others, they obtain the Goggle Braces to become the Goggle Five.

(Frank appears with the Goggle Braces)

Frank: It's a good thing Toei let us use these. (throws the yellow one to Jack)

Jack: Right wrist?

Frank: Yeah. (throws the blue one to Aly, pink one to Brooke)

Aly: Thanks.

Anthony: Is there a green?

Frank: Nope, there was black. Sorry! (gives it to Anthony)

Nick: (rolls his eyes) This should be interesting.

Jack: What's the password to morph?

Frank: Easy! Goggle Five!

(Braces activate, donning themselves)

Jack: Weird, what's with the white scarf around my neck?

Brooke: What scarf? (notices) Oh pretty!

Aly: Okay, let's see? Oh, Blue Ring!

(Her weapon appears)

Nick: What are you doing?

Aly: (throws) This!

The hoola-hoop hit Nick.

Aly: Yay! (Frank gets the ring) How did you?

Frank: Red Rope.

Jack: Yellow Ball!

Brooke: Pink Ribbon!

Anthony: Black Clubs!

(Turns to Nick)

Nick: Please? Be nice!

Aly: It's just a sentai spoof! You'll be fine! When you're ready Frank!

Frank: Okay, let's go team!

(Ribbons appear)

ALL: Goggle Ribbon Spark!

Nick: Yeow! (flies and trashes the dining table)

Brooke: Next one is Dynaman!

(Mega explosion occurs)

Brooke: Whoopsies!

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I rushed it, I have stuff to do, like clean the house. Anyway, the next two chapters will be written by Mimi Tachikawa, so she also writes the spoof of Dynaman and Bioman (or as I would call it, Dynamite Soldier and Biomic Soldier). Until Chapter 17, when I do a spoof on Supernova Flashman, farewell! Did I forget to mention that on MS Word it is 20 pages long? 


	14. Blade of Nintendo

A/N: After a hiatus of almost two months, it's back; yes Dimension Warriors is up and running again! I won't explain why it hasn't been for the last two months, as most of you are on the PR:O! forum, and in fact, most of you also write this fic. However, for those of you that fit into neither of those categories – well, you'll just have to join the forum won't you?

Now I have to say, this is set back at the beginning of July, because my next chapter is set at the beginning of the Olympics in August. So yeah.

* * *

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_[Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_[Three core Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank", "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke", "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_[Above continued_

_**We will fight!**_

_[Two additional Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony", "ClarinetWrathArineko as Aly"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_[Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**For what is right!**_

_[Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_[Roxas and Nick at Sakura's restaurant_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_[Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_[Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_[Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_[Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_[Each of the Rangers in turn wielding the Blade of Nintendo_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_[Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_[Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_[Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_[Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_[Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_[Rangers training for battle_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_[Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_[Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[Season logo_

* * *

Chapter 14; Blade of Nintendo  
Written by Psyduck Ranger

* * *

It was the big day; the day of the premiere of the Poké Rangers TV show – or rather Pocket Sentai for the Japanese audience. As a result, the Rangers had spent most of the day at press interviews – currently in Nintendo's building.

Just as they were leaving, however, one of the journalists called out one final question, in Japanese of course. The group looked to Miss Suzuki, who was translating for them.

"He – he asked if you have any comment on the real life Poké Rangers," she told them. The Rangers looked about themselves.

"Eh – how about, we think they're doing a great job, and we'd really like to meet them some time," Frank invented. Miss Suzuki smirked, and translated for the press. All six of them quickly rushed out of the hall they were in for the interview, and into the elevator, down to the Hub.

"Thank – um – yeah, thank um for that! Who wants toast?" Jack asked as the door clicked open, and they all filed out. They all passed, and Jack shrugged, walking off to the kitchen area.

"That was brutal!" Anthony said with a chuckle as he slumped back in an armchair in the living area.

"Tough questions?" the Doc asked, spinning round in his chair to face the room, a smile plastered over his face.

"You could say that," Aly said, taking a seat next to Nick.

"We were just asked to comment on the _real_ Poké Rangers," Frank told them. Nick snorted with laughter.

"'Eh, fo Fank pold 'em 'at 'e fanfied meetin 'em," Jack mumbled, his mouth stuffed with toast. Everyone gave him disdainful glances. He swallowed before speaking again.

"What?" he asked them, but then broke down laughing everyone simply ignored him.

"Well after all that, I'm ready to just relax until the premiere party!" Frank said eagerly.

"Yeah. Let's just hope _Miss Rage_ knows what's happening today and will let us," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Well now you've just gone and jinxed it," Nick pointed out, with an evil grin. Aly thumped him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Rage…

"_NO!_" Tina screeched simply, piercing her two warriors' ears. "The premiere can _not_ be allowed to go ahead!"

"So you want us to go and stop it to – _upset_ the Rangers?" Eraggron asked to confirm. Tina stood up from her throne.

"No! When I say it _cannot _go ahead, I mean it _CANNOT_ go ahead! There is more to this than you can possibly begin to fathom, but you must stop the premiere _at all costs_!" she screeched, "It is imperative that the Poké Rangers TV show does not hit the air! Do I make myself perfectly clear!?" she asked. She was practically foaming at the mouth, but that didn't stop Eraggron and Serena from being angered by her insult to their intelligence.

"Understood. My queen," they said in unison, but through gritted teeth.

Once she'd left the room, the pair rose from their kneeling positions.

"I know just the thing to defeat the Rangers, once and for all. We track down the fabled Blade of Nintendo," Serena suggested. Eraggron, however, simply gave a single, guffawing laugh.

"Fabled is right! That weapon never existed, it's merely a fairy tale!" he told her.

"Not true. It _has_ been lost for millennia, yes, but working under Queen Tina has allowed me to discover the truth. It was in fact lost in an ancient dimension portal," Serena told him. Eraggron's eyes went wide.

"Are you trying to say that it's in the Rangers' realm!?" he asked. Serena smiled mysteriously.

"You gather the Cruelios, and some Beefighters for transport. I'll recruit some – assistance," Serena told him, walking off through one of the many exits. Eraggron soon did the same.

* * *

Later, back at the Hub…

The various 20-somethings were all playing a game of Uno, when the Doc spoke up.

"Hmm…" he muttered, however, nobody else heard. He cleared his throat, and tried again, much louder, "HMM!"

The teens all looked over to him. "What's up, Do- ok, sorry," Jack said, with a huge grin.

"Well I thought I picked up readings of a dimensional portal an hour or so ago, but none of the normal alarm bells were ringing – but now I'm definitely picking up readings of Eraggron, Serena, Cruelios, all sorts, you name it," he said thoughtfully.

"Ok, so they've just kept quiet for a while. We can go take care of them now," Brooke said, as the five Rangers stood up.

"Where about are they?" Frank asked.

"Africa, that's what I don't get," the Doc told them. They group all stopped moving immediately.

"Africa!? You mean like where lions used to live, until they became extinct!?" Jack asked, his mouth dropping.

"Lions aren't extinct," Anthony told him.

"How do you know what might happen in the next five years!?" Jack asked angrily, pointing a finger at him, before adding, "Besides, we all know international news moves slow. I say they're dead!"

"Lions are _not_ extinct, but you never know what might happen if you don't get to Morocco! Now go, take the Peltine," Miss Suzuki ordered, checking out the stats on the computer.

"And try to be back for the premiere," Nick added.

"Good point, Let's Poké Battle," Jack said, receiving a few mild titters.

"Dimension Warriors, transform!"

* * *

Shortly, onboard the Peltine…

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked.

"No," Brooke replied simply.

"Are we there yet?" Aly asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Frank, you're driving!"

"Good point," Frank agreed. Moments later he spoke again, "Are we there yet?"

"Wow – I think we are," Brooke said, surprise clear in her voice, as she checked the digital map.

"What, that's impossible, we've only been moving ten minutes!" Jack cried.

"Dude, I've got a Pikachu and a baby Mewtwo. Get some perspective!" Anthony yelled.

"Sorry," Jack said, trying not to laugh, as the Peltine descended, and landed.

"Everyone remember where we parked," Frank requested.

"The Sahara Desert?" Aly asked rhetorically.

"Did you know that technically, it's only the second largest desert in the world, after Antarctica?" Jack asked. As ever, he was ignored.

"Hey, do we have contact?" Frank asked his DS, as he tried to connect to the Hub, with success.

"Ok, we're here. Now where are they?" he asked. The Doc gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, about that…I can't really – pinpoint their location," he told them, scratching the back of his head.

"Wonderful," the Red Ranger sighed, disconnecting the call.

"Ok gang, let's split up and search for clues," Jack said happily, rubbing his hands together. The other Rangers looked at him. "Think about it, we've got the sparsely used Warrior Wheelers, I bet the five of us could cover the entire Sahara, bust out the Megazord, and still make it back in time for the opening credits."

"Well…I suppose. Ok, Warrior Wheelers everyone!" Frank ordered. Everyone dialled in A, B and Y on their morphers. The Pink, Blue and Green Rangers went wide-eyed as they saw their vehicles materialise.

"Ok, Yankee, you head north, Brooke, you go west, Aly you go south, Starfighter you go east, and I'll go – um – central," Jack said happily.

"Everyone just go a different way and find Tina's cronies," Frank said. The group nodded, and four out of five hopped on/in their vehicles and sped off, whipping up sand-streams as they did – right in Jack's face.

"Oh, great, thanks!" he yelled angrily as he coughed and spluttered, before a revelation came to him, "Wait, I'm wearing a helmet…anyway, work time!"

He moved over to his Warrior Wheeler to begin his search, but he tripped over, just managing to support himself on the vehicle. He frantically looked around to see what had tripped him but saw nothing.

"Hmm…" he muttered, stroking his chin. He fell down onto his hands and knees, and began feeling around in the sand.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere (well what do you want, coordinates?)…

Frank halted his Wheeler as he spotted the target ahead; Eraggron was accompanied by only three Cruelios. Before the creatures had a chance to see him, he started up the engines again, and sped forth, ramming into and crushing one of the Cruelios. He then stopped again several metres away from the remaining trio, and jumped out.

"Give me a break, you've come half way around the world just to try and stop us!?" Eraggron asked in a mildly irritated tone.

"And what brings you here?" Frank asked smugly. Eraggron, however, shared his smugness.

"Please, I'm not as thick as the pathetic minions you write for your villains, do you really think I'm going to give you information that critical?" he asked.

"Oh, so it's critical is it? Not just trying to get us lot out of Japan then?" Frank asked, and he smiled as he saw Eraggron grow furious. His smirk vanished, however, when Eraggron drew his sword and lunged at him. He ran behind his Warrior Wheeler, giving him time to summon his Warrior Blade.

* * *

Back with Jack…

The Yellow ranger had found the item he'd tripped over, and understood why he'd failed to see it immediately; it was completely invisible. A small something protruding from the sand. Jack had dug away at it, and eventually found a blade. He decided it best to ring in with the Hub.

"Hey, Doc…I've got some sort of…I dunno, it's an invisible sword or something…I don't suppose you-?" Jack began, but the Doc interrupted him. His eyes were wide.

"Can I see!?" he asked urgently. Jack awkwardly and embarrassedly rotated his morpher so that the screen was facing the sand.

"I'm just running some scans…oh my! Oh no! Oh dear! I knew this would happen…" he said seriously and quietly.

"I have _got_ to patent that…" Jack mumbled.

"I believe this is the Blade of Nintendo!" the Doc gasped.

"Excuse moi?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised, but without giving an answer, the Doc scurried off, soon bringing back Miss Suzuki.

"What, what is it?" she asked impatiently. She looked slightly to the left of the camera that must be on her, her eyes darting back and forth, widening as they went.

"That's what they must be there for. Tina must have known the Blade was there, and she's sent Eraggron and whatever else to find. Thank God you found it first, Jack!" she cried.

"Yay, I did good," Jack said mock-childishly, "but exactly what is the "Blade of Nintendo"? Sounds like somebody needs to get sued," Jack chuckled.

"Hardly. The Blade started appearing in folk stories around about in the fifth century, and in modern times it became Nintendo's namesake, since it was so little known. According to the fables, whoever wields it will never lose in battle. While I don't know about that, another story surrounding it says that both it and its true owner can become invisible at its owners will. That certainly seems to be true," Miss Suzuki explained.

"Jack, you'd better bring that back here right away. Where are the others?" the Doc asked.

"Eh-" Jack mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Any sign of them?" Brooke asked Aly, as they met up and slowed down their vehicles.

"No. It's weird, why would they be out here?" Aly asked. Moments later they heard an indistinguishable yell coming from one direction.

"Let's go!" Brooke cried, starting up her engines.

"Last one there has to kiss Jack!" Aly said with a laugh as she sped off.

"Oh dear God!" Brooke wailed, speeding up exponentially.

* * *

Also meanwhile…

While Frank's sword was serving well enough to defend him, it couldn't really compete with Eraggron's, as it was really only designed to work on weaker foes such as the Cruelios. If only he had another, more powerful sword.

* * *

Back with Jack…

"Well never mind that now, get the Blade back to the Peltine, then call the others," the doc told him. Jack nodded, and closed his DS. He grinned beneath his helmet, as he reached towards the sword.

"Rightful king of England, here I – hey!" he yelled angrily, as somebody else pulled the weapon from the sand before he could. As it swung past him, he caught a quick glance of it as it become visible in its wielders hands – a polished wooden handle joined to a solid silver blade, with jetting spikes by a fixture of gold with a ruby or something ruby-like fixed in the hilt.

"At last! We now have a weapon that you cannot possibly fight against!" Serena cackled as she held the sword aloft. Jack looked up at it in fear, before running as she swung the blade round at him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The girls arrived on the scene with some creature pinning Anthony to the ground, twin blades held at his neck, whilst Cruelios around them jeered and cheered.

The monster was a Gallade like creature, though its head was completely green mass, with thin red slits for eyes, and red, devil horns. Its arm blades were also detached, serving as much larger, and stronger & more impressive looking swords.

The girls simultaneously leapt out of their vehicles and whipped out their Dimension Blasters, shooting through the Cruelios, and at the creature's back, causing him to tumble off of Anthony, who quickly leapt to his feet, kicking down two more Cruelios in the process, and then rejoining Aly and Brooke. As the creature saw the girls, rising to his feet, he gave a horse-like laugh (as in a laugh sounding like a horse's neigh).

"Oho, so the Pink and Blue Rangers have come to help out Greeny! Then Gallats shall crush them!" he roared, rushing at them with his swords. He swung them madly, and the trio could only dodge, causing them to collide with the sand, causing a cloud of dust to rise.

"Bubblebeam!"

"Energy Ball!"

"Aurora Beam!"

Hit from three separate directions, with three separate attacks, Gallats was only able to block two of them with his swords, taking the full force of the Bubblebeam.

"Oho! Such puny bubbles cannot hurt the mighty Gallats! For Gallats is strong!" he grunted joyfully, as the layer of sand hiding the Rangers fell back to the ground, and they reacted in shock to seeing him completely unharmed, "Now Gallats will make you pay for such insubordination!"

The creature ran towards Aly, but halted himself before he was anywhere near her, or any of the Rangers.

"Oho! Serena has found what we were looking for! That's good news! Now the Rangers all go bye-bye! Bye-bye!" he called, vanishing on the spot.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked.

"I dunno, but we should call the others, and see if they've had any luck…he said Serena's found something…I'm gonna bet that it's nothing good…" Anthony sighed.

Aly flipped open her DS, sending out a call to both the Red and Yellow Rangers. Only Frank answered.

"Hey, Frank, no luck then?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I found Eraggron, but he just left out of the blue. Not a clue why…lucky for me he did though…" he mumbled.

"Wait, why hasn't Jack answered?" Brooke asked. As one they each realised the situation, but before they could move, his returned the call.

All the four saw on the screens was Jack laying down in the side, apparently having just been thrust down, with the Peltine just behind him. The next second he disconnected.

"Everyone, back to the Peltine, NOW!" Frank ordered. They closed their morphers, and returned to their vehicles, speeding across the Sahara at max speed.

* * *

Back with Jack again…

"Give it up, Yellow Ranger!" Eraggron roared, as he, Serena and Gallats laughed. He was holding Jack by the neck, poking his cheek with his own weapon, "Between our four swords – including the _invincible_ Blade of Nintendo – there's no hope for anyone or anything in any dimension! We'll obliterate you Rangers _one by one_. And finally, the ultimate Queen Tina Rage's will shall be done!"

"Glack…" Jack squeaked, causing the three beasts to laugh uproariously once more.

"Drop that duck!" Frank's voice called. Moments later, his Warrior Wheeler slammed into Eraggron, causing him and Jack to go flying off to either side.

The other three Rangers behind dismounted their vehicles, and ran over to Jack.

"You ok?" Brooke asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah – I'll live – I think – but that sword – Serena – we _need_ that sword," he gasped, slowly sitting up. Brooke nodded, and she, Aly and Anthony headed to join Frank in battle.

"Water Pulse!" Serena called, lashing out against thin air, but leaving a trail of water behind the blade. The jet shot forth, knocking down all four Rangers on their feet.

"Give it up, Rangers! Nobody can stand up to the true owner of the Blade of Nintendo!" Serena told them. However, at her words, a massive explosion occurred all around, originating from the weapon, knocking every last one of the gathering from his or her feet.

"What happened!?" Gallats asked furiously.

"FIND THAT SWORD!" Jack screamed. And so, amidst the cloud of black smoke still thick around them, each of the all eight of them crawled around on their hands and knees, trying to feel the blade. Eventually, as the smoke began to rise, everyone heard a gasp.

"Who has it!?"

"Is it you!?"

"I haven't got it!"

When they could all see fully once again, Aly, Eraggron, Frank, Serena, Brook, Gallats, and Jack all looked about to see who was holding it. But neither of them were.

"Where'd it go?" Gallats asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Where did the Green Ranger go!?" Serena asked furiously.

"Right here!" Anthony voice called, and the teens watched in shock and amusement as the three monsters reacted to the invisible onslaught of the mighty sword, sending them all flying against the side of the Peltine, collapsing on the ground.

"And that's how it's done," Anthony said, planting the sword back into the ground, so that both it and he became visible.

"Nice going, Anthony," Frank said, giving a thumbs-up.

"The Blade of Nintendo!" Jack said in awe.

"The _what_!? Aly asked, as the others all looked round at him.

"Don't look at me, I didn't name it. Anyway, who wants to take of that?" Jack asked, pointing to Gallats.

"May I?" Frank asked, stepping forward. He took the Blade from the sand, both becoming invisible as he did so.

Gallats rushed forward, swinging his swords wildly through the air once more. The Rangers watched as with loud chimes, cracks methodically began to appear up and down Gallats's pair of green weapons, until they simply shattered.

"No! Gallats's beautiful swords! Gallats angry! No, Gallats scared!" the monster wailed as Frank's voice called out.

"Fire Spin!" he called. The flames obscured the Rangers' vision, but once they could see again, all that remained was a pile of ashes.

"We cannot call on Tina to revive him, if she finds out that we lost that Blade-" Eraggron muttered.

"She won't care so long as we still take it back," Serena told him. She closed her eyes, and appeared to concentrate deeply, giving a strained look on her face. With a low rumbling, a dimensional portal opened beneath Gallats's ashes, and another appeared in the sky, thrusting out his enormous body.

"We need the Zords!" Jack said into his DS, the moment he'd made contact with the Hub.

"What are you calling me for then, _you_ have the Peltine!" the Doc told him.

"Good point," Jack said in realisation, giving the gunpoint gesture. You know what I mean.

As the Rangers headed towards the carrier Zord, however, Eraggron and Serena stepped in their way, and Gallats attempted to step on them.

"Fine, you guys take the Sceptidimension, I'll take the sword and handle these two," Aly said.

"Sounds like a plan," Frank said, thrusting the sword in her direction, which she caught expertly, vanishing as she span from the weight of the weapon.

The two generals didn't even flinch as she vanished, merely taking up defensive stances, but Aly still knocked them flying, allowing Frank to run into the Peltine's cockpit, and launch the four Zords.

The Megazord formed, and the Rangers gathered in the cockpit.

"Sceptimence Megazord!"

"Let's make this quick, guys, the premiere is in 40 minutes!" Jack announced.

"Power Gem!" Brooke called, as both arms pointed towards Gallats, who, without his weapons, was much less impressive looking.

* * *

Ground level…

Night Slash!" Eraggron called, and the movements of his sword became pure instinct, but Aly was perfectly able to dodge each of his lunges, slicing him with the Blade.

"Aqua Tail!" Serena called, one instant when she heard the Blade connecting with Eraggron's, launching a spinning jet of water from her tail, but Aly was too fast, and it instead hit Eraggron. Aly then simply struck Serena, knocking her to the ground. Serena looked around frantically, then scowled.

"Just forget it, we're leaving," she hissed, and the pair were swallowed up by a dimensional portal.

* * *

Back above…

"Leaf Blade!" Anthony called, slicing the monster right down the middle with the Sceptidimension Sabre, and it collapsed, exploding in the sand.

"30 minutes people, we're needed in Japan!" Jack yelled.

* * *

Later, at the after-party…

"I still say you should have let me play Jack – he is supposed to be me!" Jack moaned to the other Rangers, Nick, and Miss Suzuki. All of them were in their best suits and/or dresses, and they all felt that the party in general was too serious for a show that was airing with the target age group as young children…

"You said it yourself that by the end he'd been completely separated from you," Aly said.

"Plus you wouldn't dye your hair, I was never going to let it change from red, you know," Frank told him. Jack simply skulked.

"Tell you what, maybe when we start making Johto we'll let you be Eddie. That's cool, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, after all he turned out to be-" Anthony began.

"I am well aware of whom he turned out to be, having come up with the idea in 2006, having written it 2007, having posted it only a couple of years ago, and having gone over the idea in my head about every day between all that," Jack said stiffly. The other Rangers tittered, as Miss Suzuki was called off to speak to some bigwigs, and the Doc joined the group.

"Everyone enjoying themselves?" he asked. Clashing with his suit, he was wearing a purple paper party hat, like those found in crackers.

"Yeah, but never mind, we have some questions for you," Nick said, as Frank and Anthony grabbed his arms, and steered him away from anyone else, the other young adults following.

"What's the deal with this sword?" Aly asked.

"Didn't Jack fill you in?" he asked them all nervously, his eyes darting to the Yellow Ranger.

"Yeah, but I mean – like why did it just _explode_ like that? And why did it turn us invisible, but not Serena?" Frank asked.

"Well that'd be down to it not belonging to her," the Doc told them, but he could tell from their expressions they needed more, "Well I guess it could only just tell that it didn't truly belong to her at that point, so it reacted, to help itself find its true owner. As in the one who bears its name."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well the original owner named it after himself, Nintendo. Only Nintendo can claim to be the true owner. You could wield it as its owner because – well, you work for Nintendo – you're like a part of it," the Doc told them.

"That's a pretty rubbish explanation," Nick pointed out. The Doc frowned at him.

"Can it grow really, really big so the Megazord can use it too?" Jack asked excitedly. The Doc stared blankly at him, "What?"

"Don't be so ridiculous, Jack, how could it possibly do that, an inanimate, non-living object growing!? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" the Doc cried.

"Most ridiculous thing I've ever heard is a magic sword that turns invisible coming through an inter-dimensional portal that can only be owned by Nintendo and its employees," Nick stated, warranting laughs all round.

* * *

Earlier, at Castle Rage…

"She doesn't need to know we lost it. She doesn't to know anything about it," Serena warned Eraggron as they stepped out of the dimensional portal.

"Anything about _what_, Serena? And what have you two been doing today anyway?" Tina asked. By the time they'd spun round to face her, however, she was already scanning their minds.

"You lost – the Blade of Nintendo – something so powerful – it would have been able to merge the two dimensions into one, never mind allowing me through the other world!" Tina screeched.

"Empress, allow me to explain!" Eraggron called frantically.

"No! There is no explanation for this! Shadow Force!" Tina screeched.

In a blinding flash of light, the two generals were out cold on the floor, barely breathing.

"Fail me so greatly again, and I will not permit you to survive," Tina told the unconscious bodies, stepping over them casually, and walking off.

* * *

"Hello again," Jack announced. He and the other Rangers were stood around the hub, "it's time for another completely irrelevant comedy sketch about a series I know nothing about…"

"Shut up," Frank sighed, as Brooke nudged him in the ribs. "Today we're going to tell you all about Kagaku Sentai Dynaman – or Scientific Squadron Dynaman."

"It all begins when the Jashinka empire-" Aly began.

"Hey, Frank, isn't that what you named that Dinosian you gave me? You know – Jashinka, that's it!" Jack butted in.

"Ye-heh, how 'bout that..." Frank sighed.

"-When the Ja- when _they_ rose from the depths of the Earth to conquer the world – hey, wait," Aly finished, before leaning towards Anthony and whispering.

"To stop them, Doctor Yumeno assembles five inventors to his laboratory, Yumeno Invention Laboratory and gives them the power to become Dynamen," Brooke said.

"The five heroes are Hokotu Dan, Ryuu Hoshikawa, Yousuke Shima, Kousagu Nangou and Rei Tachibana," Frank said.

"Ooh, like Rei Danime!" Jack pointed out, staring at Brooke.

"Eh-heh, yeah…"

"Each member has their own goal, but as the Scientific Squadron Dynaman, they are united to – Jack, did you just copy _all_ of this from wikipedia!?" Anthony asked angrily.

"Eh – I put my own jokes in," he said nervously.

"What jokes!?" they all yelled.

"Fine, you want jokes! A Feraligatr and a nun walk into Golden Youths-" Jack began, but the others all frantically yelled, "NO!"

"Good-whatever time it is people!" Jack said happily.

* * *

A/N: Done at last! Now I can do homework or something…hope you enjoyed it…anyone who's written ahead may want to edit things slightly now…and yes, I know it's farfetched, didn't Nick say that? Anyway, Mimi's almost definitely writing the next chapter, but you know how it is…well if you're in the American education system, or ever have been you do. See ya! 


	15. Poke Rangers vs King Kong vs 15 Monsters

A/N: Time to write another chapter of Dimension Warriors! Whoo-hoo! Just kidding… I went to a college fair the other day and I already probably know what I am going to major in. So, now I need to work my butt off to go to the colleges I want to go to. Even though there's another one in the spring, anyway, here's Dimension Warriors Chapter 15: King Kong.

Oh, and this is pretty much like a **movie**. Not, a feature length one, but a short one, so this may be a bit over 20-25 pages long like a regular episode, but um… I added something to the theme song, like the Peltine was never mentioned!

* * *

Toei Corporation Ltd…

As Frank finished off another script to hand into Toei, he walked down the steps toward the acting studio, where the director, Shirou Izumi (yes, the guy that played Dragon Ranger in Zyuranger, and Change Pegasus in Changeman, well he's not really a director in real life) was giving pointer tips on Episode 5 of Pocket Sentai. Frank often went to the corporation to check the ratings and it scored a 8.9, it was only point three points below the Super Sentai Series. However, when he walked through, he noticed a guy wearing one of the Zyuranger costumes.

"Oh my! Are you Frank Mariendo?" asked the guy wearing the Bioman suit and he nodded.

"Hi, I'm Yuuta Mochizuki. Remember? I was Geki, the Tyranno Ranger from Zyuranger?" he asked.

A/N: Just letting you know, they are speaking fluent Japanese.

"Yeah, I saw a couple of the episodes, very good series," said Frank.

"Well, Toei asked me to get people to see if they want to do the sentai series remastered in 3D and we were looking for actors. You certainly can act from the look on your face!" said Yuuta.

Frank chuckled, "Well, I'm very good at acting. I've been in a couple of plays, so…"

"Great," he said, "Be back here tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. I found the new Aka Ranger!"

Frank smiled, "All right!"

Frank walked outside the studio and got in his car, heading back to the hub with a script that he received from Yuuta. When he got to the hub, Jack and Brooke were writing an episode together on the new Poke Rangers series. Anthony turned around as he saw Frank with a huge packet of a script.

"Where were you the last hour?" asked Aly.

"Oh, nothing. I decided to go into acting!" said Frank, "I have a pilot episode meeting to go to with Yuuta Mochizuki: The Tyranno Ranger from Zyuranger and I am now the new Red Ranger of the Himitsu Sentai Goranger series in 3-D," said Frank.

Suddenly, Brooke walked down with the script that looked familiar to Frank's.

"Are you ready? Here I go!"

She threw something forward as the script said 'throws an earring bomb!'

"Brooke? You're the Pink Ranger in the series?" asked Frank.

"Yeah," said Brooke, "You're the Red one aren't you?"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at them, "Is there an actor playing the Ki Ranger by any chance?"

* * *

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_(Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers)_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_(The three Rangers pose together)_

_**With our shining light,**_

_(Three core Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank", "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke", "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack")_

_**And with our new power,**_

_(Above continued)_

_**We will fight!**_

_(Two additional Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony", "ClarinetWrathArineko as Aly")_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_(Peltine launches zords, Megazord Combinations Complete)_

_**For what is right!**_

_(Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub)_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_(Roxas and Nick at Sakura's restaurant)_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_(Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub)_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_(Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios)_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_(Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth)_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_(Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Dimension Cannon towards camera)_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_(Rangers look round at the pokémon world)_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_(Each of the Rangers in turn wielding the Blade of Nintendo)_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_(Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster)_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_(Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage)_

_**This war must settle!**_

_(Rangers relaxing at the Hub)_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_(Anthony fighting off the other Rangers)_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_(Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers)_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_(Rangers training for battle)_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_(Dimension Megazord fighting a monster) _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_(Rangers strike battle poses)_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Poké Rangers vs King Kong vs 15 Monsters**

**Written by: Yankee Blaze**

**Poke Rangers Concept Created by: Yankee Blaze**

**Dimension Warriors Concept Created By: Poke Rangers**

**Guest Stars:**

**King Kong**

**Dinosaurs **

**And other people that died in the movie**

**Monsters That Were Revived From Past Incidents**

**The Players (Cast in old times):**

**Frank**

**Jack**

**Brooke**

**Anthony**

**Aly**

**Nick**

**Tina Rage**

**Serena**

**Eraggron**

**T-Rex**

**Pterodactyl**

**King Kong**

**Village People That Have No Choice BUT to Die**

**King Ferno**

**Venge Monster (monsters mixed from 1-15)**

* * *

Castle Rage…

Thunder was striking the castle as Tina Rage walked down the evil steps to notice Serena and Eraggron with a huge device. She laughed insanely as she took the device.

"Perfect, this laser will zap these rangers into a movie they are all watching right now," said Tina Rage.

She activated the screen to notice Frank, Brooke, Jack, Anthony, Aly, and Nick eating popcorn watching the 1933 movie of King Kong outside the Tokyo Harbor. When the Motion Pictures Association of America screen popped open on the screen with the number of it being 324, Tina Rage laughed as she saw this whole movie.

"Once I put them in a movie," said Tina, "We can watch how THEY can survive this whole entire movie from beginning to end. Serena, popcorn!"

Serena got out a huge popcorn cart from the dimensions and took out a bag and threw it at Tina, "Sorry, I felt lazy."

"GIVE IT TO ME! NOT PEG ME WITH THE BAG! WHAT ARE YOU? A PSYCHOPATH?" asked Tina Rage.

"No, I just didn't feel like it. Anyway, if we want to get the rangers, we have to press the button to start the laser," said Tina.

"Well, out of curiosity, why are we doing this?" asked Eraggron.

"I want them in the movie that way we can see King Kong bite their limbs. And the best part is… just in case they do escape, I made a Dimension Warrior Monster that can't grow, but it's big enough to destroy Tokyo… the King Ferno!"

It was an Infernape monster with Salamence feet with claws of a Sneasel. He growled and roared at Tina Rage, swinging his tail of an Aipom.

"See, it's starving," said Tina, "I'll let him loose. After I send these guys into the movie!"

"Or… We can zap the Sceptidimension Megazord and teleport it with the rangers far, far away," said Eraggron.

"Perfect, King Ferno, go!"

Tina pressed a button that released the barrier around him, causing him to teleport to the harbor.

* * *

Outside, back at the Tokyo Harbor, they heard shaking. Aly turned around and she looked up in the air, "Why is there an Infernape monster at the Harbor?"

Frank paused the movie and they walked outside to notice Infernape heading closer.

"Doc, send the Peltine!" said Frank from his Nintendo DS.

"Zord has been sent!" said Doc.

"Rangers, ready," said Frank.

"Dimension Warriors, Transform!"

The DS Morphers activated, transforming them into their colors. Frank turned to Nick, "Get into the Peltine's cockpit and set it back to base and get out of here once the zords are released."

"Okay," said Nick.

King Ferno used his flamethrower at the ground, but then was shot by a rocket and a Hydro Pump. The rangers turned to notice the Peltine land on the surface. The six adults ran into the Peltine. Nick was in the cockpit of the main room while the others got into the zords. The top of the Peltine opened as the Salamence launched in the air. The mouth of the Peltine opened to reveal Psyduck and Growlithe.

"Growlithe, go!" said Frank.

"Let's go! Psyduck!" said Jack.

The two zords jumped out of the mouth and headed toward King Ferno, next was Corsola and Sceptile, ready to launch.

"Corsola, I choose you!" said Brooke.

"It's our turn! Go, Sceptile!" said Anthony.

The other zords were released leaving Spheal last in the machine.

"Okay, Spheal, go!" said Aly.

The Spheal rolled into a ball, left the zord bay and the mouth closed with the top. Serena outside had four sticks surrounding them with an electric field.

"The Peltine nor the zords are not going anywhere!" said Serena, pressing a button.

Suddenly, the Peltine hit a barrier, crashing into the ground. Frank noticed what was happening as Nick survived the crash, "There's a barrier around us!"

"What are they doing?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know, but I think it's time to combine! Sceptidimension Conversion, Start!" yelled Frank.

When they were about to transform, the laser shot an energy beam which caused the Dimension Zords to diminish, even the Peltine was included. King Ferno retreated when the forcefield went down.

"Yes!" said Serena.

"Let's tell Rage," said Eraggron.

With that said, they disappeared.

Back at the Hub, Doc was searching for the zords.

"Oh man, this is terrible!" said Doc, "The rangers disappeared and so did the zords!"

"Well, where could they have gone too?" asked Miss Suzuki, "Look!"

* * *

1933…

Frank woke up to see a black sky above him. He woke up to notice that he had dark clothes and light clothes instead of his colored attire. He noticed that everything here was black and white and that the ship next to him was docked at the harbor. He turned to notice Jack and Brooke sleeping with Aly, Nick and Anthony snoring. He woke them all up and they all were surprised on what happened.

"What happened?" asked Aly.

"First, where's the color?" asked Jack.

"This looks similar," said Frank.

Suddenly, he saw two men walking toward each others. The Dimension Warriors hid as the first guy began to answer questions.

"Is this the motion picture ship?" the first person asked. He wore a black shirt with a black suit with black pants and had a cane with a hat on his head and the next person wore a black suit, very fat, black pants and black shoes.

"Yeah? Are you going on this crazy voyage?" asked the guy. Frank watched them talk as he noticed a rope from the top. He grabbed the rope to see if it was steady, "Everyone, quiet and grab on to the rope. Quickly."

Frank climbed up the front of the ship, with Jack behind him, then Brooke, Anthony, and Aly who pulled Nick by the ear as they got on the deck of the ship. They walked on the deck until they heard a loud voice bellowing from the same level.

"HEY!"

The rangers hid next to the life saver tubes, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Westerly. The Theatrical Agent and I'm here to speak to the director, now!"

"Why don't you come on over?" he asked.

Brooke got a great look. He wore a naval suit and had a slick smile, so much that it was showing on her face, "If Roxas was here, he would kill me right now just to see Bruce Cabot in person."

SMACK!

It was Aly with a hammer aimed to her head, "That's why I am here to make sure you don't go off the deep end!"

Frank rolled his eyes as he heard one of the cabin doors shut, "Okay, the first thing we need to do is contact Doc."

Frank reached for his DS. But, then realized that it wasn't there!

"Hold it!" said Frank, "DS's are not on anyone's bodies."

Brooke and the others looked at him incredulously and checked themselves to realize he was right.

"Well, what dimension are we in? Maybe, we could find someone!" said Aly.

"Maybe our zords are here too," said Anthony, "Maybe not, last time I checked before I was wiped out, we were teleported OUT of our zords.

"Well, I think this looks familiar," said Jack, "The boat, the ocean, and… wait a minute! King Kong started out like this!"

Brooke looked up, "You don't think we were zapped back into the year 1933 when…"

"The eighth wonder of the world came to New York and died at the Empire State Building? A possibility," said Frank.

"That means maybe if we stay on this course, we can get back. I'm sure Tina Rage is up to something and we have to watch someone die to get out," said Aly.

"Like who?" asked Frank.

"KING KONG! That's who!" said Jack.

SMACK!

"Ow!" said Jack.

"You want to blow our cover?" asked Aly, "Especially those who haven't realized what was going on here?"

"Last time I checked, this is real," said Jack, rubbing his head.

Anthony nodded as they heard what the guy said, "We set out tomorrow to see this new land to film this movie."

The rangers looked at each other as they fell asleep in their place, when suddenly the light shined on them. Frank woke up to realize it was the first mate.

"What are you doing here?"

Anthony spoke up for the team, "Um, we… we were drunk sir. We wanted to see the great island. My friends and I have no where to go. We'll do anything as long as we have food, water, and shelter."

The first mate looked at him with an incredulous look. Jack then noticed that a name tag was on his chest, his first name was the only thing he could see.

"Jack?" Is that your name?" asked Jack.

"Well, yeah," said JC. (Jack is his first name. Bruce Cabot played him in King Kong, hence the name Jack Cabot).

Frank stood up to brush himself off, "We'll do anything you want. Just please don't kick us off. We have nowhere else to go at the very moment. I could be the helmsman."

"Navigator," said Jack.

"Cook," said Brooke.

"Um… Nurse!" said Aly, _'Since computers weren't invented here, I might as well take this wretched job.'_

"And I could work in the engine room," said Anthony.

"I could look over at the packages," said Nick.

"Okay, I guess we got a full crew. We leave in the morning!" said JC.

"ALL RIGHT!" said the rangers.

* * *

Castle Rage…

"Okay, now that the Sceptidimension Megazord is captured, Serena and Eraggron take the blue crystals I have here."

There were thirteen to about fourteen blue crystals, "What are we supposed to do?" asked Serena.

"Combine these crystals. It will be composed of a powerful monster that can help us destroy Tokyo. They are the monsters that the rangers defeated from the past. However, I need you two to take the zords. Serena, take the Peltine, and you can take the Megazord and give the city hell. It's time to make Tokyo a wasteland!" yelled Tina.

"Right!" said Eraggron.

"Let's do it," said Serena, "But, I suggest we don't combine the monsters until we have the Dimension Warriors destroy that monster first. Then, we can take a piece of his hair, turn it into a crystal and combine all 15 monsters into one! The rangers won't be able to destroy it!"

"True, if they get out," said Tina, "But, do the rest! I am sending Beefighters to destroy military bases too. Let's do it!"

* * *

Back in the movie, the sun rose to the nearest peak of dawn as Frank got up from bed. He walked toward the bridge and started the engines, heading toward the place. Everybody arrived last night, the actors, actresses, the director himself, everybody. It was one wild party, so much that Frank had to take a rest. Now, that he knows that they were stuck in the movie. They have to act like nothing has happened yet, even though he saw the movie more times than anybody else. He heard the door open to notice Jack walking toward him with the maps.

"So, navigator, how long until we get to this 'Cannibal Island'?" asked Frank.

"It should be coming up within a couple of hours," said Jack, looking behind him.

"What will happen next?" whispered Jack.

"We get off the boat, a girl gets captured by a giant ape and some man rescues her from King Kong. Then, at night, we better get back to the boat because King Kong will raid the village between the port and wherever he is right now," said Frank.

"The ape is King Kong?" asked Jack.

"No, duh," said Frank, "We bring it to New York and when Kong dies, that's when we leave. I think!"

"Well, that's great to know," said Jack.

Suddenly, the door opened as JC stepped through, "We'll be there in a couple of hours, right?"

"Yeah," said Frank.

"Good," said JC, "Uh, I'll take over Frank, you can go have something at the galley."

"Uh," said Frank, "THANKS!"

Frank walked out of his post and JC took over as he went in the galley. Frank sat down at the galley, which was all white with benches and chairs for the cast and crew and a bar with barchairs. As Frank sat down, Brooke came in wearing an apron and a hairdo from the 1930s, "What can I get you?"

"Scrambled Eggs, Bacon and Toast," said Frank.

"Comin' right up, hon," said Brooke.

Frank looked at her and then relaxed and then it hit him, where was Nick? Oh, yeah. He was taking care of the packages, like the cameras and the sets and stuff. He hope he was doing a great job doing it, and he also wondered what was going on back home. Suddenly, his food arrived and Brooke sat down across from him, "So, where is this island?"

"An hour or two away from here," said Frank.

"Well, that's great hon," said Brooke.

"Stop with the 1930s accent," said Frank.

"Sorry, I keep hearing that from other people," said Brooke, "Especially in the galley."

* * *

Back on Earth, Japan was being obliterated by the Pitchfork of the Devil and the Peltine. King Ferno kept blowing up Tokyo with its tail as debris fell on to people, killing hundreds. Beefighters went around the country blowing up military bases, but the rockets and missiles from the airforce blew most of them up. Doc and Miss Suzuki at the Hub tried to figure out what to do.

"Well, we could use the manual shut down on both systems," said Doc.

"Do it," said Miss Suzuki.

When Doc activated the shut down sequence, the Sceptidimension Megazord and the Peltine were deactivated.

"Now what?" asked Doc.

"Well, quickly make an encryption code to make sure the CPU of both zords does not deactivate," said Miss Suzuki.

Doc did so and as he did, Eraggron and Serena then found the button to activate them but then a computer screen appeared showing a picture of a Jigglypuff, "Unable to comply. Encryption Code Enabled. Please enter the eight digit Encryption Code to activate!"

"Damn it!" yelled Eraggron.

"Please Enter the Eight Digit Encryption Code!" said the computer, "If you don't now, you will not be able to access information at this time."

Eraggron tried to find something until he saw a memory stick on the floor, which was Frank's. He activated it in his cockpit and wired it with his DS.

"Okay, you lousy computer, let's see what happens when I can hack the info and punch it in!" said Eraggron.

Doc noticed that someone has been hacking at the Megazord cockpit, "Activating virus!"

A virus infected Eraggron's hacking in the cockpit, "Mo Fo! Who's doing this to me?"

"Excuse me, little kids could be reading this, please limit the language!" said the computer.

"I don't give a crap about little kids! They make me want to kill them!" yelled Eraggron.

"Stop or I will eject you out of the Megazord. The Dimension Warriors will always be here, and I must stop them. Activating auto pilot!" said the computer.

"What?" yelled Eraggron.

"DS Morphers activated to computer control!" said the computer, "And it's impossible to turn them off."

Eraggron pounded on the table as the Megazord kicked the monster. King Ferno used Flamethrower on it, but the Sceptidimension Megazord dodged and used the Pitchfork on the king. The monster growled as he punched him back.

* * *

An hour later in the movie, the rangers reached the island. It was full of village people and it had a mega bonfire. It was magical! The rangers themselves looked at the awesome place.

"Wow, look at all of this. Let's go explore more of this!" said Brooke.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar from the distance. The doors exploded from that side of the village as a big black gorilla came running through, killing two village people and snatching Brooke from the ground. She screamed as he walked into the jungle.

"Brooke!" yelled the rangers.

"Guys, let's go!" said Frank, "Nick, you stay!"

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Okay," said Nick.

The rangers were about to dash, when suddenly JC stopped them, "You may need these."

They turned to notice rifles, and old class automatic weapons. They took them, said thanks and went through the gates as the doors were fixed. They were in the wilderness for some time now after an hour, and they heard even more screaming coming from the western side of the trees. The trees were so tall, it almost looked like a rainforest, Brooke stood there in shock as King Kong ripped open the Tyrannosaurus's jaw on the ground and took her up on her shoulder. She screamed to let go, but it was hopeless as she was being carried toward the mountain. There, Frank saw the monster. Compared to him and the monster, he was a small dot on the height scale.

"God, he's huge," said Frank as Anthony, Jack and Aly came from behind, "Well, let's see. We need to get him some how."

"I don't know, Aly. I say we should run and watch Kong," said Frank.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

Frank turned to Jack, "Why?"

"Because he's looking at us!" said Jack.

ROAARR!

Frank turned around and the others didn't know he did this:

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack.

"Nobody heard that," said Frank.

"Wow," said Aly.

"I'm deaf," said Anthony.

Suddenly, King Kong came running toward them and the others went around him and he chased them across the tropical island. Suddenly, Frank stopped when snakes came up toward him. Frank blew them to a million pieces with his gun and continued on. The others almost were eaten by King Kong. Brooke woke up to notice the rangers running away.

"Guys!" said Brooke, and then she fainted as King Kong climbed up the mountain, spat on them and climbed up. Frank wiping off the drool, looked at them, "It's time to get her!"

Frank and the others went inside this weird cave and they climbed through ledges and rocks, until suddenly they saw Brooke on the edge of a cliff with a Pterodactyl swooping down, King Kong threw a rock at it, and the Pterodactyl went down with Brooke. King Kong watched as both their prey fell to the ground. Brooke screamed as suddenly Frank captured her in her arms.

"Frank!" said Brooke, hugging him, "Thanks!"

"Let's leave," said Frank.

The rangers rushed toward the village. It was now dusk and Frank knew what happened next. Kong was going to come and raid the village. The rangers ran toward the door and got in.

"Kong's Coming. Close the gates!" yelled Frank.

"Anyone dead?" asked JC.

"No, we're all in one piece. We'll swim to the boat and we'll start when ready," said Frank.

The rangers nodded as they jumped off the dock at the village and swam to the boat just in time to witness King Kong. He pushed the door open so hard, that the bar that acted as a barricade to block the doors, broke in half as the doors exploded. He ran toward the villagers and ate them. He knocked down their villages and the flaming arrows shot him. He caught one of them and burned the villagers home and most of the village to pieces, leaving the acting party behind as all the village people died in the flames. Frank and the others showed concern, but then saw King Kong in a cage as it was put on a boat.

"Next stop, New York," yelled Westerly, "I can't wait to show these guys what I have!"

"Great, we have Kong who is really a puppet in the movie on our boat. How sad!" said Aly.

"Well, I guess we're going to New York City," said Frank.

* * *

Castle Rage…

"Stupid Movie! Kill them Kong!" yelled Tina, "How's Eraggron doing?"

She turned on the TV to notice the Megazord fighting King Ferno, and it wasn't going well for King Ferno at all, "Eraggron, kill the people, not the gorilla!"

"How can I when a virus activated the computer to start using auto-pilot?" asked Tina.

"Fine! Beefighters, destroy the Megazord!" yelled Tina.

The Beefighters blew up the Megazord with its bombs as the Megazord stuttered back a bit. The Peltine was also on auto-pilot as the Beefighters were being destroyed. Tina turned on the remote to notice that the movie was at New York City already and Kong was released from the theatre.

"About time!" yelled Tina.

* * *

Brooke and the others huddled and they knew what to do now.

"Okay," said Nick, "What now?"

"Brooke, we have to use you as bait," said Frank, "She will be brought to the tip of the Empire State Building!"

"Not that bad," said Brooke.

Frank pointed to the tower that was five blocks away from them and Brooke gasped, "Excuse me! Let Aly do it!"

"Uh no, he's attracted to me. Not you!" said Aly.

"Ahh!" yelled Brooke.

She walked up to the middle of the city where Kong was, "TAKE ME KONG! TAKE ME AND LOVE ME AS I WOULD LOVE YOU! JUST DON'T KILL ME!"

Frank's mouth dropped as Brooke was captured in his arms and was climbing the Empire State Building. After 90 stories, Brooke was going to puke as they climbed up the antennae. King Kong roared as Brooke watched what was going on.

"Holy shit!" yelled Brooke, "HELP! I DON'T WANNA DIE! YOU CAN KILL THE BIG GORILLA! YEAH, SHOOT HIM DOWN!"

Aly looked at Frank, "Now what, our fearless leader?"

"Get the Air Force to shoot Kong and he will do his major fall!" said Frank.

They did so and Brooke was relieved to see the machine gun planes coming from above. Anthony, Jack and Aly were all in separate planes with Nick behind Aly with a turret in the back, turned toward Kong. Brooke was put down on the roof top and she jumped down to the roof to almost killing herself from the point of death. Frank went up to the top and grabbed Brooke before she fell.

"Thanks," said Brooke. Suddenly, the plane shot King Kong as they flew up and shot him again. Then, again he was shot and then after the final shot in his heart. Frank and Brooke watched as King Kong fell from the top of the Empire State Building crashing into the train tracks where the train ran him over.

"Beauty killed the beast," said Brooke.

"Apparently so," said Frank.

The planes landed as Jack, Aly, Nick and Anthony arrived, "All right, we're back!"

* * *

Suddenly, they were teleported out of the movie and back into the city where there were fires all over the place.

"Nick, get back to the Hub! Rangers, we need to get on the Megazord!"

The rangers ran toward the Megazord while Nick ran to the hub. They went in the shoe of the Megazord and got on the elevator, which activated and then a ding occurred. Eraggron was in Frank's spot as Eraggron threw him down. He began to attack, but the door closed on him and he was sent back down and kicked out of the Megazord.

"Computer, deactivate auto pilot one. Authorization Mariendo- Alpha Beta."

"Computer, deactivate auto pilot two. Authorization Taylor- Golf Delta."

"Computer, deactivate auto pilot three. Authorization Farrell- Charley Echo."

"Computer, deactivate auto pilot four. Authorization Madigan- Gamma Hilo."

"Computer, deactivate auto pilot five. Authorization Davis- October Pork."

"Pork?" asked Frank.

"Computer auto pilot disengaged!" said the computer, "Activate encryption code."

Frank activated the encryption code.

"Megazord and Peltine activated for manual control," said the computer.

Serena laughed, "Perfect!"

Suddenly, she turned to notice the door open. Nick stunned her with a laser beam from the armory and threw her out of the carrier zord, giving Nick clearance to go back to the hub.

"Damn, Rage will kill me!"

"Okay," said Frank, "Let's do this. Pitchfork of the Devil, Whirpool Spin Attack!"

The Pitchfork used a whirlpool attack, attacking it with full force. King Ferno quivered as the final blow occurred.

"Sceptidimension Megazord!" yelled the rangers, "Penta Dimension Boomerang!"

Five bats in red, blue, green, yellow and pink combined together and it was charged up with flamethrower, psychic, ice, grass and water moves as it aimed for the monster.

"Penta Dimension Boomerang, Release!"

The boomerang was thrown toward the monster as it exploded into a million pieces turning into a blue crystal that Serena had from below. The Megazord disappeared and Serena and Eraggron laughed as they knew what to do.

"Okay, let's get them right now!" said Serena.

"Wait until later," said Eraggron.

* * *

An hour later…

Eraggron nodded as Serena threw the crystals in the sky and the dimension portal above them revived all the monsters. Bull-E, Ludiconga, Loud Squealer, Fighter Barbie, Glamory, Doomsday, Mirzo, Corzac, Lairomenace, the Beast, Agent J, Magiwizard, Dash, Gallats, and King Ferno appeared and posed toward them.

"It's good to be back," said Bull-E.

"Now, let's dance!" said Ludiconga.

"I'll make your ears bleed, Red" said Loud Squealer.

"You guys are so pitiful and weak… unlike me! HEE! Prepare to die, Pinkie!" said Fighter Barbie.

"Time for revenge, Green," said Mirzo.

"It's time to show you who we're really made of," said Corzac.

"Exactly," said Glamory, "Let's kill them!"

"You will have Doomsday," said Doomsday.

"Time to die, Blue," said Lairomenace.

"I will prove that you guys can't kill the Beast. Beast will not die again," yelled the Beast.

"Yellow, you will pay," said Agent J.

"I think it's time to put some Splash in Your Pan," said Magiwizard.

"Now's not a good time to celebrate, Red. Especially, when I can go around in circles of fire!" yelled Dash.

"If the Blade of Nintendo is still in your grasp, I would break it in two," said Gallats (if they still have the Blade).

"King Ferno will be surpreme. Morph, now!" yelled King Ferno.

The rangers suddenly heard Ferno's call and the rangers got on their Warrior Wheelers to the scene.

"So, you came!" said King Ferno.

"And it's time to die!" said Frank, "Dimension Warriors, Transform!"

"Right!" said Anthony and Jack.

"Okay!" said Brooke and Aly.

A/N: You can use this as the second transformation sequence.

The five rangers stood in a line, with Anthony and Jack on the end with Brooke and Aly next to Frank standing behind them is their ranger colors as they pressed the respective buttons. Suddenly, five beams came from the dimension portal, transforming them into their battle suits.

"Power of Hoenn, Red Growlithe Ranger!" yelled Frank. Behind him was not also Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, but a red background appeared behind with a Growlithe in the background.

"Power of Johto, Yellow Psyduck Ranger!" yelled Jack. Behind him was Celebi, and Raikou, Entei and Suicune with a yellow background appeared behind with a Psyduck in the background.

"Power of Orre, Green Sceptile Ranger!" yelled Anthony. Behind him was Ho-Oh and a green background appeared with a Sceptile in the background.

"Power of Kanto, Pink Corsola Ranger!" yelled Brooke. Behind her were an Articuno, Zapdos, Mew and Moltres with a glowing pink background with Corsola in the background.

"Power of Sonora, Blue Spheal Ranger!" yelled Aly. Behind her was a Jirachi and a blue background showing a Spheal.

Suddenly, the rangers fists began to glow as they began to pose, "Rangers of Reality," said Frank, "Poke Rangers…"

"DIMENSION WARRIORS!"

The beings of Celebi, Mew, Ho-Oh, Jirachi, and Rayquaza appeared in their ranger colors with a red flaming background.

A/N: I don't know who is the **MAIN** Legendary in Kanto. Okay?

A multi-color explosion appeared as suddenly Tina Rage made them transform to King Ferno's size and then combine as one with arms of Bull-E, Ludiconga, Loud Squealer, on the left and on the right, was Magiwizard, and Fighter Barbie, with Lairomenace on the left, and on the chest was Doomsday with Glamory wings in the back and Dash and Gallats on one leg, and Mirzo and Corsac on another leg.

"Peltine, Launch!"

Nick went over to the operations room and activated the Peltine button. In the meantime, a gattai song is on as the Peltine arose from underwater.

The Peltine arose from its watery depths into Tokyo. The rangers nodded as the Peltine landed next to them. The Peltine opens its mouth as Salamence was already released._**  
**_

"Psyduck, Growlithe, launch!" yelled Jack and Frank.

The zords were launched out of the mouth with Corsola and Sceptile coming out next.

"Corsola, Sceptile, launch!" yelled Brooke and Anthony.

The zords were released, with Spheal bringing up the rear.

"Spheal, launch!" yelled Aly.

The last zord launched and they all aimed their attacks at the creature. The creature screamed as he used his flame attack from Dash's attacks.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Frank.

"Psybeam!" yelled Jack.

"Razor Leaf!" yelled Anthony.

"Bubblebeam," said Corsola.

"Ice Beam," said Aly.

The attacks hit the monster. But, the monster growled as it kicked the zords.

"Activate DS Wireless Connection!" said Frank.

"Right," said the rangers in a four-way splitscreen (Jack and Brooke on top, Anthony and Aly on bottom)

The monster, known as the 15th Collage attacked them again. This time the computer activated the wireless connection.

"Wireless Connection to Megazord Combination is activated. Awaiting final voice recognition to start!" said the computer.

"Sceptidimension Combination Start!" yelled Frank.

In a four-way split screen, the Dimension Megazord combined with the Sceptidimension Megazord.

"Let's go! Gattai! Sceptidimension Megazord!" said the rangers.

The Megazord slaughtered the monster with the Spheal Pitchfork, but it was a little bit too strong for them. The Megazord got up as it kicked the monster in the face.

The Sceptidimension Saber also appeared as they slaughtered the monster. But, it didn't exactly work.

"Okay, we need a new idea," said Frank.

"How about if we combine the pitchfork and the saber?" asked Doc.

"Do you think it could possibly work?" asked Anthony.

"It's possible. Yes, it is. It's downloaded into your program," said Doc.

"Thanks. Combine!" said Frank.

The Sceptidimension Saber connected to the Spheal Pitchfork and a handle appeared for the Dimension Warriors to grab on to. It now had five blades instead of one.

"Mega Giga Slash!" yelled the rangers.

The slash sliced the monster from top to bottom in five different ways and the monsters were all split in two causing a mega explosion with the Sceptidimension Megazord taking a pose.

The next day, the rangers were at the hot tub in the Hub.

"You know, we finally have a great arsenal," said Jack, "Now, I can't wait to see what happens."

"Exactly," said Frank, sipping tea, "Well, Brooke. You're still in shock?"

Brooke splashed Frank in the face and then he splashed back, and the splashing war commenced. What will happen now? The rangers have defeated around 15 monsters since they first became warriors. Tina must be mad now!

* * *

A/N: Took me forever to write this, but I got it done just in time before Halloween because I know it's October. Anyway, time for another great sentai special. And, it was only around 6000 words. So, be proud of me! Anyway, here's the sentai parody where Jack gets… attacked.

Frank, in the uniform of Red One walked up to the training facility with a great smile on his face, "Hi. As you all know, now it's time to have another sentai parody. Choudenshi Bioman aka Super Electron Bioman!"

Clip from series:

Red One!  
Green Two!  
Blue Three!  
Yellow Four!  
Pink Five!

Red One: Choudenshi

All: Bioman!

"Premiered in February of 1984 by Toei Corp," said Brooke, wearing the Pink Five uniform.

"This was actually the first sentai to have another female on the team," said Aly, wearing the Yellow Four uniform, cursing herself because she had to wear Yellow, and Jack refused to wear a female uniform, "Actually, there were three on the team, but one died on Episode 10!"

(Clip of Episode 10 is shown where Yellow Four I sacrifices herself for her team when the anti-bio particle gun that destroyed the bio particles in her body.)

"The Neo Empire resurrected at the North Pole where Doctorman wanted to destroy the world using his Mechagigans. But, little did he know that the Bio Robo came down to Earth 500 years ago and infused five ancestors with Bio Particles. Today they were known as, Shirou Gou- Red One, Shingo Takasugi- Green Two, Ryuuta Nanbara- Blue Three, Mika Kouzimi- Yellow Four I, Jun Yabuki- Yellow Four II, and Hikaru Katsurugi- Pink Five," said Anthony wearing the Green Two costume.

"Hey guys, I'm flying!" said Jack, wearing the Blue Three uniform carrying his Bio Sword, which summoned blue electronic waves.

"Aly, please can we use the technique?" asked Frank, snatching his sword.

"What?" asked Jack, as Anthony and Brooke taped him to the wall, "Please, no!"

Frank's sword shot a Flamethrower, and used Jack's sword to make Electronic waves. Anthony summoned hurricanes with his sword, a laser came out of Brooke's sword and a thunder attack came from Aly's sword and she shot him in the family jewels, by accident, with a Bio Arrow.

"OW! OW! NO! NO! DO NOT USE THE TEAM ATTACK! I REPEAT! DO NOT- NO!"

"Prism Miracle Laser!" said the rangers as the five swords summoned a rainbow beam, causing Jack to feel even more pain, "I am… Tony Bush? Oh, forget it! I'm Michael Jackson… OW!"

"Next time, Dengeki Sentai Changeman or Blitzkrieg Squadron Changeman, which will be written by Psyduck Ranger. Psyduck, I hope you know that Changeman is the first sentai where they combined weapons to become one powerful cannon!" said Frank, "See ya!"


	16. No Place Like Hoenn

A/N: This is the first chapter that's really going to focus strongly on me, as I take you back to where I'm living right now…and then some stuff happens…oh yeah, can't forget:

Disclaimer: All human characters introduced in this chapter are based on real people, with names changed to protect the innocent from all you evil readers (except for names like Mum and Farrell, you know the drill).

Also, as will be stated, this episode is set at the beginning of August 2012 (i.e. when the London Olympics are going on), and the first day shown in England is a Thursday (not just because I like Thursdays!). Last but not least, I've decided to officially have Tina's minions begin using dimension portals as well, just to simplify things. We'll say she imparted some of her power into them…

* * *

The Rangers were faced against another of Tina's endless supply of lackeys; Raider Quet. A tall Roserade, covered in thorns, with black bouquets, "hair", and cape.

Suddenly, a strong burst of sunshine appeared, and the creature grinned, "Weather Ball!"

Anthony was knocked back by the burning blast, even as the sun vanished behind clouds, pouring rain down on the city.

"Weather Ball!" Raider Quet called again, this time striking back Frank.

"Spheal Vault, Ice Shard!" Aly called, slicing through Raider Quet, allowing Anthony and Frank to recover.

"Flamethrower!" Frank called, shooting a jet forth upon Raider Quet, setting her alight.

"Zen Headbutt!" Jack called, running forward with the Psychic Shield in hand, slamming into Raider Quet, knocking her flying.

"Now, Dimension Cannon Duo Mode!" Frank commanded, but before the Rangers could regroup, Raider Quet had retreated through a dimension portal it seemed he himself had opened.

"What!? I thought only Tina could do that," Anthony grunted.

* * *

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_[Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_[Three core Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze as Frank", "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke", "Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack as Jack"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_[Above continued_

_**We will fight!**_

_[Two additional Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony", "ClarinetWrathArineko as Aly"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_[Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**For what is right!**_

_[Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_[Roxas and Nick at Sakura's restaurant_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_[Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_[Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_[Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_[Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_[Each of the Rangers in turn wielding the Blade of Nintendo_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_[Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_[Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_[Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_[Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_[Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_[Rangers training for battle_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_[Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_[Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[Season logo

* * *

_

Chapter 16; No Place Like Hoenn  
Written by Psyduck Ranger

* * *

The Rangers awoke one by one for breakfast one ordinary morning, but something was missing…

"Hey, where's Jack?" Nick asked after half an hour of peace.

"Bed?" Brooke suggested, after swallowing some cornflakes. Anthony got up and went to Jack's room, opening the door.

"He's not in there," he told the table at large, just as the Doc and Miss Suzuki arrived down the elevator.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jack?" Frank asked the pair.

"Oh, didn't he tell you?" Miss Suzuki asked.

"You'd have thought he would have," the Doc muttered to her.

"Tell us what?" Aly asked.

"He's on holiday. Gone home for the Olympics," the Doc told them. Each and every one of them gawped.

"Jack gets a vacation!? Home come we don't get vacations!?" Anthony asked.

"Because you didn't book one five months ahead. Besides, the Olympics in your home country doesn't happen often," Miss Suzuki pointed out.

"Hold on, five months ago was March. The three of us only got here in March!" Frank cried. Miss Suzuki nodded, and both she and the Doc went to work.

* * *

– Cue obligatory establishing shot of England using Big Ben because the primary audience is American –

Hours later, on a plane not far from Heathrow…

Jack grinned out of the window (of the public plane, private for one person's just killing the planet!) at the prospect of returning home, looking out for the airport beneath the clouds. Some soon parted, and he saw that he must be only minutes from landing.

Though he'd left early morning, the plane had been moving with the time zones, so it was in fact the same time as when he'd left.

* * *

A short while later, in the airport…

"Wow, all my luggage has come through," Jack remarked as he picked up his few bags (having left most of his possessions in Japan). Suddenly, one of them began shaking.

"What the – no, tell me she didn't!" he cried, as he unzipped the pocket, and out popped Clefairy and an egg. Jack sighed, "She did."

"Clefairy!" the small pink thing called ecstatically, causing everyone nearby to look over.

"Listen, if you get back in the bag now, and stay perfectly quiet and still, I'll buy you a whole frigging orchard, ok!?" Jack hissed, trying to close the bag. With perfect naivety, Clefairy complied.

"Hello!" his Mum said enthusiastically when he was officially off, as though they had last seen each other only the day before. She was a short, slightly plump, kind faced woman, with slightly greying hair hidden by brown dye. She looked nice enough (and generally was), but that's without having heard her behind your back…

"Hi," Jack said with a slight chuckle as they briefly embraced.

"All right," his brother, Sam said with a nod, and Jack did the same. Though maturity and several months apart had more or less ended their petty squabbling, the two were always bound to resort to their usual, childlike fighting sooner or later. The 19 year old wore an Oxford United football shirt (odd, he rarely wore the expensive football shirts he bought), a pair of jeans, some Nike trainers, and his hair was gelled up to rival Mt. Everest (as Jack always reminded him), though it was now naturally so stiff, he didn't need the gel.

"How you doing, son?" his Step-Dad asked, and Jack flinched; he'd never be Bob's son, no matter what. Jack and Sam had never really liked Bob, but had always tried to keep things pleasant. He remembered the message he'd once been told; at the end of the day you have to live with him. Bob was bald, but the few hairs he did have were grey. He was a large (as in stomach, not muscles) man, wearing a black jacket and jeans.

"I'm fine. So, what's the plan?" Jack asked as they walked out to the car park.

"Well we're going back home first, so you can see all your friends, and all the family, then we're coming back to London on Saturday," his Mum answered. Once outside, Jack saw that it had started raining since he'd arrived.

"Funny. Weather didn't say it was gonna rain today. Hasn't rained except at night for a month or so," his Mum told him.

"Typical. English weather returns when I do. Maybe God just hates me for not believing he exists," Jack sighed. None of his family members said anything. They'd all known him for at least 15 years, and knew when to ignore him.

"So have you heard about those "Poké Rangers" then?" his Mum asked excitedly.

"Yes Mum, I've been in Japan, as in where they're fighting," Jack sighed.

"All right! Well isn't it dangerous to be out there now then?" she asked.

"Mum, they've always said there were monsters in Japan," Sam joked.

"Mum, I'm just as safe here as I am there. Don't worry. Besides, I've got the Poké Rangers to protect me out there," Jack said smugly.

"So there really are "Poké Rangers"? They're real? You wouldn't have though they'd want to be something so babyish," Sam chuckled.

"You wouldn't call it babyish if you saw my paycheque, they're making me a fortune!" Jack laughed.

"Well I'm sure they're great heroes," Jack's Mum said matter-of-factly.

* * *

A few hours later…

"That's good! You know, I never could get a piece of toast to taste quite as good as this. Also, marmite is way too expensive out there! It's like Frenchland…" Jack muttered angrily, as he chewed on a piece of toast at home. Nobody was in the kitchen with him other than Clefairy (which he claimed to be a toy he had become rather fond of)(the egg was hidden in Jack's room). Soon, the doorbell rang, and Jack answered.

"All right?" one of the two on the other side asked him. He had pale skin, glasses, curly brown hair, and wore rather baggy, casual clothes. His name was Darren.

"No, I'm dying," Jack said solemnly, and all three laughed.

"Shut up, Jack," the third person chuckled. He had no distinguishing characteristics or interesting clothes (A/N: Seriously, he doesn't), although he had a ferret named Trevor (not with him). He went by the name Chris.

"So are we ready for the montage?" Jack asked, as he fetched a rucksack, hiding Clefairy inside. His friend's exchanged glances briefly, rolling their eyes.

* * *

For the rest of the day Jack proceeded to meet up with various old friends from school, college, university (though in reality he'd still be at university in 2012…), and the youth club he used to attend every Thursday night from 5:30-7:30pm (at said youth club). On the ground outside the club he found a stone shaped curiously like a Boulder Badge, and pocketed it.

(A/N: REMEMBER THAT STONE!!!)

* * *

The next day (this isn't a very eventful chapter, is it?), back in Japan (i.e. quite late at night I think…)…

"Hey, I just wondered, what happens if Tina attacks at night?" Brooke asked Doc as he was preparing to head home for the night.

"Good question," the Doc answered evadingly. He took a mouthful of coffee, only to spit it out immediately (making sure not to hit his precious computers of course!).

"What's wrong?" Miss Suzuki asked.

"A dimensional portal just opened in England!" the Doc half-screamed.

"Great, they must be going after Jack. We'd better warn him – do you think he'll be able to handle them himself, or should we fly over to help?" Frank asked the team.

"No, don't you-!?" the Doc began, but he was ignored.

"Oh come on, Frank, it's late, I want to go to bed," Anthony moaned.

"Well you-!" the Doc tried again, still being ignored.

"Plus he can summon the Blade of Nintendo, he'll be fine," Aly pointed out.

"That doesn't-!"

"Well maybe we should find out what he'd be up against before deciding?" Brooke suggested.

"RANGERS! Don't you get it!? This has never happened before; a portal has never opened anywhere other than in Japan! When they were in the Sahara they came through Japan first! We didn't think Tina was able to attack elsewhere! This gives her a major new advantage! She could attack anywhere worldwide, and it would take too much time to get to her!" the Doc wailed.

"Say what!?" Anthony gasped.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now, so I suggest we get moving!" Frank called out, and the Rangers ran for the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in England…

Before he was due to go out and see the family, Jack decided he'd make a quick trip to his local shopping centre. He was looking at the pick 'n' mix in Woolworth's.

"Hey since you like apples so much, do you think you'll like those apple Haribo?" Jack asked his rucksack.

"Clef?" came a muffled response.

"On second thoughts, better not risk it, I don't want to imagine you on a sugar rush in my house…" Jack muttered.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" he heard someone calling suddenly.

"HELP!" another voice screamed, and he heard more frantic screaming and rushing about.

"That sounds like a cry for help!" Jack gasped, and he rushed out. His jaw dropped as he saw Cruelios crawling all over the place, randomly attacking the building, though not the people.

"Just wonderful, they're here…and I can't even morph because of all the people…" Jack muttered. However, he saw that whilst most people were evacuating, some were actually fighting off the Cruelios. If they could fight without a morpher, surely he could?

He ran at a nearby Cruelio busy demolishing a stall, and kicked hard at its back, stumbling back slightly before regaining his balance.

The grunt doubled over, before turning round to face Jack, and it instantly began lashing out at him. Without his morpher Jack only just managed to parry its attacks, and he wondered how the ordinary citizens around the shopping centre could be holding several off so easily; he'd even had combat training!

"Hello, Yellow," a sneering voice whispered suddenly, and Jack leapt into the air as he span round, kicking the Cruelio in the groin for good measure.

He came face to face with an eight-foot tall monstrosity; what appeared to be a golden Golduck wearing a small amount lightweight, but strong armour, with a pair of large, black wings shooting out.

"The name's Goldor. Miss Rage has asked me to make it my personal duty to see that you are completely _crushed_!" the beast cackled.

"Please, I've beaten tougher looking things than you in my sleep," Jack laughed truthfully, recalling his recurring dream…

"I don't think so! Shadow Claw!" Goldor called, slashing hard into Jack's arm, tearing his t-shirt, and allowing a small trickle of blood to seep through.

"GRAH! Is that the best you've got?" Jack panted, grabbing his left arm with his right. He then charged forward, barging into Goldor, but barely even causing him to stumble.

"Pathetic. We'll meet again soon, Yellow Ranger," Goldor chuckled, vanishing into a dimensional portal, taking the Cruelios with him.

Jack quickly mopped up the little blood that had been spilled with some toilet paper from the nearby stall, before looking round to see if anybody else was hurt. A few people were unconscious on the ground (he made sure to check their pulses) but generally people seemed to be pretty much ok. He turned to the last person in the complex.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked slowly, already recognising who he thought the person to be from behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine- oh! Jack, hi!" the young woman gasped, flinging her arms round Jack. He blushed but made sure not to allow her to see it when she let go. She casually flicked her dark, curly hair that extended just beneath her shoulders from her face, smiling at Jack with a smile he was all too familiar with – granted, something was different.

"Hi, Melanie…see you've had your braces out," he asked casually.

"Oh, yeah, got rid of those things ages ago, but never mind that, how are you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm all right…you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just – oh never mind!" she said with a laugh, "What do you think those things were?" she asked.

"Not a clue," Jack lied instinctively, then with a grin added, "but maybe they're evil invading warriors from another universe." Melanie frowned.

"That's just stupid. Don't be such an idiot, Jackaroo," she said disdainfully, though Jack could tell from the nickname she was only joking.

"Yeah, well – Smelanie!" he retorted, poking his tongue at her.

"Oh, great comeback Jack," she laughed, "very witty, very mature. Well anyway, it doesn't look like I'm going to get any service now, so I'm gonna head home. You've got my phone number and email address, right? Make sure you remember to use them every once in a while!"

"Eh, yeah – hey, do you want me to walk you home – you know, in case those things attack you again?" Jack asked nervously. Melanie simply laughed.

"Jack, those things weren't exactly tough, I can take care of myself. Better than you can anyway!" she said with another laugh, "I'll see you later, yeah?" she asked, already turning to leave.

"Yeah…yeah, ok," Jack sighed. He bit his lip as he watched her leave. Even as she was walking through the exit, Jack's DS began bleeping to alert him of an incoming call.

"Hey, Frank. What's happening in Japan? And how come you're in the Peltine? And unmorphed! You don't need me to come back do you!?" Jack asked with exasperation.

"No, we're coming to you! Look, Tina's goons have come through your end! A dimensional portal's opened near you, in England, so-!" Frank began, but Jack interrupted.

"Yeah, don't worry about that, I know, it was just a couple of Cruelios and one freak who just ran away. I took care of them easy, didn't even need to morph. Heck, even some of the citizens helped out!" Jack said a tad louder than he should have, with a light laugh.

"Uh, well according to the scanners, they're still there," the Doc said, as he added himself to the conversation.

"What!? Don't be stupid, I just sent them packing!" Jack yelled nervously.

"Not according to this, it says they're about a mile from where you are now, Jack," Miss Suzuki told him. Jack froze.

"Let me guess. South by south-east?" he asked, and with a puzzled expression the Doc nodded.

"Do you know where they are Jack?" Frank asked, but without answering, Jack shut off his morpher and ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Peltine…

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Brooke asked. The others just shrugged.

"Well we've got to get there now, and help him! We'd better begin descent…there's a nearby field we can land in," Aly reported.

* * *

Shortly…

"No! No, no! Not my house!" Jack cried as he rushed onto his street, and saw his house surrounded by Cruelios, led by Raider Quet and Serena. Sam, and for some reason Chris and Darren who were present were getting slammed around by the onslaught. Jack's Mum was crouching in a corner, with Cruelios preventing her escape.

"I'll ask you again, _where_ is the Yellow Ranger!?" Serena asked angrily, slamming Chris against the wall.

"What are you talking about!? Yellow Ranger – you mean in Japan? Look, I don't know who or what you are, I'm just here to meet my friend!" he cried.

Jack made sure none of them had seen him, nor that anyone else could as he whipped out his DS, and pulled off his backpack, opening the zip slightly to allow Clefairy some air.

"Dimension Warrior, transform!" Jack said quietly, pushing buttons to make morpher emit a flash of bright, yellow light.

"Ah, looks like he has decided to join us," Raider Quet hissed with a snigger, as all turned round to watch the light shine.

"Power of Johto! Yellow Psyduck Ranger!" Jack called, unleashing his Psychic Shield as he did so.

"How dare you show your sickening faces round here!? I'm going to end you both, right here, right now!" Jack screamed, as he began furiously lashing out at the pair of them, and all surrounding Cruelios, not giving them a chance to strike back. As they all feel to the ground, allowing Chris, Darren and Sam freedom, Jack calmed down, and sighed. The three young men simply gawped.

"That seemed pretty, um…pretty…wait-!?" Chris gasped, as he, Darren and Sam looked from one to another in realisation.

"Jack!?" Darren asked. Jack sighed; he couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Took you long enough, the clues were all there. Your friend who writes about Poké Rangers goes to Japan and shortly after Poké Rangers appear over there. Not to mention me as Psyduck Ranger," he told them. They all simply gawped.

"Hey – what's happened here?" Anthony asked as the four American Rangers showed up.

"Forgot about it. Do you guys just wanna morph and help me finish this slime off?" Jack asked. Each of the other Rangers went wide-eyed, and looked over at the other three young men.

"Don't worry about it, they already know who I am," Jack sighed.

"You told them!?" Brooke asked angrily.

"No, they worked it out! Besides, Aly's boyfriend knows!"

"GRAWH!" Raider Quet called incoherently, attracting everyone's attention to her and Serena.

"Ready?" Frank asked.

"Ready!"

"Dimension Warriors, transform!"

"Power of Hoenn, Red Growlithe Ranger!"

"Power of Orre, Green Sceptile Ranger!"

"Power of Kanto, Pink Corsola Ranger!"

"Power of Sonora, Blue Spheal Ranger!"

"Aly, Anthony, get rid of the remaining Cruelios. Brooke, Jack, with me!" Frank ordered, as he called on his Torch Gun.

"Oh please, Aqua Tail!" Serena called, whipping her liquidised tail round at Frank.

"Confuse Ray!" Jack called angrily, blasting Serena with an eerie ray, causing her attack to swing round to Raider Quet instead.

"AncientPower!" Brooke called, blasting rocks from her weapon at the floral freak.

* * *

"Leaf Storm!" Anthony called, and the nearby trees came to his aid, launching leaves to slice through the Cruelios.

"Blizzard!" Aly added, whipping up a freezing gust to hold the Cruelios in place.

"Everything's going to be all right, ma'am," Anthony told Jack's Mum, as he held out his hand to help her up.

"You ok?" Aly asked.

"Look out!" Jack's Mum screamed, pointing behind the Rangers, and they span round just in time to defend against a fresh wave of foot soldiers.

* * *

"Enough of this, Blade of Nintendo!" Jack called, raising his hand on high, and he vanished. Raider Quet and Serena raised their guard, but it wasn't enough to protect them.

"Psycho Cut!" he yelled, slashing from who knows where, but causing massive pain in Raider Quet's back, so that she crumpled forward.

"Aqua Tail!" he added, as a splurge of water cascaded upon Raider Quet.

With a swift, silent blow, Serena was sent flying, and within another moment, Jack had reappeared, the Blade nowhere in sight.

"Let's end this, Dimension Cannon!" Jack called, pulling out his Psychic Shield once more, and combining it with Brooke and Frank's weapons.

"Ready, aim-" Frank began.

"FIRE!" Jack roared, as a blast of energy shattered Raider Quet's atoms.

"So…everyone ok?" Jack asked casually, looking around.

"Uh…yeah…remind me never to make you angry…" Darren muttered, as he, Chris and Sam returned to the scene.

"Jack! They got your Mom! The Cruelios just grabbed her and-!" Anthony gasped as he ran over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Ok, I do _not_ have a "Mom". You may have a "Mom" but I have a Mum – wait, they captured my Mum!? Why didn't you say so!? We have to find out where they've gone!" Jack cried, barely hearing his DS bleeping over his voice. He flipped it open and saw a disturbingly familiar face.

"Goldor! What have you done!?" Jack asked furiously.

"What do you think? I told you, Psyduck Ranger, that it is my personal duty to crush you. That doesn't necessarily mean physically!" Goldor said, bursting into laughter.

"Tell me where you are or I'll-!" Jack began, but he cut himself off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Or you'll what? There's nothing you can do if I don't tell you! But don't worry; I am going to tell you. I've taken your dear mother and one of your little friends for a trip to the local cinema. If you ever wish to see them again – be it alive or not – then I suggest you, and you alone come down for your final battle!" the Golduck monster cackled, disconnecting the call.

"No – he doesn't mean-!?" Jack gasped, "Ok guys, I'm going there on my own, and don't you even try to stop me!"

"No way, we're coming to help you, Jack! You can't give in to the demands of one of Tina's freaks!" Brooke cried, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't have a choice, because this one of Tina's freaks won't allow the rest of you to pass!" Serena hissed, rising back to block the path, along with yet more Cruelios, "And not only that-!" she added, pointing nearby, where Raider Quet was rising again, mega size.

"Just perfect, in an area where there's only one tiny lane for traffic too… Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. This is something I need to do alone," Jack told them.

"Ok, Anthony, Aly, you take the Sceptimence and the Peltine and deal with that, Brooke, you and me can deal with Serena and friends, Jack – do your thing," Frank declared, "Oh, and uh – you guys might want to hide," he added to Chris, Darren and Sam, whose eyes were fixed upon Raider Quet. The Rangers nodded, and Jack ran off towards the cinema.

"Peltine!" Aly called, and on autopilot the Peltine appeared in under a second. She leapt into its cockpit.

"Sceptimence Megazord, launch!" Anthony called, and his two Zords shot forth, and combined.

* * *

"Hail Weather Ball!" Raider Quet called, raising her arms to the sky, as massive shards of ice began falling and tearing holes through people's roofs. As she lowered them, a larger sphere of frozen water came down with them, flying into the newly formed Sceptimence Megazord, knocking it down into the nearby field.

"Now for you, Shad-!" Raider Quet began, raising her arms once again.

"I don't think so, Wing Attack!" Aly called, having the Peltine duck down, and slam against Raider Quet, sending her flying further than the Sceptimence Megazord.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below…

"Dragon Pulse!" Serena somehow called as she blasted fumes from her mouth at Brooke.

"Mirror Coat!" she called in retaliation, and the green stuff simply bounced off her back onto Serena.

"Nuts to this, Blade of Nintendo!" Frank called, holding his hand up high, and vanishing, making his task of striking down Cruelios that much easier.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cinema…

"What do you want from us!?" Melanie asked Goldor angrily. She and Jack's Mum were chained up against the far side of the ground floor wall, empty but for the escalator and stairs.

"Simple, the Yellow Ranger," Goldor told them calmly.

"Well what does he have to do with me?" Jack's Mum asked, looking at Goldor as though he were mad, "Or her for that matter," nodding to Melanie.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Goldor mumbled.

"I'm Melanie, by the way," Melanie introduced herself.

"Elizabeth," Jack's Mum said back as the automatic doors shifted open.

"Goldor! Let them go, they're innocent, they have nothing to do with this! This is between you and me," Jack called furiously, as he slowly walked to the back of the room.

"Don't move another step, unless you want them to die!" Goldor roared, stepping towards the women. Jack halted immediately.

"Let. Them. Go," Jack said, his voice trembling.

"Oh don't worry, I will. After you lay dead!" Goldor yelled, running at Jack, claws outstretched.

"Psychic Shield!" Jack called, and he blocked the attack with his yellow mitten-like weapon.

"Psychic!" both combatants called, knocking each other flying.

"Blade of Nintendo!" Jack called, holding his hand up high once more, but nothing happened. As though he were psychic (is he? His powers are) he yelled, "Damnit Frank, they're only Cruelios!"

"Hydro Pump!" Goldor yelled, as he took to the air, shooting a jet down at Jack.

"Disable!" he responded, halting the attack before it came any closer. He then ran at Goldor, and leapt, literally bouncing off the walls, calling "Shadow Claw!" and knocking Goldor through the ceiling, onto the second floor.

Jack sighed, before running over to free his Mum and Melanie.

"Are you two ok?" he asked, not looking at them, but merely hacking at first his Mum's chains with his shield.

"Yeah, we're fine, that thing hasn't hurt us – but why has it come after us? It said it's because of you," Melanie said frantically, and Jack stopped.

"I don't see any way out of this other than to… I mean, why not? Those three know…" Jack mumbled to himself, before reluctantly pulling off his helmet, and placing it on the floor.

"Oh my God! Jack!?" his Mum screamed.

"You're the Yellow – Jack…" Melanie gasped.

"Yeah, it's me, that's why he captured you two, Mum meet Melanie, Melanie meet my Mum, now we need to hurry, Goldor could wake up any minute – assuming he's even unconscious," Jack said, and with a few more swift blows, he shattered his Mum's shackles.

"Now just get outside and wait for me!" Jack told her, she simply nodded and rushed out, and Jack silently moved to free Melanie.

"Jack, I- you're a Ranger…" she simply gasped. Jack said nothing. "You risk your life day after day to save ordinary people, whether you know them or not…"

"You make it sound difficult; that two-minute fight just there was probably the hardest I've ever fought," Jack told her, not taking his eyes off the chains, as he freed one hand. Melanie simply stared at him.

"Jack, I-" she began, her throat sounding dry, and she gulped before continuing, "I love you too."

Jack instantly stopped hacking, and turned to look at her, shock plastered over his face. Melanie bit her lip, before grabbing Jack with her free hand, and pulling him in for a kiss.

"How touching!" Goldor yelled, as he literally ripped them apart, hurling Jack into the back of the escalator, causing blood to trickle down his neck. Melanie raised her fist to hit Goldor, but he easily grabbed her hand, and held her back, his talons at her neck.

"No! Please no!" Jack wailed, instantly rising to his feet, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Drop your weapon!" Goldor ordered, and Jack ripped it off and threw it aside without question.

"No! Jack, don't listen to him!" Melanie yelled. Jack ignored her.

"Please, Goldor. Let her go. Just, let her go. Look, I'll demorph, and you can kill me or whatever, and I won't fight back, but please just let her go!" Jack wailed, as the tears began falling.

"You think you'll get off that easily?" Goldor asked with a chuckle, "I'll see you around, Psyduck Ranger," he added, before a dimension portal appeared and swallowed both him and Melanie up.

"NO!" Jack screamed, as they vanished. He collapsed onto the floor.

"Jack?" the Yellow Ranger's Mum called, nervously walking back in, "Where'd that monster, and that girl go?" she asked.

"He took her! He took Melanie!" he wailed. His Mum rushed over to him and hugged him. Slowly, she pulled him up, and helped walk him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby field…

"Hyper Beam!" both Aly and Anthony called out, and the two giant mechanical monstrosities (in the nicest meaning of the word) fired battle-ending blasts at Raider Quet.

* * *

Very soon, outside Jack's house…

"Raider Quet – hmm. Never mind. She did what she needed to. Sacrifices must be made. Until next time, Rangers!" Serena called, vanishing on the spot with the few remaining Cruelios, as Anthony and Aly came down from the Zords. Sam, Darren and Chris soon decided it was safe to leave the house, and Jigglypuff also hopped over, still trapped inside Jack's rucksack. Not long after, Jack and his Mum returned.

"Mum!" Sam cried, running over to her, and hugging her in a display of affection most unusual for him.

"Good, you're both ok – aren't you? Jack?" Frank asked, noticing how upset the Yellow Ranger was.

"Goldor – he took her. He took Melanie back to the pokémon world," Jack managed to say.

"Melanie!? From school?" Darren asked, going wide-eyed. Jack nodded.

"Look, Jack, don't worry. She'll be ok," Brooke said, bending down slightly to look up at him.

"What are you talking about!? Goldor's probably already kil-" Jack began, but he stopped himself.

"No, I'm sure he hasn't. Tina Rage wouldn't approve. When she first captured me, all those months ago, she had me secured, and she could have killed me easily then. But she freed me, and allowed me to fight, with my morpher. She told me it was wrong to kill someone who couldn't defend him or herself. So she won't allow for anyone to hurt this Melanie," Brooke told him. Jack's face was blank.

"Clefairy!" the pink pokémon called out, as it tore through Jack's bag. It walked over to him, and tugged at his leg, holding out her arms. Jack gave her a watery smile, bent down, and hugged her.

"Well I hate to say it, but we have more pressing problems," Aly said. In one lightning fast movement, Jack had stood up, sent his fist into the side of her head & knocked her down, and positioned himself on top of her, shaking her rigidly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? _WHAT DID YOU SAY!?_" Jack bellowed at her. Frank and Anthony managed to pull him off.

"Jack, you have to calm down! Come on! Do you think Melanie would want you to act like this?" Anthony asked him. Jack simply scowled at Aly.

"Wait she means is, we have _another_ problem. According to the Doc today is the first time any dimension portals have opened other than in Japan, and until now we didn't know they could open anywhere else. What this means is we have to be ready to head to anywhere in the world at a moments notice, and the entire planet needs to be on red alert," Brooke told him.

"Right. The world. She wouldn't want me…just sat around moping…I have to focus. The sooner we _slaughter _that witch, the sooner we save the world and the sooner we save Melanie," Jack said firmly.

"That's the spirit," Frank said, and he and Anthony let Jack go.

* * *

"Even after all this that's happened, you still expect me to do a Sentai tribute!?" Jack moaned, back in the Hub.

"Do it or I'll shoot," Anthony said, holding a Dimension Blaster to his head.

"Ok, fine! So in "Dengeki-" or "Blitzkrieg Squadron Changeman", some aliens invade and the military decides to set up a Sentai team to stop them – isn't that the plot of _every_ Sentai series?" Jack asked.

"_Actually_ in Changeman they set up the "Earth Defence Force" and they originally had no powers until, eh – the Earth gave them powers. Yankee?" Brooke muttered.

"Hey Jack, I hope you know that Changeman is the first Sentai where they combined weapons to become one powerful cannon!" Frank said.

"Yes, because you said that exact line last time! Right before you stole my signature signoff, and had me compare myself to Michael freaking Jackson! Let's Change!" Jack called, transforming into one of the Changeman (Changeman? Men? People? Whatever…) and chasing Frank around the Hub.

"That's right! You don't like it when you're on the end of the pain, do you!?"

* * *

A/N: Once again Wikipedia saves my hide. That's right people! I actually have a life before becoming a Dimension Warrior! Ha…but that didn't turn out nearly as well as I wanted it too…it was good, but it was better in my head…and yes, all the places and people really exist. I reckon that's probably the highest amount of speaking supporting characters ever introduced in one episode that wasn't a particular TV show's first…w00t. Also, a reference to Darren is made in chapter 1 – seriously, use control and f to find it! Ok, originally it had his real name since I hadn't decided he'd actually appear yet and it was just a standalone joke, but…anyway, one would think this would change Jack's character and make him all serious and junk…but no, like he said, Melanie wouldn't want him moping, so I want everyone to write him just as they would have before reading this. Furthermore, I'd rather people not make references to…pretty much anything that happens here…you know, like most sitcoms, just ignore anything that happens in a particular episode. It won't apply to the next one…and don't worry, all these beloved new characters (apart from Bob and Sam and Chris and Darren, they're not beloved) will appear again…well most of them will…I think… And now for my signoff, which Yankee did indeed use last episode, but which I've used since chapter 1 of Johto, damnit! See ya! 


	17. White Night Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do_ not_ own any of the other anime/game series I use in this chapter: they're all merely references, throwbacks, and good old promotional material. They should be paying me for this!

**An Author's Note:** Right; if you're reading this, I guess it's my turn to write. To be honest, I'm feeling rather awkward about the whole thing; it's difficult enough to write as myself: I'll have to be sure I keep everyone else in character as well. Also… I'm rather reticent about my own feelings, so it's always awkward when I try to get into character and find that I _am_ the character.

As it is, though, you'll have to be prepared for a few thousand words of me being… myself. This is one way to get myself written in-character, I guess. As it is, with everyone being all secretive about themselves, I thought I might as well add something or another in before I write about everyone else.

That's it, of course: a pre-amble like I always have. This's Sentrovasi writing. Those three words _do_ send a chill up my spine: a good one. If you don't know me yet, I'm the creator of the Elem region and the sixth member of the Dimension Warriors. Cheesy name, ne? Still; I hope that this'll be as good as any other piece I've written. Since the pre-amble is done, I guess I'll start the writing.

* * *

_**Excerpt from Sentrovasi's log – Monday, 19**__**th**__** of November, 2012**_

_I thought I'd start this, if only because something interesting finally seems to have happened. It's as much of a surprise as a dream come true to have something of mine recognized overseas, but the message's real enough. I've just received an e-mail from Nintendo's new television branch about – of all things – the Poké Rangers: Elem series. I'm pretty confident it's a hoax, but there's no harm in believing that dreams come true, right?_

_**Excerpt from Sentrovasi's log – Saturday, 24**__**th**__** of November, 2012**_

_I can't believe it's really real. My parents _still_ don't. It's amazing how something I wrote in my spare time might actually become popular enough to be made into a television series. My parents don't want me to go, if only because I really shouldn't be trusting people like this: but the air tickets have arrived – fully paid for and everything. If I don't go… well; I might be missing the one break I've had in quite a while… although I guess I shouldn't have passed up the opportunities I had so long ago…_

He closed his eyes as he finished typing the last few words, feeling the strange surge of emotions return to him. There was elation, doubt, trepidation, a small amount of fear, but mostly a rush of exhilaration. The single ticket to Japan lay on his desk: it was prominent even among the mess of books and papers about it. As he shut his laptop off, he glanced at it: the deal seemed too good to be true, and that was the problem. The strange bombing incidents in Japan had done little to boost his parents' confidence, and he didn't feel it would help for them to realize how little he knew about the organization that now appealed to him.

Nintendo had always been a primarily game-based company: when they branched into other media – _if_ they did, it'd be in conjunction with other organizations. This new arm of Nintendo, though, seemed to handle all production and broadcasting issues entirely on its own: he'd yet to see any of their shows on air, if only because it was still a broadcasting station in name only: that was another point that was strange, although he didn't doubt that anything affiliated with Nintendo would draw _some_ amount of hype, the fact that it was already a fully-registered organization without anything to draw money from meant that it would be operating at a loss to begin with.

But these facts were easily countered with the single truth: they meant nothing to him. His dreams for a life less mundane, however, meant everything. He'd waited for years to be noticed: he'd become known as a great guy to be around and a skilled percussionist and vocalist, but he still could do nothing about it. Maybe it was a subconscious choice on his part: maybe it didn't feel _right_ to him, but those hobbies remained strictly hobbies.

It was this one hobby, writing, which would not sit in its place, which was why he found himself at Changi Airport on the first day of April, with a suitcase in one hand and his passport in the other.

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!  
Go! Dimension Warriors!**__  
_

_When the dark begins  
To bridge this veil—  
When two worlds collide,  
One must prevail._

_There's a reason to this fighting:  
It's a truth we can't ignore.  
If the world should turn to nothing,  
What would we be fighting for?_

_Power of Dimensions!  
United we will stand.  
Morph into the action!  
To protect this land.  
We will fight as Warriors!  
To the end we will remain.  
Band together Poké Rangers!  
Rangers of reality, erase the pain!_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!  
Go! Dimension Warriors!_

_To hold in our hands  
Just a fading light:  
For a distant hope  
Stand for what is right._

_There's a faith we keep inside us:  
It's a truth we must protect.  
If they think they've got us beaten,  
Then they've seen nothing yet!_

_Power of Dimensions!  
Before us they will fall.  
Morph into the action!  
It's our duty to this all.  
We will fight as Warriors!  
To the end we will endure.  
Band together Poké Rangers!  
Rangers of reality, forever more!_

_Go! Dimension Warriors, go!  
Go! Dimension Warriors!  
**Go! Poké Rangers, go!**_

**An Author's Note:** Yep. I changed the lyrics a bit, and edited out the actions, since I fear no one pays any attention to them at all. Whether or not this version continues to be used or has actions put into it) is dependent on the other authors, but I thought of doing a new theme song to introduce perhaps the _last_ of the rangers that will be appearing in this first season. That said, I've spoken enough: let the fiction truly begin!

**----**

He looked up at the immense, slightly oppressive screen once more, his eyes focused on the flight number which stood among the many other insignificant figures on the electronic display.

"Saaa…" he breathed, "It's really _real_."

He brushed his black hair off his forehead – a force of habit he'd never been able to overcome – as he looked about for one of the ubiquitous clocks which always hung at the most prominent of places.

A café, a sushi bar, a giant billboard announcing George W Bush's suicide, and there it was. 11:29 – he still had forty minutes to board.

He'd just checked his luggage in, so the only thing he still carried with him was his laptop: an invaluable accessory that had helped him on many an occasion. It wasn't anything high-tech, but it worked: that was enough for him. Its black surface bore the marks of several brushes with hard objects, but it was a faithful machine. He smiled as he realized the absurdity of his thoughts.

He found the atmosphere vaguely disconcerting, now that he had nothing to do. The sterile environment about him and the hustle of thousands of nameless people meant little. He passed through the security screenings with only the vaguest idea of what was going on about him.

And then the security personnel called out to him. He froze as he snapped out of his reverie: if he were to be stopped here…

"Sir, you forgot your laptop."

He would've liked to fall over like an anime character, but that would've been unbecoming. He took the laptop and tried to laugh it off despite his embarrassment. With a sigh, he turned from the checkpoint and looked for his gate. He had to remember that this was _still_ reality.

Although that would soon be about to change.

**---**

He wondered if the other writers had gotten his message: he hadn't been able to contact them for the past few weeks. He mused on the thought a bit as he absent-mindedly toyed with the DS in his hands. He'd only realized that his ticket was a Super Seat Premium fare when he'd tried to board the plane: he was directed down a separate passage than he was used to.

"… This is… awkward…" he'd whispered to himself as he looked for his designated seat, trying to avoid bumping into other people, "How many – _sumimasen_ – clueless passengers like me would be put in a class like this?"

He'd found his seat, eventually, but the feeling of awkwardness remained, even when the passenger beside him turned out to be a middle-aged man dressed in sandals and shorts. The richer might feel comfortable with it, but he would never be able to get used to anything like it.

The DS Lite, though was a different matter: after take-off, an attendant had come up to him and put the white console in his hands. He wasn't entirely sure what he was to do with it: it didn't seem to come with any games: he thought it might be a gift given to those riding in this class, but it didn't look like they were handing them out everywhere.

"… Maybe I should return it…" he whispered in a non-committal tone. Though he knew it would be of no use at all, he turned it on. If the DS was truly meant to be given to him, it would be the first one he'd ever own. He laughed at himself, inwardly, as he realized how sentimental he would sound.

The screen didn't light up. He stared at it blankly for a moment. Maybe the batteries were dead. Sighing, he placed the machine back into his pocket as he looked out the window. It was nice that they'd given him a window seat: sure; the rays of the sun were uncomfortable on the eyes, but the sight of the garden of clouds beyond it was worth it.

"I wonder…"

He didn't know what he wondered, of course. The sound of his voice – of someone speaking to him – was what mattered. He trailed off, staring at the glass window before turning to look about him. He nodded politely to the man beside him as he pulled his laptop out of its case: for a second, a self-conscious fear came to him – then he noticed the few other passengers who also had their computers out, and he relaxed.

_**Excerpt from Sentrovasi's log – Wednesday, 28**__**th**__** of November, 2012**_

_On the plane, and I'm really at a loss as to what to do: it's been two hours and I haven't exactly done anything; I'm too full of nerves. On the one hand, they've given me a DS with no games. On the other hand, the in-flight entertainment system is nothing I can't do without. This laptop probably serves the purpose of entertainment better than anything they have. The food's… average, I guess. I never liked airplane food much: It's bigotry on my part… but I guess I can't help it. The others haven't replied to the post I put up in the forums yet: I guess the only thing I can do in a situation like this is listen to something… or go to sleep._

…

"… Saa…?! Ah…_gomenasai_…"

He woke with a start to realize that the flight attendant – they weren't stewardesses anymore, he told himself quite pointlessly – was trying to get him to turn his laptop off. He sheepishly complied, silently berating himself while thankful that the man next to him didn't seem to be paying him any attention.

"_Dame, dame, dame_… I guess it's something about being in this class that everyone's at least somewhat aloof…" he whispered to himself, even as he stored the foldable table into his arm-rest. The window now registered a darkness punctuated by the lights of a country far larger than his own: one that he'd last visited more than ten years ago.

Sighing, he turned away and prepared for the landing.

**---**

"Narita airport… I'm in Kanto…! I've got to remember to tell the others…"

He hadn't been asked for the DS back, a fact that he was somewhat happy for. Whatever it was worth, the console was now his: if it wouldn't turn on, it still would at least serve as a souvenir of some sort. It was his first time back to the country in so many years, and his purpose, this time, was…

He began to feel nervous all over again: he'd done it, then—made it to Japan. And then what? Would someone really be waiting for him with a sign like:

せんつろヴぁし  
**SENTROVASI**

Or was this some kind of elaborate ruse? He doubted the latter, but still, the fact that a story of his would become something of a sensation was something he couldn't quite explain. Sure, he'd been writing for ten years, but he'd never actually realized it could _mean_ anything: writings which he considered to be serious works were not things he could sustain for too long, if at all.

He stepped to a window, noticing the aircraft he'd just departed from as it refueled. He was in Japan now, that much was certain: a soft song played on his lips, but he forgot it as he noticed the flakes of reflected white, dancing in the airspace's floodlights.

It was something he'd never seen in Singapore: something which he couldn't help but be transfixed by, no matter which country he'd encounter it in.

"_Otomonai sekai ni…_"

He spoke the words, feeling a strange elation and depression at the same time.

"_Maiorita… _I was snow."

He was surprised: snow was rare in Tokyo, as it was along most of Japan's east coast. These flakes were insubstantial: they glimmered for a moment and were gone – still, he couldn't help but watch them as they floated through the air: a small miracle to herald his arrival.

He caught himself even as he thought that thought: he didn't believe in omens.

"… I try, anyway…" he murmured wistfully.

The feeling of apprehension returned as he followed the crowd past the customs check and towards the baggage belts. Hefting his laptop onto a trolley, he looked about himself, noticing the crowds of people which thronged the arrival gate visible just a short distance away. It was difficult enough for him to try to find anyone who might be waiting for him while appearing nonchalant and inconspicuous: it was lucky the Super Seat Premium ticket-holders were given priority for baggage-collection.

He spotted another clock while he lugged the suitcase onto his trolley: they really _were_ ubiquitous. It was already 9:30 – Japan was little more than an hour ahead of Singapore, so time displacement wasn't a problem. It wasn't like he had a watch to adjust, anyway: he didn't like wearing watches.

"… It's not that they aren't useful, it's… troublesome and…" he trailed off as he realized he was rambling again. He put a hand to his forehead, brushing his hair to a side: it was a comfort thing, just as talking and singing to himself were.

With his baggage claimed, he realized that the moment had come: for some reason, it hadn't seemed as final as it did now: in the instant he crossed the threshold, through the gates, he'd no longer be in an international airport: he'd be in Japan. It was a small difference, but one he recognized as important for no reason at all.

"… Nya… I might as well…"

Tentatively, he began to move towards the gate. No one moved forward to stop him; no one called him back (who would? No one knew his name); no one seemed to take any notice of him at all. He relaxed a little. He could pretend he was on a tour package: many people were, and they probably were as clueless and looking out for their tour guides: no one would notice he was any different…

And then he was through the gates. The sterile smell of the airport contrasted sharply with the disorganized sights and sounds about him: there were large placards everywhere, looking for everyone from business executives to long-lost friends; families were there, with children and adults both seeming to await the coming of a loved one. He felt tempted to apologize that he wasn't the one they were waiting for, but his common sense overruled the instinct.

For the first time, too, the chill came to him: he should've realized it would've been cold from before, but, ironically, he'd been too interested in the snow to understand the situation. He lightly rapped himself on the head as he pushed his trolley away from the mass of people, pulling a white, sleeved hoodie over his green-grey shirt.

The warmth was a little stifling, what with the air conditioning installed in the airport, but he was sure it'd be a godsend when the time came for him to leave the airport.

"… Speaking of which…"

He looked about himself again, trying to appear confident and not lost, but failing miserably.

"Saa… too many people for me to even try."

He turned to walk away: he'd wait until most of the people were gone so searching would be easier. However, he found he couldn't move. He closed his eyes in quiet resignation, a soft smile on his lips.

"It's just like me, nya… never being able to do anything I resolve to."

He sank down to sit on the end of his trolley, his eyes still closed as he continued speaking.

"Fine, legs, I'll give you a rest… at least, until we've found the person in charge of us."

It was as he was wondering if the exchange rates here were better than they were back in Singapore that he noticed the sign.

**NINTENDO TV (INT'L)  
PROJECT ELEM**

"… That should be it…"

For a half-second, he started towards it. But then he faltered.

I wish it wouldn't be so ambiguous…"

He wasn't sure the man holding the sign up would take kindly to his intrusion if it so happened that he was waiting for some other person: it didn't help that his own fear of confrontation prevented him from going near a total stranger.

"It's an irrational fear, isn't it?" he mused. He wasn't a boy anymore, however much he felt like he was one. His family had reminded him of that fact often enough.

"Then again, if he _is_ waiting for me… then making him wait isn't a solution, either…"

He paused as he came to a decision. He always _did_ talk to himself too much.

He wheeled his trolley purposefully towards the man, who didn't seem at all surprised to see him. He was a non-descript figure: his dark shades and three-piece suit were a sharp contrast to his hoodie and jeans.

"Excuse me…" he began, before stopping and trying again.

"_Entschuldigen_… ahh… _sumimasen_…" he fumbled for a few seconds.

"You're… Asht—"

"… Ah! Just call me Sentrovasi," he interjected, relieved that the man spoke English. "You were waiting for me…?"

The man nodded, his face betraying no emotion behind the dark glasses. Despite the relief which flooded him, he couldn't help but feel apologetic for having the man stand there for such a long time. Before he could apologize, though, the man had already begun to move – a good thing, since he didn't think he'dve been able to get the words out.

"… _Zenzen dame_…" he muttered to himself as he followed.

**---**

The car that was his transport was inconspicuous enough that he didn't feel uncomfortable, which was as much as he could hope for. For the first time in more than a decade, he was well able to appreciate the country he was in. Japan: the home of giant robots and fantastic monsters and magic leylines and sentient bread-dolls and so much more. He couldn't help but feel like he was on an adventure of his own.

"On my own…" he murmured almost regretfully.

He was somewhat thankful for the cargo pants (a size larger than an actual fit) he'd packed with him as he wore them now over his jeans: the cold was something he found quite refreshing, but he could little afford falling ill on his first day in Japan. The snow was falling a little thicker now: mist was beginning to form on the inside of the car's windows.

As the car ground to a halt at a traffic light, he drew an anime face in the mist which rendered his window entirely opaque: the windscreen itself was kept clear with the car's air-cooling system – a fact he didn't entirely care to notice, in the light of what he saw in the anime face. Or rather, what he saw _through_ it.

"_Nante_…?! Hold on a sec!" Without waiting for a response from the driver, he opened the door and rushed out of the vehicle: had the car not been at a traffic light and on a side lane, the story would most probably have ended here.

"Those were… Lucario, ne?" he asked himself as a loud explosion issued. Why Nintendo TV's headquarters were in Tokyo when the actual Nintendo headquarters were in Kyoto was something he didn't quite understand.

"… Then again, with the Kawasaki Teitoku in Chūō …" he mused as he halted in the middle of a large and ominously empty thoroughfare.

"… I think I recognize this place…"

The busy intersection were now far behind him: the sounds of traffic and people were mercifully (albeit strangely) gone. Snowflakes fell gently about him: a sight he couldn't help but be mesmerized by.

The sudden explosion put paid to that, though.

**---**

Frank was still awake: the Changeman DVDs that Jack had left for him were playing on the television set in his room. He was halfway through the second DVD when the alarm sounded. Pausing the show, he sighed as he threw on a set of warm clothes before leaving his room: with his busy schedule, being able to watch his favorite shows had become something of a lost luxury.

He stepped out of his room just before Brooke and Anthony emerged from theirs: a short moment later, Aly made her appearance – she yawned as she emerged: it _was_ already past eleven, after all.

"What's this – is Tina Rage trying to re-hash chapter 11 or something?" Jack stretched, clothed as he was in pale pyjamas patterned with Psyducks. Brooke sighed.

"How many times must we say that –

"You're not to break the fourth wall!" everyone chorused.

"But aren't _we_ the fourth wall?" Jack asked, confused. This was immediately followed by a period of silence.

"… That was awkward," Nick noted, breaking the silence, "oh; and nice alliteration earlier."

As if to remind them that something was actually happening, the alarm sounded – it hadn't actually stopped: it just sounded louder this time.

"Right, guys," Frank stepped in, "we've got a situation." He turned to head towards the main room of the Hub, but then turned back.

"Eh – Nick, where did _you_ come from?"

**---**

They emerged from the corridor into the actual Hub in time to see Miss Suzuki emerge from the elevator. The television screens, meanwhile, were broadcasting live footage of Cruelios and Beefighters attacking several regions. Surprisingly, the streets seemed somewhat deserted: either they'd sensibly run away, or the late hour proved inhibitive even to them. How the cameras seemed to be able to withstand all the attacks they'd witnessed so far was a matter no one really cared to find out about.

"Good, you're all here," Miss Suzuki spoke with just the faintest hint of tension: she was a lot more used to the sudden emergencies than the rangers were, even after more than a month: it might've been the fact that she did none of the actual fighting.

"As you all might have already noticed, the temperature in Tokyo is dropping far faster than it should: if anything, snow should only fall in December… and even then," here she frowned, "snow, with Tokyo's low humidity, should hardly fall at all…

"We've concluded that some kind of a snow monster has been sent to Tokyo: be on the lookout for it."

Jack turned from the monitor: snow was less than a common occurrence for him, and a fascination as well.

"My fire attacks should be able to take it out," Frank stated with an edge.

She tapped a few keys on a console to her side, and the screens switched to show a map of Tokyo: there were three prominent red spots on it.

"It seems like Tina Rage is implementing the strategy of divide and conquer: the Minato, Kōtō and Chiyoda Wards are all under simultaneous attack. It's funny, though… they don't seem to be attacking too heavily, but we need to get them out of there."

She turned towards the rangers. "You'll have to split up. I've already randomly—"

"Hold on," Brooke interjected, "shouldn't we play to our strengths or something—"

"—decided who's going with whom – I just _had_ to try testing out the old randomizing program one more time…"

None of the authors facefaulted, but the expressions on their faces were enough. Frank stepped forward after a short pause.

"… No time for that, anyway: what're the teams?"

Miss Suzuki cleared her throat before speaking again. "Frank and Brooke, you'll take the Minato Ward: Asahi TV's headquarters are there, and since you two have such an affinity for the Super Sentai series…" she didn't bother completing her sentence as the two rangers nodded their understanding.

"Jack and Anthony, the Kōtō Ward will be yours to protect: it's by the water, so there's a high chance that the enemy you'll face there is a water one: you two are probably the best able to handle such a threat."

"And Alyssa, you'll be taking the Chiyoda Ward: it's an important locale, with the Imperial Palace, Yasukuni Shrine, the—"

"Akihabara!" the self-professed otaku shouted: Miss Suzuki adjusted her glasses and made a slight cough.

"Yes… Akihabara, too…"

"What – wait a second," Jack interjected, "you can't have Wrath go on her own: I'm not being sexist or anything," he hastily added as the two girls on the team began to give him strange looks, "it's just we have enough trouble fighting the monsters together: it's going to be much harder if we're all apart like this…" He paused. "And I don't want anyone else to get taken."

There was an awkward silence; none of the others knew quite what to say when they remembered the attack less than a month ago.

"I hate to admit it," Aly pointed out, "but he's right: I'm the least experienced of all the rangers, too."

Miss Suzuki frowned, but couldn't change her stand. "We can't afford to let the monsters take any one Ward: if at least one group can defeat their monster, the members can go on to reinforce the other groups. If anything, Alyssa, you'll just have to stall."

"Okay," Frank said, "we've wasted enough time. Dimension Warriors, transform!"

A few seconds later, the morphed rangers were in their Warrior Wheelers, and on their way.

**---**

Eraggron, seated in a Beefighter significantly larger than the smaller drone units which were wreaking havoc about Roppongi, watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the combined attack by land and air wreaked havoc over the area. His eyes roved over the battlefield as though looking for more than just the shattered glass and twisted metal which littered the scene.

"… What the—" Brooke paused as she noticed how many Beefighters there were. "We had enough trouble with just the few the other time…"

"Hold on," Frank noted, "they're different this time…"

The flying machines were firing small incendiary bullets, and didn't seem to be nearly as strong as the machines they'd fought previously: the one Eraggron was seated in was different, of course: his was far more heavily armoured.

"We've been waiting for you," Eraggron's voice sounded as the two rangers exited their Wheelers. His voice seemed almost choked with anticipation.

"These toys are mass-produced models, of course," the general noted, even as the miniature Beefighters turned to them: "Say hello to the Beefliers!"

Both the rangers split up, tucking and rolling to avoid the initial shots which peppered the ground and blew small craters in the concrete pavement: as they got to their feet, they both entered **LR** into their morphers.

"Warrior Blades!" they shouted, swinging their weapons to fend off the swarm of Cruelios which immediately rushed to surround them.

Frank sliced at two of them, cutting them across the chest and jumping over them: before the Cruelios could catch up, he'd hidden behind a large statue of an Edo daimyo; newly constructed. The heavy peppering of shots from the Beefliers promptly disfigured the proud stone figure. Kicking at the Cruelios who continued to try to accost him, he ran towards the cover of the large building that was the Tokyo Tower, cutting a swathe through the Cruelios and using them as meatshields against the Beefliers.

He rushed through the girders which formed the exterior of the Tower, watching with no small satisfaction as the Cruelios came after him not in whole swarms, but in straggling numbers: the Beefliers, too, were having a hard time shooting at him through the criss-crossed steel bars. Turning to look for Brooke, he found her fending off a second swarm of Cruelios: they were abundant enough to overwhelm them both in numbers, if not skill.

"Brooke! Get –"

His sentence was cut short as a bright flash of light manifested itself: with his instincts screaming at him to dodge, he managed to leap out of the way before a devastating white laser cut through the ground where he'd been standing: the Cruelios about him vaporized instantly.

"What…?" He looked through the molten hole blasted by the laser in the steel web: Eraggron's Beefighter was clearly visible through it. Its power was far more potent than he'd thought it to be: if Eraggron was a terrible pilot, at least he was getting better.

It was with a start that he realized exactly what he needed to do. "Brooke! Cover me!"

Brooke stabbed one of her Cruelios with her blade while simultaneously executing a roundhouse kick: in the short space of time she had open, she pressed**RL** on her morpher, turning the blade into a gun. Removing it from the body of the Cruelio just before it dissipated, she began firing at the few left who were trying to get up. She turned to Frank, who had begun to scale the Tower. "Will do!"

The deluge of newly summoned Cruelios didn't help matters, though. With a grimace, she threw her pistol up into the air. Pressing **AB**, she executed a backflip herself, grabbing the newly-formed Spike Cannon in mid-air and immediately firing it downwards into the swarm of Cruelios beneath her. The giant tube of the cannon fired round after round of spiked balls which exploded into the crowd, releasing their spikes in every direction but at her.

"Alright!" she cried enthusiastically as the mob dissipated again; she landed atop the disfigured statue to realize that the Beefliers were now on Frank's tail. Changing her weapon back into the Dimension Laser, she rapidly fired a quick succession of shots: two of the Beefliers had their wings clipped, but three other shots almost hit Frank.

"When I say 'cover me', I don't mean with lasers!" Frank shouted even as he continued to climb: Brooke apologized sheepishly even as she took aim again.

Frank leapt from girder to girder, using the laser he held in his hand to shoot the Cruelios following him down as he climbed higher up – he'd almost reached the platform already: the height he'd reached was dizzying, even to him. He noticed three flashes of light out of the corner of his eye, rolling to a side, and hanging on to the girder by a single hand as bullets pelted against the area he'd been only a moment before: The situation reminded him of nothing more than a giant, deadly jungle-gym.

Flipping himself over another three rungs, he squeezed off two blind shots at the Beefliers: he heard one explode: a fact which he was proud of, even if it _was_ blind luck. He wasn't entirely sure it wasn't Brooke who'd, in fact, hit the mark, but then—

"Damn, I should've remembered this," he muttered, "Blade of Nintendo!"

The Beefliers spun about in confusion as they lost their targets, but by the time they found Frank again…

He was there: he emerged on a platform that was actually the roof of the main observatory: it was with great satisfaction that he realized he'd finally get a good shot. He entered **AB** into his morpher silently, ignoring the Beefliers which were rising to his level: a few more explosions indicated that Brooke was still doing her job, even though he could tell she was having trouble keeping off the Cruelios at the same time.

At the same time, the giant Beefighter had turned to face him: he could see the laser cannon powering up in its stinger…

"Torch Gun!" he yelled as he leapt off the platform just a second before the laser fired: the blaze of light blasted a hole straight through the tower, leaving twisted girders behind it. But he was directly above Eraggron's craft now: with a thump, he landed on the large Beedrill and began to blast it with his weapon. Flames burst from the barrel of the Torch Gun: his face beneath the visor was grim, but held no small amount of satisfaction as the machine began to char at its edges.

"Red ranger…?!" the general sounded surprised, but soon it was Frank's turn to be caught unawares as the Beefighter began a sharp downward descent: trying to regain his balance, Frank was powerless to stop the Salamence/Aggron hybrid as he emerged from the cockpit, flying into the air on his wings.

"Oh, shi—" he exclaimed as he somersaulted back off the machine a second before it crashed through the statue and blew up. Brooke, similarly shaken, escaped injury by jumping to a side before the impact.

"Tina Rage's not going to be happy that you lost _another_ of her Beefighters!" Brooke called while a new wave of Cruelios emerged from the flames (the previous ones had been destroyed in the explosion). She fired off three shots from her Dimension Laser.

"Iron defense!" Eraggron called, his red-and-black carapace seeming to glow as they stiffened up: he absorbed the pink lasers with little damage done: they didn't even knock him back. "You know you can't harm me like this: Dragonbreath!"

As he shouted the command, a large stream of greenish flame spouted from his mouth: the blast radius was far too large for either of them to avoid it completely. The attack singed the rangers, melted the remainder of the statue, and broke most of the windows on the lower levels of Tokyo Tower.

"Damn it…" Frank muttered as he got to his feet, "I'm tired of all these explosions… where I'm involved in them, anyway."

Brooke got to her feet beside him: the numbing paralysis they ought to have felt was dulled by the suits they both wore. She raised her laser again as Frank brought his own Torch Gun up to his shoulder-level. They fired simultaneously, only to have Eraggron counter it with a second Iron Defense.

"Pah… I guess this's enough destruction for now," Aggron noted, surveying the burning wreckage and debris about him. "I'll just leave you to the Cruelios and Beefliers."

As though his words had triggered their arrival, a fresh stream of the creatures appeared about him: Eraggron waved goodbye as he flew into the dimensional portal that had been opened to permit their entry.

"… We've got to get rid of these guys quickly and then go help the others," Frank said, "if all their battles are going to be like this, they're going to need help."

Brooke nodded a trifle wearily. "Only a few minutes, and I'm already getting sick of this. Let's do it."

They simultaneously pressed **LR** on their morphers.

"Warrior Blades! Element Assault!"

**---**

"You know," Jack panted, "I'd think Miss Suzuki did a pretty good job, sending us here. We really _did_ get the Water-type."

Anthony didn't respond: the Cruelios about him were doing a good job of slaying themselves as he repeatedly fired projectiles about himself with his dagger.

"Blade of Nintendo!" Jack called, realizing that the swarms of Cruelios were far too numerous for him to take down alone. A strange sensation of nothingness in his right hand, though, was enough to tell him that one of the other rangers was already using it.

"Sure… take the easy way out," Jack grumbled as he entered **RL** into his morpher, "Dimension Laser!"

Serena didn't even seem to be bothering with them: the endless stream of Cruelios were enough of a distraction for the two rangers for them to even _approach_ her: at any rate, water was her element, and the water of Tokyo Bay was a perfect place for her to fight them. Whenever any of them tried sending attacks her way, safety was a simple dive away.

"Don't they – _ugh_ – have birth-control where they come from?" Jack groaned as he pulled his Warrior Blade out of yet another skewered creature: kicking it away, he turned to Anthony, but was beset by yet another four of the creatures.

"Waste your energies all you want, boys… there're enough Cruelios for everyone." Her voice was melodious, but dark and malicious.

"Water Pulse!" she shouted, and the water about her suddenly rose in a wave of sharp blasts. Immediately, Jack activated his Psychic Shield, while Anthony began playing a different tune on his flute: with their defenses both up, the attack only served to destroy most of the Cruelios about them. Despite their protection, though, both rangers were shaken by the enormity of her attack.

"Is it just me, or are they getting stronger?" Jack commented, taking advantage of the lull to rush forward at Serena: immediately, a fresh wall of Cruelios rose to block their way.

"Go for Serena," Anthony shouted as he transformed his Sceptile dagger into a blaster: "your water abilities should help against her in that environment." Blasting away at the Cruelios, he began to edge away from Jack, drawing the Cruelios about him away from the yellow ranger.

Jack nodded his understanding as he jumped into the water: a moment before he would have belly-flopped, he crouched, dropping his left hand to below his knee. Amazingly, the psychic shield projected by the Psyduck bill on his wrist now acted as a platform on which he could safely stand.

"Surf's up!" he laughed, the momentum of his jump sending him forward at the dark Milotic. Before she could fire another Water Pulse, he had managed to grab onto her: it was a desperate struggle to hold on as she began to thrash about.

"Let's see how you take this, then," she muttered as she dived underwater. Jack held his breath, and then realized he didn't have to.

"Psycho Boost!" he shouted as the Psychic Shield glowed: a powerful wave of psychic energy rushed through Serena, but a slight flinch was all that was observed. While he recovered from releasing the attack, she shook him off: they were both underwater now, and that was all she needed.

"Hydro—"

Jack's eyes widened beneath his visor as he struggled to improvise:

"Hang on a moment! Aren't you supposed to be calm and non-violent…?!"

Serena smirked, her graceful form ominously devilish in the pale moonlight.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with some _other_ Milotic. Hydro Pump!"

The stream of water which emitted from her mouth was only just blocked by the Psychic Shield: Jack could feel the immense pressure from the attack building in his shield. Because he didn't really have any support in the water, he found himself bowled back by the blast.

"Poo… I guess it's time to unleash this pain-in-the-head."

As he swam back towards Serena (made easier by the webbed appendages the Psyduck morph acquired underwater), his visor, and the Psychic shield, glowed blue.

"You're a real pain…" Jack noted; "And I guess it's time you learnt that first hand: Psychic!"

The combined pressure of all the attacks the Psychic Shield had suppressed within it was simultaneously released: all of a sudden, the weapon felt a lot lighter in his hand. Never one to miss a beat (or not), he pushed **RL** on his own morpher, feeling the weapon change to a laser in his hands. He fired four shots at Serena before she recovered, rising to the surface. Jack rose with her.

"Ugh… you dare to insult my beauty with your pathetic attacks? Aqua Ring!"

Jack broke the surface, recognizing the regenerative sheen of water about Serena.

"Anthony!" he called. The green ranger turned to him and nodded, blasting an exit through the Cruelios as he tried to help press the advantage.

"We'll help too!"

Frank and Brooke appeared in their Warrior Wheelers, each of them toting their individual weapons. The remainder of the Cruelios were blasted into oblivion by them. Noticing all of this, Serena sighed for a moment.

"I can't chance getting damaged, not now… Dragonbreath!"

The attack was as intense as Eraggron's: all the rangers shielded themselves as it blasted a swathe through the few shops and buildings in the area. When they looked about themselves again, Serena was gone.

"… Eraggron, and now Serena too…" Frank muttered, "just what are they doing?"

"… Have you guys seen Aly yet?" Jack asked as he hauled himself onto dry land. The others shook their heads no.

"We'll have to head for Chiyoda next, then…" Anthony stated. Everyone looked towards the Ward. A loud explosion in the distance punctuated his sentence.

"And get there fast," Jack concluded, as the others rushed to their Wheelers and on their way.

**---**

The explosion shook him entirely: were there _really_ terrorists in Japan, then, as Bush had claimed? He hesitated, unsure if he should run or not.

And then he saw the Lucario. He paused for a moment: it was as tall as he was, and the expression on its face was menacing.

"It's too much of a coincidence…" he murmured to himself, a tad fearful but more than a little excited. A _Pokémon_: in the human world…

Later on, he'd thank the heavens that he'd been practicing close-combat fighting for seven years now.

"Whoa!" he dodged to a side, grabbing the arm of the creature who had just tried to attack him: the fur and muscle on its skin was too real… too…

With a start, he slammed himself into the monster, and then threw it over his shoulder. It was a real-life Pokémon; there was no doubt about that: but worse; it had tried to attack him. There was only one thought in his mind now:

_He had to survive._

He knew that there were more, and that they were coming: he didn't know how he knew – he just did. With a gnawing fear in his stomach he plunged his hand into his pockets, trying to find a suitable weapon

"Pencils… a pen… an eraser… a notepad… some gum… my wallet… my passport… a DS…"

He heard a second explosion coming from a street he'd been about to turn into. He turned the other way, noticing the Lucario-creatures running after him out of the corner of his eye.

"_Kuso_… I'm dead… Crud; why don't I ever remember to pack weapons on my trips to unknown countries?!"

Another explosion: directly behind him this time; he jumped away from the explosion and rolled until he was sure it was over. Looking behind him, he realized that the few creatures trailing him were gone.

"… What…?"

And then he noticed the blue apparition in a similarly-coloured machine, which appeared to be a giant wheel. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's… a Poké Ranger…"

He'd been writing about them too long not to recognize one when he saw it: the fact that it was a Blue Spheal ranger was readily apparent to him. What bothered him was the sheer _coincidence_ of it all: why were all these things happening on this day? Surely—

"But they haven't been happening just today…" he realized, "Those reports of explosions from before…"

Unexpectedly, the blue ranger spoke.

"You might want to get out of here before the rest of them come." It was quite obviously a female voice, but the surprising thing was that she sounded American.

Still, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth: he began to sprint, trying to find the car he'd left behind – would it still be there, though? He doubted it. He turned another corner and found himself back at the thoroughfare he'd left behind. It was eerily silent: even the sounds of explosions seemed to be far removed from the place.

Then he saw the strange creature perched on a lamppost above him. And realized how cold it had suddenly gotten.

At first sight, he thought it was a Glaceon: its ethereal blue fur and long ears suggested as much. Then he noticed the helmet she wore on her head: the white and purple patterns were those of a Froslass. It was too large to be either, though.

"_Muri desu_… hybrid Pokémon…?" he froze and took a step back as the creature turned to him. "Saa… This's getting to be too much like a Poké Rangers story, nya…"

"_Poké… Rangers…? This isn't the time for that… Cruelios; stall him for me."_

He realized the mistake he'd made in mentioning rangers as a dozen of the Lucari – Cruelios rushed at him. There wasn't any more time to run: he crouched low to the ground, picking up a twisted steel pole as he did: the few explosions had managed to knock enough loose debris free for some easy salvaging.

"I am the bone of my sword…" he chanted, then paused.

"… Saa… it's unwieldy, but it'll have to do," he muttered, twirling the pole as he readied for his own attack. "Maybe I'll try doing something like a Tenseiken Slash… or maybe—"

He swung the pole about him, knocking two of the Cruelios out immediately, and followed it through with a stab through the third Cruelios. No blood spilled from the wound: the creature just dissipated.

"—I'll just do that instead."

He jumped back, almost falling over himself as he avoided the rapid punches unleashed by the many other creatures that still stood: steadying himself, he slashed upwards with his makeshift weapon – it collided with one of the creature's punches, flying out of his hands. Flustered, he fell to the ground to avoid another blow, feeling behind him for something he could use to protect himself.

A punch glanced off his shoulder: he winced as he struggled to steady himself. It wasn't nearly strong enough to break anything, but it sent him flying a distance back: he distinctly heard something crack, and then realized that the DS had clattered to the ground.

"… Wha…?"

Even as the creatures approached him, he picked the DS up: attached to its battery compartment was a small tab with a single word on it:

_Pull._

"… _DAME!_" he shouted at himself as he picked the DS up and continued running: he'd little idea what significance it had now, but the same instinct that told him to run was telling him it was important. Another explosion sounded: closer this time. There wasn't any time to deliberate.

"Everything's been one big coincidence today… or hasn't it…?"

He pulled the tab.

"I hope this doesn't run on Mako energy or Magicite or something…"

Still running, he flipped the DS around and turned it on. The BIOS screen flickered for a moment, and then cut abruptly. It was quickly replaced by what appeared to be a live video.

"_Sentrovasi—_yare_! If you're receiving this, please respond!"_

Despite the gravity of the situation, he found time to be impressed by the clarity of the video feed he was receiving. He would've been amazed by the strange command-center he saw in the video as well, but there wasn't time for that.

"Yeah… I'm here; what's going on with all these weird – who _are_ you, anyway? And what's with this DS?"

There seemed to be loud commotions going on in the background: the woman who was talking to him kept putting him on hold and speaking to others.

"_I'll explain that later: where are you now? Turn your video camera on, quickly."_

"I've never had a DS before…" he hesitated, "which button is it?"

The answer, when it came, was one he didn't really have time to hear: the Cruelio behind him was enough of a distraction. Executing a kick to the chest, he transferred the DS to his left hand, holding his right above his head and dropping to the ground to avoid the creature's attack. Sweeping the being off its feet with a kick to its knees, he resumed the conversation.

"… Could you repeat yourself please?"

"_I wish you'd pay a bit more attention…!"_

He sighed as he ducked down into an alley. "Why does everyone tell me that…? It's not my fault these strange creatures are attacking Akihabara!"

There was a pause.

"_That's where they are, then… we're lucky you're still alive. Have you seen a blue ranger?"_

"Yeah; she passed me a moment ago: don't think she can handle all of them alone, though… there's a strange hybrid Pokémon that looks like a cross between a Glaceon and a Froslass there as well. Wait – why do you seem to know about all of this?"

The voice ignored his last question, though:

"_You're right. She won't be able to handle it on her own, and the others will be taking some time to arrive. I guess there's nothing for it._

"_To answer your earlier question, this DS is nothing ordinary; but I think it'll be better explained if you were to try to use it."_

He frowned: if the woman didn't hurry up with her explanations, he wasn't sure he'd be able to use it before he died.

"_Press START, followed by A, B, R and A."_

Despite the dubious advice, he nodded. There wasn't anything else he could do at the moment, and after all the coincidence he'd seen today, there wasn't anything else he wasn't willing to believe.

"If this actually works out, you're going to explain everything to me, correct?"

"… _It'll be easily explained. Just do as I've said."_

"… Whateverish, nya…" He pressed Start.

**ABRA**

A blinding white filled his vision: in that instant, a strange feeling, like that of becoming insubstantial, came over his body; his head swum with strange images of a land both foreign and strangely familiar.

White on white: his clothes had been replaced with a suit of pure white: the armour of a Poké Ranger. The gloves and boots were trimmed with gold, but they were otherwise white as well. His helmet formed about his head: the entire morphing process was one visible to him, even though he was in it. He saw the green hair-like extensions grow over his helmet, like the hair of a Gardevoir: then it melded itself into his outfit, forming a symmetrical diamond of green down the back and a similar triangle of green across the forehead. As a black visor closed about his face, an orange horn materialized, completing the outfit.

He recognized the images at last.

"This is… the Power of Elem…" he breathed. "The White Ralts ranger."

As he spoke the words, the blinding white faded, and he found himself in the dark alley once again.

"_Nante_…?" he whispered disbelievingly. "It's not really real, is it…?"

"_It's real enough,"_ the voice came through again, _"now go help the blue ranger: the others are still fighting their own battles."_

He paused a moment. Something had become clear to him, but he couldn't remember what it was entirely.

"Then… the other rangers are…"

"_Go!"_

He went.

**---**

"Wouldn't it be easier if LaseR were to be **LR** instead…?" he murmured to himself as he followed the sounds of violence about him: his newly discovered psychic abilities were enough to point him in the right direction, but it was much easier to follow the trail of destruction.

The blue ranger had found the hybrid Pokémon he'd seen from before, but she didn't seem to be doing too well against it. The lamppost she balanced herself on was being scaled by three Cruelios, while the others were trying to shake her off of it.

"I'd much prefer having my theme music playing as I rush into battle," he sighed, pushing **LR** on his morpher, "but I guess it's impossible, ne?"

"Warrior Blade!" he shouted, as the shortsword appeared in his hand: he swung it with a flourish, grateful for the feel of a real weapon in his hands at last. Keeping himself low to the ground, he reversed his grip on the sword so that the blade pointed downwards, before sweeping in to do the damage.

The blue ranger stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to think. A moment later, she'd lost her grip on the lamppost.

"_Kuso_…" he flinched as he considered trying to save her. It wasn't difficult: it just wasn't something he was comfortable doing. Instead, he continued attacking the Cruelios, leaving her to fall painfully onto the ground—

Sighing, he kicked a Cruelio so it fell to the ground beneath her and softened the impact. It promptly dissipated on impact.

"Saa… klutzy as ever, _ne_, Aly-san?"

He grinned as the surprised blue ranger got to her feet. Her confused reaction was enough to tell him that his guess had been right.

"You—"

She made as though to say some more, but the sudden blast of icy wind from atop the lamppost stopped them cold: quite literally.

"_There are two rangers now… that's unfortunate."_ The hybrid Pokémon had a voice like that of a little girl: it sounded somewhat mischievous; but at the same time, it was entirely devoid of emotion.

"_I was hoping to avoid fighting yet… but now…"_

The lithe creature dropped from its high perch to the ground: its docile appearance seemed more of a threat to him than the Cruelios before it.

"_My name is Glacis,"_ it intoned, _"and I'm afraid I'll have to kill you both."_

"Cover me," Aly whispered: she seemed to have accepted the partnership – for now.

"Right, then…" he whispered to himself, pressing **AB** on his morpher, "time to see what my individual weapon might be."

At this, its eyes narrowed. _"Ice Shard!"_

The lightning-quick attack was almost too fast for the eye to see: one moment cold frost had formed about her claws, and the next, she had—

"Light come forth!"

He parried her attack neatly, the adrenaline removing any sense of hesitation he might have had before. In his hands, crossed across his chest, were a pair of glowing white swords, slightly longer than the Warrior Blades had been.

"… Steel is my body…" He chanted softly, switching the blade in his right hand so he held it in reverse.

"… Fire is my blood…" He brought his body low to the ground, keeping his arms loose to prepare for the assault.

"Unlimited Blade Works."

His eyes snapped to face the creature before him. The smile that played on his lips was hidden by his visor, but the amused tone in which he spoke the next sentence betrayed himself.

"No, not really."

He rushed forwards, and at once began his assault: it was a dance of blinding white – the twin blades attacked and parried simultaneously: time no longer had meaning; everything was instinct. But Glacis was as fast as he was: its ears were more than that, but armoured appendages strengthened with the Froslass-headgear. They parried every sword-stroke he could manage: that one could not penetrate the other's wall was the weakness each shared.

Or so he thought.

"_Kuso_!" he exclaimed, ducking out of the way as a blast of freezing ice issued from Glacis' mouth. Conscious of the opening he'd left, he threw himself out of range of the creature.

"Perfect," Aly smirked as she trained her catapult on the creature. "Spheal Vault: Water Pulse."

As she spoke the words, powerful blasts of water were launched from her weapon: Glacis barely had time to move before the attacks struck home: the exact frequency of the attack boosted each successive wave, shaking the panther-sized creature and knocking her to a side.

"Damned… shouldn't have let it catch me off guard…" he murmured, getting to his feet his blades had disappeared on impact. He turned to face the creature, who still struggled to stand from the impact of the Spheal Vault. "Saaa… that was… a very powerful attack. If only it weren't so slow…"

At that moment, Glacis rose again.

"_Ugh… Ice Shard!"_

He tensed again, but the target wasn't him, this time.

"Holy—" Aly barely had time to finish her sentence before she was hit: the one disadvantage of her weapon was that it was too unwieldy for her to do anything with at close range. Unable to hold her ground, she rolled to a side, quickly entering **LR** on her morpher.

"Warrior Blade!" she called, parrying the rush of attacks directed at her with the newly formed blade; despite her resistance to ice, the physical battering left her none the better for it.

"_Dame_," he muttered, lost in thought, "that's no way to use a blade…"

But he was surprised when the blue ranger managed to force the creature off of herself. The hybrid creature sprang back, landing on all fours as Aly got to her feet again.

"You know, white," she said, slightly exasperated, "if you'd actually _do_ something instead…"

He had only just realized that he'd been idling. He flinched a little, nodding his head in apology.

"Saaa; _gomenasai_…" He flushed, and then approached the creature: at once his twin blades appeared in his hands. "But I guess a demonstration'll be in order, ne?"

His face beneath the visor became a mask of determination. If he'd learnt to use his weapons (albeit belatedly), then there would be no question of them working for him.

He just couldn't afford to falter: the short distance between himself and Glacis was the only thing he had to worry about now.

"Aly-san," he called over his shoulder. "Now it's your turn to cover me."

As he ran towards Glacis, giant icicles began to materialize about it: he sliced the first two apart, only to have the third flying straight for him: it was destroyed a moment later by her laser. He whispered a muffled "thanks" as he dashed through the opening: there'd be time for proper everythings later.

He dropped low to the ground to avoid the fourth icicle, and then he had reached it.

He'd felt it the first time: time was no longer something substantial. What it meant before, though, and what it meant _now_ were two entirely different things.

He weighted the blades in his hand, feeling them glow white hot as he concentrated: they were not real blades – he realized that now: if they had been, they wouldn't have disappeared so suddenly when he had lost his concentration.

"I guess in a way, this is Unlimited Blade Works after all…"

Still crouched, he brought his right-hand blade up – it was easily parried by Glacis' ear. Instantly, he braced himself against the hilt of the blade, using it as a pivot to swing himself about the creature: before it could dodge, his left blade had come up, delivering a light slash against its flank.

Pressing his advantage, he disengaged his right blade: Glacis stumbled, off-balance, allowing him to unleash a flurry of slashes against it: he whirled like a dervish, landing more than a dozen direct hits on her in a matter of seconds.

"The style may be unorthodox…" he whispered, bringing his blades up to his face as he reversed his hold on them, "… but I don't think that ever made a difference."

For this moment, time _truly_ had no meaning.

Once more he concentrated: this time, he could feel the blades changing in his hands.

_That's right… their names…_

"_Espoir_!" he shouted, throwing the blade he held in his left hand into the air: its name glowed on its hilt in a brilliant white fire as it slowly rose above him.

"_Rêve_!" He held the other sword ahead of him, blade downwards: closing his eyes, he reached for the psychic powers that had been granted him: he found the scene he needed in his mind and recreated it.

The blue ranger watched, stunned, as three other blades flickered into existence about Glacis: apart from the sword _Espoir_, which hung in the air directly above it, the other four swords – all duplicates of_ Rêve_, she noticed – were positioned in a perfect square, with their adversary at its center. Despite that, she shook her head.

"Once an otaku,_ always_ an otaku… now he's just showing off."

He opened his eyes: in another second, he'd run through Glacis – as he loosened his grip on the blade, it dissipated, leaving him free to grasp the second copy of _Rêve_.

_Zwei._

_Drei!_

_Vier…!_

"我名わセンツロヴァシ…"

Holding the last blade in his hands, he did a backflip over the monster, grasping Espoir in his left hand as he did.

"悪を断つ剣也！"

With a swift slash, he ran the creature through.

It had taken all of two seconds.

"… Did I… just do that…?"

There was a flash of white, and then the night rushed in again. He watched Glacis, his twin swords still glowing faintly as the adrenaline began to drain from his body.

"Now! Spheal Vault: Hydro Pump!"

The creature barely had the time to whisper a few words before it was engulfed in an explosion that forced him to step away from it.

The words it spoke before it died rang in his ears.

"_Don't you like snow, then…?"_

The question was as unexpected as it was innocent: it was a question which reminded him of a young girl more than anything: a girl who didn't know the difference between right and wrong.

"Is that all you're fighting for, after all?" he whispered. "Is that worth killing for?"

All of a sudden, the twin blades he held disappeared.

"_Yatto_…" Aly murmured, watching the light of the explosion fade away until a call distracted her.

"Aly!"

Brooke had caught sight of her: the other rangers picked their way through the debris of the city.

"You're okay!"

The blue ranger waved back at her comrades: they approached, somewhat tentatively.

"You managed to defeat the monster by yourself?" Anthony questioned as he picked his way across the many potholes and ice-slicks in the street.

"Nah," she said, off-hand, "Sentro over there was quite a help." She smirked as he jumped at her mentioning his name. "You're not the only smart one here, you know: I _was_ a member of the Quiz Bowl, among other achievements."

He sighed wearily as he got to his feet: he still couldn't get it – get _her_ words out of his mind.

"Sorry; that last fight must've worn me out quite a bit…" It was a half-truth, anyway. "I haven't quite figured out all of this yet."

He looked up at the other rangers.

"Saa… looks like we're all here, then."

"The red ranger… that's _got_ to be Yanke— Frank, isn't it? The yellow… well; there can only be one Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack," he grinned under his helmet as he identified them. "Pink… I'm guessing it's Mimi Tachikawa or Tomoyo or whatever your name is…"

"Brooke," she interjected.

"… Mm… And then you'd be Starfighter, ne? If I've been reading your fics right, your name's probably Anthony." The simple nod he received as a response was enough. "By the way, I'd prefer it if you were to call me Sentrovasi, myself: I'd be a little more comfortable that way."

"That's one strange accent you've got there, Sentro," Aly pointed out as he finished speaking.

"Eh…? I guess I'll take that as a compliment: it's really a hybrid of the American and British tones I've become familiar with…" he looked about him sheepishly, hoping for some avenue to escape through. "It adds colour, I guess."

"Colour?" Jack repeated, "Wahey! At last, someone _else_ who speaks English correctly!"

"Color," Brooke and Aly said in stage-whispers just loud enough to annoy Jack.

He stared from one group to the other, unsure of what to do. "You know… I really don't mind either… I really don't _hear_ any difference between colour and color or even—"

"Monster!" Frank interrupted: all the rangers turned to stare at the creature he pointed at.

His first instinct was to run: as he spotted the creature, its enormity was enough of an intimidation for him to want to waste no time escaping.

But then he noticed the other rangers, who seemed to have done it all before, and then he realized that he should've expected it, after all: a giant version of the creature he'd just defeated.

"That's the monster you defeated?" Frank asked: he didn't wait for a reply as he called for the Zords from his morpher.

"Doc; send in the Zords!"

"_Got it; Peltine launching!"_

A distant rumbling made itself felt through the city: there was a sound like an underwater explosion, followed by tremors which he knew _had_ to be from some gigantic source.

"… _Nandayo_…?!"

And then it loomed into view: an enormous mechanical airborne carrier which looked to be a combination of two separate machines: one a Pelipper and the other a Mantine.

"… It's as large as a Space Noah or Archangel-class battleship…" he whispered in awe, "although it seems less maneuverable…"

The super-sized Glacis turned to face the new threat, instinctively firing innumerable shards of ice: this was immediately countered by wave upon wave of anti-air missiles fired from the Peltine. In the resulting explosion, the other rangers leapt into action.

"You mustn't see these too often, then, eh Sentro?" Jack nudged him just before teleporting into the cockpit of the huge contraption. "Activating Zords!"

The gigantic yellow beak of the Pelipper robot opened, revealing the Growlithe, Corsola, Psyduck and Spheal Zords.

"Growlithe, launch!" Frank shouted as his Zord leapt out of the Peltine; with a single leap, he was in its cockpit.

"Psyduck, launch!" Jack relinquished his controls as he jumped into the Psyduck Zord's cockpit.

"Corsola, launch!" Brooke added, landing neatly in her Zord and joining up with the other two Zords.

"Spheal, launch!" Aly finished, leaping into her own Zord: the four machines turned to face the enemy before them.

The haunting melody of a flute sounded as the Sceptile Zord emerged from a platform atop the Mantine. He turned to see Anthony playing the tune on his dagger. "Sceptile, let's go."

"I don't suppose you've got one prepared for me yet?" he asked tentatively, hoping against hope that he'd get the answer he wanted.

"_As a matter of fact, we've just finished its design: it's the reason why we only called you here now. Launching the Ralts Zord… now."_

While the other rangers engaged the frost-wielding monster, a new machine emerged from within the Peltine. It was cast in a brilliant hue of white: one which seemed to glow in the night sky. The horn atop its head gleamed as it crackled with a raw energy he had never seen before. He punched the air with excitement.

"_Yatta_! Piloting a _real_ mecha at last!"

* * *

**Sentai Season of the Episode!**

Sentrovasi sighs. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Everyone has so far," Anthony points out, "well, and I've been meaning to, myself."

"It's not _that_ hard," Jack chimes in: "I can get all my information off wikipedia… and_ I've_ been doing it regularly… even when…"

Sensing the way the conversation is turning, he stands up. "Right-o! The season I'll be introducing today is 超新星フラッシュマン! The… erm… Awesomely Rising Star Flashman!"

Frank appears behind him abruptly. "Actually, it's _Supernova_ Flashman. But literal translations are okay, I guess."

"Well, anyways, in this season, the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess…" he falters, poring over the piece of paper in front of him: "Who translates these, anyway?!"

"If it bothers you that much, just call it REEM," Aly adds over his shoulder.

"So… they… erm… kidnap five children for their experiments – talk about esoteric fetishes – but are rescued by an alien race known as Flash!"

At this point, a loud poof, followed by a startlingly white light, makes itself apparent before going away again. Everyone blinks as he tries to continue again.

"Anyways… the alien race –"

"Flash!" Brooke interjects, earning them another dazzling display.

"— The alien race saves them, and trains them all separately to fight with their own, somewhat-unique powers… before returning to Earth and…" he throws the notes down. "I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"… You've got to admit, the plots get pretty generic after the backgrounds," Anthony concedes.

"Are we at the transformation part yet?" Brooke complains, "Prism Flash!"

At this, an intensely bright light shines through the room, but everyone but Sentrovasi just shouts "Shut Goggle!" in response.

"Nya…" he complains, half-blinded, "you'd think they'd give me a season with six rangers instead of five…"

"Tough," Jack comments, "They had Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Pink. No White."

"Never mind," Nick adds. "I never get to transform, either."

Everyone pauses.

"Where did _you_ come from?!"

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Right; it's kinda done! Well, not really… this is a kind of before-the-Zord-battle cliffy (the whole chapter would be too long otherwise). 

Anyway, how many anime/game references can you find in this half-episode than just the normal Pokémon or Power Ranger ones? It might be a little difficult to find them all, but I thought it was quite fun, myself, writing them in. Don't worry if you can't, though; I'm just curious: maybe I overdid it a little, nya? One of the quotes is in Japanese, though, so it might be difficult to find.

Whew! This is probably one of the longest half-chapters for _anything_ I've ever written. Hopefully, it explains a lot more about where they are than any of the others: I've set down where it is in Tokyo (down to the correct ward, anyway): so I've got a few other questions I wonder if you can answer:

**1) **Under which airline did I fly to Japan in this chapter?

**2) **In which district in Chūō is the Hub located?

**3) **What is the attack I used to finish Glacis' normal form off based on?

**4) **When was Bush's suicide first revealed?

**5) **How many times do I call myself useless?

… Yep; the last one is kinda redundant, but there you are. Here's hoping I'll actually be able to get down to the action in the next half-episode and everything. Bye now!


	18. White Night Part 2

**Author's Note: Sentrovasi, posting up the second part to my opening chapter after a very long delay. Apologies for the short length and relative lack of description in this, part two of White Night - I'm afraid my other commitments and real life caught up to me (I might not be writing Poke Rangers fiction but on rare occasions from now on); nonetheless, I'm sorry for having taken so long in putting this up, and apologies as well if the ending seems very rushed.**

Following the lead of the other rangers before him, he jumped up: the dizzying sensation of flying through the air left him feeling slightly nauseous, but otherwise he entered its cockpit with little difficulty.

"I wasn't expecting this…" he murmured as he put his hands around the swirling ball of energy that was the only apparent device in the cockpit he found himself in.

Placing his hands about the orb, he tried shaking it, but it refused to be moved from its pedestal. He tilted his head, looking at it a moment.

"Oh—it looks just like –" he began, but the woman interrupted him again.

"_Your Zord is different from theirs: you _are_ a full psychic ranger, after all: you'll be able to control your Zord just by using your mind and body movements."_

He nodded. "Saaa… it's like the Direct Motion Link or Mobile Trace systems combined with a Core Robot system, ne?"

"… _I… believe so, although you really should stop trying to reference obscure games or anime from so many years ago."_

He shrugged sheepishly before focusing his attention on the strangely beautiful monster: the Growlithe Zord was the only one who could stand up to the agility and freezing attributes of Glacis' blasts.

"… I'd really have preferred a different system… remind me to—"

"_In the first place, I get the feeling you're asking us to _down-_grade your Zord. Secondly, get out there and _help_ them!"_

He jumped as he realized the situation they were in and placed his hands about the orb again, maneuvering the Zord forward. It was going to be harder than he'd thought.

**---**

"_Blizzard,"_ Glacis sang rather than shouted: she danced to a side to avoid Frank's charge as her attack of freezing cold rippled through Aly's and Anthony's frames, simultaneously ripping the tops off a few buildings.

"Damn… the resistance my Zord has is barely a match for an attack like that!" Aly shouted as she readied her own Zord to counter-attack. Anthony took the hit without saying a word, even though his Sceptile seemed a little the worse for wear.

The Growlithe Zord, being the only fire-type Zord available, was the only one capable of withstanding the powerful ice attacks' repeated bashing, but Glacis' size belied her agility: she still managed to afford herself the speed her smaller incarnation had possessed.

"Take this!" Brooke cried, taking advantage of the opening, "Rock Blast!" The spines on her Corsola Zord quivered as they revealed themselves to be cannons, firing volley upon volley of heavy rock projectiles at Glacis.

But all it took was a glance from the creature to counter the powerful attack with a stream of ice javelins of her own making. Both attacks collided, showering the area with shrapnel: most of the windows on the upper levels of the high-rise buildings shattered.

"Disable!" Jack called, stopping the attack, but by then, it was out of range of the Rock Blast: a large number of boulders crashed to the ground.

Aly winced. "We're going to have to take this battle elsewhere, or we won't have a city left to save."

Parts of the city looked as though they had returned to the ice age: still others were covered with potholes and debris.

"Agreed," Frank said as the Growlithe fired another volley of fire, "We'll have to try to lure it away, first."

"This _is_ something like the middle of Tokyo, you know," Jack reminded them, "it's not like – _oh_."

Brooke narrowly dodged a second blast from Glacis. "What's 'oh'?"

"We've still got a chance: while the dimensional portal remains open, we can force it back into the other dimension and defeat it there."

Aly nodded her understanding. "Good thinking: it'll work, although there might be a problem if we remain trapped on the other side – it looks like this one's maintaining its own ticket home.

"… There'll be time enough to escape: we've done it before, after al—what the?!"

The giant bolt of ice exploded a few meters from the Psyduck Zord: as Jack hastily manipulated his morpher, backing his Zord away from the debris, he realized that a strange forcefield had been projected about his Zord.

"You're welcome," Anthony said, turning back towards Glacis.

"Let's have a little less conversation and a little more action, please!" Frank shouted, firing another futile attack at the creature. "We can't even form the Megazords in this enclosed space."

"_Weissnacht_, launching!" A voice suddenly rang out from behind them.

"… Whatever that means, it's good you're finally here," Frank spoke through his communicator without taking his eyes off Glacis.

"Saa… don't use the word 'finally'; it sounds bad. And the name's German for 'white night'… although; well, it really _should_ be_weisse_…"

"What _is_ it with you and naming everything?" Aly asked: there was no reply but an embarrassed laugh.

"White knight?" Brooke repeated: there was some strange inflection in her voice: he wasn't sure if she liked the name or found it strange.

"'Night', not 'knight'… I'd think you'd be able to –" he tried to explain, but Jack cut in.

"Well; it'd help if you'd spell it out for—oh; you did," he corrected himself as he re-read the previous sentences. "Nice pun, anyway."

**Author's Note:** I think that was the fifth wall.

"I don't think it was intended—eh…?"

All the rangers scattered as a fresh Blizzard attack issued from directly above them: while they had been talking, Glacis had managed to jump above them: the immense grace it had even when so huge was quite a surprise.

"You talk too much," Anthony noted lightly as the Ralts Zord rejoined the group.

"And you, too little," he countered, still exultant with the feel of a giant mecha under his control.

"Enough: let's put the plan into action," Brooke reminded them.

**---**

"Saa… would someone please help me clarify a few things, then?" he asked as he fell into formation, "like how you all became rangers as well—I understand why you couldn't tell me: in fact, why you haven't been around the forums for quite a while now… but I don't really care about that now."

"We all got invitations to come create a Poké Ranger series," Jack informed him as they approached the creature.

"Each of our arrivals seemed to coincide exactly with the arrival of a new monster," Aly added, "yours seems to be no exception."

He could piece the rest together himself. Not that there was time; not with the mission at hand.

"Now!" Frank breathed as he urged his Zord forward: "Agility!"

The Growlithe Zord roared as it glowed a white colour: in another second it had shimmered out of the visible spectrum, only to appear a moment later behind a surprised Glacis.

"Right," Jack said, sidestepping to the right around the creature, even as Brooke circled it around the left. Anthony and Aly completed a circle about the creature, leaving just one gap for him.

"… And wasn't the destruction around Tokyo meant to be the work of terrorists…? Bush said so himself—"

"_Focus!"_ The reprimand was issued as his sudden distraction caused his Ralts Zord to veer sharply to the right, narrowly missing a line of buildings as he struggled to regain the lost stability. _"Your lack of mental training isn't going to help you here."_

"Bush's dead, if you don't recall," Jack pointed out flatly in response to his question once he got into position, "_that_, and he says that about the destruction in _any_ country."

He paused for a moment, watching Glacis as he struggled to focus his mental energies on the orb in front of him. "… Oh. Right; your cover stories aren't the most convincing, are they?"

They shrugged; evidently _that_ was someone else's problem. The creature before them that had finished analyzing the situation, though, _was_ theirs.

"… _You mean to send me back through to the other __side__…?"_ Glacis seemed almost surprised. _"That's… noble of you… but frightfully inconvenient for me."_

Her words were calm, but the fresh wave of icicles she summoned about herself were harsh and jagged in a sharp contrast.

"Now!"

Frank's command galvanized the rest into action: as the icicles shot out in a destructive wave about the monster, Aly rushed her Zord forward, gritting her teeth as her Spheal took the damage without too much trouble. Across from her, Jack's Psyduck was doing the same, preventing the icicles from hitting anything with a combination of Disable and its own Ice-resistance.

"That's done it!" Brooke noted decisively as she focused on Glacis once again: her Corsola Zord caught the creature in its sights a split second before she'd sent her twin Spike Cannons firing volleys at her. Distracted, the Pokémon fell back, giving Frank and Anthony the break they needed.

"This is it," Anthony stated calmly as both Sceptile and Growlithe Zords glowed their respective colours before rushing at Glacis, their innate speed turning them into no more than green and red blurs.

But the creature was faster.

With a savage cry, she released a flurry of ice from where she lay: a final Blizzard attack to punish those who would take her head on. Both rangers braced themselves for the impact as they rushed headlong into the fray.

"Light Screen!"

But the Blizzard never made it through: as the new White Ranger shouted the command, he felt his mind seem to synchronize with the machine, mapping a series of coordinates about the creature which, with his psychic ability, materialized in an array of a faintly pulsing light. The blow, when it came, was received as a shock to his senses: the dizzying impact caused him to grimace.

"_Dame_… just do it!"

The Blizzard dissipated harmlessly against the Light Screen as the twin streaks of light slammed into the pained creature, the shock rippling through the air as they drove it through the portal. Frank smiled with a grim satisfaction as he looked toward Anthony, who nodded imperceptibly behind the screen.

Their Zords stood before the fallen monster as they stood in the cold wasteland that was the northern part of Elem, although neither of them were to know it. It was a beauty Glacis might have appreciated, if she had still been conscious to see it, but as it was…

"Ready?"

The Green Ranger nodded again: it was unclear how this was actually conveyed to Frank, but it was enough for their next move. The Growlithe Zord's flanks sprouted fiery blades as the Sceptile Zord's Leaf Blades extended from its arms.

"Wildfire Blitz!"

Both rangers urged their Zords forward as their blades glowed: in a swift simultaneous moment, they'd both run through the monster, leaving a glowing X in their wake. The resulting explosion behind them was all the conclusion they needed.

---

"… Well, and I guess that wraps up all that we are, and exactly why we've had to bring all of you here," Miss Suzuki concluded. "Now… the main question is…"

All the other rangers were in the room, as was Dr. Junpei: after the battle and debriefing, they had all gathered to fill the latest arrival in on the current situation and what he was expected to do.

"Now…" Miss Suzuki continued, "the main question is…"

He didn't wait for her to finish; seated across from allies he'd only just met, he was uncomfortable enough without having to have a question like that thrown at him, where he could not answer it on his own terms. Pushing his hair back, he looked away for a moment before speaking.

"Saaa… after everything that's happened, you can't expect me to back out now, can you?"

"I _do_ have one condition, though…" he added.

The others looked at him, askance.

"The whole Poké Rangers show-thing: it's still going to happen, right?"

**---**

He caught up with Dr. Junpei a moment later with a single agenda. His pitch began almost immediately.

"… See, the difference in maneuverability and agility should be fairly obvious… and the excess energy could be routed for other functions, too."

The Doc nodded cautiously. "That's true, but…"

"The DM Link – or whatever you call it here – has its advantages, I'll admit, but you don't get the same _feel_…" his tone was enthusiastic; almost too much so.

The doctor frowned over his cup of coffee. "If you're asking me to make these changes just for some childhood fantasy…"

Then he relented. "I guess there's no harm in a little dreaming: if you've the experience you say you have, anyway. If you're going to remain operational during this period, though, we won't be able to make modifications directly to the Zord."

He frowned for a moment before looking at the Doc straight in the eye.

"Modular modifications are possible, aren't they…? Would you be able to—"

"… It just might work, although… it's going to be complicated. Even with the technology available to us, it's going to take months to complete."

"… We have those months, right?"

"_Ano_… I wish I could say the battle's not going to last very much longer, but I doubt it." He sighed. "_Yare yare_! I guess it'll be best to get to work on it, then."

"_Yoroshii_! Thanks, Doc!" He punched the air excitedly before remembering himself. "Ah; right. _Arigatou gozaimasu_… thank you very much; and… sorry for the inconvenience."

Returning to his room, he found his suitcase lying beside his bed. He removed a white jacket from within it, donning it as he exited once more.

The Doc, still silently sipping his coffee, turned at the sound of the door opening and shutting again.

"… _Chotto_… Where are you going?"

He shrugged as he walked towards the elevator: he called for it before turning around again.

"I'm not sure, but I want to watch the snow for a little longer: I don't want to forget this night."

The Doc shrugged: he was certainly skeptical that the person before him would forget the day he became a ranger, but he couldn't deny him, anyway.

"… Just remember—"

"Yeah," he smiled, stepping into the elevator, "Zord piloting and weapons training classes, _ne_? I'll be looking forward to those." The doors shut behind him.


	19. Witness Protection

A/N: Hey, it's Blazin' Saddles this time. Also known as Yankee Blaze and I have to apologize for the REALLY long absence in updates. We were all busy doing important things and I hope that you guys did not lose interest in this. Anyway, this next chapter will probably cause you to say WTF?! So, yeah, I hope you enjoy.

NOTE: This is FICTIONAL. I am not a part of the Witness thingy… okay?

* * *

It was all calm and quiet at the Hub. The authors were all sitting around playing a game of Risk. Frank, who only conquered South America was the only one who actually conquered a continent. Aly and Sentro were fighting over Asia, while Brooke and Jack fought over Europe. For Anthony, he and Frank were fighting over North America. The game lasted for at least two and a half hours so far and yet, nobody was winning so far. However, Frank had already put more of his troops on South America.

"Hee," said Frank, "You are going to pay for this. Anthony, I am sending four of my troops to attack Central America."

"Damn," said Anthony, "Alright."

Both rolled the die. Frank looked at him with a grin that was so cheesy that the Red Ranger had no choice but to do a song and dance. The rangers looked at him as he sat down and put Anthony's troops back. However, even with all the fun of playing Risk, the alarm interrupted everything. When the alarm started blaring, the six rangers looked at Doc, who was watching TV. He looked at them as he turned to the security camera. Two people dressed in black were heading up toward the hub.

"Who would be coming up?" asked Aly.

"You're telling me?" asked Jack, confused.

Doc turned to his computer and activated the speaker, "Excuse me. Exactly who are you guys?"

"We are the FBI. We came to search for… Edward Kennedy," said the witness.

"Edward Kennedy?" asked Anthony, "What does he mean?"

Frank looked down at the ground and sighed as he walked to the bedroom door. Brooke noticed as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Frank –

"We were the authors of Poké Rangers...just a group of normal people in a normal world who like to write. We should have known Japan would be different, look at their TV shows!"

_[Frank, Brooke, and Jack arrive in the hub and are presented with their morphers_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[The three Rangers pose together_

_**With our shining light,**_

_[Three core Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Yankee Blaze- Blazin' Saddles as Frank", "Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity as Brooke", "Psyduck Ranger as Jack"_

_**And with our new power,**_

_[Above continued_

_**We will fight!**_

_[Three additional Rangers stand individually, in the background shots of each of them morphing, Zords becoming Megazord formation, credits: "Starfighter364 as Anthony", "ClarinetWrathArineko as Aly", "Sentrovasi as Sentro/Ashton"_

_**Every minute, every hour,**_

_[Both Megazord formations individually complete_

_**For what is right!**_

_[Miss Suzuki and the Doc working in the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_[Roxas and Nick at Sakura's restaurant_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_[Jigglypuff and Clefairy, singing & dancing, Pikachu and Mewtwo hidden at the Hub_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_[Rangers in human form fighting the Cruelios_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_[Tina and her lackeys stand, smirking down at Earth_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[Rangers using individual weapons against Bull-E, Rangers fire Warrior Cannon towards camera_

_**Heading into battle,**_

_[Rangers look round at the pokémon world_

_**Morphing into action,**_

_[Each of the Rangers in turn wielding the Blade of Nintendo_

_**Time to show our mettle,**_

_[Frank and Jack using Warrior Blade and Dimension Blaster_

_**Reap the satisfaction,**_

_[Brooke fighting Cruelios in the Castle Rage_

_**This war must settle!**_

_[Rangers relaxing at the Hub_

_**Power of Dimensions!**_

_[Anthony fighting off the other Rangers_

_**Standing at attention!**_

_[Rangers riding Warrior Wheelers_

_**We will fight as Warriors!**_

_[Rangers training for battle_

_**We will fight to win this war!**_

_[Dimension Megazord fighting a monster _

_**Go! Poké Rangers!**_

_[Rangers strike battle poses_

_**Go! Dimension Warriors, go!**_

_[Season logo_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Witness Protection**

Written by: Blazin' Saddles

Directed by: Blazin' Saddles

* * *

Frank pulled the top drawer. This is where he keeps all of his secret and personal information. He took out his identity and stuff like that. In addition, he also had a blue and black diploma. The first one said that he got his high school diploma, and the other said he got his bachelor's in Music Education. However, little did he know that someone was watching him look through his personal belongings. It was Brooke who walked in with Aly and Jack close behind. Soon, Anthony and Sentro came by. Frank shut the door and began to put the stuff back when Jack took out one of his diplomas. He looked in shock. Actually, not shocked, flabbergasted.

"So, Ed… when you were going to tell us that was your real name?" asked Jack.

Frank, or Ed turned to see Jack with the diploma. The others looked at him quite aghast at the fact that he not also changed his name but he kept it secret for quite a while.

"Let's not talk about it," said Ed, taking the diploma.

"Well, explain this. Why are the feds after you?" asked Anthony.

Sentro looked at Ed. They all noticed that Ed has a lot of secrets he doesn't want to expose out to anybody, "Come on, you can tell us."

Ed looked at them, "Do you really want to know?"

"Um, were Rangers," said Jack.

Ed looked at them with a bit of an attitude. However, it didn't seem to matter.

"One month before I came to Japan, I witnessed a murder where I lived. The hitman noticed and was after me for a week. I talked about joining the Witness Protection Program and as a result I changed my name to Frank," said Ed.

"So, why are the Feds after you?" asked Anthony.

Suddenly, the door opened. Doc came into the room, "Frank… or is it Ed now. The Feds want to see you."

Ed and the other authors walked out of the room as they saw two federal officers dressed in black.

"Ed, this is Agent Kevin McDonough and Agent Victor Kim. They have been looking for you the past two weeks," said Doc.

Ed looked at them in shock, "Hi guys. It's been a while."

"Oh, we know," said Kevin.

Aly looked at Ed, "These are your friends?"

"Correction. Were my friends. We parted ways after high school," said Ed.

The three of them sat down in the Hub, where they began talking about what's going on.

"Look, we've been told to keep an eye out for you," said Kevin.

"Why?" asked Ed, "I can take care of myself. Ask the authors."

Jack sighed, "It's true. You should see his car downstairs."

Ed looked at Jack angrily and he looked at Kevin and Victor. The two of them had bad, horrible news.

"What is it?" asked Ed, "Please tell me…"

Five minutes of silence occurred. However, Victor opened his mouth just before Ed fell down.

"The hitman's back," said Victor, "We believe he's after you in Japan."

"Japan?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Kevin, "We were assigned to find you. We talked to your parents and they said that you were at an author's convention until something happened. We found the address and flew here."

Ed looked at Jack and the others. The five of them looked at him. Aly, however, could not keep quiet. She looked at Ed, "Well, if he has to stay here, what would happen if… if Rage attacks?"

Kevin and Victor looked at each other and then at Aly. Aly looked at them, "Well, we've been recording attacks here in Japan and writing chapters for them. Right?"

"Oh, you mean the Poke Rangers?" asked Kevin, laughing, "Wow… I guess your mom was right when it came down to it. You really need to get a life."

Ed looked at Kevin, "You are about five seconds from being kicked out of this place so far that-,"

"Ed," said Jack, looking at Ed, "It's not worth it. These guys were like that at school weren't they?"

"Well, not me," said Victor, smiling, "I admired Ed as a good friend."

Ed sighed. Suddenly, the sound of the alarm occurred. However, this time there were no feds involved. The six rangers looked at Doc, who turned to them, "Cruelios are attacking!"

Ed looked at Kevin and Victor and then the others. The six authors ran toward the elevator when suddenly, Ed was grabbed by Kevin, "Oh no. You're not going."

Ed looked at Jack, "Jack… you know."

"Yeah, I do," said Jack, "Let's go!"

The five rangers headed down to the elevator. The five authors dashed toward the scene. The Cruelios started fighting them. Jack jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. He then jumped up and kicked another grunt. Brooke did three flips and two kicks in the face. She punched one of them in the face and kicked another one in the face. Next, Aly ran across and jumped up and kicked one of them. She then threw one of them toward a box of crates. The crates smashed with the grunt. Anthony and Sentro kicked the final Cruelios and punched another set of grunts.

"That was easy," said Jack.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a bolt being pulled. Jack turned around. He saw some person with a sniper rifle.

"Get down!" yelled Jack.

BOOM! The bullet missed and it hit a crate. The hitman started to run. Jack got out of the pile of authors and followed him.

"Jack, wait!" yelled Brooke.

Jack quickly followed the hitman. The hitman turned around as he aimed his rifle at Jack. Jack headed inside somewhere as the bullet hit the wall of that building. Jack then pressed a couple of buttons on his Dimension Morpher and pulled out his Dimension Blaster. The hitman turned to see a yellow beam come toward him. He dodged it as he went to shoot Jack. Jack shot another beam at the hitman, causing him to fall down.

"Thank God it's on stun," said Jack. He then heard the sound of footsteps. It was the other authors. The five authors ran over to the hitman. The hitman laughed as someone came out of the shadows. The authors couldn't believe it. It was Eraggron and he patted the hitman that came all the way from Mexico. He wore black pants, a black shirt and he had a huge moustache with sunglasses. However, he finally got out of being stunned, thanks to Eraggron's powers.

"You have some explaining to do," said Jack.

"I don't have to explain nothing. Let's just say I found this person… in another place at another time," said Eraggron.

"Oh, really?" asked Brooke.

Suddenly, the hitman reloaded his sniper rifle and aimed for Brooke. Jack and the others looked at each other. Brooke started to sweat and have an adrenaline rush as the bolt was pulled. Anthony, without doing anything suspicious slipped into find his DS Morpher. With a couple presses, a green flash appeared. He used his right hand to shove the sword up his left sleeve. Jack looked at Anthony and he looked at Jack, who also nodded.

"Where's Ed?" asked Eraggron, "We have some business."

"You mess with him…," said Anthony, "You mess with all of us!"

The sniper rifle turned to Anthony. Anthony jumped up and kicked the rifle out of the hitman's hands. The rifle landed on a box of crates. Anthony released his grip on the dagger.

"The Sceptile Dagger!" yelled Eraggron.

Anthony looked at Eraggron and laughed as he slashed the monster across the face. The general yelled as he fell on the ground. The hitman looked at the rangers, "You have some nerve."

The Hub…

Ed was sitting around with the other two agents. He began to write his next chapter for the story production. However, he turned to see Doc typing a report. The two secret agents yawned as they began to fall asleep. Ed quickly snuck out of the chair and turned to Doc.

"Doc, is my car still downstairs?" whispered Ed.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Doc, "They'll probably put you under house arrest."

"This isn't the United States. This is Japan!" hissed Ed.

Doc looked at him, "It's downstairs."

Ed nodded as he ran toward the elevator. Ed ran toward the car and opened the door. He got in and opened the doors to the Peltine. The car got inside and he opened the door, closing it. He headed to the main control room. He walked into his position and shut the door. He put on his seat belt and pressed the bay doors to be opened.

"I thought you were taking the car," said Doc.

"Yes, and this too," said Ed, "I'm ready when you are."

"All systems go," said Doc.

"Wait a minute," a voice said, "Where's Ed? DOC!"

"I'll keep them busy! Go!" yelled Doc.

The Peltine launched out of the ocean and headed straight toward the scene, where the five authors were. Eraggron looked to see the Peltine and he decided to do something. He took the hitman's pistol and he shot the Peltine. No, it wasn't a bullet, it was a plunger with string. The hitman laughed as he climbed up toward it. It took him ten minutes. The Peltine landed on the ground and Ed deactivated the systems. However, the door was shot open. Ed turned around to see the hitman.

"So, it's been a while, Eddie. How does it feel to find out that I knew you were. You couldn't run away from me," said the hitman.

Ed looked at him very sternly, "Get out of my face."

"Or what? You'll call the police, amigo?" asked the hitman.

"Yes," said Ed, "Big time."

The hitman laughed, "Look, pal. Let me execute you now and there would not be a problem. Come on!"

He was grabbed by his shirt and the hitman laughed as Ed was thrown on to the grass. He was then tied to a tree. Eraggron laughed as he looked at him.

"Eraggron!" yelled Ed, "Is this another Rage cronie?"

"As a matter of fact," said Eraggron, "You may have not known this. But, when you saw the murder and HIM, I accidentally ripped a dimension hole and I found him. He told me about you and how much he wanted to kill you. So… thanks to Rage, he is… one of the monsters. Show yourself."

The two secret agents started running toward Ed, after looking all over when they saw a yellow bolt of lightning strike the hitman. He yelled as he turned into a humanoid Hitmonchan with two pistols, a strawhat and he smoked a cigar. In addition he wore yellow and green pants with black shoes. He also had red peppers around his hat.

"I'm known as Hit-Man. I wipe out my enemies with not fists, but two guns that are faster than anything else," he yelled.

"Hit-Man? What a lame name," said Ed.

Kevin and Victor, the two secret agents were shocked as he pulled out two black pistols. Ed closed his eyes as the pistols began to go off. However, Anthony threw his dagger toward Ed. The monster looked at Anthony, "Nice… too bad you are going to have to die because of it. You trying to take my shot?"

Suddenly, Ed's laughter was so loud that the monster looked at him. Anthony and Aly were in shock as Anthony's dagger was thrown back. Ed removed the ropes.

"Rage sent you to kill me," said Ed, "Out of all the stupid things she has done, this was… and honestly… VERY STUPID!"

The five authors nodded as they took out their DS Morphers.

"And now," said Ed, "It's time to show you who we are. That is if Eraggron told you."

The enemy looked at the six warriors and the two secret agents were puzzled.

"Ready?" Ed asked.

"Ready!"

"Dimension Warriors, transform!"

With their own set of codes, the Dimension Warriors began to glow into their suits. The six warriors looked at the enemies. Kevin and Victor were aghast as they saw Ed in the red ranger suit.

"Power of Hoenn, Red Growlithe Ranger!"

"Power of Johto, Yellow Psyduck Ranger!"

"Power of Kanto, Pink Corsola Ranger!"

"Power of Orre, Green Sceptile Ranger!"

"Power of Sonora, Blue Spheal Ranger!"

"Power of Elem, White Ralts Ranger!"

"We are the Rangers of Reality!" yelled Ed.

"Poke Rangers… Dimension Warriors!" yelled the rangers.

Everybody then began to pull out their own personal weapons.

"Torch Gun!" yelled Ed.

"Psyduck Shield," yelled Jack.

"Spike Cannon," yelled Brooke.

"Well, I already had this…Sceptile Dagger!" yelled Anthony.

"Spheal Vault," said Aly.

"White Psyblade!" yelled Sentro. It was a black glove that was on his right hand and a white sword made of energy was created. Sentro then jumped up and he began to flip toward him. The sword came in contact with Hit-Man. The monster yelled as he fell down.

"That was the Psychic Slash!" he said, "Alright, Frank… I mean Ed. Finish him!"

"Gladly," said Ed, "Dimension Cannon! Duo Mode!"

The five main weapons combined together and the monster looked at it. Eraggron ran toward the group. Sentro slashed him a couple of times, making a distraction. The trigger was pulled on the cannon. A surge of energy destroyed the hitman, making him explode into a million pieces. Eraggron yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. Ed grabbed him by his neck.

"Alright… the next time Tina wants to come to kill us, I want to see her personally. Not her friends, not her minions, NOT YOU! LEAVE!" yelled Ed.

The general ran away via a dimension hole. Ed looked at the others and they all looked at him very silently. The Red Dimension Warrior de-morphed and looked at them.

"Alright… it was wrong of me to not tell you my full name and etc. However, I plan to hold no more secrets," said Ed, "Can you forgive me and pretend this whole entire thing flew away?"

"Ed-san," said Sentro, "That's going to be hard to do."

"He can be trusted," said Anthony.

"And we trusted you the first time?" asked Jack.

"Doesn't matter," said Ed, looking at Jack, "The point is that now there are no more secrets. We are now friends. Friends who will be able to look out for each other, and no matter what the cost… we still talk. Okay?"

The five authors nodded and they all shook hands with him. Ed sighed as he turned to the Peltine, "Okay, we better get going."

"What about the feds?" asked Brooke.

Ed turned around and saw the two of them looking at them with their mouths open.

"Go back to Washington," said Ed.

The six nodded as they headed into the Peltine. The engines started and the rangers took off. As Ed piloted the ship, Jack, who sat to the right of him, looked at Ed. He looked concerned.

"So, if the hitman wanted to kill you," said Jack, "How did Eraggron get here in the first place?"

"Must've done it behind Rage's back before Rage started her assault," said Ed.

"But, wait a minute," said Anthony. Since he sat on the left, he turned to Ed, "Why does Rage want you out of the picture?"

"Something's going on," said Aly, who sat behind Anthony, "But, what?"

Ed looked at them and then turned to the sky. They were right. What was Rage planning?

Meanwhile, at Castle Rage…

"Okay, I sent you to do one easy task and the rangers blew it up!" yelled Tina, "Not to mention, I summoned you from a different place. How did you get to the Earth's dimension?"

Eraggron looked at her as she bowed to her, "Do not know."

Tina looked at him and then looked at the sky, "I'll let you off with a warning. The next time, do not use the rift without my permission."

"What rift?" asked Eraggron.

Tina yelled as she launched a Hyper Beam. The general yelled as a huge flame erupted, "The Dimension Rift… I plan to kill Ed somehow and I want him gone… and since you and Serena are not doing anything… I must find the blasted sword!"

"What sword?" asked Eraggron.

"The Champion Blade. It's somewhere in Kanto," said Tina, "If I can find the powerful blade… the warriors will be gone."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Now for two sentai parodies.

**Sentai Parody # 11**

光戦隊マスクマン

Light Squadron Maskman

Ed turned to the other rangers as he wore a karate suit. The rangers looked at him as he began to meditate.

"What is this?" asked Sentro, "Why is he practicing Karate?"

Brooke looked at Ed, "No way."

Suddenly, Ed began to levitate. He then began to flip and smash the furniture in half. Aly looked at them, "I guess he's paying for it."

Ed looked at them and the camera, "Hey, readers. It's time for another Sentai Parody. Light Squadron Maskman."

Brooke nodded as she turned to the camera, "The Underground Empire Tube was the enemy of the Maskman. Their goal was to turn the world into a cold and shady planet, suitable for their living conditions. In order to stand against them and thwart their plans, a commander recruited five young people, each one who specialized in a style of martial arts, and taught them in the ways of the mystical aura energy. Hence, the term 'Aura Power'."

Anthony looked at them as he also got a brace. The others, however, received Masking Braces.

"Aura Mask!" yelled Ed.

The five transformed into the Maskman. Jack looked at Aly and then looked at his uniform, "Great, I'm a cross-dresser."

"Well, the yellow one was a girl. She was also a ninja! SASUKE!" shouted Aly.

Anthony looked at his morpher, "Form Change?"

Suddenly, he began to transform into X1 Mask.

"There was also a sixth ranger. But it only appeared in Episode 39… don't know why it didn't stay," said Ed.

"We also have the first robot with five mecha. Great Five!" said Brooke.

"Um, okay," said Ed, "We gotta another sentai parody to do. Let's do it!"

* * *

**Sentai Parody #12**

超獣戦隊ライブマン

Beast Squadron Liveman

Ed, Aly, and Jack sat down together in the main room as they all had stuffed animals of a falcon, a lion and a dolphin.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why there are only three of us here," said Ed.

"Yep. In 1988, the Beast Squadron Liveman was formed!" said Aly.

"It was the first series to have two braces for the change," said Ed, "The other series had wrist watches and the DenjiRing. But, this caused a major change in sentai history," said Ed.

"Agreed," said Jack, "But, can we get to the plot?"

"Okay, so when the Flashman were fighting, three academic students and two of their friends were actually making their own suits for space exploration. It worked, but there was a problem. There were no safety mechanisms and their rivals that hated them with a passion killed the students' friends. Two years later, the rivals became part of Volt and they attacked the school. The three students, Yuusuke, Jou, and Megumi decided to continue with the project and they made their own team!" said Aly.

"Yep," said Jack.

Aly looked at them as she took the Live Twin Brace and slapped it on both wrists, "Blue Dolphin!"

She morphed and she began to look in the mirror.

"This series also had the first female ranger wearing blue," said Aly.

Suddenly, Anthony and Sentro walked in wearing black and green, "Then the Black Bison and Green Rhino came in Episode 30 to help them defeat Volt."

The door then fell on the floor behind them and a lion came out of the main room. Jack yelled as he ran toward the elevator.

"Uh, I'll catch you later," said Ed, "JACK!"

* * *

A/N: Please review! I may have rushed a lot. But, I haven't done this in so long! But, I decided to plan something that hopefully someone starts on. The Champion Blades are an ancient artifact that I saw in Boukenger. And it was a good artifact that I thought could fit perfectly. Hopefully, another author writes the next chapter! If not, it's me! So, yeah, I'll see you guys later! Peace!


End file.
